Meant To Happen
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Arizona is in a very successful relationship and is ready to take the next step. She hires a surrogate mother to help her and her girlfriend. And just as everything seems to get perfect for Arizona it takes a huge turn and turns into a disaster. How will she handle it? (you can download this story using the link in my profile description)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know you won't be excited by the idea of Arizona being with someone else but trust me there's a lot more of this story. Stay tuned! The idea came to me way before the season 10 finale of Grey's has aired which is quite ridiculous. It's like Shonda is reading my mind.

Also this is more like a test chapter and I might not update for a while but I will continue this story eventually.

* * *

Arizona turned off the lights and walked to the bed to her girlfriend Julie. She lied down and turned on her side. Julie was reading a book like she did every night before sleep. "Maybe we should have a baby."

Julie turned the page and laughed. "Yeah, what makes you think that?" She never thought she would be hearing those words coming out of Arizona's mouth.

"Well we've been together for 4 years, we have a house together. We have more than enough space for dozen of tiny humans running around." Julie placed the book down on her nightstand. "Please," she said battling her eyelashes.

Giving in like usually Julie nodded. "But we'll talk about it in the morning."

Arizona cursed under her breath. "I can't. I have this important surgery in the morning that I've been telling you about for weeks now. But how about after I get home?" As a surgeon who didn't have children her schedule was filled from the early hours until evenings, when all she could do was fall in the bed.

Now it was Julie's turn to look at Arizona. "This is what I'm talking about babe. How are you going to raise a child if you're never at home? Do you remember the last time we went on a date?"

"I know. I know," Arizona said sighing. "If I tell the Chief that I plan on having a baby he will lower the hours of my surgical schedule. But it needs to be happening before I do that."

Julie turned her night light off and pulled the covers over herself. "Fine. But let's just go to sleep now and talk tomorrow."

Arizona sighed. She really wanted to talk now but couldn't force her girlfriend to do that. At least she didn't get a no as an answer. She turned her night light off and nuzzled deep in the covers. She wanted to cuddle for a bit but Julie always turned on her side. Beside she was told at the very early stage of their relationship that Julie couldn't sleep if someone cuddled her duo to the extra warmth.

When the next morning came, Arizona was getting dressed while Julie was still asleep. It was just 6 am and Seattle was still pitch dark at that hour. Arizona never wanted kids. At least that's what she told her 20 year old self that was going through medical school. But ever since she turned into an attending she realized that maybe kids wouldn't be such a bad idea. Her brother died and her mother wanted nothing more but a grandchild and now it was just Arizona.

Like usually her day at work was stressful. The important surgery was pushed back for a few hours which meant she would be in the OR longer than she thought. It sucked sometimes and yet, the adrenaline, the rush she got from the surgeries was what kept her through most of the day until tiredness came over and she just crushed in her bed. She understood Julie's concerns. She wished she would be at home more as well but most of the surgical staff already had children and families.

"Robbins," Derek yelled after Arizona. He was holding his daughter Zola and a big diaper bag. A year earlier she would have laughed at him but he turned out to be an amazing father.

"What do you need?" she asked cheerfully. Her surgery was a success and they managed to stitch him up an hour earlier than she thought.

Derek hated doing this but Meredith was in a surgery and multiple trauma was coming in. "Would you mind taking Zola with you? I know it's really late but both me and Mer are on night shifts and she's running a slight fever from teething."

Arizona carefully took Zola in her arms. "Say no more." Derek passed her the diaper bag and a very grateful smile. "You're gonna have a blast with auntie Arizona won't you?"

Zola just buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck. "She's really tired. I'm so sorry," Derek apologized for his little girl.

"It's fine. Go." Arizona laughed at him and rubbed Zola's back. She was so happy that the little girl found an amazing family after she was rescued from Africa. Arizona was done with her shift anyway so she walked to her car. "I'll get changed at home," she told Zola as if the little girl would care.

But she did realize she has a tiny problem. Car seat. She couldn't buy one because Julie would kill her and she didn't know anyone who would simply lend it as well. "You're going to help me drive but don't tell anyone okay," Arizona whispered and placed the diaper back on the passenger's seat and sat on the drivers's seat with Zola on her lap. "Your auntie is in big trouble if you blubber that someone." While Arizona was in the good mood, Zola obviously wasn't and started whimpering before the car would even start. Arizona rocked her side to side and then reached over to the diaper bag and pulled out a pacifier. She just needed to get home and then she could give Zola a bath and some proper cuddles.

The drive home after she put pacifier in Zola's mouth was calm and the little girl just fell asleep on her lap, not caring where she was. Arizona parked the car in the garage. She slowly turned Zola in her arms trying not to wake her but failing. Before Zola could start a fuss Arizona spoke to her, calming her down. "Do you want a bubble bath Zo?" She grabbed the diaper bag with other hand and walked to the front door. She was glad Julie left it unlocked. Her girlfriend was a writer so she spent most of her day in the office behind her laptop. The bad side of it was she sometimes left the town for from few days to even a month.

Zola whined softly. "Are you hungry?" Arizona asked her. She must have been. She wished she knew her schedule more. "So bubble bath and a bottle then?"

"Arizona is that you?" Julie's voice came from the office. "Are you on the phone?"

Arizona walked in Julie's office. "Hey babe. No, but look who I got with me?" She took the pacifier out of Zola's mouth and tickled her tummy to get a toothy smile on that cute face. "Show auntie Julie your best smile."

Julie took her reading glasses off and rubbed her temples. Which either meant she was tired or mad. And Arizona sensed it was both. "You know I don't mind her here but you could have at least told me that's coming."

"But I didn't know," Arizona argued, keeping her tone calm to not startle the toddler. "Derek passed her to me in the last minute. And I thought she could be a great practice, you know."

"I live here too. A call wouldn't kill you," Julie snapped back. She wasn't even sure why she was arguing. Or maybe it was because it was late and she wanted to spend some one on one time with her girlfriend instead of with a screaming toddler.

Arizona could tell that it was the best to move away from Julie before they would start screaming at each other. She walked up the stairs and entered the guest room. They had two of them, though one was completely empty. She gently laid Zola on the big bed and went through the diaper bag. Zola stuffed a hand in her mouth and smiled at Arizona. She reached up and pulled on the blonde hair. Arizona laughed and gently untangled Zola's hand from her hair.

There was a bathroom attached to the guest room. Arizona was glad that there was a rubber duck already in the diaper bag. She undressed Zola and carried her in the bathroom, praying that she wouldn't pee over her. She ran the water in the bathtub making sure the temperature was just right and placed Zola in the warm water. She was immediately splashed and rewarded with a toddler's laugh. "Aren't you a good splasher huh?" It was just a simple bath, making sure that she used soft baby soap. Julie always had it in stock because she loved how soft it made her skin and Arizona didn't mind.

Arizona wrapped Zola in a soft towel and dried her. She went back to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. After a diaper she went through the clothes. "What should we wear Zo?"

Zola was holding her feet with her hands and turning from side to side. Arizona pulled out a purple onesie with a bear in the middle. "You'll look so cute in it." She dressed Zola and sat her down on her lap. "I still need to get you fed don't I? Well auntie Arizona is very bad at cooking and making baby food so a bottle should do for now." She was glad to see that Derek had packed the bottle with formula and another bottle with juice. There was also a children book in there.

Arizona pulled down the comforter and climbed in bed with Zola on her lap. It was the safest choice to give Julie some space, at least through the night. Then Arizona realized that she should turn off the lights and placed pillows around Zola before turning on the lamp. Now the light was coming just from the lamp. A baby blanket was in the bag and Arizona passed it to Zola who cuddled it. She sat back down and pressed the bottle to Zola's mouth. She immediately begin eating and after a few minutes her eyes started drooping. When the bottle was finished she gently burped Zola and laid her over her chest. The toddler was already asleep and she didn't even get to the book. Her chubby hands were clutched tightly on the baby blanket and she held on the pacifier with her other.

Spending a night with a cute toddler was a lot better than Arizona expected. Meredith came in bright and early to pick her up since it was Arizona's day off. She knocked on Julie's office door. "Can I come in?" she asked poking her head through the slightly open door.

"Sure," Julie replied with a smile. She took her glasses off and closed the laptop lid which meant she was ready to talk. "Did Zola go home?"

Arizona nervously sat down on the office couch. This would either turn out into a yelling match or... Well that was her only option. "I'm really sorry that I didn't call last night," she started. "It's just, Derek passed her to me right before I left the hospital and I forgot about calling."

"Or maybe you forgot that you have a girlfriend living with you," Julie stated. She knew Arizona always had a hard time saying no and she understood, really but after she dropped the baby conversation she at least felt like Arizona would take her time to talk with her.

Arizona gasped. "I didn't, I swear." Maybe she did, just a little. "I'm really, really sorry. I promise I will call you the next time unless you mind having Zola here." She didn't know how Julie felt about Zola.

"Don't be silly, babe. I love her and she's really cute. Just give me a heads up next time okay?" Arizona smiled. That could be easily arranged. "So do you want to talk about the baby thing now?"

Arizona's smile only grew. "Unless you're busy."

Julie stood up and and took Arizona's hand leading them to the living room. "Definitely not busy. Now what do you have in your mind? And don't be scared of telling me, I'm all for baby loving."

Arizona had a lot on her mind. "Okay I was thinking well I know we already talked about how none of us wanted to carry so we could like hire a surrogate mother and we could use one of our eggs or the mother and we could pick a sperm donor. Or maybe we could adopt I don't mind either way," she rambled, half nervously half excitedly.

"Breathe," Julie said. She could tell Arizona was incredible excited just by the sparkle in her blue eyes. "I'm all for the sergeant mother. It's a pretty good idea actually."

"Really?" Arizona thought her face might explode from the smile.

Julie smiled back. "Bring it on."

"So I was thinking that we would clear the guest room and let the woman live with us for a while. We would get to know her and once she would get pregnant we would be here all the time. And I was kind of thinking we would use the surrogate mother's egg and pick our own sperm donor. If that's okay with you of course," Arizona rambled. She was a little nervous but very excited.

Julie's eyes went wide. "Woah it seems like you did quite a lot of thinking already."

Arizona shrugged sheepishly. "I had time. I don't want to do it unless you agree though."

"I do babe. We've been together for four years and we're ready to take the step. So how about we check the clinic next weekend and talk to the people who have already done the surrogacy and the doctors there."

"I'm all for it," Arizona replied excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Incredibly grateful for the patience and the wonderful reviews that you guys gave me. This is why I love writing. I hope it will live up to your expectations.

Happy 4th of July for Americans and for the rest of you lovely readers a wonderful day.

A lot of typos are made because I usually write around midnight when I have most ideas and also when I'm half asleep. Sorry. Also Julie's the girl that Arizona was on a date with in season 5 in case someone forgot.

* * *

The next weekend couldn't come fast enough for Arizona. Even if she spent most of her days inside of the OR, performing four surgeries per day unless any trauma came in. Arizona was exhausted and barely made it to the bed on Friday but when Saturday rolled around and she almost jumped out of the bed the second her alarm clock made a noise. "Julie," she said and roughly shook her girlfriend. "It's Saturday."

"The day when we sleep longer," Julie mumbled her reply. She was tired from waiting for Arizona to come home last night but fell asleep before she could see her. She expected they would talk some more about their baby plan but apparently Arizona still wanted to go to the clinic without talking about it first.

Arizona shook her again. "Come on. It opens at eight and it's already past seven." She tied her hair in a loose pony tail as she started preparing for the day. She started with a bowl of oatmeal and vanilla yogurt. She had an unhealthy obsession with it. As she quickly munched on her breakfast she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She thought a lot about a baby in the past year. Where his or her room would be. Where a play space would be. Even in which corner of the kitchen a high chair would stand. And where exactly in the backyard a small slide could stand. When she first started dating Julie it was because she was attracted to her body. She told her she loved her once she realized they connected on a mental level as well. They both agreed to not have a wedding. It was a waste of money and they didn't really have time to plan it.  
Arizona dropped the bowl in the sink and washed her hands. As a pediatric surgeon she loved children. At first the thought of taking care of one for 18 years was scary as hell but after each child she saved she saw the joy on their parents's faces. She wanted that. She knew Julie liked kids but was never passionate about them. Maybe this would be a bad decision but either way Arizona was ready. Even if she didn't want to carry. And it wasn't because she feared stretch marks and weight gain. She was just scared that she would expose her child to some disease and never be able to cure them. Arizona sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. This could be the day her life changes forever. And she was more than ready. She entered the bathroom not caring at all that Julie was in there showering and started brushing her teeth. In a few years she could be standing here at the same spot with tiny little hands grasped in hers as she would help the child brush their teeth. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as she thought about it. "Perfect," she said quietly to herself.

"Since when do you talk to yourself?" Julie asked and tied a towel above her chest. She smiled at Arizona through the mirror.

"I'm not really, I'm just thinking," Arizona replied back. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "I made you a cup of coffee if you want," she called after her girlfriend who was in the bedroom getting dressed. Brushing her hair Arizona smiled at her reflection. She wanted this. So badly. And she knew Julie wasn't halfway as excited and it should worry her but she didn't care much at this point.

"Hey do you know that we're gonna need a legal attorney to talk to first before we start the process?" Julie asked as she buttoned her shirt with one hand and used her other to scroll down the website she searched for.

Arizona opened her closet. She wanted to look modest and grown up. "I know I already contacted my lawyer. He said he'll meet us at the clinic and we'll go through the whole process together." She ended up choosing red pants, a white blouse and black jacket.

"What about my lawyer? It's still gonna be my kid," Julie said a little irritated. It seemed like Arizona was forgetting who she was going to have a child with.

"Of course I know that! I just thought it'd be easier if we only had one lawyer. It's gonna be a full room of people anyway. I'm sorry. You can call your attorney if it will make you feel better," Arizona said and sat down on the bed. In a year a baby could be laying there, cuddling with them. "Do you want this?" she asked with some hesitation.

Julie knelt down in front of her girlfriend. "Of course I do," she said and kissed Arizona's knuckles. "Now get up because we still have to drive there."

Arizona smiled and got up. She was so excited. She grabbed her purse while Julie started the car and drove it out of the garage. Arizona locked the house and almost skipped down to the car. She sat in it with a huge smile on her face. "So we're doing this huh?"

"Yes," Julie replied with a laugh as she started the car again and drove down the street. "But we're not going to get a baby as soon as we get there. You said it yourself we have to talk about it with our lawyer and the people there and they'll see if we're even suitable for doing this because technically nothing's wrong with us. It just seems kind of unfair that none of us gets stretch marks and we still end up with a baby."

Arizona shrugged. She knew Julie was right. "True, but it's not like they would say no just because of that right?" When she first mentioned children she was hoping Julie would offer to carry. Arizona knew she was being selfish as she could carry as well but she was exposed to diseases and radiations all the time and it felt too dangerous to her. She could hurt the baby.

"We'll see. Just hold tight Zona. We'll get our baby," Julie said and rubbed Arizona's leg.

"And if this doesn't work we can always adopt right? Zola's absolutely adorable," Arizona gushed. She was there when Zola first arrive in the hospital and she was there during her surgery and she watched her get better and adopted by great parents.

Julie nodded. "We can adopt."

Arizona nodded and leaned her head on the window. People always complained about rain in Seattle but Arizona loved rain. The sound of rain drops against the window calmed her down. "Do you have any names picked out? Like I knew if I ever had a boy I would name him after Timothy or at least give him some connection with my brother. Now for a girl I never really thought about it. You?"

"I've always liked the name Anna. No special reason I just liked it. But for a boy I think Luke's cute. And Timothy's not that bad either."

"Well we have a long time to pick names since the baby isn't even made yet," Arizona said and smiled to herself. "Do you think we'll like having a woman in our house carrying our baby for us?"

Julie cracked a smile. "I think you're gonna kiss up to her ass so hard because you're going to feel guilty about not carrying our baby. And I'm telling you now that women who do end up being surrogate mothers they do it by their own choice. Beside you'll get up at 4 am and buy her cheeseburgers or something. I know how you're like babe."

Arizona laughed. "That does sound like me. But no cheeseburgers. Only healthy food."

"Oh she'll hate you," Julie said with a playful smirk. She parked her car in front of the surrogacy clinic. "This is it." She grabbed all her legal documents that Arizona ordered for her to take with them. "Do we need anything else?"

"Maybe paychecks? To see if we're financially stable enough to pay this woman and later take care of our child?" Arizona wondered with slight fear. She didn't bring those documents with her.

Julie faced Arizona and took her hands in hers. "You are a surgeon and it's known that surgeons make a lot of money. I am a writer and my last book was very succesful which is written in Times newspaper. We have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be a great mom."

"You too," Arizona replied honestly. She looked at her reflection in her phone to check herself out. "Okay, I'm ready." Picking up her belongings from the back seat she exited the car and looked at the clinic. "I wonder if my lawyer's here already." Dialing his number she let it ring a few times before his secretary picked up. "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins and I have an appointment with Matlock and I'm just wondering if he left his office yet," she said politely. "Oh okay, thank you. Good day to you too."

Julie looked curiously at Arizona. "So?"

"He's already waiting for us so hurry," Arizona said excitedly as she rushed to the entrance. She walked to the front desk with a wide smile she couldn't even get rid off. "Hi. I'm Arizona Robbins and this is my girlfriend Julie Cortez. We're here to talk about options of surrogacy."

A friendly lady behind the desk scrolled through her computer. "They're in the conference room. It's right down the hall on the right," she said and pointed out the way.

"Thank you so much," Arizona said.

"I wish you the best of luck," the lady called after her.

Arizona looked at Julie who gave her a nod. "Okay," she said and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of a conference room and letting Julie step in first. Honestly her authority issues were getting the best of her and she preferred standing in the back. "Hi," she said almost shyly.

"Cartez and Robbins right?" A man in his early 50s asked. He was sitting at the end of the oval table which meant he was in charge. "I'm Frank and I'm the director this clinic," he said.

"Julie Cartez. Very nice to meet you," Julie said first and shook Frank's hand.

Arizona offered a smile first. "Arizona Robbins," she said and shook his hand as well. She nervously sat down between Julie and her lawyer. "Oh uhm this is my lawyer Ben Matlock by the way," she added.

"Yes, I am aware. We've been discussing your case for almost half an hour now. Just really excited to meet the actual couple. I'm surprised though. Most lesbian couples just use a sperm donor. But you want a surrogate mother. Why is that? You're both healthy and still young."

Arizona knew this question would come up eventually but it surprised her that it was the first question asked. "I'm a pediatric surgeon so I get exposed to a lot of radiation and illnesses that the hospital offers so it just didn't feel right to do that to a baby."

"And I travel a lot. I'm a writer so I'm often gone for a few months a year. If I got pregnant it wouldn't be fair to Arizona to miss out on the whole experience just because I had to leave," Julie explained herself.

Frank nodded. "Very well. But parenting is a two person job. If you decide to start a family with a surrogate mother it is still expected for you to show up at few appointments and make regular check ups here."

"I'm aware sir. And if I told my agent about expanding my family my traveling days would cut down for some amount. And Arizona and I," she paused to take Arizona's hand in hers. "Thought it would be the best if the mother would live with us for that amount of time."

Arizona nodded. "And we're financially capable of having her in our home and to raise a baby after."

Frank chuckled. "Yes, your lawyer explained that already." He pushed two files in front of Arizona and Julie. "Before you take this it's my job to explain what surrogacy really is. There are different types of it. There is traditional surrogacy where a surrogate mother offers her egg and we use the father's, or in your case, donor's sperm to fertilize it. The child isn't genetically related to parents. Other option for you is gestational surrogacy and donor sperm which means that the surrogate is inseminated with embryo using the in vitro fertilization. The embryo is made from either one of your eggs and a donor's sperm."

Arizona nodded getting the informations. "We'be been thinking about traditional surrogacy. Which means the baby technically wouldn't be related to us at all. So once the baby is born how does it work?"

"Usually at the beginning when the parents and the surrogate meet at the clinic for the first time there's a whole bunch of legal documents to sign. But with traditional surrogacy, once the baby is born adoption papers have to be signed as well," Frank explained.

"What if the mother doesn't want to give up the baby or sign the papers?" Julie asked.

Frank smiled. He has been expecting that question. "This is why we first do legal documents here at the clinic. It happened before that the surrogate refused to give the baby to the parents but it's not that common anymore as most mothers already have families and just want to help others."

Arizona looked at Julie who gave her a smile. "Okay, so we decided that traditional surrogacy is our plan."

Frank nodded. "Okay. The files I gave you are our list of sperm donors. You can pick your own, it's not uncommon for couples to pick a friend, but if you don't feel comfortable with friends you have our list. Sperm is available all the time."

Julie nodded. "So how do we pick a surrogate mother?"

"Do you have any wishes on looks or genetics?" Frank asked.

"Not really," Arizona replied. "Well I wish she would look more like Julie," she admitted. "But as long as the woman's healthy that's all that matters."

Frank smiled. "Good. We have your numbers so when I find a perfect surrogate mother I will give you a call. You'll be getting a check up from a social worker soon too so that they'll check the house and see if it's baby appropriate and in your case friendly for the stranger that will carry a child for you. Also if you don't like her don't be afraid to say no. After all she will be the one that will carry your child and live in your home."

Julie stood up and politely shook Frank's hand. "It was very nice meeting you," she said.

"You too. Best of luck," Frank said and shook Arizona's hand. "You'll make a wonderful family."

Julie laughed as Arizona practically ran out of the clinic and to the car. "What's the rush?" she asked and quickened her pace to keep up with Arizona.

"I really want to go through the list," Arizona said simply with a shrug. "Frank seemed nice didn't he? And this all looks like it has all legal rights. Because I heard that some clinics are fake and just looking for money. Disgusting if you ask me. I wonder what kind of woman he will pick for us," she rambled excitedly. The second she sat in the car she opened one of the files and turned the page and then cringed. "JJ. His name is literally JJ," she read. "Who names their kid JJ?"

Julie started the car but didn't drive right away. Instead she placed her hand on Arizona's leg. "We have a lot of time to figure this out. Together. Beside we have 2 very long files of sperm donors and as weird as it is to judge guys by the movies they watch we're gonna do this together. Like Frank said. We don't have to like the first one."

Arizona leaned over and pecked Julie's lips. "You're right. I'm just so excited. I can't even explain it. My mom's gonna have a heart attack when she finds out." Arizona paused with her eyes wide. "Shit. My mom. I have to tell her soon. And dad."

"Wow speedy. Look why don't we wait for a couple of weeks and see when they call us before you tell your parents. It'll be easier that way anyway. Let's just go home order some Chinese and maybe go through the list because I can see how impatient you're being," Julie said sweetly and glanced quickly at Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "I'm sorry I just... I can't wait. We're gonna have a baby."

"We're gonna have a baby," Julie confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to use traditional surrogacy for one reason only. For Callie to have a baby biologically related to her so that later the story will make sense. Callie and Arizona WILL end up together and it makes me cringe that I have to write about Arizona being with someone else but it's for a good purpose. I can't rush through the story because then it'll suck. But they will meet in the next chapter and I have PLENTY of sweet Calzona moments prepared. Also I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I'm kinda focusing on my other story but I have so many ideas for this one so I'm jumping in between.

* * *

Arizona skated out of the elevator and down the hospital hall. She crashed in the counter at the nurse station but only laughed. "Hi," she said to April. A year ago she found her absolutely annoying but now she could consider her as a best friend.

"Oh hey. How did the surgery go?" April asked perkily.

Arizona smiled so big her face almost hurt. "Absolutely perfect. I rocked it. And the good thing is that the baby won't even know about it because there won't be a scar to see. What about you?"

April sighed as she tried to press a button on tablet but it kept canceling. "Well Jackson refuses to let me scrub into a surgery because he thinks it will kill his baby. It's so frustrating. How are your baby plans coming along?"

"Oh me and Julie are still waiting for the call. Well mostly I've been waiting. Julie had another conference for her book in Texas and then she's going to New York so it's been busy. We came down to 3 donors so I think we're set," Arizona rambled. She was excited but now some excitement was replaced with nerves. What if she would never get that phone call?

"That's so sweet. You're gonna be a great mom. And I think that the whole surrogacy thing is great," April gushed.

Arizona laughed. "Finally someone will be decorating onesies for me," she said in a teasing voice. "When's your baby shower?"

"We haven't thought about it yet. Jackson's always so busy and I'm busy too so baby shower here would make the most sense. And all of our friends could come without the whole stuck at work excuse."

"That does make sense," Arizona replied and laughed. Her pager let out a piercing noise. "More babies to save," she said with a smile and skated away. It was a regular day in Seattle with rain pouring down the sky. No major trauma yet but the day was still young. Arizona walked to her protégé. "Hey Alex. What's the emergency?"

Alex just shrugged. "Nothing really but some chick called in the ER and asked for you. She said she tried your cell but it was dead. She said she has important news for you."

"What was her name?" Arizona asked curiously. Her phone indeed was dead because she forgot to charge it before she left home and even though she had a charger with her she didn't have time to go to her office and plug it in.

"I didn't ask but I think she introduced herself as Molly or Julie," he said while looking at his tablet. "Jesus Christ why does this thing keep deleting my freaking patients?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and grabbed the tablet from Alex's hands and pressed on the screen a few times. "There. I restored your data. And now it won't do the same anymore."

"Thanks. How did you do it?" Alex asked.

"Happened to me before and I might have googled it," she laughed. "And now I'm gonna make a phone call to Molly," Arizona said in a mocking voice. Even after all the years her and Julie have been dating Alex refused to learn her name. Arizona walked towards the ER desk. She smiled sweetly to the resident sitting behind the desk and shooed him away. She picked up the phone and dialed Julie's number. "Hey, you called?"

"I did yeah but some guy said you're busy so I didn't wanna bother you," Julie replied somewhat distracted as she typed on her laptop.

"Oh okay. So why did you call?"

"I got a call from Frank. He tried to reach you too but your phone's dead. He said he found us a carrier. He said you should give him a call so he can check up with you too but she sounds perfect. And I got her number," Julie said and laughed at the squeal she got from Arizona.

Arizona twirled around in the chair. "So we're seriously doing this? Okay I'm gonna get my phone charged and give him a call. When are you coming back?"

Julie turned a few pages to check her calendar. "In two days. Three tops. So just wait for me okay?" she asked with a laughter.

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."

Arizona put down the phone and smiled widely. She jumped up from the chair and fist pumped in the air. "Yes!" A few people turned their heads towards her but she didn't care. She ran up the stairs to her Peds department and her office. She plugged her phone in the charger and turned it on. The sight of 5 missed calls and half a dozen unread messages made her cringe. 2 calls were from Julie, 1 from Frank and 2 from her mother. She wondered what her mom wanted. 4 texts were also from her mom.

*Are you busy honey?*  
*Your father got me one of these touch screen phones.*  
*It's quiet far.*  
*I meant quite fun. Sorry. It just wrote that on it's own.*

Arizona laughed at her mom's texts. They somehow made her day even better. One text was from Julie saying that Frank called and one was from Frank that said he found a surrogate for them. Arizona called Frank. "Hello? It's Arizona Robbins. I was informed by my girlfriend that you had news for me."

"Arizona, right. Well I have great news. We found a carrier. She's healthy both physically and psychically. She's in her early 30s and I think she's perfect for you and Julie. I sent you her contact number and she has yours already. Some couples like to meet their surrogate before signing the papers," Frank explained quickly. It was obvious he was in a rush. "So that's all. I wish you the best of luck and see you at clinic with your future baby mother."

Arizona laughed. "Deal. Good day."

"Good day to you too," he said and hung up.

Arizona smiled widely. "I'm gonna have a baby." She saved the number Frank sent as 'baby momma' because she didn't know what else to use as a name. She considered texting the stranger but after a few minutes of thinking decided not to.

The days for Arizona passed by in the speed of a light. Work was keeping her more than just busy as she went through a 48 hour shift without taking a break. She felt like an intern instead of head of Pediatric department. Julie returned from her trip as well with new assignment for her next book. "Hey I have this Friday off do you think we could call her and meet up?" Arizona asked curiously as she plopped herself down on the bed.

"I guess. My agent gave me more time than usually to write this story because I told him about our baby plan. So Friday sounds good," Julie replied. "So been making a list of questions already?"

Blush covered Arizona's cheek. "I might have. I just want to be prepared. For everything."

"I just hope she makes pretty babies."

"Julie!" Arizona gasped and then fell into a fit of giggles. "That's kinda rude. But also true." She relaxed on the bed but then the doorbell rang. "It's 7 o'clock. Who could it be?" she asked. "Are we expecting someone?"

Julie shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

The doorbell rang again and Arizona ran to get it open. She nervously looked around the house to see if it was clean. Even if she didn't know who was at the door and that there are small chances that the stranger will actually come in she wanted to make sure the house was spotless. Whenever she had free time she spent it cleaning. Arizona plastered a polite smile on her face and opened the door. "Hello?" she said a little confused.

"Hi. I'm Melissa Gordon. A social worker. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Arizona opened her door wider. "No, no. Julie and I were just lazing around. Come in. We didn't know you'd be here."

Melissa laughed. "Yeah unpleasant surprise visits are part of my job. I'm just here to check the house and environment."

"We don't have anything prepared for the baby yet though," Arizona admitted with a shy smile. They wanted to actually start the process before going shopping for baby clothes and furniture.

"I didn't came here expecting that. I'm just here to check the house, see if it has enough space for the baby and even surrogate mother. Relax."

Arizona laughed. "Well the kitchen's that way, I'm just gonna get my girlfriend so she can be a part of this conversation." She walked up the stairs in the master bedroom.

Julie caught her girlfriend leaning against the door frame. "Who was that?"

"Social worker. It's a surprise visit. Come downstairs," she said softly and went in the kitchen. She released a nervous breath before smiling at Melissa. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine. Still on duty," Melissa replied.

"I'm on call so I get it," Arizona replied feeling a little more at ease. She poured water in a glass and placed it in front of Melissa. "So you just go around the house and backyard and then report it back to the clinic?"

"Pretty much."

Julie joined her girlfriend and the social worker. "Hi, I'm Julie. I'm really sorry I thought it was a wrong house or something. We don't really get visits at this time of day."

Melissa hummed as she finished her glass of water. "So who's ready to give me a tour?"

"We both will," Arizona was fast to respond. "What do you wanna see first?"

"How about the living room? That's usually where people spend most of the time." Melissa was pleasantly surprised that the house was very clean and everything had it's own spot. There was also not one sharp or pointy thing that baby could accidentally hit in or take. The living room was a big open space and even with the U shaped couch there was plenty of space for a child and a surrogant. "Love the colors," she commented. The walls were painted in beige yellow.

Arizona smirked at Julie. They went through many discussions and arguments about colors. "Thank you. I picked it myself." Though she won for the living room their bedroom was dark red.

"So where would the future baby room be?" Melissa asked.

Julie lead her upstairs. Beside the master bedroom they had two guest rooms. One was mostly empty but they used the other one when parents came on visits. Julie opened the door for the one they kept empty. It was in gray color. Since they bought the house they had an unspoken agreement on that being the baby room, if they will ever have one. And now it was happening. "This would be the nursery. We will paint the walls in light brown or green. We're still deciding and it goes with both genders."

Arizona walked further in to the window. "This is where the crib would go. We would put one of those colorful carpets on the floor. Oh and I work with kids so they'd be happy to draw something so we'd put it on the walls. Temporarily at least. And I think putting in a love seat or a chaise lounge would be great," she rambled a little nervously but mostly excitedly.

"I see you got your plans perfected," Melissa said with a smile. The room was perfect and as far as she knew close to the master bedroom. "I have one last job. To see where your surrogate mother would be staying. Normally couples don't make this request so I don't have to worry but the key to a healthy baby is also a healthy mother."

Julie nodded in agreement. "We have a guest room prepared at all times connected with en suite bathroom. Follow me." The future nursery was just a few walks away from the master bedroom but the guest room was down the hall. "Here."

"And all the rooms are soundproof," Arizona felt the need to add.

Melissa walked around the room. She loved that it was perfectly available for anyone to move in at that exact time. It was cozy and comfortable. "Do you use this room often?"

"Not really," Julie responded. "We just like to be prepared because I travel a lot and Arizona works crazy hours sometimes and parents like to give us very short notice on when they're arriving."

"I suppose that's right. Can I see the bathroom as well?"

Arizona just pointed towards the door. She was pretty sure she forgot one of Zola's rubber ducks in it and hoped that Melissa wouldn't point it out. She leaned on Julie's body. "Do you think she'll like us?"

Julie rubbed Arizona's arm in a comforting gesture. "She already is. Beside the house is spotless and perfectly ready. It's always been ready. So we have nothing to worry about." She kissed Arizona's forehead.

"Okay. You're right," Arizona encouraged herself mostly. Melissa returned from the bathroom. "So everything's alright?"

"Perfect," Melissa replied with a smile. "Only one question left. But it's an important one. I know that marriage options are different for you than for most of the couples but do you plan on getting married one day? Because parents committed to one another as much as they are to children are one of our biggest concerns."

"We never talked about marriage. For a long time it wasn't even an option and then we just forgot about it. We are in a very committed relationship. We've been dating for almost 5 years and I know most people take the next step as getting married but we don't feel that way," Arizona started and sighed nervously.

Julie continued for her. "We think that we can provide the same amount of love and care for the baby as just girlfriends that we can as wives."

Melissa nodded in agreement. "I actually understand but I had to ask." She waved then piece of paper where she was answering the form the clinic gave her. "It was very lovely meeting you." She shook both of their hands. "I really hope that this works out for you. I'll keep popping up unexpectedly so see you around."

Arizona and Julie walked her to the door and waved their goodbyes. "Well that went well," Arizona said. "I feel better now."

"Hey, we're gonna take awesome care of this lady and then we're gonna get an adorable screaming baby that will wake us up at 3 in the morning but we wouldn't have it any other way."

Arizona smiled and nodded her head making her loose curls bounce. "So now that my heart rate returned to normal after all this excitement do want some dinner?"

"Ehh... How about we order some Italian?"

"Hey, I can cook," Arizona argued. Her cooking skills weren't something she would be proud of and share with her friends but it was good enough to not have to order in every night.

Julie chuckled. "Well you can try and cook or we order Italian. What's better?"

After some deep thinking Arizona pouted for a second. "Italian."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry that this story didn't start with Callie and Arizona being together but because it didn't I still have to write about Arizona and Julie being a couple. But now that Callie will be introduced I'll focus on her and Arizona too. Most of you aren't happy with that but I promise that they will end up together. It is a Calzona story after all. And I'm leaving for vacation on Saturday so this is the last update before I will. Thank you for the patience!

* * *

Arizona nervously checked the clock on the hospital wall. She was suppose to have a whole day off but of course tiny humans just had to get hurt on Friday. So she was paged at 5 in the morning and was hoping she would finish early enough to still get some sleep before meeting the woman that will change her life. But things never go the way you want them to so Arizona was waiting. It was now 6 in the morning and she was waiting for the ambulance. Because apparently it was an emergency at first but then the girl was stabilized in the ambulance and paramedics turned off the sirens so she was waiting. For her patient. She let out a long groan and slammed her hand against the desk.

Mark Sloan walked to Arizona with a smirk on his face. "Hey Robbins. You got issues here?"

Arizona gritted her teeth. "Yes. Because stupid staff here doesn't know what a stupid emergency means and page me at stupid 5 am for stupid nothing."

Mark's eyes went wide and he took a step away from Arizona. He never heard her swear or be mad like this before. As far as he was concerned Arizona was a perky child friendly surgeon. "So were you in the middle of something or why are you so upset?"

"Because I was suppose to have a day off. And I'm meeting somebody later. Somebody very important. And I wanna be well rested for... meeting." Arizona wanted to tell someone but beside April no one knew about her plan and she planned on keeping it that way for a little while longer.

"Well good luck with your meeting."

Mark's voice was far too amused and it didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. "Ran out of nurses to bang around here?"

"And I'm walking away."

Arizona laughed as Mark almost ran away. She grabbed a pen and clicked it against the desk. it was entertaining for a few minutes but then it became annoying even to her. So she settled for staring at the clock. Watching seconds pass. She saw Owen Hunt walk by and he was the one that paged her and was the trauma surgeon on call. "When is the kid getting here?" she snapped.

Owen chuckled nervously. "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Scratching the back of his neck Owen thought of a nice way to tell Arizona. "The girl uhm had another seizure in the ambulance a while ago so they took her to Seattle Press instead."

"And no one bothered to tell me? I literally stood here for an hour. I didn't even get my morning coffee," Arizona whined. She was glad there was no surgery to do but a surgery would at least wake her up.

"I told an intern to find you and tell you. And I'm really sorry about your morning coffee."

Arizona huffed. "So much for a great day. So can I go back home? Or will you page me again for a patient that is not even here?"

Owen chuckled. "You can go home and I really am sorry for paging you. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"It better not," Arizona added quietly with an eye roll. She went in the changing room and changed her scrubs into her comfortable clothes. She almost came here in pajamas but managed to put on sweatpants and a hoodie. She grabbed her purse and dug for her car keys. She wanted nothing more than to go home and lay back in her warm bed. She walked across the cold, dark parking lot to her car. A yawn escaped her mouth just at the thought of going back to sleep. She drove down the street and back home. She parked her car in front of the garage as they would use it again anyway and quietly as possible opened the front door. The house was still quiet and dark. She checked the time and sighed. Almost 7. Arizona gazed the stairs and with a sigh she walked in the living room. She threw herself down on the slightly uncomfortable couch she pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Julie managed to sleep through her morning page so she knew she would be up around 7, maybe if she was lucky at 8. So she quickly tried to fall asleep.

The next thing she knew was the delicious smell of coffee and bacon spreading around the living room. She stretched her legs and arms and buried her face in the pillow. A sleepy smile came on her face. She was going to meet their surrogate mother today. She texted the woman two days ago and asked her to meet her in the coffee shop around lunch time. She didn't want them to introduce themselves with names yet so it was still a virtual stranger. Arizona yawned and raised her head. She was able to hear Julie talking on the phone. Out of curiosity she managed to get up and walk in the kitchen. "Morning."

Julie gave her a smile. "Morning," she whispered. "No, no that was just Arizona. She slept in."

Arizona looked at Julie in confusion. It wasn't that late was it? She checked her watch and her eyes widened. It was almost 9. "Who are you talking to?"

"Your dad."

"You told my father the former Colonel of the United States of America that I, his daughter, slept in?" Arizona asked, shocked.

Julie laughed. "Okay. Bye," she said in the phone and hung up. "Yes, but he's really funny. He laughed about it and everything. Now why did you sleep in and how did you end up on the couch dressed?"

"I was paged in the morning but then the patient never arrived because I'm that unlucky so I came back home and I thought that you'll be up any minute so I just crashed here," Arizona explained and grabbed a mug of coffee. "When did you get up?"

"Half an hour ago but I was being lazy," Julie confessed.

Arizona laughed. "I guess it's only fair we get sleep now because it's going to be impossible with a newborn."

"Perhaps. But I'm a very heavy sleeper."

Arizona hated that it was true. Julie could sleep through anything. Arizona used to have that ability but once she received a pager she was sleeping with one eye opened in case she would miss it. It turned out pages are pretty loud unless you're in a hospital full of people. "I envy you that. So we get ready and meet her at Bay Cafe at noon?"

Julie nodded and placed a plate in Arizona's hands. "That's our plan. Now eat."

Arizona jumped on the counter and ate there. She would care about manners some other day. She dug in the plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. She moaned. "This is so good. I'm so hungry." Moving at 5 am really built up her appetite.

Julie playfully slapped her thigh. "Behave you big child."

"Some other day," Arizona mumbled with full mouth. She ate faster than she did when she was in the middle of the lunch while getting paged. After she ate the eggs and bacon she drank her glass of juice with one breath.

"I worry about your eating habits," Julie said and laughed. She tried before to get Arizona to sit at the dining table and eat a meal slowly but it never worked.

After Arizona was finished with breakfast she dropped the plate in the sink and ran upstairs. "I'm taking a shower and getting changed," she yelled over her shoulder to Julie. She took a quick refreshing shower and covered herself with a towel. She had no idea what to wear. She wanted to make a good first impression. She picked black jeans and dark blue knitted sweater that showed off one shoulder and the sleeves reached just under her elbows. Her hair was the biggest problem. She never knew what to do with them.

"Leave them down," Julie said with a smile.

Arizona looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You sure?"

"Yes. You look nice by the way. Very.. welcoming."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm trying too hard aren't I? I just want this to go perfectly. I wanna seem professional but also that I'd be a good mother which is not very known for surgeons."

Julie rubbed Arizona's shoulder in comfort. "You look wonderful. Very mother-ish."

"Thank you. I guess." Arizona let out a shaky breath. "What if we blew this? What if I blew this? I'm probably gonna say something embarrassing or cry."

Julie didn't turn around but kept an eye contact with Arizona through the mirror as she put on her earrings. "Look, I know you're worried but you're not going to do anything wrong. You might say a few stupid things but that's you. She won't say no. We'll charm her."

"You're right. Tonight we're gonna meet our baby momma," she said to herself and then nodded. She used to give herself a lot of pep talks before going into surgeries but after a while she learned to just trust herself. At least when it came to work. Because personally Arizona barely knew what she was doing. What she knew was that she should spend more time with her girlfriend, that it was unusual for a healthy lesbian couple to get a surrogate. But unusual was a part of Arizona. "Do you think I should wear normal shoes or high heels?"

Julie moved to brushing her hair. "And by normal you mean your shaking shoes?"

"They are not shaking shoes. They're called Heelys. And they wheel. Or should I say heel." Arizona laughed at her own joke. "I'll wear them. Because we wanna be who we are right?" She didn't wait long enough in the bedroom to hear the answer as she ran downstairs to put on her shoes. She checked the clock. It was time. "We have to go."

"Will you relax? We still have time."

"But we should be there early you know. My dad always said better to go on the field earlier and surprise the enemy or be late and be the one surprised," Arizona said nervously.

Julie laughed. "We're meeting at a coffee house. This isn't war sweety. But I'm ready."

Arizona blushed. "Please stop me from saying something like that in front of her."

"You bet I will. I don't want her to think that my girlfriend's crazy," Julie said with a wink.

Arizona huffed and grabbed car keys. "I'm driving because you're rude." She grabbed the car keys before Julie could and headed for the car. Once they were both seated she drove to the coffee shop. They were 10 minutes early which gave them a head start to gather themselves. "Do you have questions planned?"

Julie smiled. "No, but I know you do."

"I do. Like why did she choose this and why she picked us. But don't you have questions on your own?" Before she could say more or hear Julie's respond her gaze stopped on the woman who just entered the Cafe. In relationship or not Arizona had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. The long dark hair in wavy curls and her tan skin shining under rare Seattle sun. She could also tell she was searching for someone. "Is that her?" she asked barely audible.

"I think so," Julie replied just as quietly. She couldn't help but think at how this woman was exactly Arizona's type.

Arizona waved awkwardly once she realized that she indeed was looking for them. The woman walked closer. "Hi," Arizona stammered.

"Hi. I'm Callie Torres. And assuming you're the only two females hanging out with each other you're the couple I'm meeting," she said nervously.

"Julie Cartez," Julie introduced herself.

Arizona reached for a firm handshake like her father taught her. "Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled a little shyly and sat down. "So do you wanna order something before we go in the conversation?"

Callie nodded. "Sure thank you."

Arizona rubbed her sweaty palms against her pants. Her heart was going hundred miles per minute. She was so nervous. And excited. And slightly amazed by the woman. Or Callie. The waitress came. "Diet coke please." It was too hot outside for coffee or tea but apparently she was the only one thinking that.

"Coffee with cream please," Julie ordered.

Callie skipped through the menu with her eyes. "Same here please."

"So two coffees with cream and one diet coke? Got it."

Arizona bit her lip. "So uhm Callie? Is that short for something?" She wanted to go through some basic questions first before jumping right in asking her to carry a baby.

"Usually I don't tell this before fourth date but I guess I can skip that rule now," Callie tried to joke to lighten the mood. "It's actually short for Calliope." Even she cringed as she said it. "It means music or something like that. My mom was obsessed with Homer during the time she was pregnant with me and Calliope was supposed to be his muse," she ranted.

"I like it," Arizona said. "It's unique."

"And I assume Arizona is after the state?"

Arizona gasped. "Nu-uh. It's after the battle. USS Arizona. My dad named me that to honor my grandfather who lost his life there."

"Oh I'm sorry."

They got their drinks and Julie decided to be the one asking the question because Arizona kept dodging it. "What made you decide to do this?"

"And why us?" Arizona quickly added before she would lose courage.

Callie took a sip of her coffee. "A couple of years ago something happened to me and it took me a while to get over it but I signed up at the clinic a while a go you know to help somebody and I got a call from Frank saying there's a lovely couple and I said yes."

Arizona squinted at the brunette. There was more to the story, she could tell. "What do you do? I mean what's your job."

Callie laughed. "I am a surgeon. Or rather was one."

"I'm a surgeon too," Arizona excitedly said.

"Best pediatric surgeon in the country," Julie proudly added.

Callie smiled. They were quite a cute couple. "Frank mentioned something about different living arrangements than usually so what does that really mean?"

"We would want you to move in with us," Arizona explained. "During the pregnancy of course. We just feel like we'd be missing out too much if we would just go to appointments. You know crazy surgical schedules and she's a writer so she travels a lot."

Callie couldn't help but smile. Arizona's word diarrhea seemed as bad as her own. "I understand really. How would that exactly work?"

"I assume you'd move in once we get the whole baby making thing started," Arizona answered. It was most logically. They could get to know each other over the phone but once they would begin the process and get a positive pregnancy test Arizona would prefer to have Callie as close as possible.

"I don't have a problem with that," Callie replied.

Julie finished her cup of coffee. "What about your family?"

Callie let out a shaky breath. "I don't have one. Well I'm single. And no children. Frank and I talked about it because usually women that choose to be surrogate mothers already have families on their own and he said it's not really a problem as long as I'm really sure."

"So this would be your first time giving birth?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm a pediatric surgeon so I'll make sure they'll have you drugged up nicely so you won't feel a thing," Arizona promised.

Callie and Julie both laughed. "I guess we have a deal," Callie said. They seemed like nice people. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure," Julie answered with a smile.

"Not that it's any of my business but why did you pick surrogacy? I mean a sperm donor would work just fine." Callie was nervous about the question. She didn't want to look like she was judging because she wasn't really. She was curious.

Arizona shrugged. "I guess it's fair if we answer that. It felt like it just fits you know? Julie travels a lot and pregnancy would compromise with that and I work with radiations and diseases and illnesses that could harm the fetus. It wouldn't be fair."

"That is true," Callie replied quietly. "So when do we start?"

Julie took her phone out of the pocket to check her schedule. "I have to leave next weekend for a few days but after that I'm home for months."

"We have to see Frank before we start though right?" Arizona asked. She barely remembered the conversation she had at the clinic. She was so nervous then.

Callie nodded. "I guess we have a plan."

Arizona had to bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from squealing. Her knees however bounced excitedly and she was trying hard to stay in her seat and not jump up and squeeze Callie. "Thank you so much for doing this. We're never gonna be able to thank you enough."

"Well you will be the one going to the store at midnight because of my cravings so let's call it even," Callie joked. She was happy to help them. And in a way she was helping herself too.

* * *

A/N2: So yes there's a story behind Callie's decision to be a surrogate mother that you will learn soon. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did the justice.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I HAVE RETURNED FROM VACATION. Btw longest chapter in this story so far.

I love Mark and Callie's friendship. I never was a fan of their hook ups but the support Mark gave her was so amazing that I just had to add it to my story. Mark's a big softie on the inside.

* * *

Arizona checked her pager before setting it on her hip. "I have the afternoon and evening off and Karev said he's doing fine but there's trauma coming in so I don't know if I'll get paged." She was stressing out. It was the day. The day Callie will move in. They decided to meet at the clinic and sign all the papers and then help Callie to settle in their house and then they would go to the hospital where they would have an appointment. Arizona wasn't sure if they would just talk or actually start the process but either way it would take around 3 months for the first insemination any way.

Julie rubbed Arizona's shoulder. She was nervous too. "Well I talked to my publisher and he said I have to send him the first snippet in a week or two but I'm almost finished so I have time to be with her while you're gone."

"Well that could work." Arizona sighed and her phone beeped. "Okay so I got a message from Callie and she said she left the house. How about she drops her things here first?"

"I guess that'd make more sense. And then we go together?" Julie suggested. She was trying to hold back her nerves because Arizona was already all over the place.

Arizona sent Callie the address and then ran her finger along the bookshelf. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper towel to clean it up. It wasn't even dusty because she spent most of the night cleaning the house since she couldn't sleep. "Did you check the guest room?"

Julie couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was setting away the groceries and it was so many of them. "I did and there's nothing wrong with it. Except she might go blind in the bathroom because it's shining so bright."

"Hey! I'm sorry but I'm really nervous and cleaning helps. I didn't actually overdo it did I?" Once again Arizona was worried crazy. Too many things could go wrong now.

"No, I was just joking. Look why don't you help me with all the food you bought and we'll figure the rest later." Julie mentioned to the bags that were still unpacked. "We should get a second fridge with everything you bought." She lifted a green vegetable. "Do you even know what this is?"

Arizona laughed. "It's kale."

"And what does one do with a kale?" Julie questioned.

Arizona shrugged. "I don't know. I just bought it because it looked interesting. You can boil it probably or do something with the rest of the green vegetables."

Julie smirked. "You have no idea about half of the things you bought do you?"

"I know this are fries," Arizona said cheekily and lifted a bag of frozen potato fries. "I just wanna look like we actually cook. I don't think Callie can survive on take outs. Even I can barely stand it most of the time." They just finished putting everything away when the doorbell rang. "That must be her," she nervously squeaked and took a deep breath. She smiled politely as practice in the mirror and then opened the door, putting on the same smile. "Hi."

Callie smiled back. She was nervous too. She was basically moving in with two strangers. Not complete strangers of course. "Hey." She was holding on quite large suitcase and a purse and she remembered a few neighbors asked her if she was moving out of her apartment building. "I'm not too early am I?"

"No, you're right on time actually. Let me help you with that," Arizona offered and pulled the suitcase in the house with a groan. "Wow it's heavy."

"Well it is for nine months," Callie teased. "And that's just half of my actual clothes because I assume I'll be able to do laundry."

Arizona nodded. "Absolutely. There's actually a washing machine/dryer in your bathroom so there won't be any awkwardness." She awkwardly paused. "Want me to show you your room?"

"It is kinda your house," Callie said and laughed. "I feel like I'm going away for college or something and moving in a dorm with unknown roommate."

"It does kinda feel that way huh?" Arizona asked with a smile. She breathed in relief. It felt like the awkward tension seemed to fade away a little. "Follow me." She managed to somehow carry the enormous suitcase up the stairs. "This is the guest room or well your room."

Callie stepped in and smiled. "I love it. I had a roommate but ever since she moved out I kept her room stored with useless crap. This is nice."

Arizona smiled proudly. "Thank you. I keep it that way because my father, the Colonel of United States marine corps, is a very complicated man."

"Oh wow. He sounds tough."

Arizona laughed. Callie's wide eyes were priceless. "He's a great man. As long as things are going his way. So do you wanna get settled in first or?"

Callie cringed. That meant unpacking clothes she just barely packed. "Honestly? I kind of don't want to unpack yet. When do we have to be at the clinic?"

"Whenever we're ready," Arizona said. She stepped outside the room and leaned against the railing. "Julie are you ready to go now?" she yelled downstairs.

Julie rolled her eyes but luckily Arizona couldn't see. How that woman always yelled instead of telling her in normal voice was beyond her. "Yes. I'm gonna take my SUV."

Arizona huffed. "I hate it." She knew that the car would actually come in handy now that they were about to have a child but it doesn't mean she liked it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. We're signing papers today right?"

"Yes. But the hospital visit later will be fun," Arizona added.

Callie laughed. "It's an OB visit it can't really be that fun. Well for me anyway. Do you know Addison Montgomery?"

"Know her? I see her every day because our specialties collide most of the time," Arizona replied as they walked downstairs. Correction, Callie walked while Arizona skipped every other step.

"Good thing I know ortho," Callie said to herself.

Arizona heard her though and stopped for a moment. "Ortho?"

Callie sighed. She didn't feel ready yet. "Yes, I used to be an ortho surgeon. And Addison is one of my best friends."

"That's awesome. And a little creepy. So you know Seattle Grace team?"

"Oh yeah. The man whore of the hospital is my actual best friend. And my former roommate is cardio hungry Yang," Callie admitted. And she used to be a part of the team. For a moment.

Arizona felt sad for some reason. It wasn't that uncommon that some surgeons just stopped being surgeons but she wanted to know Callie's story. "Having Mark Sloan as a best friend is... definitely something. He and I aren't tight but we learned to get along. Anyone else that you know?"

"Bailey and I were in the same class."

"Really?" Arizona asked shocked. Shortly after she arrived at the hospital she worked for a while with Miranda until she was promoted. "I tried making her choose pediatric surgery but she refused. I think it's Webber's fault because he bought all those shiny machines for general surgery and all I had was sick kids."

Callie let out a laugh. Arizona was basically pouting. "Yeah I don't think Bailey's the PEDs material."

"We're hardcore," Arizona immediately argued.

Callie raised her hands in surrender. "I know but it's Bailey. Trust me general suits her."

Julie met them at the front door. "What are you two talking about so passionately?"

"Hospital. Do you know that she used to work at Seattle Grace? How awesome is that?" Arizona gushed as if Callie wasn't standing next to her.

"Oh so will I have a hard time keeping up with you?"

Callie shook her head. "I don't work there actually. Not anymore. But most of my friends do."

Arizona's eyes widened and she squealed. "IS THAT YOUR CAR?" she nothing but yelled. "What a beauty." There was a vintage blue thunder bird parked in front of the house.

"It's mine, yes. And thank you."

"Can I touch her?"

Callie laughed. "If you want." She watched Arizona walk towards the car and hug the hood. "Is she always like this?" she asked Julie.

"Most of the time, yes. You get used to it." Julie snorted. "Come on lover girl. I feel cheated on with you hugging that car."

Arizona pouted. "Okay." She leaned closer. "But I will see you later," she whispered to the car. "We're going all together?" Julie nodded. "Dibs on the keys." She didn't even wait for respond, just snatched the keys away and sat in the car.

"I'll sit in the back," Callie offered when she noticed Julie glancing between the doors. She got in the car. It had very comfortable seats and quite a lot of space. "My lawyer and I already signed some papers so I don't know if she should be here at this meeting or not."

Julie turned around. "We spoke to Frank and he said since we already did the legal part it's okay if it's just us."

"Okay," Callie softly replied and leaned back. It hit her. She was not just gonna be housing a baby for someone, it's going to be her baby. Because she's also donating her egg. But as scary as it was it was also exciting and surreal. She was helping this amazing couple to achieve their dream and it made Callie feel good about herself, something she hasn't felt in a really long time. Before she knew it they were parked at the clinic and ready to go. They all exited the car but lingered around the entrance for a while.

Arizona rubbed her hands together. "I could so go for a smoke right now."

"You smoke?" Callie asked with a slight cringe. "And you're still a pediatric surgeon?"

"I don't smoke," Arizona defended herself. "Just on super rear occasions when I'm nervous or I feel like I'm gonna get in trouble. It's been months since I smoked." That was a lie. She had a cigarette a few days ago because her nerves got the best of her. But she promised herself that she wouldn't smoke once Callie moves in.

Callie laughed. "Okay then. But I've seen smokers lungs. Not pretty. Kids probably don't have that but trust me most adults do."

"I thought you said you were in ortho."

"Yes, but during my residency I was into cardio as well. But ortho was better and I loved the sound of bones breaking and then rebuilding them."

Callie spoke with so much passion that Arizona wondered what made her quit surgery. But she decided not to ask. Not yet anyway. They decided to enter the clinic and were immediately lead to the conference room. "Hi," Arizona said shyly as she somehow ended up being the first one to enter the room. There were more people there than the last time.

"Welcome, welcome," Frank said with a smile and urged them to take their seats. "It's been a while huh? Arizona, Julie are you pleased with our choice for your surrogant mother?"

Arizona nodded. It was an awkward question. She didn't want to praise Callie and she couldn't say anything bad because Callie was sitting right there next to her. "I think you picked the right person," she said.

"And I agree with her," Julie added.

Frank nodded. "I'm really glad to hear that. Now there are a few ways to do it. You can start the process here in our own clinic with our incredible fertility team or you can pick your own doctor."

"We already have a doctor. It's a friend of mine so it's more familiar," Arizona explained. She trusted the team here but she trusted her own friend more. She operated with her before and she knew she was the best.

"Okay, so we got that settled. Anything you want to ask or discuss?"

Callie let out a shaky breath. "Uhm the papers that I have to sign can I do that now because I'm pretty sure once the baby comes I'll be too emotional to sign anything." Callie was terrified of admitting that. But she knew herself and she knew how attached she would get.

"You already signed a few papers but with adoption papers there has to be an actual baby to talk about it. Usually we send them on the home address a few months before birth. I assume you got settled nicely in their home?" he asked Callie.

Callie nodded with a smile. It's a beautiful house, that's for sure.

Frank wrote a couple of things down. "That's wonderful." He then turned his attention to Julie and Arizona. "The sperm you chose is waiting now if you do the process somewhere else we can send it there or you can pick it up personally."

Julie laughed quietly when Arizona cringed. She was a surgeon and yet she had a fear of sperm. "We would really appreciate it if you could send it to Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Seattle Grace huh? Amazing pick. I could almost recommended," Frank said with a wink. "Well all the papers have been signed to this point so you're free to go. The social worker will appear a few more times but that's pretty much it. And congratulations."

Julie stood up first, followed by Callie. "We did it," she said to Arizona.

And it hit her. Arizona squealed. "Oh my god. We're gonna have a baby. We need to get everything ready. The other day I was searching on the Internet and I found this incredibly cute crib. You'd love it," she rambled.

Callie laughed. "First we need to make a baby."

Arizona shrugged. "We will but it was a really cute crib." They sat in the car and drove away.

"When is our appointment at the hospital?" Julie asked.

"Whenever we want so I guess now. Really, most of the time we can come whenever we want as long as I check in with Addison first," Arizona said. She parked the car nearest to the hospital.

Callie smiled at the hospital. It's been a while since she's been here. A long while. But she didn't feel sad looking at it anymore. They entered and she was immediately pulled in a bone crushing hug and was lifted from the ground.

"Torres," Mark said excitedly as he spun her around. He set her back on the ground before having a good look at her. "You look great. How was Miami? What are you doing here? Hi Robbins," he almost gushed.

"You sound like an exciting teenage girl," Callie said with a laughter. "And Miami was sunny. How are boobs surgeries?"

Arizona snorted. Callie and Mark really were best friends.

"Boobs are fine thank you very much," Mark said with an eye roll. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help these two with a baby," Callie said casually.

Mark's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Callie's shoulder. "Are you sure? Because that's huge and after what happened..."

Callie sighed. "What happened sucked and hurt but I'm sure. And it's going to be great. We have to keep moving but I'll see you around."

Arizona furrowed her eyebrows as she started walking away. "So that was a completely different side of man whore Sloan that I just saw."

"He's my best friend," Callie said. "It's crazy I know. But he's a really nice guy underneath the whole McSteamy thing. He helped me through a lot." Callie shrugged and walked towards the elevator. She silently prayed no one else will see her. The elevator door opened and Callie's last name was called once again but this time by a dark haired asian woman. "Yang," Callie said with a smirk.

"So I don't get a hug? Mark sent a message to everyone to come see the miracle that is you back in Seattle Grace Hospital," Cristina teased.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not back if that's what you thinking. Just here for some personal business."

"Well the ortho spot is still opened," Cristina added before leaving the elevator.

"You seem very popular around here," Julie stated.

"Yeah, I happen to know a lot of people here because I used to work here." Callie looked around and sighed softly to herself. "I miss this place," she said quietly.

Arizona eyed Callie. Once again she got the sudden urge to ask her what happened. But from her own experiences she knew surgeons didn't just quit their jobs. Bad things had to happen. She knocked on exam door where she knew Addison was. "Hi. You're free?"

"Give me 10 minutes," Addison said as she looked up from another patient's legs.

Arizona blushed. "Sorry." She turned around and sat down on the chair that was right in front of the exam room. "She's busy right now but she will be done in 10 minutes."

"You still sure?" Julie asked Callie. Every once in a while they asked her that.

Callie laughed. "I'm still sure. You don't have to worry because I'm not going to change my mind. I'm really glad that I can help." They waited in silence until the door opened and a woman left with Addison showing after her.

Addison's smile widened when she saw Callie. "Hey. Come in." They all entered the exam room. "Okay, Callie you can get dressed in the wonderfully uncomfortable gown and you two can explain how and when you want this to start."

Callie groaned. "You'd think by now they would buy nice gowns," she muttered to herself as she went in the changing room.

Arizona nodded at Julie, showing her she can explain. "Well we'd like to start it as soon as possible. Since I'm the only one not finished with med school I have no idea what's happening," Julie said and laughed.

"We're just gonna do an exam today, see how things are. But Arizona you should know that I'm not a fertility specialist."

Arizona shrugged. "But you're the best neonatal surgeon and I trust you."

Callie returned wearing the gown and adorable Superman socks. She sat on the table and saw Addison laughing at her. "What? This socks are bad-ass thank you very much."

"Sure. First we're gonna take some blood," Addison explained and did what she said. Callie flinched but otherwise stayed still. "Good. So how are things down there?" she teased.

Callie laughed. "If you didn't have a needle in my vein I would totally punch you. And things down there are fine."

Addison called an intern and ordered to send the blood down to the lab and get the results back as soon as possible. "Lay down," she ordered as she prepared the machine.

Callie lied down and placed her legs in the stirrups. Both Arizona and Julie moved so now they were standing behind her. "I think our friendship is about to change," Callie said.

"It's not the first time," Addison commented.

Callie blushed. "Sure, why don't you put that on the board like you did with those panties?"

Addison chuckled. "You're gonna feel some pressure." She pressed a few buttons. "And I still can't believe you claim them."

"I was an idiot back then," Callie commented and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Well your uterus looks good. Everything looks great." She pressed a few more buttons. "There, done. You can get dressed." She cleaned the equipment and paged her intern to get her the lab results back. She put urgent on it. "You two look very uncomfortable."

Arizona laughed. "Thank you for commenting on that. So everything's good?"

"Yup. I won't know more until we get the blood results back but so far it looks promising. When did you want to do the insemination?"

"As soon as possible," Julie eagerly responded.

Callie returned back and brushed her hair from under her t-shirt with a graceful move. "Hey Add, how are things around here?" She somehow felt braver with Julie and Arizona standing there. She would never ask her if she was by herself.

"Well the ortho spot is still opened. It's always gonna be opened. And uhm... we got a cardio replacement. Teddy Altman. Mark's less of a man whore since he started dating Lexie. And Derek still has perfect hair."

Callie laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right."

The intern came and handed Addison the lab results. "You still have a lot of eggs left. That's good. So we should make an appointment and actually start the process in a month."

Arizona excitedly wrote it in her phone while Callie hugged Addison. "I'm happy for you. You look great," Addison said softly.

"I feel better," Callie said honestly and then left with Arizona and Julie. This was it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is it. Callie's story. So now you will understand her a little better. And a little bonding time. I know you all want Callie and Arizona to be together already and they will eventually, but I can't rush it even though you hate Arizona being with someone else.

* * *

Arizona woke up feeling well rested. She had her morning off and didn't have to be at the hospital until later unless she would get paged earlier. She could smell something amazing being cooked which surprised her. Julie wasn't even home. She left early to talk to her publisher and let Arizona sleep in. Arizona crawled out of her warm bed and went in the kitchen. "Callie?" The Latina was watching a pan while moving her hips to the music.

Callie jumped a little from being startled. "Sorry, it's just you have so much food in the fridge and I love to cook," she quickly apologized.

"No, no, it's okay. We don't cook much anyway." Arizona smiled as the music softly played from the radio.

"Eggs and bacon?" Callie asked.

"Only if give me toast with it," Arizona teased. She sat down and then laughed. "It should be the other way around. You're the guest here."

Callie placed a plate in front of Arizona. "You told me to make myself feel at home and this is me making myself comfortable. Now eat up because eggs are never good cold. Is Julie home?" She's been awake for an hour already and there were no movements in the house except for Arizona just waking up.

"No, she left in the morning but she should be home around dinner time," Arizona answered before taking a bite. She moaned. "This is so good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love to cook," Callie said with a smile as she sat down too. She had to admit she was also pretty good at it.

Arizona grinned. "Then you're free to cook whenever you want." She chewed for a while. This was a perfect opportunity to get to know Callie. "Can I ask you something?"

Callie hummed and nodded. She knew what she was going to be asked. People only asked her if they could ask her a question when they wanted to talk about THAT. About what happened.

"Why did you quit surgery?"

Callie sighed. She gave herself a moment to really think if she wanted to answer.

"I mean if you wan't to say," Arizona quickly added. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."

And for Callie's surprise she didn't. Maybe because Arizona was a surgeon too and she would understood better. "I was engaged," Callie started. "To a woman. Erica." She paused and took a sip from the glass of orange juice. "It was in December. I was on the night shift. She has just visited her parents and was returning home. She was a cardiothoracic surgeon."

Arizona dropped her fork and stared at Callie. She had no idea where this story would be going.

"Er-... She was pregnant. Twenty three weeks. I was behind the ER desk when I got a call. Female, pregnant. Car versus truck. The female's car fell down the hill and she flew through the windshield." It was almost as if Callie was reading that. It was told in such monotone voice. "I didn't think about it twice. It was a cold night, ice on the roads. Accidents like that happened all the time. The car was burning. They didn't have her ID and her face was burned. I waited for the ambulance. And they.." Releasing a shaky breath she continued, "I saw her. Her eyes were wide opened. And I collapsed. Or fainted. I don't really remember."

Arizona bit her lip trying not to gasp. Surgeons told people every day that their loved ones didn't make it. She had no idea what she would do if she was on the other side.

Callie ran her hand through her hair. "When I woke up I was told she was in surgery. So I went in the gallery and watched. Which is when I realized why family members are not allowed to observe. She was brain dead before her heart even stopped. I saw Derek come in and he.. walked away. I saw them starting a c-section and I ran downstairs. I ran in the operating room just in time to see Addison take her out. She was purple. And she wasn't breathing. I remember the Chief screaming at me. But I held her hand," Callie whispered and cleared her throat. "Addison intubated. One pound, one ounce. That's how much she weighted. Eventually they got her heartbeat and I remember they took her away. But she was alive." Callie's voice was almost hopeful.

Arizona tilted her head to the side. This story was breaking her heart. And Callie had silent tears falling down her face.

"Erica was pronounced dead at 2:27 am and I left the OR. I don't even remember feeling anything. She was just... gone. I took the elevator to the NICU and I got there just in time to see them pronounce her death. She died 6 minutes after Erica. She had a brain bleed and they tried to revive her but she was so tiny there wasn't much they could do."

Arizona looked down at her plate. Food wasn't so appetizing anymore. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't ask."

Callie wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "It's fine, really. It sucked. It still sucks but it's been over 2 years. I eventually got over it. And it feels good. To open up."

"Is that why you quit surgery?"

"I returned for work," Callie admitted. "I managed the consults and minimally invasive procedures that could be done in exam rooms but I couldn't walk in the OR. I transfered. To Mercy West. And it was the same there. I thought it wouldn't be but I still saw her there. Both of them. So I took a leave. And I stayed at home for a while. Moved in back with Cristina and she was so nice about it. And Yang doesn't do nice. But then I couldn't take the pity looks anymore so I left. I went in Miami to my parents and it helped."

Arizona wanted to say so much but at the same time she had nothing to say. It was a terrible experience. "So when you went in the hospital with us the other day. Was that your first time seeing your friends again?"

Callie nodded. "I talked to Mark. And Skyped. But he was always asking me the same question over and over. Are you okay? And I didn't know how to answer it for a really long time. I can, today. I'm okay."

"That's so, so terrible," Arizona breathed. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. Nothing is fine." She finally decided to look at Arizona. She didn't dare to while she was talking. "Please don't start treating me like them now that you know. It's bad enough that they all saw me in the middle of my break down." Callie rarely cared what other people thought of her but she wasn't that kind of woman that cried in front of others.

Arizona smiled warmly. "I promise." She paused and then grinned. "When you said to Addison something about panties on the board, what did you mean by that?"

Callie chuckled. "So Addison and Derek were married and Derek was cheating on her with Meredith and Addison found her panties stuffed in his coat so she cleaned them, placed them in zip bag and then hung them on the board where everyone could see it."

"Why did you claim them?"

"Nothing goes by you does it?" Callie asked with a smile. Her eyes still burned from crying just minutes ago but her heart felt lighter. "And I claimed them because there was this goofy intern that I was in love with and I tried to impress his friends so that's why I took them."

Arizona laughed. "That intern sounded like a real charmer."

Callie loved the fact that Arizona didn't even budge over the fact that she told her she was engaged with a woman and in love with a man before. "I was stupid, really. But he was a dork. And I loved him. And then his father died and we went to Vegas and got married. Then he cheated on me and it was over."

"Wow. You seem to have quiet a story." Arizona's eyes widened as she said that. That was meant to stay inside of her head.

Callie blushed. "Uhm yeah, I guess."

"I mean it's a good thing. You lived a life. That's good," Arizona nervously added.

"Everyone has a story," Callie stated. "Like the fact why you chose pediatric surgery. And why you wear wheels on your shoes."

Arizona gasped. "How do you even know that? I don't wear it in the house because one time I hit the table and Julie's favorite vause broke."

Callie laughed. That sounded something Arizona would do. "Because I still have friends. And surgeons gossip like nobody else."

"So you know things about me?" Arizona asked.

"Because people talk," Callie responded. "Mostly Mark. He's a terrible gossip though. But he keeps me updated. Now I think it's only fair you tell me about you. Or you and Julie."

Arizona laughed. Mark did hang out around nurse's stations a lot but she wasn't sure if it was just for the gossip. "I come from a Marine family so the name Arizona isn't after the state but the battleship. USS Arizona. My grandpa was serving on it when Pearl Harbor was attacked. He died and my dad named me Arizona to honor that sacrifice. I have to listen to this story every year on my birthday."

"Battleship huh? That's unique."

Arizona lifted one eyebrow. "Your name is Calliope."

Callie laughed. "I guess we're both on the special side of the names huh? My mom loved to read poetry and Calliope was suppose to be his muse. I just went with Callie once I started school. Only my dad calls me Calliope."

"Calliope," Arizona repeated, loving how the name sounded. "Maybe I should put that down on my baby names list."

"You have a list?" Callie questioned.

Arizona shrugged. "I have two. One with really bad names like Rainbow or Hashtag and Agamemnon that I know Julie will hate so then we can pick names from the cute list."

Callie laughed, throwing her head back. "Agamemnon? It's funny but I kinda like it."

Arizona's eyes went wide. "Do you think Julie will hate it? Please tell me she'll hate it."

"Don't worry, she'll hate it," Callie comforted her. Because she's been leaving with them for a couple of weeks and got to know them well enough. "But I like it. Maybe I should put that on my list."

"Don't steal my baby names," Arizona warned. "It took me a really long time to come up with the weird ones."

Callie shook her head with a smile playing on her lips. "Tell me what else you got?"

Arizona smiled, shyly for a second, but then her dimples popped. She hasn't had the opportunity to run her name ideas by Julie yet. "Okay, well Timothy if it's a boy. It's after my brother. He died while serving for the country," Arizona said.

Callie nodded and encouraged Arizona to go on.

"If it's a girl, I've always loved the name Sofia. And I have always adored the name Emma. And for a weird reason I like the name Alegra. I had it on the bad names list for a while but I grew to love it."

"Alegra? As in allergy medication?" Callie asked. Of course only doctors would come up with names like this.

Arizona quickly shook her head. "It's Alegra with one l. And I like it. I don't have any weird names for a boy though. Any ideas?"

"If you go with Timothy as the middle name it's actually easier. You can use almost everything," Callie said.

Arizona thought about it. "Daniel Timothy," she tried mixing her dad's name and her brother's. "Parker Timothy," she tried with the random name. "You're right," she said with a big smile. But that turned in a frown the second her pager made a sound. "I wasn't suppose to come in till 11," she whined as she checked. "911."

"Go," Callie said. "I'm fine. I'll just read a book, watch some TV."

Arizona stood up but paused. "Do you want to come with me? I know Mark's still there and you can catch up with your friends."

Callie thought about it. It couldn't hurt. Arizona was still treating her the same even after what she told her. "You're actually right. I can talk to Mark and maybe look around."

Arizona ran up the stairs to quickly change out of her pajamas and grabbed her purse. Callie was already waiting and did the dishes in the mean time. "You really didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," Callie said with a shrug. She alerted Mark to let him know she was coming. As they left the house she could see Arizona staring at her precious vintage car. "Do you want to drive it?"

Arizona's eyes widened. Oh I so do, she thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. "Well if you insist." She snatched the keys from Callie's opened hand and skipped to the car. "Beautiful," she cooed as she sat down. She ran her hands along the wheel before she started the car.

Callie couldn't help but smile. For some reason she found Arizona ridiculously adorable but would never admit it. They drove to the hospital and Callie took her time to look around the road. She's been here before as that road lead further up to the house Derek built up on the hill. They got to the hospital faster than she expected and a small wave of panic washed over Callie. She exited the car and released a shaky breath.

"So I gotta run because the ambulance is gonna be here soon but take your time," Arizona said in a rush as she could already hear the sirens in the distance. She ran to the ER instead of entering through the main entrance.

Callie nervously licked her lips. First thing she did was order coffee before she even entered the hospital. She was met with some familiar eyes but mostly she felt like she didn't belong here anymore.

"Doctor Torres?" Meredith asked. She was surprised to see her here.

Callie waved her hand. "Just Callie, now." It's been so long since she stood in an OR she didn't even feel like a doctor anymore.

"Are you back for work?" Meredith wondered.

Callie's reply was simple. "No."

Meredith frowned. "Oh. Well we'd love to have you here if you ever change your mind. Lots of broken bones."

"Thank you, really," Callie said politely. "But I'm not ready yet." She looked around the lobby. "Do you know where Mark is?"

"I think he's in the CT room with Derek. Do you want me to page him for you?"

Callie shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll just go look for him by myself." Normally people weren't allowed to wonder around the hospital. Especially not in rooms where they perform scans but Callie had her privileges so she went to the CT room just as she scans were starting to show on the screen. The door was opened so they didn't hear her come in. "Wow that is some serious messed up spine," she chimed in.

Mark nearly jumped from his seat. "Torres!" He stood up to hug her tight.

Derek just laughed. "Wanna scrub in Callie?"

"Oh no, thank you. I was just here looking for Mark. What happened to the guy anyway?" Callie felt almost annoyed by how much they all wanted her to return. Even if her fingers did itch just a little.

Mark sat back down. "He was doing tricks with a bike when he fell right on his back."

"Wow," Callie whispered. "So I guess you'll be busy with surgery?"

Derek sighed. "We're not sure if we're gonna operate right away. The spine is so unstable it's gonna be tricky to find a perfect angle on the operating table."

"That kid's never gonna walk again if you don't operate," Callie said. "I thought you love lost causes."

Derek chuckled. "I do. Well you and Sloan are free to do whatever you want and I'm gonna talk to the patient and his family."

Callie sat down in the chair Derek just left and spun around in it, smiling brightly to Mark. "Hi."

"Okay, what got you so happy?" Mark asked with a sigh. As much as she loved seeing her best friend happy it also meant something significant had to happen. "Did you decide to house a baby for another couple?"

Callie slapped his arm. "Hey! I'm happy because I can be. And that's enough for today. And now Arizona and Julie are the only couple I'm housing a baby for." She considered if she should tell Mark. "I told her. I told Arizona. About what happened you know? And it felt so good to just say it. I don't really know why because I was making breakfast and she walked in and asked me and I just told her. Maybe it's because she's a surgeon too and I knew she would understand. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"A little bit," Mark said with a knowing smirk. "You know you can't have a crush on her."

Callie gasped. "I do not have a crush on her."

"A little bit," Mark repeated.

"Okay, fine. I think she's adorable. She's always so perky and she drinks cocoa before going to bed and tea for breakfast and she's happy like all the time. And she's beautiful. Have you seen her eyes?" Callie sighed deeply as she realized she was once again rambling.

Mark shrugged. "She's got nice boobs." Callie send him a glare that made him shiver. "What? It's true. But you live with her and her girlfriend so you can't do anything about it." He emphasized the word girlfriend.

Callie decided to tease Mark a little. "I get to see her wearing a tank top without a bra on. I'd say that's enough."

Mark laughed and leaned closer to Callie. "It's really good to see you being yourself again. Even if you do have the hots for a woman you're about to have a baby for."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One thing that I love about writing is reading your replies. God, it makes me feel so good. Thank you. I've been re-watching season 9 and it's such a mood killer with all the screaming and tears and the it-all-comes-back-to-the-leg. The last two episodes are just like a knife straight into my Calzona heart.

I wasn't planning to update today but yesterday our beautiful Jessica Capshaw celebrated her birthday so consider it as a belated birthday present to the half of our wonderful ship.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Callie Torres would get knocked up with a sperm donor that Arizona and Julie picked. The man was almost a replica of Arizona. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, even dimples. A successful primary doctor. Fit and healthy. So everyone was a little on the edge in the house. Callie was watching TV in the living room with Julie and occasionally texting Mark.

"Are you comfortable?" Arizona asked nervously. "Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?"

Callie laughed softly. She swore she was asked that question for the billionth time today. "I'm comfortable and no, thank you I'm good. Look you can relax. it's going to be fine. You trust Addison right?"

"Of course," Arizona quickly replied. "You trust her too right?"

Callie nodded. "Of course I trust her. She's been a really great friend to me and she's an incredible doctor."

"Good," Arizona breathed. She sat down for a second but then stood right back up. She was fidgeting. "How much longer?" she asked. They had an appointment at 3 pm.

Julie laughed as she checked her watch yet again. "We still have almost an hour left but if you want we can go to that Italian restaurant and eat and then head to the hospital."

Arizona nodded eagerly. "Let's do this." Anything to get her out of the house and closer to the hospital. This was it. They were going to make a baby. Before she started moving again she wanted to make sure Callie was okay with the plan. "You like Italian?"

"Yes. It's really sweet and everything but you don't have to worry so much and run everything by me. Just try to relax and I'll feel better too," Callie advised her. The eagerness was making her nervous mostly because her doctor sense kicked in and everything that could go wrong was listed in her head. Maybe some food would help her relax.

Arizona calmly exhaled. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm going to calm down just give me a second." She took a few deep breaths. Her heart was still racing and her mind was going wild but she gathered herself. "If we leave now we have about 40 minutes for the restaurant and then we can head to the hospital."

Julie reached forward to the coffee table and pressed the button on the remote, turning the TV off while Callie stood up. "We can take my SUV," Julie offered. Arizona had a two door car that she only used when Julie was away and it would be an uncomfortable ride for whoever would be sitting in the back.

"Okay," Arizona agreed. Driving for her meant being in control but somehow she wasn't in control with the situation. So Julie drove and Arizona bounced her knees on the passenger's seat.

Callie was mostly feeling uncomfortable because she felt like everyone around her knew that she was ovulating. She lived with Arizona and Julie for a while now and she's been taking her body temperature and doing other embarrassing things to make sure she was ready. She tried focusing on the outcome though. To see this couple get the baby that they wanted. And maybe after this Callie would repeat the process but for herself. She did want to have a baby one day.

Julie parked her car and checked the time. She drove fairly slowly so they had less time than they thought but it was still too early to just head to the hospital. "How about we just go for drinks and maybe a salad?"

"I don't think I can eat anyway," Arizona said. Her stomach was turning from excitement and nervousness.

They exited the car and sat in a private booth, no one paying special attention to her because they appeared as if they were 3 regular friends meeting for some coffee. Callie rubbed her temples. She was having a mild headache from all the thinking she's been doing. She really was in the need of some coffee.

Arizona noticed how tense Callie looked. "You okay? And I'm not asking in the way that I asked you this like 50 times before today but you look a little pale. And tired."

"Just a mild headache. Nothing a cup of burning coffee won't fix. And I haven't really slept much last night," she confessed.

"Nervous?" Arizona breathed out. Julie was always the one who worried less in their relationship but Arizona couldn't help herself. She was a doctor. A pediatric doctor. She thought that if someone else would be doing the carrying that it wouldn't worry her that much but boy was she wrong.

Callie cracked a smile. "A little. It's a little overwhelming with everything lately and being back at the hospital so much but I'm handling it." When she told Arizona about Erica she was worried. Worried about pity looks and being asked how she feels about it because she got enough of that crap from her trauma therapist after the accident. But Arizona surprised her and it made her relieved. Maybe not everyone in Seattle Grace is feeling bad for her. She knew she made a lot of mistakes after Erica's death. Quiting surgery and running back to Miami were two of them. And she didn't want this to be another mistake. She was going to be housing a baby for the next 9 months.

The waiter showed up at their table and took their orders. Julie ordered a salad like she said but Callie and Arizona only decided to have a cup of coffee.

Arizona watched Callie's forehead burrowing and she wanted to ease her worries. "Hey Callie," she said gently to her attention. Callie looked up from the table and gave her a small smile which she returned. "I just want to say that we don't want you to feel like you're under pressure. I know the success rate is around 20% on each try. If it doesn't work we'll just try again right?"

"Okay," Callie replied simply. She didn't mind the trying, really. She had to be to realistic and keep her hopes at the minimum.

Once their drinks and salad was placed on their table Arizona asked for a check. If she wouldn't do that right away it would take her a while to get the waiter to their table later. The conversation was light, they were all avoiding the talk about baby.

Arizona checked her watch. She did it every five minutes until it was time for them to actually leave. "We should probably go now." Arizona wanted to be there just a little earlier and see if maybe Addison could start earlier too.

They gathered their belongings and left the restaurant. "We need to return here one day. And actually order food. They have the most amazing pizza and pasta here," Arizona gushed.

"I saw that they deliver so we could order in once," Callie said. Her palms were sweaty in anticipation. Once they sat back in the car, the closer they got to the hospital the more nervous she was. Callie changed so much in the past years. She was no longer seen as the bad ass ortho surgeon she used to be but as someone who lost a couple of very important people in her life. She leaned her head back. But Arizona didn't look at her that way. Like she was broken. Maybe because she didn't know her from before. They parked on the hospital parking lot much sooner than Callie would prefer but the decision was made. She tried to soak in every feeling that was going through her body.

Arizona was occasionally bumping her hands in her legs as they walked, almost as if she was creating a beat. It helped her relax. Addison gave them their appointment on Saturday so there wouldn't be so many familiar faces around. Arizona wasn't ashamed that she and Julie hired a surrogate mother to carry a child for them but it wasn't something she would put on the board either and hospital staff gossiped more than teenager girls. They took the elevator to Addison's floor. "We're right on time," Arizona commented as she checked her silver watch.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. Two sets of eyes looked at her oddly. "Sorry, it's just we're all so nervous that we're talking about Italian food and how on time we are."

Julie laughed in agreement and Arizona shrugged sheepishly.

Addison peaked her head out through her door. "Oh hey. I thought I heard you guys talk. Come on in." Entering Addison's exam room wasn't anything unusual. They did it once before. But another person was standing there. "You guys know I'm not a fertility specialist. This is my very good friend Naomi. She is. She's one of the best and she's familiar with your case."

Naomi smiled warmly, trying to make a good first impression. "I'm Naomi. I did some research and Addison and I agreed we should do an IUI. Basically we use a catheter so that the sperm goes exactly in the uterus. It has better success rate and it also works better with donor sperm. It takes a little more work though but less time and less discomfort. We're going to repeat blood work, administer the hormone called human Chorionic Gonadotropin which stimulates the release of an egg."

Callie nodded in agreement. "As long as it won't hurt."

Naomi laughed. "I'll do my best. Okay, we'll take blood first."

Callie jumped up on the exam table and rolled up her sleeve. She cringed as the needle slid in. "It's much more fun to be on the other side of the needle," she commented. Having Addison there really helped her relax.

"You just say the word and you'll be poking people with needles the second you'll wish for."

"I'd much rather grab a saw and poke some bones with it but I'll have to pass." Because she wasn't ready. It's been so long that she convinced herself she'll never be ready.

Addison shrugged and she pulled the needle out and passed Callie a gauze ball to hold over the spot. "Now Naomi will administer the hormone and it has to go direclty in your stomach so that part might hurt."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'm not 6 six years old I think I can handle it."

"I'll send the blood to the lab and you can change in the gown," Addison said. After Callie was gone she looked at Julie and Arizona. "You look awfully worried."

Arizona sighed. "I can't feel that we're putting her through a lot because those needles do not look like very little discomfort."

"It looks a lot worse than it feels," Naomi explained. "And if somewhere along the line you change your mind we can do it the old way."

As much as she would prefer that Arizona disagreed. "No, let's just do this and we'll see."

"She's tough," Addison said. "Sometimes she'd cringe and wince and whine but I think she's doing it mostly to annoy me. She won't be really feeling any pain with this procedure."

Callie returned in the gown and scratched the back of her neck. The gown looked like a very short dress but felt much worse on her body. She gingerly sat back down on the exam table and was offered a blanket to cover herself with which she gratefully took. "Okay, what next?"

Naomi looked at Callie with her eyes twinkling. "Lay down."

"You look really happy for someone who'll be poking me in my stomach with the needle," Callie commented and laid down. She raised her gown but the blanket kept her covered.

Arizona couldn't help but appreciate the womanly curves on Callie's body. Taken or not she was not blind and she was definitely very, very gay. She bit her lip to not laugh out loud at that thought.

Naomi prepared the syringe. She waited patiently for the nod that would mean she can start.

Callie looked at Addison and dropped one arm over her her forehead. "If this hurts you're a dead woman Montgomery," she muttered before nodding. She definitely felt the needle go in but was surprised by the lack of discomfort. "Oh, well okay."

They all chuckled at her. It was obvious she was expecting more.

Addison placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. "The sperm sample was sent here a while ago and after we get blood results back Naomi will insert a spectrum and then a small, soft tube will be inserted directly to the womb. It's painless but some feel a little cramping."

Callie crossed her fingers. "Let's hope that's not me."

Addison sent one of her residents to get the blood work back. Interns made mistakes and she needed someone who wouldn't make one. She opened the envelope and scanned through the paper to see if Callie's body was ready. "Everything looks good. You came in a very good moment. Naomi's gonna take over now."

Naomi moved the stirrups from the sides. "Legs up." The second she said it everyone moved behind Callie so that she would feel more comfortable.

Callie did as she was told and Addison rubbed her shoulder.

"This part might be slightly discomforting." Naomi placed the spaculum in Callie. "You're doing great."

Callie kept her gaze focused on the ceiling, somehow finding the dirty spots on the white color very interesting. "Addie, do you ever clean this thing?" she asked eventually.

"What?"

"Your ceiling and walls are horrifying," Callie commented.

Addison laughed. "I'm not responsible for the hygiene on the walls but I do keep it as clean as possible. You should see my office though. It's beautiful. I just changed the wallpaper."

"To babies?" Callie asked with a smug grin. If there was anyone with an aching womb it was Addison.

Addison chuckled. "No. It's a giant poster of Derek," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh then it really must be giant. So that all that hair can fit on the wall you know." Callie was so proud of herself for coming up with that respond that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course," Addison agreed and laughed. "But it's actually beige."

The cringe on Callie's face was priceless. "Beige? Seriously? You've changed since the last time I saw you."

"I helped her pick out the color," Arizona chimed in, slightly offended.

"Oh," Callie said. "That actually makes sense."

Arizona couldn't help but frown, Julie rubbing her back supportingly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't mean it like that it's just you seem very happy and bright and beige seems like a color that would fit you," Callie rambled. She was put on a spot and she couldn't exactly move.

Naomi patted her knee. "There, done. We're gonna leave you here for about 10 minutes." She lowered the blanket again.

"I'll give you some regular and prenatal vitamins," Addison added. "You should take each every day. And you should know if you're pregnant in about a week or two."

Callie relaxed. She was talking most of the procedure so she didn't feel a thing. She reached out for Addison's hand. "Will you be my OB doctor?" she asked sweetly.

Addison smirked. "Still haven't showed me enough huh?"

"Oh my god!" Callie exclaimed. "I just thought that I trust you. And you know about the... situation and people here talk so I wouldn't want some dumb resident giving me the pity looks."

"Since you asked so nicely," Addison said through a dramatic sigh. "I'll just have to say yes." She turned to Julie and Arizona. Arizona seemed relaxed but Julie seemed stiff. "Do you have any questions?"

Julie rubbed her hands against her pants, nervously. "So if this won't work the first time," she trailed off, not being able to finish. She didn't want to be the negative one but she was realistic.

Addison nodded, understanding her. "Then we repeat. The second time we can do the double treatment which basically means there's a 4 day pause between two procedures. It increases the chances by 20%," she explained in the least medical way she could manage.

"Why didn't we do it twice this time?" Julie asked, confused.

"We could. But judging by Callie's blood work and the ultrasound we did last time I wanted to see what happens if we only do it once this time," Addison explained. "I ran everything by with Naomi and even talked to the clinic from where the sperm was sent and they agreed with the plan."

Julie nodded. If Arizona trusted her, than so did she.

"Can I go now?" Callie asked after a few minutes. The exam table might have been comfortable, but only because it was brand new, but that didn't mean she enjoyed laying on it, half naked.

Addison checked the clock and looked at Naomi. "Okay, fine. But don't go running any marathons today."

Callie hit her hands against the table. "Oh dammit. I was just thinking about it." As she sat up she realized something. Her and Mark used to go for a run every morning. "Does Sloan still run?"

"Run? I don't think so. Do you wanna create a jogging club with him?"

Brown eyes rolled and Arizona couldn't help but giggle. "Back in the days me and Mark used to go for runs at the butt crack of dawn. It was nice actually."

"Hey," Julie said, an idea popping in her head. "This one," she gently shoved Arizona, "has been wanting to do this for a while now so you two can run together while I sleep in."

Callie shrugged. "Sure." She sent Arizona a dazzling smile.

Arizona smiled back, her dimples popping. "Okay. I can finally get my new running shoes out of the box."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You have been all so lovely with the comments. And I know Julie bothers you (it bothers me too but it has to be done) but it IS a Calzona story with a happy ending. Eventually anyway. A little shorter chapter but you'll forgive me right?

* * *

It was 12 days after the insemination and Callie woke up with a start. She was feeling queasy and soon she felt her stomach turn and bolted up. She made it to the toilet just in time. She wasn't feeling well after the last night supper. After she emptied her stomach, the nausea turned into small cramps. Now that she thought about it she felt slight wetness between her legs. "Fuck," she muttered. She knew it was rare that it would work on the first try but this was kind of thrown in her face and now she had to tell the overly excited Arizona that she got her period. She was leaning against the cool tiles in the bathroom and reached forward to flush the toilet. She needed to get off the floor but her whole body seemed so heavy. She had a hard time falling asleep the night before.

Arizona was worried when Callie didn't show up. They were scheduled for a run in the morning. So she knocked on the bedroom door but didn't get any reply so she entered thinking maybe Callie was asleep. But she wasn't in her bed. "Callie?"

"In the bathroom," Callie croaked.

Arizona frowned when she saw the Latina sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. "What's wrong?"

Callie groaned as her stomach did yet another flip. She didn't want to crush Arizona this early in the morning but she had to tell her. "I got my period."

Arizona gulped embarrassingly loudly. "Oh," she whispered. She didn't mean to be so disappointed but once she heard the words it stung.

"I'm sorry." Callie felt her own heart tighten when Arizona's frown increased and she could see the flash of pain cross the blue eyes.

"No, no. It's not your fault. Addison said that you're perfectly healthy so it must have been something else." Arizona cleared her throat so that her voice wouldn't shake so much. "Do you need anything?"

Callie shook her head but then thought of something that would help her with the cramps. "Some hot tea maybe." She hated tea most of the time but it soothed her cramps.

"Sure. Feel free to come downstairs whenever you want," Arizona said and managed a small smile. She really wanted this to work. They would try again and maybe then it would work and she'd get her baby. Arizona made a hot cup of strawberry flavored tea for Callie. Julie left early and wouldn't be back until late at night. Usually it would be a 2 day trip but with everything going on Julie tried to shorten her trips.

Callie entered the kitchen and sat on the bar stool. She rubbed her forehead and took a first sip of the tea. "Thank you."

Arizona carefully eyed Callie. "You're welcome." She couldn't help against it and she raised her hand and pressed it against Callie's forehead. "You're warm. Do you usually get fever?"

"No," Callie answered. "I feel extra crappy today." She was wearing comfortable sweats and a black t-shirt. It fit the mood she was in. "Sorry that I missed our running." She also wanted to say that she was sorry for not being pregnant but felt it was too much.

"It's okay. If you're not feeling well you can just laze around. Watch some TV. I have to be in the hospital in an hour though and I promised Derek that I would watch Zola tonight so he can have a date night with Meredith," Arizona said.

Callie smiled. "Zola must be so big already. I got pictures from Derek and little Grey but never really had the chance to meet the princess."

"She's adorable," Arizona gushed. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," Callie quickly replied. "I'll watch some TV and maybe cook." As she said it her stomach clenched making her rethink. Maybe not cook. "Or I'll read a book or something. I saw you have quiet a collection."

Arizona laughed. "Well Julie being the writer she gets send a lot of books for free from other writers and her publisher. I wish I'd have more time to read but the closest I came to a book lately was helping one of my patients with the coloring book."

"Nice," Callie said and chuckled. She was feeling so exhausted. Maybe there was something more than just her period but she decided to figure that out later if her body would still ache like this. "Sometimes I miss being a surgeon," she confessed. "The rush of knowing someone's life depends on you and holding a scalpel in your hands. I dream about it sometimes but then I try to convince myself that I'm ready to go back in an actual operating room and I panic."

Arizona was surprised by the sudden confession but she took it to her heart. It must have meant that Callie trusted her enough. "Sometimes I'm scared too. A few years ago I had a patient with a short gut syndrome and his parents offered 25 million dollars for research. I was still at Hopkins back then. But it came with a catch. I had to try my best on their son. They didn't think he would live long enough to turn 9 and he was almost 11. He died. On my birthday, which was also his birthday. Julie threw me a surprise birthday party and when I walked in I just burst into tears. I thought that I would never be able to get over the fear of moving to the next child but I did. Thanks to those 25 million dollars the next child with short gut syndrome was saved."

"Wow," Callie murmured. "How did you go back?"

"It took time. But it's different. I didn't lose a family member."

"But it's harder when the patients are children," Callie replied. "It must be hard losing one."

Arizona shrugged. "As much as I hate to say it, you get used to it. And I know that orthopedics is not all about carpentry."

"Well I was board certified in orthopedic surgery," Callie stated proudly with a sly grin.

Arizona gasped. "That's a major achievement. You should be proud."

Callie's smile turned sheepish and almost shy. "Thank you." She could practically hear Arizona's wheels turning. "You can ask me anything. I think we're pass the awkward stage where you should ask for permission."

A blush covered Arizona's cheeks. "It's just... You achieved a lot and you said that you were behind the ER desk... that night. And it's just that attendings don't wait for trauma calls."

"Oh," Callie said understanding what Arizona wanted to ask. "I has just passed the oral boards examination and I completed my residency. After I quit I got a call from Webber who was still a chief at the time and he offered me an attending position but I couldn't. I wasn't ready."

Arizona hummed. "I bet a lot of hospitals called you."

"They did. I said no to each and every one until I grew tired of it and had someone else do it for me. I couldn't listen to those speeches anymore." She took a deep breath and faked a high girly voice, "I'm really sorry doctor Torres about what happened to your fiancée but we heard you quit your job at Seattle and were wondering if you'd come and work for us. We wish you the best." Callie rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

"That sounds about right," Arizona said and laughed. "Well I have to go to work now but I'll see you later. Feel better."

Callie smiled. "Thank you." Arizona was running around for a few minutes to get all her stuff together while Callie sipped on her tea. Once the door closed after Arizona Callie moved to the living room. She laid down and sighed. Arizona kept her distracted but now that she was gone she couldn't help but think about the cramps and how bloated she felt. She turned on the TV and. "I remember when music channels were about music not pregnant teenagers," she mumbled to herself and changed it to news. She listened to the weather reporter say that they were expecting a super storm to hit in a couple of weeks. Callie laughed. Every year they suspected a huge storm hitting Seattle and it was never really that huge or it didn't even happen. Callie relaxed in the fluffy pillows and decided to take a nap when she heard the date. It was only 23rd. She jumped up from the couch, regretting the decision quickly as her stomach disagreed. She wasn't suppose to get her period until the 26th. And she could understand a few days late but she has never been early. And everything she has been feeling were the early signs of pregnancy. And it would make much more sense with the fever and nausea.

She walked to her bathroom where she knew that pregnancy tests were stored. Arizona bought them the day after they done the treatment and she was so excited about it. Callie took one of the boxes and took the stick out. She quickly scanned the instructions. There was still a chance it would show a negative sign but she was ready to risk it. She peed on the stick and then placed it on the sink because she had to wait for 10 minutes. She never imagined that 10 minutes would ever last for so long. She paced around, even played with her phone a little, tried to focus on other things. As soon as she saw her phone signalize that it's been 10 minutes she skipped to the sink and took a deep breath. Her hands were shaky as she reached for it. And there it was. It was faint, barely there but two lines were on the screen for sure. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. And then she remembered Arizona's face from the morning and she knew she had to tell her. She started running towards the stairs but then slowed down as her stomach didn't agree with her and neither did the sudden fear of suddenly falling down the stairs. She remembered where the secret key was and locked the house behind her. She sat in her car and drove to the hospital. Luckily she was observant enough when Arizona or Julie drove to remember the right way. She parked her car and went to the clinic. She didn't really need anything but maybe an additional blood test would convince her even more.

"Callie?"

Callie froze. She didn't really think this through and now Miranda Bailey was glaring up at her. It was ridiculous how much fear and respect such a tiny person could cause. "B-Bailey," she stuttered.

"What are you doing in my clinic?"

"Can you page doctor Robbins please? And I would need a blood test for pregnancy." Callie's voice was so shaky she thought it was really embarrassing.

Miranda nodded. She knew about the situation. "Fine. Go sit on the bed 3 and don't move from there," she ordered and pulled the curtains around the bed so that Callie wouldn't be seen by any other doctor.

Callie sat on the bed and swung her legs back and forth. Pregnancy tests could somehow show positive sign even if that wasn't the case and Callie really didn't want to get those news now.

"Why was I paged to bed 3?" Arizona complained and stepped around the privacy curtain. "Callie? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" She knew Callie felt sick and she looked tired in the morning before she left but she looked better now.

Callie smiled shyly as she extended her arm for the blood sample. "I was watching the news and they said that today's 23rd and I wasn't suppose to get my period for another 2 to 3 days and I realized that spotting and nausea were all early signs for pregnancy and I took the test."

Arizona held her breath when she realized where the story was going. "And?" she urged Callie to continue.

"It was positive. Barely but it was and I came down here to get a blood test because I know they're much more reliable." Callie smiled softly at Arizona who's eyes were so big and shiny.

"You're pregnant?" She asked. She squealed. "Oh my god, you're gonna have a baby." Arizona gasped. "I'm gonna have a baby. Holy shit."

Miranda cleared her throat. "I think we should actually send the blood in the lab before stating that but since your test came back positive I'll let you have a moment." She moved around the curtain and left them alone.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Callie nodded. "I feel fine now. Are you okay?"

Arizona smiled widely. "Yes. Thank you." She fidget with her fingers because she really just wanted to hug Callie. She gazed nervously at her. "Would a hug over do it?"

"Right now, no." Callie could tell Arizona was really happy about it and she was happy too.

Arizona stepped between Callie's legs, not caring about invading her personal space, and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted excitedly.

Callie chuckled and allowed herself to hug Arizona back. "Well you're welcome. But you and Julie are the ones that will have to deal with me being hormonal and cranky."

"I guess we can deal with that," Arizona said, her smile never leaving her face as she finally pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry if I upset you in the morning when you told me..." she trailed off, thinking about how devastated it made her feel when Callie told her she got her period.

"It's fine. I was pretty upset myself. I mean the odds for the first fertility treatment to work are low. But the odds are in our favor so far and that's a good thing right?" Though Callie felt like all the possible bad outcomes were thrown at her the last minute.

Arizona nodded. "That's a good thing." She checked her pager when it vibrated on her hip. "But this storm that was suppose to hit isn't. I swear to god I have to deal with this every year."

Callie chuckled. That was exactly what she was thinking when she was watching the TV. "So do you have to go yet?"

"No way. I'm waiting for the results with you." She paused for a minute, hesitating to continue. "It happened before that the pregnancy tests showed false positive results and I want to be here if.. if it might happen."

Callie nodded as it suddenly hit her that the pregnancy test she did could give her false confirmation and she started feeling sick again. But nausea was a good thing right? She clutched on her stomach as she took a few deep breaths.

Arizona grew worried. "Are you okay?"

"Aha," Callie replied through clenched teeth, afraid she might throw up on Arizona. She breathed a sigh of relief when the feeling went away. "I don't think the kid likes me so far."

Arizona's hearted laughter filled the air. "I'm sure she's just testing your boundaries."

"She?"

"Yup," Arizona responded confidently.

Callie chuckled. "Okay but don't blame me when she starts growing a penis."

"Oh no. It's gonna be a girl. I can tell." And Arizona secretly hoped her baby girl would be at least half as beautiful as Callie.

Miranda turned with the folded paper. "Here are your results. Have a wonderful day." She passed it to Arizona and once again left them alone, not wanting to deal with other people's private business.

Arizona's normally steady surgical fingers shook as she unfolded the paper and scanned it with her eyes. She smiled even bigger than before because now she had proof. "You're pregnant."

Callie stood up and looked over Arizona's shoulder. "I am."

This time Arizona didn't ask she just turned around and hugged Callie so tight she could feel her heart beating against her own. Callie was a little surprised but hugged her back. She was happy. She was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: School's starting soon so I'm a walking stress. Sorry if it takes me a while to update. I'll try to make it up. But I am kind of proud of this chapter.

* * *

It was the 8th week of Callie's pregnancy and finally her morning sickness has settled on mornings only and Callie didn't have to linger around the bathroom for most of the day. In the mornings Callie did some type of yoga with Arizona since the blonde banned running.

"I don't see the point of this," Callie huffed as she raised her leg and stretched it.

Arizona was doing the same thing. "Because not only is yoga good for you, it's also good for the baby. And in a way it prepares you for birth."

Callie rolled her eyes and mimicked the pose Arizona did. "Where did you learn this?" She was already starting to feel a little breathless and sore in her arms. This is what she got from not breaking bones for a long time.

"Websites, magazines. Those medical journals are nothing but healthy ways to live life." Arizona groaned as her arms got sore in the right way. Yoga was also a very good way to relieve some sexual tension since she hasn't been very active lately. There was always someone not in the mood but lately Julie was just being mean.

Callie felt so tired. All the time she was tired but somehow yoga made her feel alive just for a little bit. And then she turned to look at Arizona and somehow her eyes landed on her butt. And as she tried to move her gaze away it landed on her boobs. They were practically begging to be looked at as Arizona wore only a sports bra. This hormones were driving her insane. "How long do we have to do this?" Her hands were on her heels and she kept her legs stretched.

Arizona held her breath just for a second and then released it. "You can let go now." As she moved in the standing position her eyes were also glued on Callie's breasts. They've gotten a little larger now that she was pregnant. Arizona shook her head. She had a girlfriend and they were going to raise a child together. She could handle a little moodiness and holding out to sex. "Okay, now lay down." She already placed yoga mets on the floor. "And raise your knees and drop your hands to the sides."

Callie did as she was told. "And?"

"Lift your butt."

Callie chuckled. "I'd love to see me do this when I'm 9 months pregnant. Probably gonna burst."

"Hey! If you do this through the entire pregnancy it's totally doable even in ninth month. Now shush and breathe."

"Bossy," Callie breathed out. Another 15 minutes of yoga and she was released. It was only 7 am and it was their routine unless Arizona was on the night shift. In that case they usually did it before Arizona went to work. A thunder interrupted Callie from her thoughts as she and Arizona were relaxing on the mats after yoga. "The weather is gonna be terrible today."

Arizona sighed. "Not just today. The whole week. I guess they were finally right about the super storm." She checked the watch. "I should freshen up and get going. It's always better to arrive earlier than later on this kind of day."

"Okay, well Addison said she wants me in around noon but she said she will give me a call before," Callie said. That was her plan for the day.

Arizona smiled at her. "Julie's still sleeping so you can take a ride with her. But if the storms get too bad please don't leave the house. Neither of you." She walked up the stairs and changed her clothes. Luckily yoga wasn't much of a sport and she didn't have to take a shower. When she left the bedroom Julie was still deep asleep making her laugh. She picked up her purse. "I'll see you later at the hospital," Arizona said to Callie while she lingered at the front door.

"Yup," Callie confirmed it. "And I promise if the storm gets really bad we won't leave the house," she added.

"Thank you," Arizona said and left the house.

Callie thought of what to do. She's been in the house so much she was slightly bored. She could make breakfast. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She cringed. They really needed to go shopping. Callie checked the weather through the kitchen window. Just rain and some thunder in the distant for now. She could make it to the store and back. She heard Julie talking on the phone and then walking downstairs.

"Morning," Julie said and grabbed an apple, taking a quick bite. "I just got a call from my publisher and I have to go to his office but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Callie nodded. "Actually can I go to the store? I think we ate everything good out of the fridge."

"Go for it," Julie replied. "You live here too, you don't have to ask." She ran back upstairs to change out of her pajamas.

Callie put on a sweatshirt over her t-shirt and zipped it up. She grabbed an umbrella and locked the door behind her. Her car was parked and waiting. She hasn't drove it in a while now as they all took one car whenever they had to go somewhere. She sat in it and drove to the nearest grocery store. Thunder sounds grew closer but there was no lightning yet. She ran to the store and made a mental list of everything she needed.

"Excuse me miss, but we'll be closing soon," a young man politely told her.

Callie turned to him, confusion written on her face. "I thought this store is open until 3."

"It is but with the storm coming we just thought it would be safer to close now. You can still buy everything you need I just thought you should know." He sent her a polite smile and then disappeared.

Callie quickly threw everything from her list in the shopping cart and lingered at the isle with chocolates. Since she was pregnant she deserved one. Or three. So she threw them in the cart and then payed. It was just in time too because the second she sat in the car the rain got heavier and thunder louder. She sped down the street but stayed on the driving limit, car crash was the last thing she needed right now. When she parked her car, her phone rang. "Hello?" she replied, breathlessly from scrambling around her bag to find the phone.

"Hi Callie. Are you okay?" Arizona asked concerned.

Callie moved the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I'm okay. I'm in the car because I went grocery shopping."

"Oh. But you said with the bad storm," Arizona started but got interrupted.

"I didn't leave during bad storm. I just got back home and I'm safe. But Julie did leave to go to her publisher," Callie answered.

Arizona sighed. "I know, she told me. Are you okay to still make it to the hospital? I don't want you driving through the bad storm and it's only gonna get worse from her. Plus Addison's free."

Callie chuckled. "Sure. I'll put away the groceries and be there in 15 minutes." They hung up and Callie hurried to put away everything she bought and unplugged the unnecessary electricity devices. She looked down her outfit and figured it was presentable enough for an OB appointment. Her first OB appointment since she got pregnant. She went back to her car and drove to the hospital. She immediately noticed how busy it was. She walked to PEDs department, figuring she still had time. "Hi. Could you page doctor Robbins for me?" she asked sweetly at the nurse's station.

"Doctor Robbins is in the ER right now. Do you want me to page her?"

"No thank you, I can find her myself," Callie said with a smile and turned around. As she turned around the corner her body hit into someone else. She grunted.

A smug grin came on Mark's face. "Torres."

Callie looked up at his face and laughed. "Sloan."

He hugged her tightly. "Look at you. You look different. Almost glowing. Is Robbins feeding you things she should only feed her girlfriend with?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god no!" Callie exclaimed and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Her crush on Arizona was still very much there but she learned how to cope with it. The pregnancy hormones did not help her though.

Mark smirked. "Then something else is going on. Seriously." Then his eyes widened. "You're pregnant." It wasn't even a question. He knew.

"Yup," Callie happily confirmed.

"I'm gonna be an uncle," Mark said proudly.

Callie's smile somehow faltered but she forced to keep it on her lips. "You're not going to be an uncle because technically it's not going to be my baby. Unless Arizona wants you to be an uncle which I highly doubt."

Mark shrugged. "Then I'm going to be the best uncle to the Fetus."

Callie rolled her eyes and quickly turned around when she saw Arizona rushing past her. On the wheels. "Did she just wheel past us?"

Arizona heard Callie's voice and turned around, almost losing her balance but managed to stay on her feet. She skated back to her and Mark. "Hi. Why didn't you come look for me?"

"Oh I did. I asked the nurse and she sent me to the pit but then I ran into Mark. Literally. And we were just catching up," Callie rambled.

Arizona giggled slightly. "Addison's free so we can head there now." She carefully eyed Mark to make sure she didn't tell him any new, secretive information and when he grinned she knew Callie has already told him.

"Okay," Callie said to Arizona and then turned to Mark. "See you around," she told him and held out her fist.

Mark chuckled as he hit Callie's fist with his own. "See you around Torres."

Once he was gone Arizona smiled sheepishly. "It's interesting to see him like that around you."

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"Well he's this man whore that even little Grey can barely control and then when he's with you he gets all sweet and blows fists. It's like he's your older brother. I'm just saying that it's an interesting side of him. The one I prefer over the staring at my boobs." Now it was Arizona's turn to ramble.

Callie laughed. "Yeah, I guess. He's been a really great friend to me even when I didn't speak to him for a while. After Erica I was in a really bad place for a while and before me and Mark got to be actual friends we were... a different kind of friends," Callie said hoping Arizona would understand. "And after Erica I figured I still have my back up penis and Mark stopped us."

Arizona was letting in all the new informations. Callie and Mark were lovers before. And Mark refused to have sex with Callie after Erica died. Wow. "Mark? Mark Sloan stopped you?"

"Yeah," Callie said and laughed. "I'm glad though. He was involved with Lexie at the time and that couldn't do anything good. Sorry, I just kind of blurted that out. Sometimes when I open my mouth I say way more than I should." A light blush covered her cheeks.

Arizona smiled. "I think it's cute. The verbal diarrhea. I get it too. Julie on the other hand thinks everything through before saying it. Probably because she spends so much time thinking about what next move will her characters make."

"Do you like what Julie's doing for living?" Callie noticed that sometimes Arizona wasn't too fond of Julie leaving all the time.

The blonde shrugged. "It's okay I guess. She followed her dreams. I know she doesn't like it that I'm a surgeon sometimes. Both careers take a lot out of you and sometimes we're both just too tired to talk when we should."

Callie nodded, understanding. "Okay so Addison now?" Arizona smiled and they walked to the OB/GYN department.

Addison was sitting inside her exam room, reading a paper and waiting. "Hey," she said excitedly when she saw her best friend and Arizona. "No Julie?"

"I don't think she's going to make it in this storm," Arizona replied.

"That's okay because we're gonna take pictures of this little guy," Addison said with a smile and then turned to Callie. "You change."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Bossy," she muttered under her breath and went in the changing room that was separated from the exam room with a curtain. She changed in the uncomfortable hospital gown and tugged it down to her knees. She returned back and Addison patted the exam table. Addison passed her the blanket.

Arizona stood close enough so she could see on the monitor. She wanted to know everything that was about to happen.

Addison started the ultrasound. "This might be a little cold." She placed the gel on Callie's stomach and watched her jump a little.

"Little my ass," Callie commented as she settled back down.

Arizona just snickered a laughter. Addison proceeded with ultrasound and then after a few minutes a healthy heartbeat filled the room. Arizona's eyes watered a little and she subconsciously reached for Callie's hand, just needing some support. Julie was really missing out.

Callie's heart sped up at the sound of the baby's heart. It sounded healthy. It's been a while since her OB rotation but she knew what a baby's heart sounded like over the ultrasound.

Addison smiled. "The baby's healthy. Everything looks normal. And the heart beat is strong."

Arizona peaked on the monitor. Now that she knew the baby was alright she didn't have a problem looking at it. It was just a tiny spot on the screen but it was there. Her baby was there. Their moment of happiness was interrupted though as the loud thunder shook the hospital and then the power went out. "Oh crap."

"Everybody okay?" Addison asked. She had already printed out the picture.

Arizona reached for her phone in the pocket and turned on the flashlight. "I have 15 babies in the NICU on ventilation."

"The hospital has generators doesn't?" Callie questioned. She wiped the gel of her stomach and stood up.

Addison shrugged and looked around the drawers for a flashlight. "It should." She smiled as she found a couple of flashlights in there. She passed one to Callie and kept one for herself. "I'm really sorry that we had to finish it like this."

"It's not your fault," Callie replied and s scrambled around the changing room. She quickly changed in her clothes and threw the gown in the laundry basket. She heard a pager go off.

"I have to," Arizona replied in a shaky tone. "One of the ventilators have a red light which means the battery is about to die." Her pager beeped again and she started panicking. "Now it's 2."

Callie looked at Addison and then turned to Arizona. "You can manually ventilate the babies. It's okay."

"But.. We don't have enough staff in the NICU. Half of the nurses and interns didn't even come in because of the storm." Arizona panicked.

"I can help," Callie said, surprising even herself.

Arizona's eyes widened.

"I know how to manually ventilate a baby. I still have a medical degree. And I like babies. And I don't want them to die." Callie grabbed Arizona around her wrist and pulled her with her because otherwise they would be too late. "THANK YOU ADDIE," she yelled over her shoulder and then her and Arizona were running to the NICU.

Alex was looking around frenzied. "Robbins the machines are dying," he hissed through clenched teeth but made sure that parents didn't hear him. That was the least thing they needed.

"Okay," Arizona breathed out and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "We can manually ventilate them. When you see the machine starting to shut down you calmly, and I mean really calmly, switch to manual. Got it?" Everyone around her nodded.

Alex sighed. "It's a great plan but we don't have enough people."

"Callie will help us," Arizona replied. "I know it's hard but right now that plan is all we have. We just need to smile to show the makers of tiny humans that it's okay." She watched another red light turning. "Alex go. Jo you too."

Callie looked around. There were two incubators with enough power left to keep the babies on the machine but the rest weren't doing so well. "I can take the next one."

"You should change into scrubs," Arizona said. "They're gonna wonder why you're not dressed as a doctor."

Callie nodded. "Okay. But I don't have any."

Arizona rushed Callie to the attending's lounge. She looked around for another pair she had hidden somewhere. "Okay, I use this during my doughnut phases. They should fit." She turned around and waited for Callie to change. "We have to go back."

Callie looked down at the blue navy scrubs. She has never had the opportunity to wear them at this hospital and she almost choked. But then she remembered of all the babies there, running out of air supply and hurried after Arizona. She never in her life thought she would do this. She saw a red light turn on. "I'll take this one." She walked to the mother sitting by her infant and smiled warmly. "I'm doctor Torres and I'll just take your little girl out and switch to manual ventilation okay?" she briefly explained before taking the baby wrapped in the blanket in her arms. With one hand she picked up the ventilator and placed it over the baby's mouth and nose. She squeezed every second just like she was thought.

"Why did you have to switch to manual?" the woman asked, slightly terrified.

Callie looked around and see that they've had everything under control. Arizona noticed her gaze and smiled gratefully and Callie smiled back. "The batteries were running low," she replied. She saw the eyes on the woman go wide. "But you have nothing to be scared of. Everyone's okay."

The woman did just what Callie has done. She looked around. And everyone was okay. "Thank you," she said softly.

Callie smiled. "It's my job." And then her mind started to race. This was her job. Or used to be. She wasn't even sure. But all she knew was that it felt good to be helping someone.

* * *

A/N: THERE. And yes I couldn't help but rewrite the storm scene but with my little twist. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't believe in cheating. I understand why Arizona did it in season 9 but no one is cheating in this fanfiction. Well as far as I came with it. But you'll see what happens between Julie and Arizona.  
Personal update: Not only that school started and my schedule's a mess I also got sick. I'm sorry that the update is short. I'm doing my best though. Thank you for the patience.

* * *

The power returned and left the mess in the hospital. But Arizona made it with all her babies still breathing and alive and no panic was caused by tiny human makers. "Thank you so, so much," she said exhaustedly to Callie. The storm was still raging on and they couldn't leave.

"You're welcome," Callie said. "I actually enjoyed it. It's been so long since I held something medical in my hand that even the manual ventilator was amazing," she confessed with a shy smile.

Arizona smiled. "Well I've heard many times since I started working here that the orthopedic spot is still open for you."

Callie chewed on her lower lip. She's been thinking about that for a while. "Honestly, I want to. I really do. But it's one thing to help another doctor in an emergency and it's another to go in the operating room by myself. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do that," she said with a sigh. She wanted to get in there.

"Well you've made progress today. Which I'm really grateful for because as much as I was saying we should stay calm I was on the verge of panicking," Arizona admitted. "So for the last time today, thank you."

The brunette laughed. "You're welcome."

"How are you feeling though?" Arizona asked, meaning Callie's pregnancy. Their first ultrasound was cut short because of the power shortage and they didn't have the chance to talk yet.

Callie smiled. "I feel fine. Great even. And my nausea isn't even that bad."

Arizona smiled. She was about to chat some more but her pager went off. "Ugh," she groaned. "It's 911. Terrified parents are probably coming in from all sides with their children." She took a peak through the window. "The storm has passed but I don't feel like you should go home just yet."

Callie understood. There were probably many obstacles on the streets at the moment. "I'll just look around. Maybe chat with Mark or go to Addie. She has interesting cases sometimes."

Arizona nodded and their gaze lingered for a bit longer before Callie finally turned around and headed towards Addison's department. She wasn't sure if she even had any patient because of the storm. She knocked on Addison's door and it opened in a few seconds. "Oh that was fast," Callie said and laughed.

"Yeah, I was just paged to the pit," Addison replied, shaking her pager before setting it on her hip again.

Callie frowned. "Can I got with you?"

"You're wearing scrubs and technically you're still a surgeon so I don't think anyone will mind," Addison replied.

Callie almost forgot she was wearing surgical navy blue scrubs. She almost smiled at the thought. "Okay, I'll tag along," she said softly and followed Addison to the emergency room. And it was a mess. Mud, blood, water. She mostly stood behind her friend, hiding. But because she wore the scrubs no one looked at her twice.

The Chief stood by the emergency door, everyone's attention on him. "We are in some serious trouble. We have a lot of people still coming in and we're short on staff. We're also running low on blood supply so if it's possible donate blood. Ask family members to help, but ask them nicely. One of the biggest concerns is, that we don't have any orthopedic attendings. Fractures can be treated by residents but surgeries need to be supervised. I'll try and get Mercy West to send us one of their own. Thank you for your time and hard work today."

Callie felt so incredibly bad. She wished she could help but she couldn't. Not yet. Not in the being an actual surgeon again part. She couldn't even donate blood because she was now pregnant. And it sucked. A part of her wanted to help someone else. Her eyes trailed through the crowd of doctors until she found Arizona. She walked towards her. "Hi. Need any of my help?"

Arizona grinned. "Can you handle drawing blood? There's a lot of families on my floor with their kids and they can help."

Callie took a second to think about it. Drawing blood was something she could handle. "I can, actually." She followed Arizona to the pediatric ward and they smiled politely at the families before asking them to help. Most were willing really. So Callie slowly drew blood from people. She still handled the needle perfectly and not one of the donors didn't experience any extra pain. And she was proud of herself. After she was done she washed her hands. "I did it," she said almost giddily to Arizona.

"You did," Arizona said with a smile. "So the weather looks better if you want to go home now."

Callie nodded. She was feeling pretty tired and she had a lot to think about. Today was a lot to take in. The baby's heart beat and practicing medicine again. "I'll head home then. Take a nap."

Arizona smiled softly. "Okay. Julie called and said she'll take a little longer because she's going through some issues with her publisher."

"Okay," Callie said and laughed. She said her goodbyes and then changed her clothes back to the regular ones. She neatly folded the scrubs and placed it back in Arizona's cubic. And then she headed home. It took her a little longer because of the traffic jams but she had time. She thought about what she should make for dinner. And she was craving cheese burgers. Good thing she already went to the store. She parked her thunder bird and headed in the house, using the spare key she was given.

The house was dark and quiet. Luckily no damage was done to it. First she settled on the couch and rested for a few minutes. But then her stomach growled reminding her about dinner and the baby. She headed in the kitchen and made herself an amazing cheese burger. It basically melted in her mouth. Satisfied with the dinner, she rubbed her stomach. "That's better isn't it?" She picked up a book from the shelve. One that she's been eying for a while. She sat on the lounge chair and started the book. The burger settled nicely in her stomach and the baby didn't seem to complain. While reading the book she also thought about what happened in the hospital. She was responsible for someone else's life again. Baby's life. And she didn't feel like she was suffocating. And she didn't think about Erica dying or holding her baby for the first time after she was pronounced dead because she just wanted to have her in her arms. At least once. She simply focused on saving a life. The phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts and she realized she hasn't turned the page in at least 10 minutes. It was the house phone and she hesitated for a while before picking it up. "Hello?" she asked uncertainly. She hoped it wasn't someone related to Arizona or Julie and then she would have to explain the situation.

"Hi, I'm officer Percy and I'm calling to inform you that doctor Arizona Robbins has been brought to the station duo to speeding. We would really appreciate it if you could pick her up."

Callie was so shocked that she didn't even have time to respond and just like that the officer hung up and the call was over. Arizona was speeding and she ended in jail. Callie could have laughed at that thought. People trusted Arizona with their children's lives. She grabbed her car keys and left the house once again. It has been a very busy day and she was craving a nap. She arrived at the police station. "I'm here to bail doctor Arizona Robbins out," she said.

The lady behind the front desk looked at her oddly. "Are you family?"

"I'm doctor Callie Torres," Callie said hoping that the doctor part would help her in this case. She didn't really answer to the question she was asked, saving that answer for the last.

"I'm sorry doctor Torres but family only can bail doctor Robbins out of jail," the lady replied, annoyed.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Doctor Robbins and I are expecting a child together," she said. Technically she didn't lie but it made the lady think they were together. Either way she was able to get to Arizona now. She laughed at the ridiculous high amount of money so had to pay. She would have to explain it to her father later. "Arizona," she said.

Arizona's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Callie," she squeaked. That was the last person she wanted to know about her ending in a metal cell. The woman was carrying a child for her, she was trusted enough to become a mother and she ended up in jail. For speeding. The door opened and Arizona walked out with her head low.

"I see you've had quite an adventure in the past half an hour," Callie teased. She wasn't mad. She find it amusing, really.

Arizona sheepishly shrugged. "I wasn't even going that fast," was her lame excuse. The real reason was her day at work ended up a lot more boring than she expected and she was craving some adrenaline. So she was driving 55 miles per hour on the 30 miles per hour road. And she got caught very quickly. Luckily her driver's license wasn't taken away.

"You know that they told me right? You wen't 25 miles faster than you should," Callie replied.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona apologized, not really sure why she was saying sorry. But she did know that she broke the law and that Callie probably payed a ridiculously high amount of money. "I'll pay you back by the way."

Callie chuckled as she lead them to her car. Arizona's car was taken away by the police and they would have to go pick it up. "You don't have to pay me back. In about 7 months you'll have a baby that will take away all your money and time. Beside it was slightly funny to bail you out. I had to tell the woman at the front desk that I was carrying your child though."

Arizona managed to let out a laugh. "Well thank you. For bailing me out. I should be grateful that it's you and not Julie. She would flip." They sat in Callie's car.

Callie shrugged. "You're welcome. And you're lucky I wasn't asleep. I sleep like a dead man. Nothing can wake me up," she confessed.

"Out of curiosity do you have a record?" Arizona asked as she thought about it for a while.

"You mean a police record?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded eagerly. "I actually do. No judging but when I was 17 I went out with some friends, who weren't the best people in the world, and we went to this store and our mission was to steal as much as you can carry. So this guy was done first and he just ran out and everyone followed and I was still busy choosing between beer or a can of soda. I ran after the group but since I never really made it out side of the store before the police came I was basically just warned but it did go in the records. So yeah that's my rebellion story. Oh that and the graffiti I used to make."

Arizona laughed at the mental image of teenage Callie drawing a graffiti. "So I should except this baby to come out as a big trouble maker because of you huh?"

"I just bailed you out of jail," Callie said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm gonna spend a lot of time in the principle's office won't I?" Arizona asked and laughed a little. "I better start preparing my speeches."

Callie laughed. "If it would make you feel better, I was a great student. Well I had to be since I went for med school and all. Plus the 4 years I did in Peace Corps were a real eye opening on how different two sides of the world can really be," she rambled a little.

Arizona smiled. "So we're going to have a little rebel genius. I like it." She was excited for the baby. Really excited. She wished she could just hold her baby already. At this point she didn't care anymore whether it was a boy or a girl. Healthy was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Still sick. And handling school at the same time. Updating on time just isn't working for me at the moment. I once again apologize but I will try to fix it by the time Grey's Anatomy's season 11 starts, so next week. I got a question who is genetically a mother to the baby and it's Callie. It's described in chapter 7. No shame in asking.

* * *

Callie Torres has always been a very sexual person. She enjoyed having sex. And 5 months into her pregnancy she was really craving some. She sighed and rubbed her growing belly. She hasn't felt any kicks yet but there has been a lot fluttering which meant the baby was moving. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Torres?" Mark answered, surprised to see it was Callie's name flashing on his phone screen.

Callie chuckled. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course," Mark said. "So what's up?"

"I'm horny," Callie said through a sigh.

Mark went silence for a while before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm in a loving committed relationship," he said. "I can't just jump in bed with you like we used to Torres. Plus Robbins would kill me because that's her kid in your stomach."

Callie cringed. "Ew Mark I didn't mean that. I'm just saying because this hormones are driving me crazy and I don't know what to do so I called you to get myself out of the mood."

"Very flattering," Mark said and laughed. "So your hots for Robbins aren't helping you?"

"I don't have the hots for her Mark. We're friends now, actually. And Julie isn't that bad either. In fact we're going to the ultrasound together later and they're discussing whether or not to reveal the gender of the baby."

Mark could hear the love in Callie's voice. "You know you can't get attached to the baby right? I mean it's theirs."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I know. But they're growing inside of me and I'm basically extending an olive branch here and whenever I feel this fluttering when they move I feel like it's for me." She paused for a second before continuing. "Will you come visit me after I give birth and make sure I'll actually let them take the baby home? Because I'm not sure I'll keep myself from kidnapping this little baby."

"I promise," Mark said. "I'm being paged so I'll talk to you later. Have fun Torres."

"You too Sloan." Callie hung up and sighed at the ceiling. At least talking to Mark was distracting enough to forget about her problem. And then a knock came on her temporarily bedroom door. "Come in," she said and sat up.

Julie smiled. "Hi, so me and Arizona finally came to the agreement and we're ready to go to the ultrasound if you are."

"Oh, I am," Callie said with a smile and stood up. "So what did you decide to do?" If she was honest, she didn't want to know. It would be even harder for her to separate from the baby if she knew the gender.

Julie nodded. "We decided to be surprised. But Arizona is already going baby shopping crazy so we have to make sure we buy gender neutral furniture and toys and newborn clothes first."

"That's great. Surprises are great," Callie said. Her voice was slightly off but Julie didn't really notice. The mood swings were pretty hard this far in the pregnancy but she was handling them as good as possible. Callie slipped on her shoes and stood up. When she got downstairs Arizona was standing by the door. But she was smiling nervously. "What's with the look?" Callie asked.

Arizona laughed. "My mom's coming to visit. Today," she said before she would run out of courage.

"What?" Callie asked dumbly. If what she heard was right it would be so awkward. A loving couple and a third person who lives with them and is carrying a child for them.

"My mom. She's familiar with our.. situation so you don't really have to worry and she's very polite."

Callie's eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "Well that's great." It seemed those were her words of the day. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was meeting her baby's grandma.

Arizona noticed how uncomfortable Callie seemed so she changed the subject. "How about we head to the hospital now? Addison's away for a few days but I heard Lucy Field is pretty good too."

"If Addison said so then it must be true," Callie said. She didn't like the idea of changing her OB doctor even if it was for a day. But Addison had to leave for a conference that Arizona should be on too but canceled and now she knew why. Her mother is coming to town.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked Callie once Julie was far enough to not hear their conversation.

Callie shrugged. "Yeah. I think so. I feel, I don't know it's hard to explain, but weird. Like I'm not me." She didn't want to complain. And the baby has been nothing but good to her.

Arizona smiled softly. "And it's okay. Seriously, you're handling this a lot better than I expected. And you're not a pain in the ass either," she teased. "You're allowed to have a day off."

"Yeah, Callie breathed out. She was also nervous about Arizona's mom coming over but she wasn't about to say it out loud. She just wanted to get over her baby check up and maybe bake something. That would help her ease her mind. "When's our appointment?" With Addison they could come and go whenever they wanted as long as Addison was free but now they had to stick to the actual time line.

Arizona checked her silver watch. "If we leave now we'll make it just on time," she answered. "JULIE," she yelled through the house. Julie apparently was upstairs as she ran down with a purse in her hand. "Ready?" Arizona checked.

"Yeah. I just remembered I left my phone charging so I went to get it," Julie confirmed with a smile.

Callie exited the house first, taking a deep breath of cold Seattle air. It has been raining for a couple of days and now the air was fresh and a fog has taken over the city. They sat in the SUV like every time when they were headed somewhere and drove to the hospital. On few rare occasions Callie has returned and even helped with medicine. But operating room was still far away from her thoughts. Even if she just put a bandage on someone it was good enough for Callie. Arizona parked the car and the headed to the entrance. They went straight to the OB/GYN department in hopes no one would stop them but Mark was in the elevator with a smirk on his face.

"Hello ladies," he said.

"Mark," Callie said her eyes sending him a warning glare.

He shrugged. "I didn't even say anything."

"I can tell what you're thinking about," Callie commented. The next time elevator signaled it's arrival to the floor Mark left the elevator with a wave. He absolutely loved teasing Callie and Arizona. But luckily Arizona wasn't really aware of the teasing. They got to their floor and the waiting room was empty so they just knocked on the door.

Lucy opened the door and smiled. "Hi, come right in." They walked in and Callie went straight in the changing room. The last time they were here they were asked if they wanted to do an amnio and find out the gender of the baby. She had a say in the amnio and as a doctor and someone who already lost a child she decided to do it but the baby's gender was going to be a surprise.

"Is it just me or are this gowns getting shorter?" Callie asked tugging the hospital gown over her knees. She couldn't wait till she wouldn't have to get in this room and get naked every few weeks.

Lucy laughed. "I'm sure they aren't. So doctor Montgomery gave me an update and said that you were deciding about amnio."

Arizona looked at Callie who nodded to let her know she can say it. "We decided to do it. I would like to know if everything's okay with the baby."

"But we would like to keep the baby's gender as a secret," Julie chimed in. The idea was originally hers. Arizona wanted to know because she was crazy about painting the room and buying baby furniture. Arizona was not excited about gender neutral colors. She wanted adorable pink or baby blue. Not yellow or green.

Arizona huffed. "Yeah," she agreed.

Callie laid on the exam table and the ultrasound was done first. Immediately the sound of a healthy heart beating covered the room. Callie smiled. For a second that sound eased all her problems before they came crushing back.

"Everything looks great but your blood pressure is a little high. Everything okay?" Lucy asked.

Callie shook her head. "I'm just nervous," she stuttered. She wasn't sure how to explain that one of her baby's mother's mother is coming to visit and she would be there as a third wheel.

Lucy didn't want to push it any further. "Okay, I'll perform the amnio procedure now. It takes about 20 minutes and we'll use around 10 inches long needle to collect the amnio fluid and then the hard part is over. You may feel some cramping, pinching or pressure but the procedure shouldn't cause any actual pain. We can numb the stomach before but that can hurt more than the amniocentesis. After we're done we'll listen to the baby's heart one more time and you're free to go," she explained quickly. She didn't really have to explain to Arizona or even Callie but mostly for Julie and to remind Callie that in this case she was the patient.

"Okay, I've been through worse things," Callie reassured herself and then raised her arms and crossed them under her head. She wanted to observe every move Lucy would make.

Lucy quickly cleaned the gel and replaced it with iodine solution. With an ultrasound she moved a small pocket of amnio fluid away from the baby and placenta so that that way she wouldn't hurt anyone. "Now here comes the needle," she warned before inserting it inside Callie's abdomen.

Callie scrunched her face but didn't dare to flinch. Every small move could hurt the baby growing inside of her and she couldn't risk that. Then Lucy withdrew the fluid and slowly removed the needle. The are where the needle was in was covered with a bandage. Lucy then switched to the fetal monitor and moved the wand around Callie's stomach. "Why is there no sound?" Callie asked, her voice a lot shakier than she intended.

Arizona squeezed hard on Julie's hand. "Lucy," she said in a warning tone. She needed to hear the heart beat and she needed to hear it now.

Lucy pressed a few buttons and moved the wand lower, smiling. A heart beat filled the room once again. "Looks like the baby hid a little from us during the procedure. Everything's okay." She made sure that they weren't showing their gender. "Want to check doctor Robbins?"

Arizona eagerly nodded and took a peak at the monitor. "They're perfect," she said, confirming Lucy's theory.

Callie was allowed to get dressed again and she was given new vitamins that would help her with the blood pressure without hurting the baby. Callie still refused to admit that it was because of Arizona's mother coming to visit. And also because she just hasn't been feeling well so far. They didn't really say anything as they headed to the car and back home. "I don't wanna be rude or anything but I don't really feel well," Callie said.

"Go lay down in your room and I'll bring you some tea," Arizona said without missing a beat. She wanted Callie comfortable. "And after tea you can get some sleep. My mom won't be here until 3pm." And so far it was only noon.

Callie dragged herself up the stairs and almost fell in the warm bed. She was exhausted. This baby was taking a lot out of her. And a part of her seemed happy about it but a part of her struggled with the idea of giving up the baby after birth. She knew she'd get emotional about it at some point in her pregnancy but she didn't think it would happen this soon. Arizona appeared with a cup of tea, smiling softly at her. "Don't give me that look," Callie said and laughed slightly.

"What look?" Arizona questioned, confused as she passed the cup to Callie. She didn't really think she was giving Callie any kind of look.

Callie took a long sip, sighing to herself before answering. "The pity look." Before Arizona could argue she started explaining herself. "I know pity looks. My life is about pity looks. And I have a headache but it's going to be fine. You don't have to worry that much. I'm probably just tired."

"Are you not sleeping? Are you hungry?" Arizona wanted Callie to feel nothing but comfortable and satisfied with everything.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I slept fine but this baby is a fighter and it's making me feel like crap. And I'm not hungry, thank you." She took another sip. She loved the hotness that burned down her throat. She also missed coffee. Coffee was always a cure for headache.

"Well you can take a nap now," Arizona said, and took the cup from Callie once it was empty.

Callie settled back on the bed and moaned. The bed was just so warm and inviting. "Okay," she mumbled, already thinking about the good nap she was about to take. She vaguely remembered Arizona closing the door before she was asleep. The next thing she was aware of were voices coming from downstairs. She checked the time and realized she was sleeping for 4 hours which meant Arizona's mother was here already. Callie wasn't sure if she should just go downstairs or wait for someone to come get her. She went in the bathroom and checked her reflection in the mirror. She cringed and quickly brushed her hair, trying to tame her wavy hair. She hasn't really put any make up in the morning and her face was a little paler than usually but still good enough to make her look presentable. And she went downstairs.

"Arizona, I told you you should be quieter," a voice of an elder woman rang through the room.

Callie had to stifle a laugh. She could only imagine the face of Arizona being scolded by her mother. "It's okay," she said, making her appearance known. "I really just woke up because I had enough sleep." She reached her hand out, trying to ease her nervousness. "I'm Callie Torres."

"You don't have to defend her," the older woman told her and dismissed Callie's hand, pulling her in a hug instead. "And I'm Barbara. It's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much."

Callie smiled shyly. "Uhm... It's no problem really, ma'am," she stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh please don't call me ma'am. It's Barbara. I assume even after the birth, you and my daughter will stay in touch," she said and then looked at Arizona to make sure she got the message. This woman was willing to do something so incredible for them and she would be mad at her daughter if she would just leave after they would get their baby.

Callie was being pushed to the dining table even when she argued. Apparently Barbara was very strong minded and she didn't take no for an answer. She ate meals regularly with Arizona or Julie or both of them but it was completely different when Barbara has joined them. She was too nervous to actually feel the appetite. Barbara talked to Julie about the book she was writing and briefly asked Arizona about her work but she didn't seem too interested in surgery, more in the children Arizona saved. Callie stayed quiet. After dinner she stood up and started picking up the dishes.

"Oh no dear, you don't have to do it. Arizona can," Barbara said quickly, holding on her plate before Callie could pick it up.

Callie laughed as she glanced at Arizona who started blushing. "It's okay Barbara. It's a part of our deal. When one cooks, the other does the dishes. I don't mind, really."

Arizona sighed as her mom continued to stare. "I'll just put them in the dishwasher." She picked up the plates left on the table and made her way back to the kitchen with Callie following her.

"So your mother is something," Callie commented and laughed.

"She's terrible! I swear she's doing everything possible to embarrass me and it's working. I'm just glad she didn't bring dad with her because he's even worse," Arizona complained, pouting. She loved her parents but they could be hard on her. Especially ever since she was the only child they had left.

Callie smiled. "I think it's sweet.I don't talk a lot to my parents. They had a really hard time accepting my relationship with Erica and after she... They tried to apologize but it was never the same," she confessed.

Arizona smiled sadly at her. "Do they know? About you carrying a baby for a lesbian couple?"

"No," Callie replied with a sheepish shrug. "I didn't know how to tell them and I think it's for the best." The plate she was holding slid out of her hands when she felt a weird flutter that also felt like a light tapping against her stomach and she immediately clutched to it.

Arizona froze for a second. The sound of Callie gasping and then the plate hitting the floor momentarily freaked her out until her hand was being pushed against Callie's stomach. For a second she was confused but then she felt a tiny movements against her hand that she could absolutely miss if she would breathe in that exact moment. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"I know," Callie said with a smile. They stood for another minute but it looked like the baby has settled back and they shouldn't expect another kick anytime soon. "I'm sorry about the plate," Callie apologized and bent down to pick up the pieces.

Arizona helped her. "It's okay. You seemed very surprised."

Callie laughed. "I was. There's been flutters but I never felt them actually kick before. Felt strange. But kind of incredible."

Arizona felt a tiny bit of guilt spreading her body. Callie spoke with so much passion about the baby. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this and then end up giving the baby away just because Arizona was too scared to carry her own baby. She pushed those thoughts of her head though and focused on the fact that she has just felt her baby kick for the first time. "I know I say this a lot but really thank you," she said honestly. "You're giving so much and I feel like you don't get back enough."

"For me it's enough to know that I'm doing something," Callie said with a smile. And she was telling the truth even if she knew her heart was going to end up being broken.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is what you've been waiting for. I've been getting a lot of reviews saying it's not a Calzona story but it is. This isn't the end yet. And I do plan on getting them together. Not gonna discuss the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy because I don't wanna spoil it for the rest of you who hasn't seen it yet but let's just say that Callie and Arizona have major stuff to work through and I hope they'll make it.

* * *

Callie woke up to the screams. Not the in pain kind of screams, but the angry screams. And screams of having a heart broken. She rubbed her eyes and leaned over to check the clock. It was 9 am. The pregnancy made her very tired and she slept even more than she used to. She wasn't sure if she should get up or stay in bed until the fighting would stop.

"How could you do this?" Arizona yelled angrily at her girlfriend. She came home from a long night of saving the tiny humans and didn't have the patience for this. "And now that we are expecting a baby."

Julie sighed. "Look it wouldn't be forever. It's just for a couple of years. And it's a great deal. It's Africa. I'd get to write a book about the continent and maybe even a journal. That's 2 books. Two books Arizona! And they would pay crazy money for this."

"Why does it all have to be about money?" Arizona asked. "I'm a surgeon. I make plenty. And you're doing fine too with writing books here, in America." She didn't understand. They were only a couple of months away from the baby's due date. "Do you know how much of the baby's life you would miss if you left?"

"I know. I thought about it okay. This decision wasn't made lightly. I know what sacrifices I'm making," Julie argued back.

Arizona huffed. "Sacrifices? Like leaving your girlfriend and an unborn child behind for three years? The baby won't know you in 3 years. You'd be a stranger."

Julie made a step back. "You would't do that," she whispered. Arizona would make sure her baby knew her.

"I wouldn't," Arizona said, shaking her head just the slightest. "You would do that to yourself. Because no matter how many stories I tell them about you they wouldn't know. And I'd basically be a single mother." A year ago she wasn't even completely sure she was ready to have a child but now she was just a few months away from having one.

Julie sat down on the couch, Arizona repeated her motion but on the opposite side. "I don't want to not be here but Arizona, I can't stay."

"Why? Why now? I asked you millions of times before Callie even moved in and you seemed happy, excited. And now it's something you suddenly don't want anymore?" Arizona was hurt and confused. Through the night she went from having everything to suddenly feeling lost. Did she push Julie too hard?

Julie sighed. "It's not that I don't want it. But I've always thought I'd see the world before settling down. And I've been to Europe, I took a few trips to Asia. We even went to Australia together. But I've never seen Africa."

"Is Africa worth losing your family?" Arizona asked quietly.

Julie bit her lip and hung her head in shame. "I would still come back. I would always come back."

Arizona shook her head. "Get out of my house."

"What?" It was the calmness in Arizona's voice that scared Julie. It was so serious and different from the usual perkiness.

Arizona cleared her throat. "You heard me. I said get. Out." She didn't want to yell in case Callie has already woken up. And she felt incredibly guilty. That woman has lost her child before in a car accident and now she was giving the other one to a couple that Arizona wasn't even sure it was one. Her and Julie had problems, she was aware of that. But Arizona never knew they would come this far.

Julie chuckled. "You're kidding right?"

"Am I laughing?"

Julie stood up, shaking her head. "Fine, whatever. But we're not done discussing this."

Now it was Arizona's time to laugh. "We have nothing else to discuss. You've already decided. You're going to Africa. And I'm staying here in Seattle. I'm not going anywhere."

Julie had so much left to say but for now she has decided to give both of them some time to cool down. She grabbed her car keys and left the house. Anger got the best of her so she slammed the front door.

Arizona leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees while she supported her face with her hands. She could be a single mother right? A lot of other people could do it. She would simply cut down the hours in the OR and not be on call during every weekend.

Callie heard the door slam and then silence. She has heard Arizona and Julie having an argument before but it has never been like this. So much screaming and then one leaving the house and slamming the door behind. Callie waited for another 10, maybe 15 minutes before getting out of the bed. Her growing belly has slowed her down and the walk down the stairs didn't go as smoothly anymore. "Morning," she said.

Arizona's face turned in the direction of Callie's voice. She forced a smile on her lips. "Hey. You slept okay?"

"It wasn't too bad," Callie said. She sat down on the couch next to Arizona and they stared at the blank screen of the television for a while.

"You heard didn't you?" Arizona asked through a sigh.

Callie only nodded. If Arizona wanted to talk about it she was willing to listen but she didn't want to push it.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is it wrong of me that I want her to stay here? I know she always wanted to see the world. I've been listening to it for almost a decade now. Did I rush into having a baby?" Arizona knew Callie didn't have the answers for all the questions but she couldn't help herself.

"Honestly," Callie said, pausing for a second. "That is something only you and Julie know. And there's never a right time for a baby especially with careers like yours. But if she doesn't want to stay maybe you should let her go. If she stays she would eventually resent you for this."

Arizona raised her legs on the couch and pressed her knees against her chest. "I don't know if I can do this on my own. Having a baby is hard. They cry and never sleep and they get sick and hurt and it's bad enough when they are two parents. And now my baby's gonna have a single lesbian mother. Fucking great."

Callie was taken back a little. She hadn't heard Arizona curse before. And she also didn't really know how to properly respond to that. "If you and Julie do break up, which I doubt, you wouldn't be single for ever. You're beautiful."

"I would have a newborn. I wouldn't have time to go to a bar and meet other women." Arizona looked at Callie, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry for making you go through all of this."

"Through what?" Callie asked confused.

"You know. Being pregnant and then giving a child to someone other couple that you practically just heard break up."

Arizona started shaking with tears flowing down her cheeks. Callie scooted closer and hugged her. The baby chose that moment to kick Callie heard making her wince. Arizona pulled from the hug to look at her wincing. "It's the baby playing soccer with my bladder," Callie explained.

Arizona slid her hand over Callie's baby bump. She smiled sadly when she felt a strong kick against her hand. She rubbed the spot to get another kick.

"See even the baby is saying it's going to be okay," Callie said. "And now I have to use the bathroom because they kicked me directly in my bladder."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you," she said shyly. She wasn't used to crying in front of other people. "And I'll start breakfast. Any wishes?"

"Pancakes?" Callie asked sweetly. She was never really a fan of pancakes before but since she got pregnant she couldn't start her day without pancakes for breakfast.

"You got it," Arizona replied, already opening the fridge to take the milk and eggs out of it. Callie took a little longer so she assumed she was getting dressed too. Arizona took out the special pancake griddle she very rarely used and poured the batter in it.

Callie returned dressed for the day and poured some orange juice in a glass. She craved coffee but it helped that Arizona drank juice or tea in the morning too so she didn't have to smell the wonderful scent of coffee and then not be able to drink it. Arizona put a plate of smiley shaped pancakes in front of her. "Oh my god how did you make these?"

Arizona lifted the griddle. "This one," she said and laughed.

"Why do you have it though?"

"When one of my longterm patients have a birthday or if a complicated bowel surgery turns okay I like to make them special breakfast if they can handle food. It makes them smile," Arizona explained. "I got it from my mom when I figured my specialty will be peds. I also have one with bug and butterfly shapes."

Callie laughed and took her first bite of the pancake. "This is so good," she moaned in appreciation. "You know, you're going to be a great mom. With the special shaped pancakes. Every kid would love these."

"Want some syrup with that?" Arizona asked amused.

"Please," Callie answered. She finished eating pancakes with the joy but then a glass filled with green liquid was placed in front of her. At the beginning of her pregnancy she ran to the bathroom as soon as she saw it but since that hasn't been an issue anymore Arizona forced her to drink "healthy" smoothies every morning after breakfast. "Ew what is this?"

"It's a kale and apple juice smoothie. It's really good," Arizona said enthusiastically. It usually helped with her patients when they had to swallow their medications.

Callie cringed. "If it's that good then why aren't you drinking it?"

Arizona laughed. "Because I don't need all the extra vitamins. It's good I promise."

"It has chunks," Callie whined. And Callie Torres didn't do chunks. Under the stern look from Arizona she eventually lifted the glass and forced the smoothie down her throat. She didn't breathe the entire time so she didn't have to taste it or smell it. She cringed once she set the glass down. "That was disgusting."

Arizona shrugged unapologetically. "It's good for you and the baby." Arizona rubbed her forehead as she checked the clock on the wall. She hasn't slept yet and she was exhausted.

"Weren't you on the night shift?" Callie asked almost as she could read her mind. Arizona nodded. "Then you should go to sleep. At least for a couple of hours."

"And what will you do?" Arizona asked. She didn't like just leaving Callie alone even if it was just to go to another room.

Callie shrugged. "Watch some TV. Eat some ice cream without having you glaring at me," she teased. She loved ice cream but Arizona always made her feel guilty when she was staring at her. Apparently ice cream isn't the most nutrisios game for a pregnant woman.

"Fine, but only because I'm really tired," Arizona said. She ran up the stairs, took a quick shower and climbed in bed. She's been awake for 24 hours now and her eyes closed the second her head hit the pillows. She didn't know how long she slept but when she woke up she heard voices talking downstairs. One was Callie's. And the other was Julie's. She groaned in her pillow and pretended to sleep when she heard footsteps up the stairs. She knew it was Julie.

"Arizona," Julie said pushing the door open and then closing it behind. "Are you ready to talk now?" Arizona shut her eyes and breathled evenly so that her plan would work. Julie knew her better though. "I know you're not asleep."

Arizona groaned and turned around. "What? What else could we possibly talk about? Everything's been said anymore."

"It hasn't been," Julie said.

"Then what else do you want?" Arizona snapped.

Julie sighed. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Come with me. You've always wanted to go to Africa and help the kids there. We can go together."

"Did you forget the part where we're about to have a newborn child?" Arizona did want to go to Africa. Or she used to. She hasn't thought about it since she got a permanent job in Seattle.

Julie took a deep breath. The next thing she said would either make them or break them. "Let's not have this baby. Callie would understand. We would put them for adoption and they would have a lovely home in no time. And we can go to Africa and when we come back we can adopt. Or maybe I can carry a child."

Arizona took a deep breath to calm herself. If she wasn't furious with Julie before she sure as hell was now. And she didn't want to have another screaming match with Callie around. "I don't know about you but I can not not have this baby. That IS my baby. And there is no way in hell that I'm putting Callie through this and then we simply put baby for adoption because what? We changed our minds? You decided you didn't want to settle down just yet? I'm not doing this Julie. You can go to Africa and return and have a child but not with me. This is my home. And that's my baby. So no I am not not having this baby." Arizona somehow managed to stay calm but in that moment she was glad that her and Julie weren't having this fight in front of a child.

"So what does that mean?"

"That we're over."

Julie's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't keep doing this. And we both know it's not just Africa. It's always going to be something. And if you don't go to Africa in 10 years you will hate me for this decision. And I don't want to live like this. So we're over."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to stay in Seattle and be a mother. And I'm going to be damn good at it," Arizona said confidently. This was what she wanted.

Julie's shoulders slumped. "So you're kicking me out?"

"You chose to leave." Arizona kept her answers short. Suddenly it all hit her and she wasn't sure how long she could stand in front of Julie and not break down in front of her.

"I'll come grab the rest of my things some other day when you're working. To make it less awkward," Julie said. A part of her was relieved. She wasn't ready for this. She thought she was but it seemed like love fooled her.

Arizona nodded. "Whatever." She watched Julie grab her purse and threw a few clothes in it. When she got the door she opened her mouth. "Julie," Arizona said softly.

Julie turned around and looked at Arizona almost hopeful that she would take her words back.

"I hope Africa is worth losing this."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You, my lovely readers, make me so happy. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I love writing. And this story is so far my favorite one to write. I feel like I matured (and am not making such terrible typos I hope) since the first story I wrote and I hope you agree.  
I have no idea and I can't even predict what will happen with Callie and Arizona. They want different things but they're trying to compromise and I don't want this to end them.

* * *

_Callie was driving on one of the side roads. Everything was calm and peaceful, her radio softly playing in the background. She had a smile on her face and her hand came down to rub her potruding belly. Everything was going perfect but then suddenly she was being forced towards the windshield. She couldn't do anything as she fell. And she was falling for a long time. She briefly remembered seeing lights on the truck in which she crashed. Her car was spinning and turning and her body was being thrown around. She really should have put on a seat belt. And then a sharp pain cursed through her body. When she opened her eyes she was laying on top of an overheated hood on her car. She couldn't move. Didn't dare to move. She was aware of pain though. And then she closed her eyes just for a second and when she opened them again she heard sirens and saw lights flashing from the ambulance and fire truck. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't form a word. Her brain wasn't working properly. Her body was feeling numb._

_"Ma'am can you say anything?" A paramedic asked. He turned his flashlight in Callie's eyes. "Her pupils aren't responding."_

_A group of paramedics with a help of firefighters slowly moved Callie's body into an ambulance. Callie wanted to scream but couldn't. She could hardly breathe. Her baby wasn't kicking anymore. She started panicking and shaking with tears. Her baby wasn't moving. _

_Eyes went wide on the paramedic. "Ma'am you need to calm down." They were just trying to hook her on the monitor when Callie started moving. "Everything is alright, we need you to stay still."_

_Callie started choking. She couldn't breathe. Blood was coming out of her mouth and she couldn't remember anything else._

_Ambulance started moving as they tried to stabilize Callie. It took them a while to realize she was pregnant and they needed to take care of the fetus as well. The fetal monitor didn't give them any good news and it was probably too late for the baby now. _

_Callie was rushed in the trauma room where she started being aware of things. Her chest hurt. And her stomach. And her head. She tried concentrating on what they were talking about until she heard there was no heart beat caught on the fetal monitor. She tried to send her body signals so that the baby's heart would restart but it never happened. And then she heard it. A tiny little beat. But her own heart failed her and she started crashing._

_Once she was stable enough surgeons rushed Callie in an operating room, anxious on what the end results would be like. They had to be quick but not make any mistakes. They paged their best pediatric surgeon in the operating room. The baby was only only 23 weeks old. The pediatric surgeon waited for the baby to be delivered with a c-section. There was no cry and the color was bad. The baby was laid on the bed and they intubated and pushed drugs into a tiny body. Nothing helped. Pediatric surgeon shook her head and her blue eyes turned to the baby's mom who's eyes were suddenly opened._

Callie gasped for air as she suddenly bolted up on the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't focus on what just happened. She had a dream. Terrible dream. Her throat was dry and suddenly the door to her bedroom were being pushed open and a very worried Arizona appeared.

"I heard you scream. What's wrong?" Arizona squinted as she turned on the lights. She was always a light sleeper and when she heard Callie scream it made her stumble right out of her bed.

Callie was still breathing heavily. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." She didn't even realize she was screaming. She rubbed her face with her palms before sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She was still lingering at the door afraid to walk further. Callie only shrugged. "I'll bring you a glass of warm milk while you think about it okay?"

Callie smiled. "Thank you." She leaned back on the pillows and went through her nightmare. It was so vivid. Almost as if it was real. And in a way it was. She's seen it before with Erica. She had those nightmares for months after the accident but it was never her behind the wheel. She was always just simply standing there and watching Erica die but now she watched herself die. And her baby die. She let out a shaky breath and stood up. Now that she was awake she might as well use the bathroom. The baby really did a number on her bladder.

Arizona returned to the guest room with a cup of milk and scanned the room. Callie wasn't there anymore. "Callie?"

"I'll be out in a minute," Callie said loudly from the bathroom.

Arizona sighed in relief and set the cup down. She sat on the bed and waited for Callie to come from the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she could go to sleep without knowing what Callie had dreamed about.

Callie walked back to the bed. "Sorry I just really had to go pee," she said and flopped back on the bed. She took a few sips from her milk before noticing Arizona looking at her full of expectations. "Right, the nightmare," she said through a sigh.

"I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to. I just think it could help you get it out of your system." Arizona was slowly encouraging Callie. She didn't want to push her too far.

Callie laughed. "You just want to know what I dreamed about." Her laughter died and she cleared her throat. "I dreamed about being in a car crash. It's like I was looking at me dying. And my baby died. You were there in the operating room, shaking your head. I heard you pronouncing time of death. It was horrible. I didn't know I was screaming though.

Arizona didn't know what to say. She was not expecting this kind of nightmare. But then again bad dreams were usually based on things that happened in real life. "Is there a reason why this nightmare happened?"

"Yesterday was anniversary of Erica's car crash," Callie admitted. She looked at the clock. "Which meant she died at 1 am today." She was surprised at how easily she could say Erica's name. It always caused some sort of pain or sadness but at that moment she didn't feel it. She felt grief.

"I'm so sorry," Arizona said sadly. "I can't imagine how that feels like." Even though her and Julie broke up and hasn't talked since that day she didn't really lose someone she loved. Their relationship has been rocky for weeks now and she just didn't feel loved anymore. But Callie was happily engaged before and was expecting a child.

"I don't really remember anymore," Callie said. "When they died I felt lost for so long. And then after that I was numb. I didn't let myself feel anything. And I just blocked those memories." She chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds. "You are actually the first person I'm openly talking about this. By myself." Her parents never asked, friends didn't dare to push her and her therapist didn't know how to get Callie to open up to him.

Arizona smiled. "That makes me feel really special."

"Or maybe it's just because I have a verbal diarrhea and you're the only person around me lately," Callie said and laughed.

Arizona didn't say anything just waited for Callie to finish her milk. "You okay to sleep now?"

"Probably," Callie said and leaned back. She closed her eyes as the warm bed engulfed her. Tiredness washed over her body. "Definitely," she murmured. She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned to her side. She was asleep in only a few minutes.

Arizona stayed until Callie's breathing evened out. Then she quietly turned off the lights and closed the door. She sighed deeply and went in the kitchen to place the cup in the sink and also made some warm milk for herself. She missed Julie. But not so much as a lover as she missed her as a friend. She sighed and then decided to head back to bed herself. She had a long day. She has made plans to go shopping for baby's furniture with Callie and her mom. She had briefly explained to her mom that she broke up with Julie but it was over the phone and she knew her mom wanted every single detail. With those thoughts she fell in her bed and fell asleep. It took her longer than usually but eventually she settled down.

Callie woke up later than usually the next morning. She hasn't slept that good in a while and she woke up feeling well rested and ready for a day filled with Arizona and her mother. She still felt a little self conscious about joining in an activity that should be mother/daughter moment only but Barbara was so kind to her and she didn't want to disappoint her. Arizona already said they would both be there. She got out of bed and down the stairs. Now almost 7 months pregnant she was moving slower and more careful. The kitchen already smelled like breakfast. The only kind Arizona knew how to make. Pancakes. But this time it was different. "Morning," she said.

Arizona smiled when she glanced briefly at Callie. "Morning. It's gonna be a long day so I'm spoiling you this morning."

Callie's eyes widened when she saw bacon. She hasn't eaten bacon since Arizona banned it from the house. "I kinda love you now," she said and stole a piece of crispy bacon.

"Wait for the pancakes though," Arizona ordered. Like she said it was going to be a long day. She has been checking baby furniture for weeks now and she knew she would be in the mall for a long time. And she wanted Callie to be comfortable so her favorite breakfast it was. She poured some maple syrup over the pancakes. She couldn't eat bacon with them but Callie seemed to enjoy it.

Callie rubbed her belly, the baby gently kicking. They seemed to be happy about their breakfast too. "When is your mom getting here?

Arizona checked the clock on the wall. "In about half an hour. Was breakfast good?"

"Amazing," Callie said. "And the baby liked it too."

Arizona smiled back. "Okay, well I'm gonna get the dishes, you get ready."

"Okay," Callie said. She gave up on trying to do more chores because Arizona simply said no to everything. And she also got used to wearing maternity clothes which were actually quite comfortable. And not all that bad looking. She was almost ready when the front door opened and she knew it was Barbara.

"Honey!" Barbara yelled through the house.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "In the living room!" she yelled back. Her mom never rang the doorbell but yelled the second she entered the house. Arizona placed the laptop on the coffee table. "Hi," she said and hugged her mom.

"You look well. But you could have cleaned up more around here," Barbara said, taking a look around the house. It wasn't even dirty though. She just liked to tease her daughter.

Arizona sighed. "It's clean mom. I might be a busy surgeon but I have enough time to make sure I have a nice home."

Callie carefully but quickly walked down the stairs. She didn't want to make everyone wait for her. "Hi Mrs. Robbins," she said and waved awkwardly. She was comfortable around Arizona but a complete babbling idiot around Barbara. She felt slightly stupid for feeling that way.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Barbara?" Barbara said in a disapproving voice.

"I'm sorry. Barbara," Callie said correcting herself. "Are we going alone?" she checked. She had briefly met Daniel and it was obvious he wasn't too fond of her.

Arizona sighed. "Dad's waiting in the car." She couldn't understand why her dad was so upset about her hiring a surrogate mother. And she was worried he wouldn't love his first grandchild because of the same reason.

"Oh okay," Callie said nervously.

Barbara went first and Arizona walked up to Callie. "My dad's nice really. Even if he doesn't like someone he's still polite."

Callie just nodded. They got in the car and Arizona sat in the back with her. Arizona's parents owned a minivan that was large enough for a small army. And had enough space for whatever they were going to buy today. Arizona made a small checklist of everything she needed and after that she would just buy whatever would seem nice. The room where the baby would stay has been emptied and was ready to be painted in soft pastel colors. Arizona wanted the room to be in theme but hasn't figured which yet.

"Where to?" Daniel asked, snapping Arizona out of her thoughts.

Arizona hummed as she thought about it. Online shopping was different from actually going shopping. "Just go to the mall and we'll figure it out there. They have lots of shops there with baby furniture and clothes."

"Do you need clothes already?" Daniel wondered as he pulled from the driveway.

"Of course she needs clothes already Daniel," Barbara interrupted before Arizona could answer. "You have to be prepared for a baby. If I could decide we would have gone shopping weeks ago."

Callie chuckled at Arizona's eye roll. Watching Daniel and Barbara bicker at each other made her miss her family.. They parked close to the entrance of the mall. She assumed it was for her benefit. She got tired quickly.

They went to the shop where they sold furniture first. Arizona decided to have larger furniture delivered at her house instead of taking it home with her. "What kind of crib should I get?" Arizona asked as she looked through the large collections of cribs.

"You could buy a bassinet first," Callie said. "If you plan on having the baby in your room for the first few weeks." It still hurt whenever she thought about the day that she and the baby would be separated. And it was getting closer.

Barbara agreed. "Or you could buy a crib and then later moved the crib to the room. It's your decision though, honey."

Arizona sighed. "Let's check the sets." Her eyes widened. "This is so pretty," she gushed. Her eyes immediately noticed a set of crib and a changing table that was in the theme of Lion King. There was even a plush lion on the changing table. "I need this."

"Honey, you're not buying this for yourself."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I am." And she also found a theme for the room. Disney movies. She heard Callie laughing at her excitement and she turned. "What?"

Callie chuckled. "Nothing. It's just amusing looking at you."

A worker stepped to them. "Hi, do you need any help?" She first saw Callie because of her pregnant belly but then she noticed Arizona looking around excitedly. "Oh we always welcome same sex couples in our store."

"Oh we're not," Arizona started.

"We have a great sale for couples like you," the worker interrupted.

Arizona smirked and took Callie's hand. "Well we'd be interested."

Callie had to hold back a laughter. When the worker turned around Arizona released her hand. "That was very sneaky of you," she teased.

Arizona didn't have time to answer because the worker was talking again. "Here we have some of our very best nursery sets. Do you know the gender of your baby?"

"We prefer being surprised," Callie replied sweetly.

"That's okay too. This are the best gender neutral ones. Take your time."

Arizona looked around. "Aw this one is in theme with jungle animals. It's so cute. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I kinda like the one with the bear theme better. It's really cute," Callie said honestly.

Arizona ended up picking the one Callie chose. The set included the crib, mattress, mattress protector, 3 sets of bedding, changing mat and a changing table. And as promised she didn't even have to pay full price for that. She made a deal with the shop to have it delivered in a week. "Now, the fun part." She had to make a racional decision about where her baby would sleep but now she was able to spend money on stuff like a baby bouncer, infant lounger, a few pointless baby toys. Then they had to move to another store.

"Have you thought about bottles?" Daniel asked Arizona.

"Of course. I found this great set online and you can get it here too. Look." The set included 5 bottles, a transition cup, cleaning brush and a pacifier. Next to the bottles she bought a set of 3 bibs with different animals printed on front of them. Arizona has waited for this for a long time. She adored shopping for a baby and couldn't wait to be able to shop with the baby too. "Oh look at all this clothes."

Callie looked over the long line of baby clothes. "They're really cute." She lifted a strapped black and white one-sie. It was also very tiny. "And so small."

Arizona looked over at her dad who was already pushing an almost full cart and then at her mother who's hands were empty. "Mom how many of these can you carry?"

"Sweetie, don't go overboard. When you were born we just stuffed you in your brother's old clothes and you were happy," Barbara said with a shrug.

"I can feel the love," Arizona muttered under her breath. She wanted her child to have nothing but the best and the very cute hoodie with bear ears was the best. Half an hour later she filled 3 shopping bags with baby clothes."We need to get something for bath time and we need a car seat too."

Callie laughed. She was starting to feel tired from walking for hours now but at the same time she didn't want to miss anything Arizona would buy. It made her feel included watching how many things the baby will own. "I actually saw this great car seat in the other store we.. you bought a crib." When she was with Erica they never got to this point. They never had the chance to go shopping for the baby together.

"Really?" Arizona asked hesitantly. She was too focused on the crib to notice anything else but her taste was very different from Callie's.

"You'll like it I promise."

Arizona followed Callie into the previous store and she immediately noticed what Callie was talking about. It was colorful. Blue, orange, white and gray. She could buy this and it would work for both girl and a boy. And it looked really pretty too. Arizona didn't hesitate on buying it. "Thank you."

"I only saw it," Callie replied and rubbed her baby bump. She was feeling quite hungry and the baby kept kicking her but she didn't want to make everyone stop.

"I would be searching for another perfect car seat for quite a long time," Arizona said. She noticed Callie looking around. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Callie said, too quickly.

"It's fine. I'm hungry too, actually," Arizona said and laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm sure my dad's getting pretty tired too but he doesn't want to say it. So how about we go to that amazing restaurant upstairs?"

Callie licked her lips. "Can I get pizza?" Arizona nodded making her throw her first in the air. "Yes," she whispered to herself.

Arizona pretended she didn't hear her, smiling to herself. She found it funny that just pizza could make Callie this happy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Some of you still don't believe me that this will end with Calzona together. You should trust me by now ;D And there's nothing wrong with me taking my time. Like I said before I don't want to rush into them being together because I would only ruin the story.

The Calzona centric episode it's called Bend and brake and I'm trying to stay optimistic but I think they'll break up. In the promo you were able to see Callie and Arizona arguing about Africa and about cheating in front of their therapist. It's amazing for how long Arizona kept everything inside. For whatever's worth I hope they will make it. They have to.

* * *

Callie has just settled on the couch when the doorbell rang. She sighed and pushed herself in a standing position. She woke up earlier than usually to an empty house which was unusual as she was almost 8 months into pregnancy and Callie felt like she could pop the baby out in any minute now and Arizona never left her side. Arizona left the note saying she was paged and would be home around 4 in the afternoon. Callie opened the door and looked at Julie. She hadn't seen her since her and Arizona broke up. "Hi."

"Hey," Julie said awkwardly. "I know Arizona's not home, I'm just here to pick up some things. I'm leaving for Africa today so yeah."

Callie opened the door further. Before, she had only poked her head out but now Julie was able to see just how pregnant she was. "You don't have to explain to me. I'm not allowed to have an opinion."

"I know, but I feel like I have to. Since..." Her words died as she nodded towards Callie's large belly. "Is Arizona doing okay?"

Callie nodded. She didn't really think Arizona was acting any differently now from before. "She's doing great. Preparing for the baby and everything." It wasn't her plan to bring up the baby and make Julie feel guilty but she couldn't help herself.

Julie cleared her throat. "That's really great. So uhm... I'll just go and take my stuff."

"Okay," Callie replied. She didn't know why but she felt the need to protect Arizona. And her baby. Well Arizona's baby. She sat back on the couch and made a sip of her tea. She couldn't wait to get back to coffee. Drinking teas and hot chocolates just wasn't the same. She looked at her phone thinking whether she should tell Arizona that Julie was there or not. She picked it up and slid her thumb across the screen to unlock it. Then she clicked on the messages and picked Arizona's name. She chewed on her lower lip, thinking about it. Her finger slid over the screen. _I just thought u should know that Julie came over to pick up her stuff._

Arizona was making her way to the NICU when her phone signaled she got a message. She and Callie texted every once in a while to keep each other updated as Arizona was worried about her all the time. She read the message and stood still. She hadn't really missed Julie anymore. She was away so much she easily got used to not have her around. She was sure she would miss her once the baby was up at 3 in the morning though. _Oh... Well thanks for telling me._ Arizona didn't know what else to write. Not even a minute later she got a new text.

_U okay?_

Arizona smiled to herself. Callie was so sweet to her. _Yeah :) It just took me by surprise. _And she was telling the truth. She thought the break up would be harder on her. Callie giving birth and moving out of her house would be harder she assumed. She even considered asking Callie to stay with her for the first couple of months after baby's birth. But she hadn't had the guts to do it yet.

Callie smiled at the text and then settled the phone back on the coffee table. She stared at the TV for a while as she waited for Julie to finish getting her belongings together. She could understand the difference between what Arizona wanted and what Julie wanted but she couldn't understand how Julie could just leave someone she loved and an unborn baby behind. She wasn't allowed to judge though.

Julie returned in half an hour with everything she owned packed in a suitcase and a bag. "So I guess this is it?"

"Yeah," Callie smiled awkwardly.

Julie got to the front door. "Callie, I wish you well in life. And I truly am sorry for just.. leaving."

"You should have said that to Arizona, not me. I'm just here doing my job." It felt weird saying the word job but that's what she was doing. She was being payed to raise a child for someone else. And she trusted Arizona to do a great job with the baby.

"I know. Can you tell her I'm wishing her the best though? She deserves to have a baby and she deserves to be happy. I feel like I couldn't do that for her." Those were Julie's last words as she walked through the door and closed the door behind her.

Callie sighed and pushed herself on her feet. Today Arizona's parents were coming over to help put together a nursery. All of the furniture has already arrived and was waiting in Julie's old office. Arizona didn't have enough time to do it alone and Callie was not allowed to lift anything heavier than her phone. Her blood pressure had been high through most of her pregnancy and because of that she had to get checks done every two weeks. Callie went up the stairs to check on the washing machine. She put the baby clothes they bought in the machine so they could put them in the closet once it would be ready. She missed a step though and somehow ended up falling on her belly. Her heart stopped beating for a second as she gasped for air. She slowly turned around and placed a hand on her stomach. She fell directly on the stair. She panicked when the baby didn't respond but after a few minutes there was some fluttering and a soft kick. Her heart was still pounding. There was a reason Arizona always told her to be careful on the stairs and since she couldn't see past her own pregnant belly she tripped. And it made her feel angry and stupid as if she wasn't capable of walking anymore. "Okay little one. That scared us huh?" She let out a shaky breath and gripped on the railing. She got back on her feet and slowly and carefully made a few more steps until she reached the top. She was sure she wasn't going down anytime soon. After she moved the baby clothes in the dryer she looked around the nursery. The paint was finally dry and the smell of paint was slowly fading away. Arizona painted it by herself with a little help of Callie. The doorbell rang and Callie nervously glanced down the stairs. She gingerly walked down. Her side hurt but she took the baby kicking as a good sign and decided not to make a big deal out of this. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Robbins."

"Callie, we already told you to call us Barbara and Daniel," Barbara once again insisted.

"I'm sorry," Callie said and smiled. She felt more at ease with Arizona's parents now. "Arizona's not home yet but I assume she should be here in about 30 minutes."

Daniel shrugged. "We know, we just like to be early. How have you been doing?" His initial dislike towards Callie has changed as he realized Callie was actually a very nice person and wasn't just offering to do this for the money. Arizona also told him what happened to her fiancée.

"Alright I guess. I feel ready to get this baby out of me," Callie said and laughed a little. It was true. And yet at the same time she knew she would be separated from the baby once it would be born.

"Not too soon though, first we need to make sure the room is ready," Barbara joked.

Callie nodded in agreement. And just on cue her stomach rambled. She had an early breakfast and apparently the baby was ready for dinner or maybe late lunch. "Sorry," she said with a blush.

Barbara waved her hand. "Don't apologize. You need food. So how about we have a snack and start dinner while Daniel prepares the room for furniture?"

"Okay." Callie always felt shy around Arizona's parents for some reason. Maybe because they were so nice to her and her own family refused to acknowledge the fact that she was carrying a child for someone else.

Daniel pushed up the sleeves of his shirt. "I'll go read the instructions then." He knew the women liked to chat and preferred not being around for that.

After some arguing Callie agreed to let Barbara prepare her a snack which included ham and cheese toast with mayo. Arizona couldn't get mad if she knew her mom made the snack. Callie rubbed her belly after she finish eating. She was satisfied along with the baby. Her sides were still aching from the fall but she took it as a normal sign.

Barbara noticed Callie rubbing her baby bump. "May I?" she asked. This was her first grandchild in there and as excited she was to see them when they were born she wanted to feel it kick as well.

"Sure," Callie said. Arizona often sang or talked to the stomach before going to bed so she got used to it. The baby refused to move for the first few minutes but when the sound of the front door closing startled Callie it kicked.

Arizona entered what seemed like a quiet house even though her parents's car was parked in front of her garage. She checked the kitchen first because her mom always went there first. She walked in on her mom touching Callie's stomach. "Mom?" she questioned.

"The baby's kicking," Barbara said excitedly and pulled Arizona towards them, placing her daughter's hand on the place where she just felt the kick.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She had felt kicks for millions of times and yet it still amazed her how something so tiny could be so strong. She noticed Callie inhaling sharply. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that one went straight to my bladder," Callie explained and then wobbled to the bathroom.

Barbara looked at her daughter who kept her eyes on Callie until the very last moment. "Are you ready for this?"

"To put together a nursery? Yeah, I think I am."

Barbara laughed. "Not that, honey. I meant being a mother. It's not just all about how much you can offer your child."

Arizona sighed. "I'm ready, mom. I mean I was doubting at the beginning but I think I can handle it. I already talked to the Chief and he said he'll give me as much time off as I would get if I were on maternity leave and I'll be in charge of my own surgical schedule. I'll love the baby. I already do."

"I'm so excited to have my first grandchild," Barbara said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Arizona tightly. "You're going to be a wonderful mom and I'm sure you won't be doing it on your own."

Arizona chewed on her lip. "I thought about asking Callie to stay for a while after birth. But I don't wanna make this hard on her."

"Arizona," Barbara warned.

"I think we could use each other's help. She said she wanted to go back to being a surgeon again and I want to make sure I'm ready to be a mom on my own," Arizona argued. She had to stop the discussion though because Callie returned from the bathroom and she didn't want her to hear. "Okay, so I'll go get dad and we'll start with the crib in the nursery." She decided to originally place the crib there and then add a comfortable couch in the room so she could sleep there if she had to.

"And we'll start with dinner," Barbara said. She was thrilled she was able to cook with someone. While Arizona knew how she was never really enthusiastic about food and she never tried new recipes.

Callie kept experiencing some mild pain while she was chopping vegetables but eventually it went away and she was able to relax. She was worried though because she wasn't sure if it was from the trip she had or if it was normal pregnancy pain.

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

Callie cleared her throat. "I'm fine, really. I just feel funny, I guess."

Barbara laughed. "You should sit down. You've been standing for an hour." She nearly pushed Callie on the bar stool. "Is your back alright?"

"Barbara, I'm honestly okay," Callie said and laughed. "The baby just never wants to settle down through the day but that way I can sleep perfectly through the night." Well if you could count sleeping on back perfectly.

"You can check on Arizona and Daniel to see how far they are," Barbara pushed.

Callie sighed. "Okay, then." She took an extra time getting up the stairs. She had never though she would be afraid of stairs but it seemed like she suddenly was. She walked in the nursery. "Barbara kicked me out of the kitchen," she complained.

Daniel laughed. "Get used to it."

"Do you need to sit down?" Arizona immediately offered. The couch was already placed but it was covered in thin foil to protect it from dust She would have gone to the store at 3 in the morning if she had to, to keep Callie satisfied but so far that hasn't been an issue.

Callie rolled her eyes. "No, thank you though. Can I help with anything?" She wanted to feel useful.

"Sure," Daniel said immediately and then got a glare from Arizona. He cleared his throat. "You could help us by reading the instructions."

"From the couch," Arizona quickly added. She didn't say much as Callie moved to the couch with a paper in her hands. She slowly started reading the instructions and soon they had the crib standing. They moved it to where Arizona specifically marked the place for it. "It looks good doesn't it?" The crib was by the window which was covered with orange curtains with farm animals printed over it. Arizona also brought some drawings home that her patients did specially for the baby.

Callie smiled. "It looks awesome."

Daniel laughed. He was the only one who noticed such Arizona word coming from Callie's mouth. "It's very neat," he confirmed.

"So I have a box with letters so once the baby is named we can place them on the wall," Arizona said. She was dying for the baby to get born so she could name them. Timothy was still her favorite name for the boy while any name for the girl hasn't really popped yet.

"This is gonna be a great home for the baby," Callie said. Everything about this was bittersweet. She loved carrying a child under her heart and she knew she would probably get a child on her own soon.

Arizona smiled. She didn't know what to say. This was a dream come true and every day she was more thankful for Callie to do this for her. They continued to decorate the baby's room and putting together the last furniture.

And then Barbara's voice brought everyone from their thoughts. "Dinner is ready!" she yelled from the downstairs.

Callie pushed herself on her feet and took her time going back downstairs. Daniel went before her but Arizona stayed behind always making sure she was placing her feet right. "You don't have to watch me like a hawk, you know."

"I feel like I should," Arizona said unapologetic. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know why. They sat around the table as Barbara placed a plate in front of everyone.

Callie tried getting up to help but was stopped by Arizona's mother. She felt like she should still be allowed to put plates on the table. Usually she would be very hungry at this hour even with the lunch and she got worried that her stomach wasn't growling like usually. What if she did hurt herself on the stairs? She glanced at Arizona while she picked on her food but couldn't find the strength to tell her nor the way to tell her. After dinner she insisted on at least washing the dishes. They were always pointing out she shouldn't act like a guest anyway.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, while helping Callie with the dishes. She found it amusing how much cutlery people of four were able to get dirty.

Callie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I feel weird."

"The baby?" Arizona tried.

Callie shrugged again. She really didn't know how else to express herself. "I guess it's just been a long, weird day. With Julie showing up and putting together the baby's room."

"How about you go take a nice hot bath and I'll finish here? That way my mom won't annoy you and you can relax. And later we can check the room together. With the special night light turned on." She bought a turtle that projected stars when you turned it on.

Callie smiled. "Okay," she said softly. She went in her bedroom and grabbed her comfortable pajamas and then headed in the bathroom. She let the water fill the bathtub while she was taking her clothes off. She noticed a bruise forming on the side of her stomach by her ribs. She never used to bruise this easily but she just assumed it was part of the pregnancy. She sat in the warm water and sighed happily. She rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked against her hand. She used the soft soap that was suppose to be for the baby but Arizona let her use it because it made skin really soft.

In the meantime Arizona said goodbye to her parents and managed to finish the new article she was working on. She heard the bathroom door open so she closed her laptop. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," Callie confirmed with a nod. She looked around. "Are your parents gone?"

Arizona laughed. "Yeah, I kind of kicked them out." She saw Callie looking at her with narrowed eyes. "What? I had a lot to do and you need some peace too."

"Your parents don't really bother me," Callie said honestly. With this new experience she also gained some new friends.

Arizona decided to change the topic and dragged Callie by her hand in the nursery. She pulled the window drapes closed so the only light in the room was the one coming from the turtle nightlight. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah," Callie breathed out. The stars and the moon glowing on the ceiling were almost breathtaking. She knew the baby would be nothing but loved here. Her eyes teared up.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Arizona quietly asked when she heard Callie sniffle. She saw tears running down her cheeks and she instinctively reached up to gently wipe them away.

Callie was surprised by the electricity that flew through her body when Arizona touched her. And when she noticed Arizona's eyes widen she knew she felt it too. But none of them knew what to do. She was carrying a child for this woman. It sure as hell was complicated.

Arizona's eyes moved to Callie's lips when Callie licked them subconsciously. "Callie," she whispered hoping the other woman would do something. Callie stood still though for another minute and then she slowly leaned forward. Arizona's breath caught in her throat when a warm breath washed over her lips. This was crazy. She had just broke up with her girlfriend and was suppose to be the mature one. But then Callie's lips touched hers gently and she couldn't find another reason why this would be wrong. She didn't have time to be in awe over the soft kiss though because Callie pulled away while clutching on her stomach and a look of pain flashed in her eyes. "What?" she asked out of breath.

Callie couldn't speak, she just pointed out to the crib. She was having contractions.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: And here's the birth of the baby. Reminder for those who forgot the baby is biologically related to Callie as they used her egg and donor's sperm.

About Grey's Anatomy: Even though I knew it was going to happen it hurt me more than I expected. So I think I'm finished watching Grey's Anatomy unless Shonda fixes this mess. But I will continue writing stories about Callie and Arizona because they're my OTP and because they gave me the courage to come out to my friends and family.

* * *

Arizona took a few calming breaths. "Okay. Okay," she reassured her. "Was this your first contraction?"

"Yeah," Callie said and then sighed. "Maybe not. I don't really know. I fell earlier today. Well more like tripped really when I was walking up the stairs and I fell directly on my stomach so I wasn't really surprised to experience some pain even if it came in..." She couldn't talk anymore as another contraction hit her. She clenched her teeth and tried to breathe through the pain. "Cramps," she finished.

Arizona ran in the nursery and grabbed the prepared bag. She put in an outfit for when the baby would leave the hospital and a blanket. The car seat has been installed in her car since she bought it. She also went in Callie's room to pick up her bag. Callie had it prepared since she hit 3rd trimester. Arizona found Callie having another contraction by the stairs. "Hold on," she said and ran downstairs to drop the bags there so she could help Callie walk down.

"Slowly," Callie said while chewing on her lip. She was holding on Arizona's hand so tight that she was scared she was going to break it.

Arizona nodded. "Absolutely." The last thing she needed was for Callie to trip on the stairs again. "Did your water break yet?" she asked.

Callie shook her head. "No. I'm sorry if that happens over your car though." She couldn't control something like that. She felt weird though. Or maybe it was just because she was about to give birth and she'd never done that before.

Arizona lead Callie to the car and then ran to the house to get the bags. She was sure she would be sending her parents to bring her more things but for now she had everything she needed. "Luckily the hospital's only minutes away," she was trying to make a small talk to distract Callie from the pain.

"Oh god, this hurts," Callie groaned and threw her head back against the head rest. She tightly shut her eyes and reached for Arizona's hand. She didn't know why but it made her feel better knowing she had someone there.

Arizona's hand was released once Callie's contraction passed and she placed it on Callie's thigh. She squeezed it gently and then quickly started the car. Maybe she could make it to the hospital before another contraction hits Callie, she thought. She sped down the street and drove to the hospital as fast as she could without actually breaking any speed limits. Getting pulled over by police was the last thing she needed in that moment. And then suddenly a warm feeling washed over her body as she realized she was getting her baby sometime today or tomorrow.

Callie leaned her head against the car window as she thought about the past 10 months. Her life has changed drastically. She was no longer afraid of being a surgeon again and she wasn't afraid of being herself. Arizona was so wonderful to her and for a moment she even considered her family. They went to a few lamaze classes together and people always assumed they were together and no one blinked an eye. And then her mind wondered to the kiss. It was so wonderful but cut off too short because of her baby... Their baby... Arizona's baby. She gently shook her head and then another contraction hit her. She felt the baby move inside of her, making her insides flutter. But whatever the position baby was in wasn't comfortable anymore and she almost screamed. "Oh holy fuck this feels different," she gasped.

Arizona parked right in front of the emergency room. "What feels different?" she asked, her own voice slightly shaking.

"I can't explain it. It hurts," Callie whined. She went to open the door but was pushed back.

"Wait here while I get a wheelchair," Arizona demanded and ran inside. She ignored all the looks and pushed the wheelchair outside. She opened the door for Callie and watched her every move until she was safely sitting on it. Arizona started wheeling her in.

Callie turned her head. "What about our stuff? And your car? You can't park it here."

Arizona shrugged. "I'll send an intern to do it." She wheeled Callie in and then went to the front desk so Callie would get admitted. "Hi," she said sweetly while leaning against the desk.

"Oh, doctor Robbins," the nurse replied with a smile. "What brings you here at this time of the day?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. This woman was always flirting with her. "Could you please page Addison Montgomery and tell her that I'm coming in with her patient doctor Callie Torres?"

The nurse eyed Callie and quickly signed a paper before pushing it in Arizona's hands. "Doctor Montgomery should be finished with her surgery by now. You can fill out the paperwork downstairs."

Arizona quickly wheeled Callie in the elevator and took her to the OB/GYN department. Callie had gotten oddly quiet. "Are you alright?" she asked leaning over to see her face. The Latina's face was paler and her pupils weren't as responsive. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," Callie mumbled.

"We're gonna get you settled in the bed and take your blood pressure and we should make an ultrasound," Arizona said in a soothing voice. She pushed Callie out of the room and wheeled her in an empty private room. All she wanted was for Callie to be comfortable. Callie tensed up and she rubbed her arm in a calming motion.

Callie whimpered. Arizona gently moved her to the bed and then passed her the hospital gown. She helped her change as much as she could without really looking at anything. Callie was disgusting. She was sweaty and clammy. "Can I get some water?"

Arizona looked around. "Sure," she picked up a paper cup and poured some water in it. She passed it to Callie and she drank it quickly while Arizona sent a message to her parents that Callie got contractions. "Do you need anything else? Addison should be here every minute."

"No," Callie replied weakly as another contraction hit her body. "Kai," Callie murmured as she breathed through another contraction. Her whole body ached and she was feeling like she was burning up.

Arizona held Callie's hand, not once wincing when Callie squeezed it. "What?"

Inhaling sharply, Callie finally relaxed as the contraction passed. "Kai. If it's a boy. You can use Timothy as the first name. Timothy Kai Robbins."

Arizona laughed. How Callie could think about baby names when her body was being ripped apart was beyond her. "Thank you, but it's not a boy."

"How do you know?" Callie felt exhausted and she hasn't even started pushing yet.

Arizona blushed. "Not that I wanted to see but during one of your ultrasounds when I was staring at the monitor the baby turned around. It's a girl."

Callie smiled weakly as another contraction started. The thought of a cute baby girl made her strong enough to fight the contraction even if she wanted to push. "It's a girl," she repeated.

Addison walked in the room. Arizona paged her to let her know where they were. "Hi. So I guess it's time huh?" She noticed how close Callie and Arizona seemed but didn't mention it. "I'm just gonna take a peek here. Has your water broken yet?" She put on fresh gloves and lifted Callie's blanket. "You're only 4 centimeters so it should still be a while."

Arizona let go of Callie's arm to walk closer to Addison. "Do you think you could maybe do an ultrasound soon? I think something's wrong." She was whispering so only Addison was able to hear her.

"Arizona, you know every possibility that this baby could be born healthy or sick and I know you've operated on babies that were smaller than a water bottle but this baby, your baby, is going to be fine," she reassured her. "But if it will make you feel better I can do an ultrasound." Addison left their room.

Callie rubbed her belly, trying to get some movement. But in whichever position the baby was in seemed to be comfortable for her and very uncomfortable for Callie. "Please move," she whined.

Arizona chuckled. "I don't think she's going to listen," she said. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and ran it under water. She placed it over Callie's forehead while she opened the drawer to get out the machine for blood pressure. She attached it to Callie and waited for the results. Weirdly her blood pressure was lower than usually.

Addison came back inside pushing the desk with wheels with ultrasound monitor on it. She set it up and placed gel on Callie's stomach. Addison moved the wand around and looked at the monitor for a while before she gulped. "Arizona tell them we need an OR set up for emergency c-section."

"What?" Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. She moved her eyes to the screen. The baby was turned sideways and there was a lot of fluid around her. Something was wrong. "What's all this?"

"That's not the fluid baby should be swimming in," Addison said, not wanting to freak Callie out. "Callie's I'm really sorry but we need to get you prepped now."

"I don't want a c-section," Callie complained with her last powers. She was feeling exhausted. "I'm ready to push the baby out. I really am." She leaned on her elbows and tried to prove her point but was stopped by Arizona's hands on her arms.

"This is not about you. This is about the baby. She's turned sideways so even if you could there was no way you could deliver her naturally. She's just being stubborn and wants things to be done her way," Arizona spoke, easing Callie's fears even when her own heart was beating too quickly against her chest. They needed to get Callie in the operating room.

Addison got a nod from Callie and Arizona and she quickly prepared Callie for the surgery. They hooked Callie on IV to give her a supply of pain medications that she was able to take. "This is gonna be quick okay," she said once they got to the operating room. They would sedate Callie with local anesthetic so she would be able to see the baby.

Arizona scrubbed in with Addison but didn't really plan on doing anything. She just wanted to sit by Callie's head and make her feel comfortable. "Before we got here she told me she fell and hit the stair. If what's what's causing the bleeding?"

"Possibly," Addison said. "Or maybe there's something else in there. We won't know until I take the baby out."

"Her heart beat's strong right?" Arizona asked, worried. At this point she wasn't sure for who's life she was more worried.

Addison smiled. "The baby's heart beat was strong. And you're not allowed to take peaks at ultrasounds anymore."

Arizona walked in and sat down on the chair next to Callie. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sleepy," Callie murmured. "Is it because I fell?" She didn't want this to be her fault. There were still 3 weeks left until the actual due date and she wasn't sure what triggered the sudden contractions.

Arizona raised her hand and gently stroked Callie's dark hair. She didn't even think about doing it. It just seemed like a natural thing to do at the time. "We can't be for sure it's your fault. Some babies are just born prematurely. But she has a strong heartbeat."

Callie nodded. She saw Addison gowning up and then call for scalpel. Callie moved her head to the side and focused on Callie's blue eyes. No one said anything.

Addison was working quickly. "And it's a beautiful girl," she said suddenly and passed the baby to another pediatric surgeon that was on call at that time. Addison didn't know what to expect so she paged him just in case.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the baby and then her doctor senses kicked in. "Why isn't she crying? What's her apgar score?" A loud cry broke the silence in the operating room.

"She has a nice set of lungs," the surgeon said and worked on the baby for a minute. "Her apgar is 7."

Arizona sighed in relief. "7's not too bad. Right Callie?" she turned to Callie and saw her eyes drooping. "Callie."

Addison cursed under her breath. "She's bleeding out. Knox push general. I can't find this bleeder anywhere."

"Her blood pressure's too low," Knox warned while pushing anesthetic.

Arizona stood frozen. Her eyes kept moving between her healthy baby and the person she suddenly didn't see her life without. "Addison," she whispered. Callie was bleeding out. Arizona felt guilty. She should have been there to watch her all the time. Maybe if she was with her Callie wouldn't get hurt.

"Arizona why don't you go up to the NICU with your baby? You can hold her and think about that," Addison said while still working on Callie.

"But," Arizona said and then lost her words. "Okay." She followed the incubator to the elevator and to the neonatal intensive care unit. She knew her baby would have to spend a few hours there first just from being born prematurely. And then for the first time she looked at her. Baby's skin was darker than her own and even though she was a few weeks early her head was full of dark hair and her eyebrows were dark as well. She looked a lot like Callie. A knot formed in Arizona's throat but she tried to swallow it. She gently picked her baby up and sat in a rocking chair. "Hey there big girl," she said soothingly. Baby's eyes opened and beautiful brown orbs looked at her. "You quite surprised us today. You like to do things your own way don't you?" She swaddled the baby tighter in the blanket. She wanted to change her in the clothes she brought with her. "We are really excited to finally have you though." She gingerly touched the baby's cheek and stroked it. "Yes, we are." The baby opened her mouth to yawn and a bubble formed between her lips. Arizona cooed at her. "You must be tired. You've had a big day." She continued to rock the baby for another half hour when Addison showed at the NICU. She was still wearing her surgical cap. Arizona tried to read her face but she was expressionless. "Please tell me she's okay."

Addison smiled. "She's okay. She was bleeding from the fall but I found the source and fixed it. Now show me your kid." She peaked at the baby in Arizona's arms and smiled. "She looks just like Callie."

"She does," Arizona replied. "Is Callie in the room?"

Addison nodded. "She is. Do you want to go there with the little one?"

"Can I? I mean I know that's not normally the routine but I want to be there when she wakes up," Arizona rambled nervously.

"Of course you can," Addison said simply. Things were already complicated enough for them so she didn't want to say anything else.

Callie was hearing some talking and a melody. She squeezed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but something was preventing her. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight.

Arizona gently rocked her baby girl in her arms. She was so tiny. So precious. And so incredibly beautiful. She ran her fingers through short silky dark hair as she sang softly to the baby. She couldn't remember any baby friendly songs so she sang the first thing that popped in her head. Alphabet. A groggy voice startled her but the baby didn't even budge. She just blinked sleepily in her mom's arms.

"Are you singing an alphabet to her?"

With a blush on her cheeks Arizona nodded. "I couldn't think of anything else. She seemed to like it though." She pressed a lingering kiss on the baby's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Meh. Tired, quite sore but kind of relieved that she's finally here. Can I see her?" She knew this wasn't normally how surrogate mothers were. Once the baby was born they were separated. But she also knew that normally moms didn't wait for their surrogate to wake up and normally surrogate mothers don't kiss the woman their baby will go to.

Arizona slowly moved the baby towards Callie. "She's so squirmy," she said with a smile when the baby moved her tiny feet. She placed her in Callie's arms and sighed. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach knotted with butterflies at the sight. It was wrong. But it was also so right.

"So," Callie started but then looked at the baby. She changed her mind. "Do you have a name for her yet?" came out instead.

"I do," Arizona said. Callie looked at her expectedly. "Elena Brooke Robbins."

Callie ran her thumb over the baby's soft cheek. "Hi Elena. You're just the cutest aren't you?" Every time she thought about never seeing her or Arizona again it made her feel empty and sad.

"The donor didn't stand a chance," Arizona said, quite relieved actually. "She looks exactly like you. Which means she'll grow up to be just as beautiful as you are." Callie's cheeks turned a shade pinker and the baby started fussing and whimpering. "She's probably hungry. I tried feeding her with the bottle but she just didn't want to latch on it."

Callie just couldn't look away from the baby but Arizona saying the baby didn't want to drink from the bottle made her think of her boobs aching. "Is it gonna sound weird if I say that I feel her? Because my boobs hurt like hell."

Arizona laughed softly. "Maybe you should try breastfeeding. Just to start her sucking reflex."

Callie thought about it and then agreed. She unbuttoned few buttons on her gown and pressed the baby against her chest. "Oh," she said when the baby immediately latched on her nipple. It was a strange feeling. "She definitely seems hungry."

"Yeah," Arizona said distracted. She didn't want to stare but there was something so beautiful about Callie breastfeeding Elena.

"Tell me about what it was like when she was born," Callie said. She didn't really remember much. She did remember hearing a cry but everything else was a blur.

Arizona hummed. "She was born at 8:26 pm. Her first apgar was 7 but then later moved up to 10. She's 17.9 inches long and weights 5.51 pounds."

"She's tiny," Callie murmured accidentally interrupting Arizona. She remember Erica and the baby. That baby fit in her one hand. She felt the familiar sadness filling her chest when she thought about leaving Elena and Arizona but then the baby started whimpering and let out a cry. "It's okay," she said, gently rocking her. "See, it's okay. Are you not hungry anymore?"

Arizona bit her lip. "Callie?"

Callie turned her head. Arizona sounded so serious that it almost worried her. "Yeah?"

"Would you stay with us for a few more weeks?"

A/N: Cliff hanger uh-oh. And also Elena is Sara's middle name while Brooke is Jessica's middle name. I would usually go with Sofia but I just wanted to do something different.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I should be working on important school projects but instead I'm writing this story like crazy because I have so many ideas. There's been a lot of time jumping during Callie's pregnancy but I think the pace will slow down now. Also it is surrogacy even if Callie's egg was used. I did a lot of research and using a surrogate's egg and a donor's sperm is a type of surrogacy.

Grey's update: I want Callie and Arizona to figure themselves out. To remember who they used to be and with that to remember with who they fell in love with. I pray to God this wasn't the last time we've seen them together.

* * *

_"Would you stay with us for a few more weeks?"_

Callie didn't expect that question so it took her a while to answer. She wanted to stay with them. But the non hormonal side of her was telling her it was wrong. She still hasn't signed adoption papers. But somehow she agreed. She had to stay in the hospital for the next 4 days because Addison really wanted to make sure she was alright. And after that she was able to go home along with Elena and Arizona. Arizona also took her maternity leave so she was able to be at home with them. And while they were in the hospital she never let her bedside.

So now Callie was sitting in Arizona's car on the backseats next to the baby while the blonde was driving them back home. She was still sore and tired but anything was better than staying in the hospital. She sent a picture of Elena to her parents but they didn't respond yet and she wasn't sure if they ever would. They disagreed with her decision in the first place. Arizona parked the car and Callie slowly moved out.

"Hi Ellie," Arizona said to the newborn when she took out the car seat. "This is your home now." The baby only blinked at her.

Callie smiled but at the same time she wanted to distant herself from them. This wasn't her family. This was Arizona's family. She sighed and then Arizona was linked her arm through hers. "I can walk," she argued.

"Yes, but when we get to the stairs you'll regret saying it. Once we get you up in your room, you're not coming back down until you're healed," Arizona ordered.

"But what about food?"

Arizona laughed. "Breakfast in bed." She saw Callie being hesitant. "We'll figure it out. But first let me take the little one in her room and help you get up. Don't try doing it on your own." Arizona took the car seat up in the baby's room. She saw Elena fell asleep in it. She gently placed it on the floor and pressed the on button on the baby monitor. She went back downstairs.

Callie immediately made the first few steps, holding on the railing with one hand but then she paused. "How many stairs left?"

"Just take my hand," Arizona said sternly.

Callie grumpily took Arizona's hand and slowly they started walking up the stairs. She was feeling pretty exhausted by the time they got to her bedroom. "I wanna take a shower. All I got in the hospital was clothwashing," she complained. She was feeling pretty disgusting and her hair was greasy from not being washed for a while.

Arizona sighed. "I'd love to let you take a shower but you can't get your stitches wet and you would need help if you took a bath."

"Can you at least help me wash my hair?" Callie asked. "Please," she added with an adorable pouting face.

"I guess we can figure it out," Arizona replied and laughed. Callie was being so cute she just couldn't resist. "I'll just move Elena in her crib first and take the baby monitor from my room. You don't move." She went in the nursery and smiled at her baby. She was still sleeping but stirred and let out a few baby noices when Arizona moved her out of the car seat. "I know baby girl." She rubbed the baby's belly and then moved her in the crib. "You won't go back to sleep huh?" She already knew the answer. Elena was probably hungry by now. Arizona grabbed the bottle out of the diaper bag. Elena kept squirming and turning away from the bottle. She still didn't want to latch on it. "You're gonna have to drink from the bottle eventually," Arizona cooed. Elena then let out a loud cry. "Okay, a bottle is a no." Arizona set it back down and picked up Elena. "You love your pacifier but hate the bottle? You're going to be a very picky one." Arizona picked the pacifier from the car seat and placed it in the baby's mouth. She gently rocked her for a few minutes but it didn't seem to do the trick. Then she thought of something and walked in Callie's room. Callie was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "She's hungry and still refusing to drink from the bottle," Arizona said and passed her the baby. "Just hold her."

Callie accepted Elena in her arms and smiled down at the baby. She really did look like her. From her dark hair to the same eye color. She gently rocked the still fussy baby. "Why are you giving your mom such a hard time huh?" As she swayed them side to side the baby eventually calmed down. She noticed Elena's head was turned in her chest and her eyes were closed. "Were you just craving cuddles?"

"How did you get her to calm down?" Arizona asked, amazed. She was holding a different kind of bottle that she didn't have with her at the hospital.

Callie shook her head. "I don't really know. I was just rocking her and she fell asleep." She did notice that the baby was holding on her breast like she was nursing. "I think she likes to pretend she's being breastfed."

"Try this," Arizona said passing her the bottle. She had it warmed up.

Callie tickled Elena's mouth with the bottle nipple. "Ellie, try this." The baby's eyes opened and for a while she stared at Callie in fear but then she opened her mouth and welcomed in the bottle. Callie held it still for a while and Elena finally started drinking. "Yay," Callie cheered quietly.

Arizona smiled. "So we solved that problem. That way we don't have to get you up at 3 am in the morning. You need to rest as much as possible now." In the hospital Elena was brought in Callie's room every time she was hungry so Arizona really wanted to let Callie sleep through the night. Sleeping meant healing.

"I don't really mind getting up," Callie replied and scooted on the side of the bed so Arizona was able to sit down next to her.

"I know. But I mind. Because you not only had a c-section but you were bleeding out and it turned into an abdominal surgery. So you need rest. And not move too much. The stairs are forbidden for the next two weeks." Arizona was only sharing the instructions Addison gave her.

Callie rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. It's like the baby made everything better. "I'm pretty sure Addie wrote it all down on the paper she gave me." She saw Elena starting to doze off while attempting to finish drinking the bottle. "If I burp her she's gonna get alert now and if I don't she'll end up crying in a few minutes."

Arizona tickled the baby's foot through her fluffly socks. "It's probably better if we do it now." She was a little surprised when Callie passed her Elena because she assumed she would do that as well. Arizona placed a soft towel over her shoulder and lifted Elena. She rubbed her back for a few minutes before getting a healthy burp. Arizona and Callie both laughed at the adorableness. Elena yawned and when Callie rubbed her stomach she ended up holding her pinky finger with her whole hand.

Callie gulped as the baby held on her hand. She shouldn't let herself get this close to Elena. As the baby's blinks got heavier the grip on Callie's finger loosened up and Callie was able to pull her hand away. "Is she out?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Arizona replied, still gently rocking her. "So I'm gonna put her in the crib and then we can wash your hair." She took Elena in her room and placed her in the crib. She turned on the nightlight that projected stars. She made sure Elena was safely tucked in and that nothing could hurt the baby during her sleep. She returned in Callie's bedroom. "Okay, how about we place a chair next to the bath? That way you can sit and I can wash your hair and you won't have to strain yourself or hurt yourself."

Callie shrugged. "I guess."

Arizona brought a chair from her room and put it next to the tub. She ordered Callie to sit on it while she took the shower head and made sure the water temperature was right. Callie placed a towel over her shoulders so that her t-shirt wouldn't get wet. She leaned back and didn't even flinch when the warm water hit her head. Once Callie's hair was wet Callie turned off the water and started rubbing shampoo in the dark dark. She loved how soft Callie's hair was.

Callie shivered when Arizona's fingers brushed against her neck. She never thought someone washing her hair could make her feel this way. She even let out a small moan when Arizona massaged her scalp. It was over way too soon because Arizona rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "Can you condition them too please?" she requested sweetly.

"Sure," Arizona replied. She would probably love to wash Callie's hair everyday. She applied conditioner and left it for a minute. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked in the meantime, making small conversation.

"I can cook," Callie said quickly.

Arizona laughed. "No, you can't. That would require you to walk downstairs and you can't do that. So I'll order in. Pizza?"

"Yes, please," Callie said with a smile. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the head massage she recieved. And then Arizona rinsed her hair again and she knew it was over. Callie stood up and lifted her arms to dry her hair. She bit her lip when some sharp pain hit her in the abdomen but luckily it quickly went away.

Arizona smiled. "Okay, so I'll order pizza and you can blow dry your hair."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Elena only woke up for feedings and diaper changes and then it was bed time and Arizona and Callie were able to go to sleep. Arizona decided to let Callie rest and she would take the first night shift. She woke up to a cry but it slowly passed and Arizona almost fell back asleep before she realized that babies don't just stop crying on their own. She got out of the bed and down the hall. She peaked in the room that was glowing from the night light. She spotted the empty crib that made her heart stop for a second before she looked around the room and saw Callie on the rocking chair. Callie's grip on the baby was strong even though she appeared to be sleeping. Arizona took Elena from her arms, making sure not to wake her up before placing her back in the crib. "Sweet dreams baby boo," she whispered and kissed Elena's head. Then she moved back to the rocking chair and gently shook Callie arm.

Callie's eyes snapped wide open and she jumped a little. She was gasping for air and her heart was beating too quickly against her chest.

"Hey, it's okay," Arizona said, rubbing Callie's knee. "Why aren't you sleeping in your bed though?"

Callie shrugged. "Bad dreams," she replied as if it was nothing.

"You should rest. And not in this chair or on the uncomfortable couch. The bed is there for a reason," Arizona said.

Callie sighed. "I know."

Arizona reached out her hand. "Come on," she said softly.

"I really can't sleep," Callie argued, but took Arizona's hand anyway. She woke up after only being asleep for an hour and went in Elena's room. She felt better in her presence.

"I think we'll find a way," Arizona said and lead them in her own bedroom.

"What?" Callie asked, now confused. She was tired and her abdomen was slightly sore. She didn't understand what she was doing in Arizona's room. "I don't think sleeping here alone would help."

"Not alone," Arizona pointed out. She carefully pushed Callie on the bed so she was sitting. When she saw the look Callie was giving her she couldn't help but laugh. "Look, we're both adults and I can't sleep that well either tonight. I keep waking up and checking the baby monitor to see if Elena's still breathing." She laid down on the bed, her night light the only source of light in the room.

Callie laid down and Arizona pulled the covers over them. They were both awkwardly laying on their backs. "I don't think this is going to help," she said with a sigh.

Arizona turned on the side and carefully wrapped an arm around Callie. She didn't know why but it felt good to hold someone. Julie was never into cuddling, only willing to do it for a few minutes after sex before rolling on her side. "I think it might," she said and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder.

"What are we doing?" Callie asked, while wrapping an arm around Arizona and lazily rubbing her back. She hasn't been held for years and she loved how save Arizona made her feel.

Arizona's eyes slowly closed. "I don't know. But we'll figure it out tomorrow. Sleep now."

Callie finally felt herself relax and she fell asleep in Arizona's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I would like to point out that most of the time I write around midnight and then just post without re-reading so typos happen. I do the same with school projects which I shouldn't but it works out.

I hope you can forgive me a little delay but it was my birthday on Saturday and also school's slowly killing me. So much to do, so little time.

I had to update the chapter because I accidentally typed Sofia instead of Elena. Happens to the best of us haha

* * *

The first couple of weeks flew by quickly with Callie still healing after the surgery and Arizona adjusting to having a newborn in the house. Nights were mostly sleepless but as Elena finally started drinking from the bottle Callie didn't have to get up for every feeding. Also Christmas was getting closer and Arizona was absolutely thrilled to spend it with her newborn.

Callie was looking through her closet, sighing. She had a check up with Addison today. Usually the check up was 6 weeks after birth but they decided for an earlier date since Callie was bleeding out and they didn't dare to risk it. And now Callie had nothing to wear. She couldn't wear maternity clothes anymore and she didn't fit in her old clothes just yet. It also made her think of the past 3 weeks. She has slept in Arizona's bed ever since the first night and even though Arizona mentioned they would discuss it they haven't and it made Callie anxious.

"What are you doing?" Arizona's voice rang through the room. She called for Callie ten minutes ago but when the Latina failed to show up she grew worried. Not only it was Callie's check up but it was also Arizona's chance to show off her adorable baby girl.

Callie jumped a little. "Nothing. I'm just looking for something to wear."

"Just wear sweatpants," Arizona said casually.

Callie huffed. "It's my first check up after the baby and the first time people will see me after the birth. I'm not wearing sweatpants." She didn't know why but she wanted to look good. She was still carrying some of her pregnancy weight and she hated it.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's see what you've got." She scanned through Callie's closet. "You can wear a dress." She picked it up and smiled. "It's really pretty. And it looks very similiar to what I put on Elena. And we can all match," she gushed.

Callie chewed on her lower lip. "I guess." She was still hesitant around Elena, not wanting to get too attached even though she loved the baby more than anything. After all she was the one carrying her for 8 months. "So I'll get changed," Callie said awkwardly, her head nodding towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Hurry up though."

"We're not even close to being late," Callie added confused as to why she should hurry up.

Arizona shrugged. "I know, but I want to see you wearing that dress."

A bright blush covered Callie's cheeks but luckily she wasn't seen because she already turned around to head to the bathroom. Arizona has often been flirty with her since their kiss and Callie felt flattered but at the same time she felt like Arizona was only doing it to be nice. She put the dress and quickly brushed her hair. "Okay I'm ready," she said as she came out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful," Arizona said honestly. She was wearing a dress herself and they really did match. If anyone would look at them they would think they're a normal family. And then a cry came from Elena's room. "I'll get her." She went in Elena's nursery and picked up the crying infant. Elena wasn't much of a screamer. She simply let out a loud cry at the beginning and then just moved to whimpers and silent tears. "Hey baby girl," she soothed her daughter. "Are you just missing us?" She placed Elena on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. "We can't have you getting this pretty dress dirty or smelly," she said and then playfully wiggled her point winger to the baby. "So you must be good." She lifted the baby to her lips and pressed a kiss on the forehead. Swaddling Elena in a soft yellow blanket her mom sent, Arizona carried her in Callie's room. "So I swaddled her in case she pukes so her dress stays clean."

Callie chuckled. "You didn't have to put her in a dress just to show her off. She's adorable enough without it."

"Oh, I know," Arizona said. "But just want to make sure everyone knows that my baby's the cutest."

Rolling her eyes, Callie slipped on her shoes. "So are we leaving now?"

Arizona shrugged. "Sure. And maybe we can go eat something afterwards."

"In the hospital cafeteria?" Callie questioned, slightly confused.

Arizona laughed. "No. I meant like a reastaurant. Because I've been dying to take Ellie somewhere and even though she might end up crying or sleeping through most of the time. Beside I'm hungry."

"Oh okay. I guess we can do that," Callie said, picking up her purse.

Arizona passed Elena to Callie and went back to the nursery to get the car seat. She hasn't really been using it much, because since she hasn't left the house with Elena since she brought her home. And she was okay with that. She loved spending her time with the baby and even Callie. Every evening they would sit in front of the TV and watch Modern Family together. Arizona shook her head. The dinner she invited Callie on was meant to be a date but she had no idea how to say it. She picked up the seat and the diaper bag. She checked the bag for pacifier because they couldn't afford to forget it at home. She headed back in the room where Callie was softly talking to Elena and placed the car seat on the bed.

Callie buckled Elena in her seat and re-checked everything for Elena's safety. "We're ready." She went to pick the seat up but Arizona got to it first.

"It's not that I don't want you to carry it but you're still recovering and there's stairs. But if Addison says you're okay tonight then you can be on the carrying duty for the next month," Arizona said, not thinking twice about her words.

But Callie did. _For the next month._ Did that mean Arizona wanted her around for more than just her recovery time? She didn't want to leave and hated thinking about it but this wasn't healthy. She was living with a woman that she gave birth to a child to and they had chemistry. She noticed Arizona giving her a look and she realized she must have drifted away with her thoughts. She grabbed the diaper bag, wanting to help somehow and they went downstairs.

Arizona placed the car seat in the backseat and made sure it was installed correctly before sitting on the driver's seat. Callie sat in the back to make sure Elena wouldn't cry. For some reason the baby hated car drives. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far and before they knew it Arizona has parked her car right in front of the entrance and was proudly taking out the car seat.

Callie could only laugh at how ridiculous Arizona was being. But she felt proud too. The baby was a tiny replica of her. They entered the hospital and went straight to the elevators.

"TORRES!" A man shouted way too excitedly.

Callie laughed as she immediately recognized the voice. Mark could be such a teenage girl sometimes. "Mark," she said turning around. He ran to her and spun her around. "Still recovering," she warned.

"Oh who cares," Mark said shrugging with his shoulders. He then took a peak at the baby. "She's pretty cute," he said.

Callie smirked. "I know."

Mark laughed. "It's good to see you Cal. You should call sometimes. I need to keep up with the gossip." He gave her another hug. "Motherhood's looking good on you blondie," he said and winked before leaving them alone.

Callie smiled as she pressed the elevator button. "I kinda miss him being an idiot," she commented.

"Well he can come over," Arizona said, not minding. "Or you can go to his place." She paused for a second and nervously licked her lips. "You know you're not like a hostage at my house right? You can leave if you're uncomfortable or don't want to stay anymore." They stepped in the elevator.

Callie swallowed audibly. It was the first time Arizona ever showed her interest in discussing about their living arrangments. "I like staying with you. I just feel like... " She shook her head, not finding good enough words to finish.

"Like what?" Arizona softly asked.

"Like the longer I stay there the harder it will be for me to leave," Callie breathed out. And she felt relieved to say it out loud. They stepped off the elevator. "Because I'm getting attached."

Callie's last words were almost like a whisper and before Arizona was able to reply Addison appeared and they were in the exam room. "How are you doing?" Addison asked and then her gaze moved to Elena. "Look at her. Just the cutest little thing ever. Aren't you? Yes, you are," she gushed to the baby.

Arizona cleared her throat. "We're good," she replied and Callie confirmed it with a nod.

"That's great," Addison said and then patted her exam table. "You don't have to take any clothes off this time though, just lift your dress and if you're uncomfortable I'll give you a blanket."

"I want a blanket but only because it's chilly," Callie said and sat down. She was tired of showing off her private parts to her best female friend and was glad that that part has ended. She lifted her dress and Addison examined her incision side.

Addison hummed. "Everything looks good but I still wanna do an ultrasound just to be 100% sure." She pulled the machine closer and placed jello on Callie's abdomen. No signs of bleeding. "I guess that this is it." Addison ripped of her gloves. "Callie you're perfectly okay for walking and lifting light things. You have to wait until 6th week for sex and other activities."

Callie blushed slightly at the word sex. She of course thought about it but would never dare to say it out loud. She wiped herself with a paper towel and then lowered her dress. "So that's it?"

Addison nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can't come on friendly visits." She hugged both women and then tickled Elena's belly. "See you next time cutie."

Arizona grinned. "You can come see her sometime. The door's always open. Plus it's kinda boring when she's sleeping."

"Saturday?" Addison checked. She wasn't busy herself either. While work was interesting her private life was very boring.

"It's settled," Arizona said with a wink. "Now let's go because I'm starving." Arizona was feeling very giddy and excited. This was her first day out with Ellie and Callie. As she thought about it she laughed to herself. It rhymed.

Callie looked at her amusingly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought how your short name rhyms with Elena's short name." When Callie looked at her in confusion she smiled. "Callie and Ellie."

"Oooh," Callie said and laughed. "I never thought about it." They went to the car in a comfortable silence. "So uhm where are we going?"

Arizona buckled Elena's car seat with Callie's help and then hovered between the car door. "Does Italian sound good to you? We probably won't be able to stay long but if you feed her now maybe she'll sleep there," she suggested.

Callie was already digging through the diaper bag. "On it." The bottle was still warm so she was able to feed Elena without the baby fussing about it. Usually before putting her to bed Callie breastfed but other than that Elena had to drink from the bottle. Shed loved cuddling Elena when the baby was eating. It was just so peaceful and comforting. After feeding she burped her and then placed her back in the car seat. Elena's eyes started drooping not too long after. "She'll be sleeping through our dinner."

"Well a sleeping baby is always the cutest baby," Arizona said cheerfully and parked her car the closest to the entrance. They stayed in the car for a few minutes before Arizona finally took her purse and exited first.

Callie started unbuckling the car seat and exited the car too while Arizona picked up the seat. They worked in unusion without saying a word. They headed to the entrance and Callie gulped when she felt Arizona's hand on her back. She took a deep breath and then went in further. It was the middle of the week so the restaurant was mostly empty. "Where should we sit?"

"Somewhere in the back so we can put this little one on a chair without bothering anyone," Arizona said nodding to Elena who was sleeping in her seat. They took a seat in the corner booth and Arizona placed the infant car seat in between them. "What do you feel like having?"

Callie shrugged and picked up a menu. She scanned through it and then grinned. "Chicken pasta Milano. You?"

Arizona smiled, already knowing her answer. She always went with the same thing. "Pizza," she said simply.

"We came to an Italian restaurant and all you wanna eat is pizza?" Callie questioned. She laughed when Arizona eagerly nodded. "You're something special," she said under her breath.

Arizona smirked, because she heard Callie anyway and stood up to get their orders. While she was walking back to the booth an older woman interrupted her. "Yes?"

"Is that your baby?" Woman asked pointing to a sleeping baby.

Arizona smiled proudly. "Yes, she is."

"She's really beautiful. Is that your partner?" the woman couldn't help but wonder. Arizona was obviously a very proud parent of her infant but the baby looked a lot more like the woman sitting next to the baby.

Arizona was taken back by the question. "Uhm, yes I guess in a way she... uh is," she stuttered awkwardly.

The woman just smiled. "You have a beautiful family."

Arizona returned to the table and leaned over to kiss Elena on the forehead. The baby didn't even stir. Callie looked at her obviously curious about what the other woman told her but Arizona just smiled and shook her head. She was going to enjoy this peaceful dinner with Callie and then maybe tell her later.

They got through the dinner around the time Elena started waking up and got fussy. Even though they had to return home pretty quickly, they both had a great time with exchanging shy smiles and flirty glances. When they got home Arizona changed Elena's diaper and then cuddled her for a while. Arizona was still in awe at how beautiful her baby was. "You're just the most incredible thing in the world aren't you?" Elena only sighed in reply. Arizona placed her on the changing table and took off the adorable dress, leaving her in just her onesie which was light pink and had adorable moustache with glasses printed on the front. She then placed colorful stripped trousers over the onesie. By the time she finished Elena's eyes were drooping. "Must be tiring to be this cute huh?" She placed Elena in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. She found Callie in the living room watching TV. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV. Wanna join?"

Arizona nodded. "But what exactly are you watching?"

"News," Callie replied and laughed at the cringe Arizona sent her. "What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"I just kinda want to cuddle," Arizona shyly requested feeling a teenage girl with her first crush. But she really liked Callie and it made her do things she hasn't done in a long time.

Callie fidgeted with her hands for a while before she laid down and pressed her back against the back of the couch. She nervously bit her lip and carefully watched Arizona making her way closer. The blonde laid down in front of her and Callie's chest collied with Arizona's back.

Arizona was just as nervous, her heart beating fast against her chest. But at the same time she felt safe and at peace. Blinking at the TV a few times, she then turned around in Callie's arms.

Callie slipped a hand on Arizona's back so that she wouldn't fall off the couch. "You can't see the TV this way," she whispered.

"I don't want to watch it anyway," Arizona replied, trying to keep her gaze away from Callie's inviting lips and somehow failing. It was either that or getting lost in her gorgeous eyes.

An embarrassing gulp escaped Callie's throat. "What do you wanna do then?" She had a slight idea of what was going through Arizona's head but this was also so incredibly hard. Staying with Arizona and Elena made her feel like she was suffocating and the thought of not being here made her feel even worse.

"I think you know," Arizona replied, tucking a strand of dark hair behind Callie's ear.

Callie could have stopped them at that moment. And yet, she didn't. She started leaning in, feeling Arizona's hot breath wash over her lips. Her pulse was so strong she was able to feel it in her fingertips. And then her eyes shut closed and her lips connected with Arizona's. This was home.

Arizona fought her urge to deepen the kiss. She wanted it to stay simple and sweet. But she wasn't in control of her body anymore. Callie was. She pressed her body even closer to the warm Latina. But then a cry came from Elena's room making them jump apart. Arizona took a few calming breaths, watching Callie do the same. "She already has a perfect timing."

Callie laughed. "Yes, she does." She felt Arizona wanted to move away but she also wanted to stay. And if it wasn't for the crying baby Callie was sure they would both lean in for another kiss. It was incredible. Everything was tingling and her body felt like a jello. Maybe that's another reason why Arizona still hasn't moved even if Elena's cries intensified.

Arizona sighed. "I guess I better go see what our little angel wants." She froze for a moment after the word 'our'. She shouldn't have said it. And since she spoke so quietly she wasn't even sure Callie heard her. But if Callie did she didn't show it. Arizona cleared her throat and moved from the warm embrace. Making her way up the stairs she turned on the light in Elena's room. "Hey, baby boo." She gently picked Elena up and rocked her a little. "Did you lose your pacifier during your sleep?" She leaned over and picked it up from the corner of the crib. "There you go." Elena immediately accepted it and started sucking on it. Arizona checked the time to see if maybe Elena was also hungry. "Wanna come downstairs and watch some cartoons?" She nodded for the baby. "Yes, you do." She picked up Elena's blanket and carried her downstairs where Callie was back to watching the TV. "I think it's time for Modern Family," she said.

Callie accepted Elena in her arms while Arizona was setting the TV. "Were you just bored being all alone in your room?" Elena only blinked and continued to suck on her pacifier. Callie leaned back on the soft couch pillows and laid Elena over her chest. She covered her back with blanket.

Arizona quickly rushed into the hallway and picked up her phone and then returned in the living room, snapping an adorable picture of Callie and Elena. She laid down on the other side so that her head was next to Callie and she could still watch Elena's blinks get heavier. Nothing was as adorable as a baby falling asleep. "She's perfect," she whispered to herself.

Callie caught Arizona's gaze and smiled. "Yes, she is."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I kinda like it where this story's going and I hope you do too. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This one's for you because you were so patient with me during my short hiatus between chapters 16 and 17.

* * *

Arizona and Callie were putting up a Christmas tree. The house was already decorated from inside and out and the only thing missing was the tree. Arizona has already bought presents and even though she knew Elena was way too little to understand Christmas it didn't mean Arizona wasn't excited about it.

"Hey, can you pass me the star?" Arizona asked, standing on the ladder and holding with only one hand.

Callie groaned. Arizona has promised her 20 minutes ago that she was almost done. "Fine." She picked up the star and passed it to Arizona. "Don't fall," she warned.

"I'm not," Arizona added with an eye roll. She leaned on her tiptoes so she could reach the top of the tree. It wasn't that the tree was high, the ladder was just really short. "There," she said and jumped down. Callie sent her a glare and she just laughed it off. "Is Ellie still sleeping?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah. But she should be awake soon for her meal. Are you all finished with the tree?"

"Yup," Arizona replied. She picked up the plug in and put it in the socket, watching the Christmas tree come to live. It was beautiful. And she didn't over do it with decoration. Then the doorbell rang and both turned in confusion. Addison has came a couple of days ago and they had a blast spending their day with another adult person and Addison brought a lot of toys for Elena.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Callie wondered.

Arizona shook her head. She walked to the door and opened it. In front of her was standing an older couple that she did not know. "Hello," she said.

"Hi. I'm Carlos Torres and this is my wife Lucia Torres. Our daughter sent us this address a few months ago via her e-mail and I was wondering if you know where she might be," the man said.

Arizona's eyes widened. Those were Callie's parents who apparently thought Callie wasn't staying with her anymore. "Sure. Come on in." She watched the couple awkwardly walking inside. "I'll be back in a minute." She went in the living room. "Callie," she whispered.

Callie turned to face Arizona. "Why are you whispering?" she whispered back.

Arizona couldn't not laugh at how curious Callie's expression was. "Because I think your parents are standing in the hallway." When Callie looked at her in confusion she added, "your dad said you e-mailed them this address a while ago and they wanted to know where you are now."

"Oh god. My parents are here," Callie said as her stomach turned. She has been updating her parents through the e-mail since she got into the second trimester and she never got a reply from them. "What do I do?"

Arizona took a deep breath. "You talk to your parents and I will check on Elena." She only offered to do that so she wouldn't be in a way. "If you don't feel comfortable talking here you can take them to the office room." Since Julie left she cleaned out the office and put in a large bookshelf and a small couch. She did keep the desk though.

"Okay," Callie said. "I can do this," she mumbled to herself. She went in the hallway where her parents were looking aroud. She could tell they were uncomfortable. Callie hasn't seen her parents in quite a long time. Since she left Miami to return to Seattle. "Mom. Dad."

"Calliope," Carlos said, nodding his greeting.

Callie gulped when her mom didn't say anything. Were they here just to dismiss her life choices and then leave? But then she was pulled into a hug and she couldn't hold back her tears. "Mom," she almost whimpered.

"Ah mija," Lucia said. "Why are you crying?"

Callie let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. Why are you here?"

Lucia smiled. "You're our daughter. We have been traveling a lot lately and only recently we've seen your e-mails. Why haven't you called?"

"Because I could handle being ignored over an e-mail but I was afraid you would never talk to me if I called," Callie confessed.

Carlos joined the hug. "You're our child Calliope. We would never ignore you. We were a little shocked you could say. It's not every day parents find out their child had a child for someone else."

Callie nodded but didn't know what else to say. "Do you wanna see her?"

"The baby?" Lucia asked nervously. "Calliope I'm afraid this is all too hard for you. You're staying here with this woman and her child who is actually your child."

Callie chewed on her lower lip. She has mentioned in one of her mails that Arizona broke up with Julie. "It's.. complicated, that's for sure. But I like being here. And Arizona doesn't mind me."

"Are you two...?" Carlos asked, not finishing his sentence. They were all very shocked when they found out Callie fell in love with another woman and were even more surprised when they got engaged. But then tragedy happened and Callie lost her family. But they didn't even blink before they let Callie return home.

Callie blushed. "No, dad. Like I said it's complicated. Do you wanna meet Elena?"

"Okay," Lucia said excitedly. This was her first grandchild and she wouldn't miss meeting her for anything. Callie lead them in the living room. "That is a really beautiful Christmas tree," Lucia commented.

Callie smiled. "Thank you. We just decorated it."

Arizona heard the voices downstairs and they weren't arguing or crying. So she risked getting the baby fussy and picked Elena up while she was still sleeping. Amazingly enough the infant didn't stir. She picked up the stuffed animal Addison brought to Elena. It wasn't just a toy it was also a pacifier holder so that they wouldn't lose it. Arizona brought the baby downstairs. "Hi," she said awkwardly, to get attention.

Lucia was immediately by her side looking at the baby. "She's so beautiful," she gushed. "She looks just like Calliope."

Arizona looked at Callie who blushed at the mention of her long name. Then she turned her attention on Lucia. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Can I?"

Arizona gently passed Elena to her and saw Carlos place a kiss on the forehead. She saw Callie's dad as someone who obviously has a lot of power and was surprised at how soft he seemed around Elena. It also reminded her of her own dad. She stepped closer to Callie. "Everything okay with you and your parents?" she whispered.

"Amazingly great," Callie replied. "I'll explain to you later."

Lucia couldn't get enough of the baby. "I think I just might take her home with me."

Callie rolled her eyes. "How long are you staying?"

"Oh, we haven't thought about that yet," Carlos said. "We might book a hotel room. Do you not want us here?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's nice having you around. I was just wondering," Callie nervously stuttered.

Arizona held back her laugh. "You can stay for dinner. We haven't started yet but I was planning on making lasagna." Before anyone could reply Elena stirred and started crying to the stranger holding her. "She's probably hungry." Arizona said and rushed in the kitchen. She took a bottle out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle heater. She turned it on and it was done in just a few minutes. She tested the milk on her wrist and it was perfect. Elena was even fussier than before, obviously not happy with waiting.

"Can I feed her?" Lucia offered quickly.

Arizona smiled. "Sure." Even though she loved feeding Elena she was willing to give it up for Callie's mom. They seemed nice. "It usually takes her a while to accept the bottle but once she gets it, she drinks like a champ," she explained.

Half way through Elena's feeding Carlos grumbled something and with a heavy sigh Lucia passed Elena to him. "I'll be right back," she said and then disappeared from the house.

Callie turned to her dad in confusion but he was so caught up with Elena he didn't even notice it. And then her mom returned with two large shopping bags. "What's that?"

"Well after I read your e-mails your father and I went shopping. We didn't know that you're still here but we bought a lot for the baby." She placed the bags under the Christmas tree. "You can technically look at them now but imagine them as Christmas gifts."

Callie cringed. "That's still a lot of things mom."

"Thank you Mrs. Torres," Arizona said instead. She could imagine why Callie was embarrassed but she was really thankful for whatever it was. She couldn't wait to take a look in the bags.

Lucia smiled. "You're welcome. And call me Lucia." She paused for a moment. "Before you said something about making a lasagna and I can promise you I'm a very good lasagna maker. So why don't you relax and me and Callie will prepare dinner."

"I don't mind the help but you don't have to do it all on your own," Arizona quickly replied.

"Oh nonsense," Lucia said. "Come on Callie," then she dragged her daughter around the house before she finally found the kitchen.

Arizona laughed nervously when she was left alone with Carlos. "You can also burp her. But uhm let me get a cloth first so that she won't spit up all over you."

Carlos chuckled. "It's okay. I have another jacket in my car anyway." He raised Elena on his shoulder, remembering how he used to do it with Callie. He wasn't around much when Callie was a baby, both him and Lucia were very busy but at those rear times he loved taking care of his daughter. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course not," Arizona replied politely. She took a seat next to Carlos, accepting her daughter back in her arms. She grinned at the infant and tickled her belly.

"Why did you pick surrogacy? And why aren't you with your uhm.. partner anymore?" Carlos asked. He wanted to know and he knew Arizona was too polite to just dismiss his questions.

Arizona sighed. "Me and my ex-girlfriend chose surrogacy because I think in a way it was the safest choice for us to have a baby and be there during the pregnancy. She was a writer and she traveled a lot so putting a pregnant woman on a plane was out of the question. And I work in a hospital around diseases and my biggest fear was, still is, getting the baby sick," she replied honestly. "And then she left me. During Callie's last trimester. She got this amazing opportunity to go to Africa for a few years and then write a book about it. And then she admitted that she didn't want this. That it was all too soon and that we rushed into starting a family." Arizona looked down at Elena. "I don't regret it. In fact, it was the best decision I've ever made."

Carlos nodded. He was a little taken back by how passionate Arizona was about her family. "I have also noticed that you and my daughter have a special connection. One that should not be between surrogate mother and then the actual mother."

"I really like Callie," Arizona said. "She's funny and smart and talented and she cares like crazy. And I feel like she's a part of this family." Arizona played with Elena's soft hair. "I don't want her to leave but if she's ever uncomfortable staying here I don't want to hold her back."

"I don't think she wants to leave either," Carlos pointed out. "In her e-mails she wrote that she wanted to go back to being a surgeon. When she was staying with us in Miami I asked her every day if she wanted me to get her a job there. And when she moved back to Seattle I called and said I could get her old job back. She never said yes. And I feel like you're responsible that my little girl is being her old self again."

Arizona felt tears burning in her eyes. She had no idea Callie was thinking about returning to work. And Arizona felt honored to be the one helping Callie. "Thank you, sir."

Carlos shook his head. "Thank you."

Arizona looked down at Elena who chose that moment to yawn widely and then grunt a little. Arizona laughed at the cuteness. She placed Elena on the couch so she was laying on her belly. Just a day ago Elena lifted her head for the first time and it was only briefly but it was a great thing. She rubbed Elena's back and watched tiny legs kicking the couch a little. Arizona laughed when she saw Elena drooling over the couch. She tried placing a blanket she brought downstairs but Elena started fussing. "What Ellie? You just wanna drool on the couch?"

Carlos smiled. "The shortened name for Elena rhymes with Calliope's short name," he pointed out.

"That's what I said," Arizona said laughing. "Though I didn't know her actual name is Calliope. It fits her." She looked down at Elena and then her smile widened. "She has the cutest little smile. Even though it's just gas." She tickled a tiny foot through the sock.

"What do your parents think about this... living arrangements?" Carlos wondered. He wasn't judging, he simply wanted to know their points of view.

Arizona picked up Elena and settled her in her arms. "At first they were confused because my mom always wanted me to have a child on my own but I think, no I know, that now she sees Elena as mine and as her grandchild. And they like Callie and understand why she's still staying with me." She gently bounced Elena but then the baby wasn't satisfied with the moving anymore and let out a loud cry. "Oh-uh do you not wanna play anymore?" Arizona asked. "Would you mind passing me the little plush lamb?" she asked.

Carlos reached on the coffee table and picked it up. "Oh, there's a pacifier on the string," he said, amused.

Arizona laughed. "Yeah. It's actually really convenient because this way it never falls on the floor." She also found it really adorable at how Elena hugged the plush animal close to her. And during the night she woke up two times less than usually because she didn't lose her pacifier. Arizona put it in the baby's mouth and Elena hugged the lamb. While cuddling Elena with one arm, she picked up the bottle from the other and carried them in the kitchen. Mostly to show off the sleepy baby but she did have to clean up the bottle as well.

"Oh, look at the sweet little angel," Lucia said, noticing Arizona's arrival first. She didn't even ask, she just took Elena from Arizona's arms. The baby did make a slight fuss about being moved while trying to fall asleep but she quickly settled down. "Oh Callie look. She's hugging the stuff animal."

Callie laughed. "I know mom. She does that all the time."

Lucia just glared at her but then her eyes softened when she went back at cooing to Elena. "You should have more babies. You make such beautiful ones."

"Mom!" Callie exclaimed, shocked.

Lucia only shrugged. "I'm not lying honey." She rocked Elena back and forth until she fell asleep.

Callie sighed and then leaned back against the counter. Arizona was standing next to her and Callie smiled at her. Her stomach filled with butterflies when Arizona smiled back, her dimples popping and her blue eyes shining. Callie felt this urge to kiss her but then her mom cleared her throat and she dropped her gaze on the floor, not wanting to meet her mom's eyes. She knew her parents were still unsure about her feelings towards women.

"Can I take her in her room?"

"Mom," Callie said embarrassed. She was sure if Lucia could she would take Elena home with her.

Arizona smirked. "Sure, Lucia. It's right up the stairs on the right. Her door has Elena spelled on it." She didn't plan on being that parent that has their child's name spelled on their bedroom door but it was a gift from one of her patient's parents and she took it. When Lucia was gone Arizona turned to Callie. "Your parents seem very nice."

"Don't push it," Callie said but laughed anyway. "They're... Great people but they have no boundaries. They're used to getting exactly what they want."

Arizona hummed. "That would explain your dad's interrogation," she thought out loud.

Callie cringed. "My dad did what?"

"It wasn't anything bad, Callie. We just talked. And he obviously cares a lot about you," Arizona replied.

"I've always been a little bit of daddy's girl," Callie admitted.

"I kind of figured," Arizona said smiling. "You seem to have a really special relationship with your dad and I've noticed you're more closed off with your mom," she explained when Callie looked at her oddly.

Callie nodded in agreement. "When I came out to my parents my mom didn't want to hear about it. To her it was a sin and she could never love a daughter that would go to hell. But with my dad it was different. He struggled but he was willing to accept me. They both came around eventually but it took my mom longer and sometime I still feel that she judges me."

"Well I only know your mom for a couple of hours but she doesn't seem that bad. And she's totally captivated by Elena."

"Who isn't?" Callie joked. "She's adorable. She has everyone hooked on her tiny finger. Did you see the package that Mark sent?" After they ran into Mark at the hospital they received a gift package from him with an adorable baby bathing set.

Arizona laughed. "I've never seen Mark as a guy that would care but he doesn't seem all too bad." Then her expression turned more serious. "You love Elena don't you?"

Callie was taken back by how serious Arizona was asking her that. "Yeah," she whispered, not quite sure why.

"Because then leaving would be much harder," Arizona said. She watched Callie's eyes widened and she realized how that sounded. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not kicking you out or asking you to leave. I just meant to say that that's good. Because you don't have to leave," she rambled nervously.

"What?" Callie asked, squinting in confusion. She did think Arizona was kicking her out at first but now she had no idea what the blonde was talking about.

Arizona took a deep breath. "Go on a date with me."

* * *

A/N: I figured Callie's been through so much already that it wouldn't be fair to take her family away. Also I'm really thankful that you're all enjoying the slow pace.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:  
_"Do you miss me? At all?"  
__"Of course."  
__"Just not enough."_

I think Callie and Arizona are slowly figuring out that while they can be great on their own, they are even better together. Or maybe that's just my imagination wanting them together. Anyway welcome to the winter hiatus of Shondaland, stay safe and don't drink too much on Thursdays. And also please don't hate me after this chapter. I promise I'm not as mean as Shonda.

* * *

Callie had no idea why she agreed to the date. Things were already complicated enough. And there was a child involved. Of course Arizona had full rights to Elena but Callie still hasn't signed her rights off as that should be done after birth but they haven't had the chance yet. So here she was now preparing for her date. Her parents have been thrilled to babysit Elena for the night and Arizona was in the hospital because her best resident Alex called in distress. Arizona promised she would come pick her up. Callie went through her closet with an eye roll. Nothing was good enough for her date with Arizona. She went to her bed and picked Elena up who was lying on her tummy between pillows so that she wouldn't roll around. "What do you think Ellie? What should I wear?" Of course she got no reply from the baby. "I have this black dress that I could fit into but I think it's too revealing for the first time. Should I just go casual?" And then her phone rang. It was a text from Arizona.

**Wear whatever you feel comfortable in but just to let you know I'll be wearing a dress.**

Callie laughed. "So a dress it is." She loved spending one on one time with Elena. The baby was nothing but joy to them and she rarely cried, only when feeling hungry or having a full diaper. Callie and Arizona both made sure they showed smiles and affection towards the baby as they waited for her first real smile. "Which one?" She gently bounced her in her arms while looking through her clothes. Elena yawned and stretched her tiny legs. "Oh you're that tired huh?" Callie teased. She placed a kiss on her soft hair. It was time for Elena's feeding and while the baby was still picky about it she ate like a champion. "Good job Ellie," she cooed to the beautiful baby. She was embarrassed to admit her phone was already filled with pictures of Elena and frankly quite a lot of pictures of Arizona as well. Once Elena was fed and burped Callie placed her on the baby mat which was a gift from her parents. Elena couldn't do much there yet but she loved to observe and touch the stuffed animals that were hanging down. Callie chuckled at Elena and then looked in the closet again. She wanted to wear a dress but she only had a couple of them and none seemed good enough for her date with Arizona. She checked the time on her phone. Arizona wouldn't be here for another 3 hours and her parents would arrive any second. Her mom wanted to be a part of Callie's date preparations even though Callie argued it wasn't really a date. Of course she was lying, she couldn't tell her mom that she was going on a date with Arizona. And then the doorbell rang pulling Callie out of her thoughts. She made sure Elena was safe lying on her mat before skipping downstairs. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey mom. Hey dad."

"Mija," Carlos said and hugged Callie before moving aside to let his wide do the same.

Lucia looked around. "Where is Ellie? I have more gifts for her."

Callie laughed. "Nice to see you too mom. And she's upstairs in my room playing on the baby mat you gave." She took the gift bag from her mom. "Don't take this the wrong way because I really love that you care so much but Elena has a lot of things already and she's too young to really play with anything."

"I know. But we might not be able to visit for a few months and she'll be so much bigger by then." Lucia started making her way to the stairs. "I'll go check on the angel. You stay and talk with your dad."

Callie and Carlos looked at each other and laughed. "Your mother has been quite impossible since she has seen Elena for the first time."

"I can image that," Callie replied. "She sends me a message every couple of hours to see how we're doing and I love her, I do, but I can't stop everything just to take a picture of Elena."

Carlos smirked. "Well I think she's more worried about this date of yours. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He just wanted his daughter to be happy and his whole life she made sure she had everything and now it wasn't up to him anymore.

"No," Callie honestly replied. "But I still want to go. I know everything's complicated and the timing couldn't be worst and we're doing it backwards but I'm happy with her."

Carlos nodded, understanding. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Callie smiled and went to hug her dad. "I know daddy. And if things go badly then I'll figure it out as I go. But Arizona promised even before we got somehow involved that I'm always welcomed to see Elena."

"She seems like she wouldn't break her promise," Carlos said.

"She wouldn't," Callie confirmed. "I wish Elena wouldn't be involved though. The agency finds it complicated that we're still living together and I still have my rights as a biological mom and while Arizona signed the papers nothing is final yet."

Carlos was very familiar with legal problems this might cause. "And you're worried they might say no to Arizona's adoption because she broke up with her former partner and is now involved with you and it's too suspicious to the jury."

"Yeah," Callie breathed out. "But everything might work out. I'm just keeping the faith."

"Keeping the faith," Carlos repeated. "Sounds very mature. When did you become all grown up?" he teased.

Callie rolled her eyes. "So I'm going to get ready. If Arizona comes let her in but don't let her come upstairs until I'm done." She went upstairs, expecting to find her mom in her room but she wasn't there and neither was Elena. "Mom?"

"I'm just changing her outfit," Lucia called from the nursery.

Callie shook her head and laughed slightly to herself. At least now she had time to prepare herself for her date. And she still didn't know what to wear. She decided to keep her hair natural, letting it flow past her shoulders. Her make up was minimum, only a slight blush and an eye liner applied. The only thing left was the outfit. She was dreading to wear the dress but didn't think any kind of jeans would be good enough for Arizona in a dress.

Lucia entered the room and saw her daughter in distress while staring intensely in the closet. "If you check the bag you might find something for yourself as well."

"What?" Callie asked confused. Her mom nodded towards the gift bag. Callie hesitantly reached towards it and took out the fabric. It was a dark blue dress. "Mom," she breathed out. The dress was gorgeous.

"Go, try it on," Lucia encouraged her daughter.

Callie sighed and went in the bathroom. Taking a first look at the dress she adored it. But she still hasn't gotten her figure back and if she was being honest she was really self concious about it. She shimmered out of her clothes and then carefully put on the dress. It had long sleeves and she really liked that. But she wasn't sure if it was appropriate. It only covered half of her thighs. She walked out of the bathroom, pulling the dress over her butt. "Mom are you sure about this? Isn't it a little... short?"

"Oh mija, it's suppose to be like that," Lucia said. "You have a beautiful figure. And the dress looks great on you."

Callie shrugged. "But mom I gave birth a month ago I'm not sure if it fits okay," she said quietly. People were never bothered by her curves and neither was she, her insecure teenage years not included, but now she didn't feel beautiful enough for Arizona.

"No one can tell," Lucia said. She walked closer. "Mi hija, eres tan hermosa," she said. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure Arizona likes you just the way you are."

And just as her name was said the front door opened and Callie knew it was Arizona. "Thank you. I guess I better get going." She grabbed the heels from the floor and slipped them on. "I want to say goodnight to Elena."

"You can do that when you get back," Lucia said, excited to see Callie go.

Callie frowned and then went downstairs. She heard Arizona talking to her dad in the kitchen and she took a deep breath before entering it. "Hi," she said.

Arizona's head turned around, her curls bouncing as she did and a huge smile covered her lips. "Hey," she replied. "You look very beautiful."

Callie blushed and nervously fidgeted with her hands. "You look beautiful too." Arizona was wearing a gorgeous red dress that reached past her knees and showed some of her cleavage.

"You ready to go?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded. "Just let me get my jacket." She went upstairs and grabbed her black leather jacket. It didn't really go along with the dress but it was warm and it made her feel more confident. She took a deep breath before returning downstairs. Arizona put on a gray coat that went along with her dress. She smiled almost shyly. "So where are we headed?"

Arizona found the shyness absolutely adorable. "I wasn't sure if uhm you like musicals but I did some research on the computer and there's a stage performance of Michael Jackson's This Is It. Or if you don't like it we can just skip that and go to movies or just eat dinner," she rambled.

"Arizona," Callie said, stopping them in front of the car. "I would absolutely love to watch a stage musical with you," she said and smiled at Arizona, gaining some confidence.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" Arizona asked with a blush.

Callie leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. And even though it was such an innocence and sweet kiss she felt Arizona tremble against her. "A little," she whispered.

Arizona didn't say anything, just took Callie's hand and led her to the passenger's car door. She opened the door for her. "Here you go," she said cheekily. Callie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Arizona returned to her side and sat inside. "All set?"

Callie hummed her approval, her eyes never leaving Arizona. She was so beautiful, she though. And she didn't know she voiced it out loud until Arizona looked at her with her blue eyes sparkling and her dimples popping.

"You're pretty stunning yourself you know," Arizona replied. When she first met Callie her eyes immediately caught her curves that were just perfect. And when she got pregnant there was this special glow about her and the fact that she was carrying her child made her even more special. And now she saw Callie as this gorgeous woman that was also very loving and lovable and had such a huge heart that was willing to carry a child for someone else.

Callie felt like she really was beautiful. Arizona's eyes were so intense. She shrugged sheepishly and leaned back. They stayed quiet until they reached their destination. Arizona hurried on her side and opened the door for her. "Thank you," she said politely.

"Anything for you," Arizona flirted. When Callie exited the car she hesitantly took her hand but then Callie laced their fingers together making her smile. "Shall we?" She nodded towards the entrance.

"We shall," Callie teased. They entered the building, Arizona pulling the tickets out of her pocket.

They walked in further. "I booked us a balcony because the view is the best from there," she said and lead them to their seats. The show wasn't completely sold out but many people were already there. Luckily they had a couple of seats separating them from the next people in the line. They sat down and waited for the musical to start. Arizona leaned her head against Callie's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the music and the warmth consume her completely.

Callie wrapped one arm around Arizona's shoulders. This was perfect. The angelic voices, the dancing and being here with an incredible woman on a first date. There was a short pause halfway through the musical and a lot of people left to go on the bathroom.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected," Arizona apologized sheepishly. She thought it was too much. But instead Callie's reaction was to place a finger under her jaw and then their lips met. Arizona's hands clinging to Callie's jacket. She couldn't believe how soft Callie's lips were against her own. Arizona let out a soft moan when Callie deepened the kiss and then she realized she was in a theater with people surrounding her. She pulled away and took a few deep breaths. Her fingers were playing with the zipper on Callie's jacket.

Callie chuckled at the sudden shyness but at the same time enjoyed it. The break was soon over and Arizona stayed curled in her embrace. And she loved it. Then the host asked them to stand up and they did. Callie found it thrilling at how everyone in the theater was cheering for the performers. It was a perfect first date. And then it was over and Callie felt tears in her eyes. She adored Michael Jackson as a young adult and the youngest boy was absolutely adorable. Callie had a soft spot for musicals.

Arizona was pleased that Callie enjoyed the first part of their date. It was mostly a last minute plan and she had no expectations. She took Callie's hand and they made a quick stop in the bathroom. "Awh did it make you cry?" she asked softly, only now seeing Callie's eyes glistening.

"It teared me up," Callie admitted. "But it's a good kind of tearing up." She fixed her make up. "Any other surprises for tonight?"

"No," Arizona replied with a smile. "Just dinner. Or do you want anything else?"

Callie shook her head. "I'm pretty happy with your plans." They returned to the car, the air outside chillier than before. "So what are your dinner plans?"

Arizona licked her lips as she thought about it. "Well no plans are final yet so if you have any wishes on what you want to eat you're more than welcome to say it," she said.

"I've been kind of craving some spicy dishes my mom used to make on special occasions," Callie said not really answering Arizona's question.

"Mexican restaurant?" Arizona requested.

Callie shrugged. "If you insist," she said and laughed.

Arizona laughed too and they drove around for a couple of blocks before they found the restaurant. "I have never been a fan of Mexican food," she admitted. "I've wanted to try out new food but.. Julie hated it. So I felt the need to dislike it too," she rambled, not knowing the real reason why. "But I like a woman who can take some spicy food and teach me a few things." She blushed at how ridiculous she sounded. "Never mind."

Callie threw her head back, laughing. "No, no. I think what you said makes sense. And it's perfect because I've always liked a woman who doesn't shy away from different food."

They entered the restaurant and Callie took a deep breath, the slight spicy smell invading her senses. She smiled slightly and Arizona took them in the corner. Usually there would be awkward small talk but she already knew so much about Arizona. Except the little things. Like favorite color, silly childhood stories, most embarrassing moment, first love etc.

"What?" Arizona asked curiously. Callie has been staring at her for the past three minutes with nothing but an adoring smile.

Callie blushed. "I was just thinking about how I know so much about you yet so little."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your favorite color, what's your most memorable childhood memory, something embarrassing, your first love. Things like that," Callie admitted with a shrug.

Arizona smiled. "My favorite color is blue, mostly because half of my life I've been listening to people compliment my eyes and it just grew on me. But I also love pink. One of the best childhood memories was when me and Tim were hanging with his friends and I remember all of them were teasing me for being small and for being a girl. We ended up playing soccer and I might have been short but I was always very fast. Me and Tim were covered in mod and of course I was very good and after that his friends never teased me. My mom was furious though because I ended up with sprained ankle and mud in my hair and I had to get a haircut." She looked down at the table, just taking a moment to remember those days. She missed her brother so much. "My most embarrassing story is when I had the hots for one of my high school teachers. She was new and attractive and I took every single opportunity to stare at her. Of course she noticed and one time after class told me she wanted to talk to me. I had no idea what it was about because I was doing pretty well in her class. Then she told me she caught me staring and while she found it flattering she requested if maybe switching the classes would help me concentrate. I was so mortified I wanted to die." She shared a laugh with Callie. "And my first love was actually my best friend. Sadly she had a boyfriend but one time she invited me to this party and that was the first time I also got drunk. I decided to make a move on her and kissed her. I didn't really remember much of it and she told me the next day and I apologized and for a while we pretended everything was okay but we drifted apart. So yeah that didn't go well." Arizona finished her questions. "Anything else?"

Callie just shook her head. Their food was ordered and now they were waiting for it. "Do you have any questions?"

"The same ones you gave me," Arizona replied. She was really curious about Callie's love life. She knew she was bisexual but that was about it.

Callie nodded. "Uhm well my favorite color is black. Or red. Both very bad ass. The moment in my childhood I remember the most vividly is when my mom took me on this fancy wine party. I was around 6 maybe 7 and of course I was dressed to impress. Unfortunately I wanted to feel important too so I got poured grape juice in the wine glass but I tripped and spilled it over my dress and on the very expensive white carpet. My mom was furious and when she told dad he just laughed and I think he even high fived me." Callie laughed, remembering everything like it was yesterday. "That was also one of my most embarrassing moments because I'm pretty sure there's a videotape of me spilling juice over myself and the carpet. I was also one of those nerdy kids that sat in the back of the class and ate their hair. I did well in school but my social life was not something I was proud of. It also didn't help that I was in love with the hottest football player in the school. His name was all over my notebooks and one time this group of mean girls stole my books and saw his name written in hearts. That was also my first experience with love." She could laugh looking back at her old days. She turned out to be one of the most educated and well payed people in that class and the girls that used to bully her were practically no ones.

"What about your first love experience with girls?" Arizona asked. She was dying to hear the answer. She had a few bisexual friends but no one really knew at one point they knew they loved both genders.

Callie smiled shyly. "Uhm that was Erica."

"Wait Erica and you... She was your first?" Arizona asked, her hand sliding out of Callie's. She had no idea why but she felt her heart sinking. When Callie nodded she gulped and whispered "but I don't date newborns".


	20. Chapter 20

A/N : I'm really sorry for the last cliffhanger.. not really hahaha. I feel proud actually. But thank you for the patience. I promise I'm done teasing you. At first I didn't really plan leaving last chapter where I did but things happen. Here's the new one.

* * *

_But I don't date newborns._

**But I don't date newborns.**

Those words kept ringing in Callie's head. She has slid back in her seat suddenly feeling very small. What was that even suppose to mean? She wasn't a newborn. She was a 32 year old woman, not some inexperienced teenager. And the more she felt hurt by Arizona's words the angrier she got. She took a few deep breaths so she wouldn't explode in front of everyone in the restaurant. The waitress placed their food in front of them.

Arizona closed her eyes. How could she have been so dumb to say it out loud? So what if Callie was a newborn? She was worth it right... Or was she? She used to date newborns, she didn't care if they were out or not. And she ended up hurt most of the time. And then she swore on her own well being to never feel that pain again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said, breaking the silence after what felt like an eternity.

Callie laughed. But it wasn't that beautiful laugh. It was one filled with sarcasm and irony. "Honestly Arizona, I think you did." She paused for a moment, wiping her hands in the napkin even though she barely took a bite. "And I'm not feeling like it anymore so can we please go home," she requested quietly. For a second Arizona leaned on her arms that were resting on the table and she felt like the blonde has felt as bad as she did. But then that feeling went away and was replaced with sadness and disappointment again.

After Arizona payed, they sat in the car. And Arizona knew Callie must have been upset but when Callie refused to sit next to her and sat in the back of the car, her heart broke. She didn't think about her actions or words when they left her mouth. And she also didn't believe she was overreacting. She just wanted Callie to understand where she was coming from and that was pretty impossible without having an actual conversation. So Arizona turned on the radio and sighed deeply when the song "Say Something" came on. It was a perfect, sad love song and somehow she related it it more than ever. She has liked Callie for months now and she never thought about her being a newborn. So why did she say it out loud? Callie has given herself completely to another women before. She was engaged. It wasn't just a fling. But how sure could Arizona be that she wasn't a fling now? Maybe it was Callie simply replacing what she lost before. Arizona tried to swallow the knot but it just didn't want to go away. The drive home was almost painfully silent.

Callie got out of the car the second it stopped on the driveway. She was dreading to face her parents now. "Can.. Can we pretend everything's okay so my parents will just leave?" she requested, her head hanging low.

"Sure," Arizona replied, trying to sound casual. But her voice shook a little on that short word and she knew she has failed. She forced a smile on her face and they entered the house. She saw Callie's parents in the living room but Callie went straight upstairs, leaving her alone.

Lucia smiled. "You're already back?"

"Yeah. We had a great time but we're not used to spending nights out anymore," Arizona lied. "But you can leave if you want. Callie and I will head to bed."

After a suspicious eying she earned from bother older Torres's they said their goodbyes and left.

Arizona sighed heavily. This wasn't how her first date with Callie was suppose to end. And it was going so perfect. She went upstairs and in her bedroom. She prepared to get out of her dress when she heard voices through the baby monitor. It was Callie whispering to the baby. She couldn't make out the exact words but she didn't want to interrupt her alone time with Elena. After today that was the last thing she needed. So Arizona went in her bathroom and took a long shower. Why did she react the way she did? "God, I'm such an idiot," she whispered to herself.

Callie in the other room was looking down in the crib at Elena. She wanted to leave. For the first time she didn't feel welcomed in Arizona's home. "I don't want to go," she said to the baby. "But it might be the for the best. I'm not really worried about you. You're gonna have a great life. Your mommy's an incredible pediatric surgeon. You will never have to worry about anything." She placed a kiss on Elena's forehead. "I love you Ellie." She went back in her bedroom, closing the door. She almost ripped the dress off herself. She threw herself backwards on the bed but then groaned. She needed to get the breast pump because her boobs were aching. She shook her head and went in her own bathroom. As soon as she was finished with the shower she went in her and tried to fall asleep. It took her longer than usually, because she hasn't been sleeping in her bed for over a month now, but eventually she fell asleep exhausted from the day she just had.

Arizona on the other hand did not have such look. She just couldn't fall asleep. The guilt was preventing her from getting some rest. Quietly she slipped out of her bed and down the hall. Callie must have been outside of her room because her door wasn't closed completely. Arizona opened it and peeked inside. Callie was such a bed hogger. She was sleeping in the middle of the bed, her hair sprawled everywhere. Arizona smiled sadly at her and then left her alone, closing the door completely. She would wait until the morning to talk to her. Arizona went in her room just as Elena's cries were heard through the baby monitor. She went in Elena's room and picked the baby up. "Hi," she said, rocking her. "Can't sleep either huh?" Even though she placed Elena back in the crib the baby didn't stop crying but she needed to get the bottle. "I'll be back in an eyeblink," she said cheerfully. It was her goal to always smile around her baby. She hurried in the kitchen and warmed the milk before running back up. Normally she wouldn't rush this much but she didn't want Elena to wake up Callie. She settled on the rocking chair and enjoyed the sleepy infant sucking on the bottle. Elena was so precious to Arizona. And just then it hit her. Callie gave birth to Elena. And that was definitely not something a newborn would do, or someone who would think of a relationship as a fling. Arizona groaned, feeling disappointed in herself. "I hope you turn out to be the exact same person Callie is," she told the baby. It has been her plan since the beginning to tell her child, at the right age of course, that she wasn't made the usual way. She burped Elena and then placed her back in the crib. Before her daughter could make more fuss she picked up the pacifier and Elena snuggled the plush animal and sucked on the pacifier, her eyes getting heavier. "Sleep tight angel," Arizona whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. She went back in her bedroom and after some long tossing and turning she eventually fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Callie woke up with a start. She was dreaming about Erica. It has been so long since she had dreams about her. She rubbed her face and sighed. She was alone in her bed. She couldn't get up just yet. She looked at the clock and pouted as it was only 6:30 am. It was also around the time Elena woke up for her breakfast. Callie found it strange she slept through Elena's night cries because they usually woke her up.

Arizona woke up a few hours later. She never slept in but she must have been really tired. She hurried out of the bed and in Elena's room. The baby wasn't there. Leaning on the railing, Arizona peaked over it to see if anyone was downstairs. So Callie's room was the last possible place. She knocked on the door, suddenly feeling like she was entering a stranger's home and felt the need to keep her distance from Callie. She opened it and found Elena on the play mat. Her eyes found Callie and she gasped. Because Callie was packing. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm packing," Callie answered, quietly. She knew if Arizona asked her to stay she would and she wanted to have some control over the situation.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

Arizona's shoulders slumped and she sat on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest. "It's because of what I said isn't it?"

"Of course not," Callie said, lying. She turned to Arizona and was taken back by how defeated she looked. "Maybe." She temporarily dropped the clothes on the bed. "I like you Arizona. And I love Elena. And I enjoyed staying here so much. But last night seemed like a mistake. We obviously don't agree on things and if you see me as a newborn then maybe you should be with someone who has more experiences and isn't stupid enough to fall for a woman who doesn't share her feelings."

Arizona pushed herself on her feet. "But I like you too Callie. And I don't know why I said what I said last night because I was wrong. You are so much more special than anyone else. And everything we've been doing is backwards and I'm terrified."

"Of me?" Callie questioned.

Arizona nodded. "Your heart is too big for this world. You love unconditionally. You were willing to give yourself completely to another woman before. And maybe, just maybe, I feel like you were so caught up in the excitement of being in a relationship with another woman that you would realize now that this isn't what you want."

"Arizona, I did not enjoy suddenly falling in love with a woman. I was scared. And confused. And my parents practically disowned me. But I did love her and I was sure of myself in that relationship," Callie said. "You're not a fling nor do I think of you as an experiment." She sighed. "Look, I'll finish packing and be out of your hair by noon."

"I don't want you to leave," Arizona said, her voice cracking. "But I don't want you to stay if you don't want," she recovered. After an awkward clear of throat she decided to leave Callie alone. She really fucked things up this time. Arizona rushed in her room without facing Callie.

Callie shook her head and followed Arizona. "Open the door," she said after she tried with the doorknob but it didn't budge which meant Arizona locked it. "Arizona," she said in a stern voice.

"What?" Arizona spat out as she aggressively pulled open the door. Then suddenly she was knocked a step back by the force of Callie's lips on hers. At first she was shocked but her eyes shut closed and she held onto Callie's arms. God this feels good, she thought even if the air was gone from her lungs.

Callie slowly pulled away, breathing heavily. "You're an idiot."

"I know," Arizona replied, laughing a little. "But I really am sorry. I think I just felt like yesterday was going a little too perfect." She paused briefly. "Please don't leave though. You can stay in your room and I promise I will respect your privacy."

"Actually, I find it hard to sleep without you," Callie confessed.

Arizona smiled, her fingers playing with Callie's sleeves since she was still holding onto her. "I couldn't sleep either." She ran her hands down Callie's arms until she was holding her hands. "I'm really sorry," she whispered, still feeling like the biggest idiot for whispering those words.

"I know," Callie said. Which didn't mean that she was okay with Arizona's words but she decided to meet her halfway.

Arizona turned her gaze to the floor. "Want to redo our first date?" she offered quietly.

"No," Callie replied.

Arizona pouted. "But..." She wanted to fix her stupid mistake and Callie just wasn't letting her.

"I don't want to, because I liked our date. Well to that point anyway. It was perfect," Callie said. "And I don't want you to take it back."

Arizona nodded. She smiled sheepishly at Callie. "How about a second date then? Tonight we stay in, order pizza, eat ice cream and cuddle with Elena." Her smile turned more confident. Yes, this could totally work, she though.

Callie returned her smile. "I'd really like that." She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear before remembering they left Elena in her room on the play mat. "I should go back to my room," she said."

"Why?" Arizona thought Callie wanted to go back to packing.

"Because Ellie's there and you know she starts crying if she realizes she's alone," Callie pointed out. Arizona's eyes widened in knowledge. They both rushed back and found Elena's tiny little hand trying to tug on the animal that was hanging.

Arizona knelt down next to her baby and tickled her tummy while smiling at her. She was feeling relieved now that she somehow fixed her relationship with Callie. And in return Elena smiled back at her. A real smile. "Oh my god Calliope," Arizona said loudly, not hiding her excitement. "She smiled. Oh my god."

Callie was immediately by her side and she watched Elena's lips curl in a smile when Arizona tickled her stomach. "She is. Hey Ellie," she said. This baby was the most adorable thing in the world. And each day she found herself more in love with her. "Now I want her to smile all the time." They both cooed when another crooked smile appeared on Elena's face. Apparently the baby found it interesting at how much reaction she got by such a small gesture.

"I know what you mean," Arizona said. While she was looking at Elena she remembered a conversation she had with Carlos a couple days ago. "The other day your dad told me something."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Told you what?"

"That you wanted to be a surgeon again," Arizona said. "Do you?"

Callie shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that. "I kinda do. I mean I still get nauseous thinking about going into that OR but I'm not scared anymore. And I miss blood and guts and broken bones."

Arizona laughed. "When do you want to go back?"

"I don't know. I guess around the time you go back to work. That way Elena can stay in the daycare in the hospital. And we still have two months left before you have to go back to work."

Callie didn't know what to expect from Arizona now that her thoughts were out on the open. "I think it's great," Arizona said. "And I'm sure the hospital misses you because I think the Chief refused to hire any other department head permanently. They're all waiting for you. And I would love to have a case with you and see just how amazing you are," Arizona teased.

"I did some research though," Callie said. "And even if my license wasn't taken I haven't practiced medicine in a long time so I would probably spend a while in the lab and morgue first."

Arizona smiled, scooting closer to Callie. "I'd love to walk you through procedures if you need help. I kind of miss cutting though." She pouted for a second. "Is it wrong that I miss opening tiny humans? Because it sounds like I'm a butcher."

A wonderful laugh escaped Callie's mouth. She could understand why Arizona felt that way. "But we're not butchers. And we don't just open people up. We have to do that in order to make them better. I think you just feel that way now because you have Elena." They both looked at the baby.

Arizona smiled at Elena. "I guess so." She then turned to Callie. "How about we order in pizza and eat it for breakfast?"

"I would love nothing more," Callie replied and lifted Elena in her arms. Elena smiled again, using her new skill as a rection to everything. "You have a beautiful smile Ellie. Yes, you do."

Arizona felt her heart swell and a warmth spread through her body. If this is how having a family feels like than she never wanted it to end. Elena was the perfect baby and Callie... Callie was incredible, beautiful, miraculous, breathtaking. Arizona felt like she was being watched and her eyes met Callie's. She blushed.

"What?" Callie asked, feeling just a little self conscious. Arizona's gaze was just to intense and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Nothing," Arizona mumbled in embarrassment. But then she decided to tell her anyway. "I was just thinking how awesome this feels. You, me, Ellie. Just spending time together."

Callie hummed in agreement. "It kinda is awesome." She intentionally repeated Arizona's words. "How about that pizza now?"

"Right," Arizona said, not moving from the spot. Her eyes were still glued on Callie's. Her phone was in the other room so she would have to move to get it. She found herself leaning in and Callie met her halfway. Their lips met gently and for a second Arizona placed her hand on the warm cheek. She found all the strength in herself to pull away. "I'll go get that pizza now," she whispered and stood up on her slightly shaky legs.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the slightly shorter chapter but I had to end here.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm writing this story the way I'm feeling it. Also you've been asking for this so here it is. I'm not really sure what legally happens with surrogacy because even though I did a lot of research no one seems to be talking about. Thank you for the patience, school's a mess at the moment.

* * *

Callie finished placing the last sheet that was in the house on the pillow fort she and Arizona was making. Well actually Arizona was sitting inside with Elena while Callie was doing most of the work. It was only after dinner and now that at 3 months old Elena didn't sleep all the time anymore they decided to watch a Disney movie with her. Callie climbed inside and smiled. It was cozy and perfect. Elena was half sitting on Arizona's lap, soft pillow supporting her head and back. "Did you put in the movie?"

"I did. Do you want me to press play?" At Callie nod she pressed a button on the remote and leaned her head against Callie's shoulder. When she was younger she used to make pillow forts with Tim and dad for movie nights. Even though she more times than not ended up falling asleep instead of watching the movie. She stroked Elena's soft hair. She didn't want her to be alone. She wanted Elena to have a sibling somewhere down the rode. And when her eyes turned to Callie she hoped it would be with her. But a part of her was sure it was a terrible idea. The last time she wanted to have a baby she ended up alone. But then again it was also the best thing that has happened to her. If Julie didn't leave she wouldn't be here with Callie. Instead she would suffer through the relationship for Elena's sake.

Callie brushed some of Arizona's hair and pressed a gentle kiss against her temple. They have still been so careful around each other, their moves never turning sexual. And a part of Callie loved that they were able to connect emotionally but there was also the very horny part of her. Callie hasn't had sex in over a year. She blushed as she thought about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, seeing a blush spread down Callie's neck. She had a tiny idea of what the gorgeous Latina was thinking about and she couldn't really blame her.

"Nothing," Callie squeaked out. The sound of her voice made Elena try to turn her head but when she didn't quite manage because of her position and she cried out for attention. "Hey there little one," she said, glad that Elena stole the attention away from her.

Elena smiled and a bit of drool came out of her mouth as she let out a sound.

"You're just too cute huh?" Callie cooed and grabbed a soft towel they used for drool and vomit situations.

Arizona saw Elena reached out for Callie so she passed her the baby. "I don't know why we chose to do this, she doesn't even want to watch the movie. Do you princess?" She shook her head to answer for Elena.

"I think you just wanted to watch the movie," Callie teased and laughed causing Elena to smile along. "Right Ellie? Your mommy is so silly." They haven't really discussed the situation of what Callie was to Elena either. A doorbell rang, startling all of them. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Arizona shook her head. "Are you?"

"No," Callie replied. "It's your house though," she said and laughed when Arizona hesitantly moved away from the comfortable pillow fort they created. "And we're gonna watch the movie won't we?" She settled Elena against her chest so she was able to see the screen.

Arizona opened the door and ran her hand through her hair. "Uhm hi," she said slightly confused. She didn't know the woman standing in front of her.

"Hi. Is this doctor Arizona Robbin's house?"

"Yes. I'm doctor Robbins," Arizona replied politely.

The woman nodded and looked down at the file she was holding. "I'm Dana Wilson from Social services." Arizona felt a knot forming in her throat. She knew she was putting off the papers for Callie's sake and it looked like that was about to kick her in her butt. "I'm here because Frank, from the clinic you and your partner used, sent me to check on you. There are still papers that haven't been signed and we're a little concern."

Arizona nodded. "Yeah. Come on in." She opened the door wider. "I'm.. Me and my partner at the time broke up," she managed to get out.

"Oh." Dana wrote something down. "So what happened?" Arizona laughed nervously. She had no idea how to say this. "I'm not here to judge. I can tell that you're tense. It's a check up. We're not taking your baby away from you."

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and she felt her muscles relax. "Would you like anything to drink first?" she offered. She lead Dana in the kitchen, both of their eyes scanning the pillow fort but for different reasons. Arizona knew Callie was hiding in there and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Uhm sure," the other woman replied. She found it quite adorable that Arizona had a pillow fort in the middle of her living room. "Just water though."

Arizona poured a glass of water and passed it to her. "So what do you want to know?"

Dana looked through her file. "Just tell me everything and I'll tell you what's needed and what won't be."

Arizona sat down and took a deep breath. "It was just a few months before the birth and Julie, my former partner., told me she had the opportunity to go to Africa. She's a writer and there she would write a couple of books. But she would leave for 3 years. And during the fight I guess she realized she never wanted this. So I gave her a clean break and never looked back."

"And then what happened? Because while that makes sense about never sending the set of adoption papers for the second parent but what about the fact that the surrogate mother you used, Callie, still hasn't signed hers either. She still has full custody of the child."

A bright blush covered Arizona's cheeks. "This is a little hard to explain and I know it's gonna sound bizarre but we requested for the surrogate mother to live here and after Julie left, Callie and I grew closer. You could say she was my best friend at the time." She gulped knowing what part was coming. "And I guess during that time... I.. We," Arizona stuttered, awkwardly. She felt her heart pace speed up. When Dana cleared her throat, encouraging her to continue Arizona finally found the courage to mutter some words. "We might be dating." Arizona felt like an idiot. She said we _might _be dating. She shook her head and sighed.

"That's quite a story," the woman said and laughed. When she noticed the look on Arizona's face she tried to hold back her laughter. "Well I might say that this is a very unique situation and we've never dealt with anything like this before. So you're saying that you and the surrogate mother,..."

"Callie," Arizona corrected. She hated to think of Callie as just a surrogate mother.

"Callie," the woman repeated. "You're saying that you and Callie are romantically involved?"

Arizona nodded. "I know. It's dumb. And complicated. But it just happened. And that's why we're dreading to do the paperwork because it means we have to leave our pretty pink bubble and face the reality," she rambled. "But Callie's great. And Elena is the most perfect baby I've ever seen. And I see a lot of babies."

Dana only wrote something down and Arizona couldn't quite make it out. "And are you positive that this relationship might work out? Because one day either of you might wake up and realize that maybe men are better after all." It's not that she was curious but it was her job to investigate and figure out the exact situation they're in.

"I've been a lesbian my whole life," Arizona defended herself. "And I know Callie is bisexual and that she was with men before and I'm only the second woman she has been with. Not sexually though. We haven't done that yet." Arizona blushed when she realized how much she has just said but continued talking. "And she was willing to commit her whole life before to another woman and I trust her. And she's amazing with Elena. It's not just me anymore and I have to look after my child and I think that this could work." She took a deep breath. "Because Callie's kind of amazing. I mean she was willing to have a baby. And then give it to someone else. Not many people would do that." When Arizona finished she realized just how obsessed she sounded. She shrugged sheepishly to get rid of the embarrassed feeling.

Dana couldn't help but smile. "Well that's a wonderful way to put it. So Callie is still living here I assume." Arizona nodded. "So where is she?"

"Right here," Callie called from the door frame. She didn't plan on eavesdropping but when they moved to the kitchen she's got very curious and couldn't help but wonder who the other woman was and what she wanted. She might had to admit she was even a little jealous. She was holding Elena in her arms. Arizona mostly dressed her in pink and now that she grew out of her newborn clothes she was more than happy to buy new ones. So Elena was dressed in a cute pink long sleeved t-shirt that said 'baby girl' and brown pants with pink dots.

"There's my girl," Arizona said, smiling at Elena and taking her in her arms. The baby smiled back and tried to shove her whole hand inside her mouth.

Callie awkwardly put out her hand. "Callie Torres," she said.

"Dana Wilson," the woman replied, shaking Callie's hand. "So I heard a lot about you. And since I came here for one problem only, I just want to say.. Please do the paperwork. You can just go to Frank's clinic and sign what you need to there." When Callie and Arizona looked at each other in uncertainty she added "and no one has to give up any rights to the little girl. Just talk to Frank."

Arizona nodded. "Thank you so much for stopping by. It was nice meeting you." She said her goodbye to Dana and then Callie did. She let out a sigh after the front door closed.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded. "I am, I just.. I got a little scared."

Callie stepped closer, one hand holding Elena's wiggly foot, the other one simply by her side. "Why?"

"When she introduced herself, for a second I thought she was here to take Elena away from me. I mean I know we've been putting off everything because of what happened so I thought she was here to take her away." She nuzzled in Elena's soft hair.

"Arizona," Callie said softly. "No one will take Elena away from you. Because even if something would happen to me after the birth you would get full rights to her. I had to sign a paper that said that when I decided to do this."

Arizona leaned her cheek on top of Elena's head and looked at Callie. "When you were in the operating room for c-section and you started crashing I felt empty. And I was so scared. Because I literally thought I wouldn't see you again after that. And then Addison ordered me to leave with Elena and I just sat there. And she was so tiny then that I didn't even wanna hold her because I thought I would break her." Arizona has never told anyone that before. She hated admitting how weak she felt in that moment even though she has just got a child and should be happy. "I don't think I would have made it alone."

Callie pulled Arizona and Elena in her arms. "I think you would have. You're an amazing mom. And Elena loves you. And I think you would have a great job on your own as well."

Arizona nodded, but didn't believe the words quite yet. "What if in 15 years she asks me how I came to a decision that I wanted a child and I'll tell her about Julie and how she practically left her. She's gonna be devastated."

"She doesn't have to know," Callie stated.

"But I don't ever wanna lie to her," Arizona said and looked down at Elena. The baby was perfectly happy being squashed between her two favorite people. Elena smiled when Arizona's eyes met hers.

Callie chuckled. "You don't have to. And she would never be mad at her. I can see her growing into this incredible young lady. And following her mom's footsteps into surgery."

"Do you really see that?" Arizona asked surprised. She hasn't thought much about what her future would be like now that she had Elena. Her focus was to keep the baby happy.

"Mhm," Callie murmured. "So why don't we call Addie and we can go to the agency and sign all the papers that we have to sign?"

Arizona nodded but then nervously licked her lips. "Callie," she called out, to get her attention. "I don't want you to give away your rights." Callie looked at her surprised. "I don't know where we're going. And it terrifies me. But maybe I don't have to worry."

Callie knew that with those words Arizona meant that maybe they could last. She didn't know what to say so instead she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona's smile turned dreamy and it made Callie's stomach flutter. "Okay," she whispered.

Arizona adored how Callie's cheeks turned just a shade pinker. "I'll go call the agency and see if we can get a meeting and you call Addison."

"Yes ma'am," Callie replied teasingly and took Elena in her arms. "Let's go call Addison, Ellie." She noticed the yawn that scaped the baby's lips and how her bottom seemed full. She knew she only had a few minutes before a crying baby. Callie picked up her phone and pressed Addison's name. She heard her answer and smiled. "Hey."

"Oh hi Cal," Addison replied. "How did I earn the pleasure of this phone call?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Arizona and I have some things to do so I was wondering if you're free to come over and watch Ellie."

"Oh, I'm always free to spend time with Elena. What things are you and Arizona gonna do?" she wondered.

"I'll explain later."

Addison laughed. "Of course you will. See you in ten." Since returning from LA Addison lived briefly in the hotel before she found an apartment not far from the hospital.

Callie threw her phone on the couch and took Elena upstairs in the baby's room. "It's nap time baby. Yes, it is." She placed Elena on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. At first she was surprised by a few poop explosions but now she and Arizona found it mostly funny. What Elena was wearing was comfortable enough and since the baby ate before they sat down to watch the movie she knew the nap would last for couple of hours. "There's your binky," Callie said softly and placed Elena in her crib. She put the pacifier in her mouth and Elena wrapped her hands around the plush animal. "Sweet dreams little one," Callie whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I called and they said we can be there in half an hour," Arizona said quietly. She's been watching Callie put Elena down for her nap and she loved how caring Callie was.

Callie pressed a button on the baby monitor to turn it on and then left Elena's room. They used to rock Elena to sleep but now she was learning how to fall asleep on her own. "That's great. Addie will be here in a few."

"So what really are we going to do there?" Callie asked. She briefly remembered what Frank told her at the beginning but somehow since birth nothing was going the way it should.

Arizona gave her a little shrug. "I don't really know." She heard a soft knock on the door.

"That's probably Addison," Callie said, following Arizona to the front door. Arizona opened the door and they both smiled at the red head. "Hi Addie," Callie said and pulled her in a hug.

Addison laughed. "You opened the door like an old married couple," she teased once she finally got out of Callie's grip.

Arizona and Callie both ignored the comment. "Elie just went down for her nap so if she wakes up before we're back just give her a bottle. The formula is on the counter next to the bottle warmer. There're a few bottles in the fridge with breast milk but we keep those for breakfast and dinner. But if she refuses to eat just put her down on prop and play mat or in her baby bouncer," Arizona rambled.

Addison laughed. "I think I got it. So what's the occasion?"

"We've got to go but I'll explain later," Callie said.

Addison huffed. "I just wanna know," she mumbled to herself because the other women were already at the front door, ready to leave. "Have fun," she yelled after them.

Callie laughed. "She's quite something."

"How did you become friends with her?" Arizona wondered.

"Well I think we bonded over our mutual unhappiness in relationships. And at first she didn't really like me, I think. Mostly because I saved Meredith's ass by taking the panties from the board. But then we started getting along and we both loved to make fun of Sloan. She's a great friend and I really missed her while she was away," Callie said honestly.

Arizona nodded, understanding. They were both sitting in the car now. "I miss my brother a lot lately. I've got used to him being gone. Which is sad. And I'm scared that one day I'll just forget him," Arizona talked while driving. "But ever since Elena smiled for the first time I keep thinking about how many great moments I had with Tim. He mostly got me into trouble and hurt but he was the best older brother I could wish for. And I want Elena to have a sibling one day. Because growing up alone would be just terrible."

"I know. I have a sister," Callie confessed.

"What?"

"We're not really close. I mean when we were kids I guess we were but we grew apart. Her name's Aria and I haven't heard from her since she found out about me dating a female. I think she's mostly just busy though. The last time I spoke to her she said something about traveling through Europe and Asia." Callie didn't feel like she was missing anything in her life. But she wanted to change her relationship with Aria.

Arizona was speechless. "Wow," she whispered. Callie didn't say anything afterwards so they drove in silence. Arizona parked the car in front of the agency. She got out and rushed to open the door for Callie as well.

"Thank you," Callie said, flashing Arizona her smile.

"You're quite welcome," Arizona replied. She grinned as they entered together and walked towards the front desk. "Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins and I have an appointment."

The male behind the counter nodded. "Yes. Just turn left and then enter the first door on the right. Mister Frank isn't available at the moment but we have everything prepared."

Arizona nodded. "Thank you." She followed the guy's instructions and softly knocked on the door. When she heard a faint "come in" she entered.

Callie took a deep breath. She felt like she was going to get judged because of the sudden relationship with Arizona. They sat down and papers were placed in front of them. Callie picked up the pen and then started reading through it.

Arizona was more hesitant though. She chewed on her lower lip for a while. "I don't want to," she started.

"Oh, Dana explained the situation," one of the staff members said. "We've edited the papers a little so it fits your situation. Nothing signed is permanent though. The papers will be sent to the local judge dealing with family law. But with your situation I think it's gonna be approved and you won't even have to come to the court. Just keep an eye on the mail."

Arizona nodded and saw Callie sign the papers. She licked her lips and read through it a little before signing as well. She felt better knowing that the baby was still hers and Callie's. Even though she was mentioned as a mom to baby and Callie was still just Callie. And Arizona wanted to fix this. Maybe she could have a family she always wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I am sorry to tell you that this story will not have any rated M content. A heavy make out session is as far as I'll go. I just feel like it doesn't fit with the story.  
Also for school project I had to write a short movie script with synopsis and shooting script and I had to draw each scene. Also I've been swamped with essays. It's been busy.

* * *

The alarm turned on and started blaring loudly through the quiet bedroom. Arizona groaned loudly and buried her face further into her pillow. She reached around with one hand and managed to hit the phone enough times so that it turned off. She sighed and cuddled with Callie. She was slowly being lured back to sleep when her alarm turned on again. Arizona whined realizing she must have pressed snooze. It was the day she would return back to work and while she missed being a surgeon she didn't miss waking up. Now that Elena was finally settled on sleeping until 7 in the morning it was hell to wake up earlier than that. Even if it was just 6.30.

"You have to get up," Callie whispered, her voice huskier than usually from sleeping.

Arizona squeezed her eyes tighter. "No," she murmured.

"But it's your first day back to work," Callie replied. She has been woken up by the alarm the first time and couldn't fall back asleep. Her hand reached across Arizona's abdomen and gently tickled her side. Arizona squirmed and tried to push her hands away. "I won't stop until you get up."

Arizona huffed. "You can be really mean in the mornings you know." She finally opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Out of the habit from her previous relationships she rolled over and placed a kiss on Callie's lips. At first Callie didn't respond so Arizona pulled back, slightly embarrassed. But then Callie pulled her back for another kiss that made Arizona's body hum in pleasure. A small moan vibrated against her throat and she pulled away. "Yeah, I'll get up," Arizona said and crawled out of bed. "Now I need a very cold shower," she mumbled to herself.

Callie heard her and laughed. She pulled the covers to her neck and just stayed there watching Arizona looking through the closet before grabbing just towel and a pair of fresh panties. She saw Arizona disappear through the bathroom door and Callie closed her eyes again. The next time she woke up again was when the window curtains were pushed apart and the room was brighter. She quietly observes Arizona walk around in the towel wrapped tightly around her body. Even though Arizona was turned with her back towards Callie, the Latina couldn't help but be in awe of Arizona's skin when the towel was dropped. She pouted a little when her eyes reached the red panties Arizona wore. Callie quickly shut her eyes when she saw Arizona turn around and pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps closer to the bed and then a soft kiss on her forehead which brought a smile on her face even though she tried to hid it.

After Arizona got dressed she briefly checked on Elena and saw her baby was still sleeping. She went downstairs and made herself some coffee on her fancy coffee maker machine. She hated using it, preferring the taste of an actual coffee, but didn't feel like making it. She even made one cup for Callie. She made a few sips and ran upstairs to check on Elena one last time before leaving. She sighed, she didn't want to leave. But she gathered her stuff and quietly left the house, locking after her.

Callie fell back asleep but not for a very long time. Elena woke her up with loud cries. She got out of bed and into the baby's nursery. The clock on the baby's monitor was showing it was nearly 8 am so she was surprised Elena didn't cry sooner. "Hey, princesa. You must be hungry huh?" She lifted Elena in her arms. "Wanna see what mommy prepared for your breakfast?" She took Elena downstairs and put her in the baby bouncer. The baby was still too small for highchair and Callie needed both hands to prepare formula for her. She talked to the baby to keep her entertained for that short time. "We're gonna surprise mommy in the hospital today. And everyone's gonna die over how cute you are." Elena blew bubbles and smiled, reaching for Callie, or the bottle. Callie wanted it to be first but knew it was probably the latter. She sat down on the couch and propped Elena on her lap. The baby simply placed one hand over the bottle, not holding it yet though. Callie leaned her cheek against the hair on Elena's head. The baby ate like a champ. Callie placed her back in the bouncer and cleaned up. She smiled and grabbed the cup of coffee she saw was left for her.

Arizona on the other hand was not having that much fun at her first day back to work. Most of the patients she worked on while she was still working were by now discharged or.. dead. And Arizona had to go through the process of meeting new patients and get to know their families. And while that wasn't necessary she felt it was needed especially with younger kids. Arizona pouted when her pager rang again. She groaned loudly. She needed to sit down. And maybe call Callie to see how baby girl was doing. As her pager demanded attention she sighed. Maybe at lunch.

Callie made herself a breakfast while keeping an eye out for Elena. She smiled at her every once in a while. Elena was playing on her play mat on the floor. After she ate it was time for Elena's nap time. "You're gonna take a great nap. And afterwards we're gonna visit mommy in the hospital. Yes, Ellie." She took her in her room and changed her diaper first so that way Elena wouldn't wake up during nap. "Have sweet dreams little one." With a kiss on the forehead and a placing the pacifier in Elena's mouth she left the room. Sometimes Elena would cry before falling asleep and Callie hated the whole 'letting her calm down on herself' routine. Luckily today wasn't one of those days. Callie turned on the TV in the living room while Elena slept. She didn't really have much to do. Callie even thought of waking Elena up but she knew that a fussy baby would do no good. So she waited. Until finally the cries were heard from upstairs. Callie raced in the nursery and smiled. "Hola princesa," she said, getting Elena's attention. Elena turned her head and showed a gummy smile. "Hey," Callie repeated and lifted her in her arms. "We're going on adventure today." She knew they haven't left the house enough times with Elena. So she made sure to put the stroller in the trunk after she buckled Elena in the car seat.

Arizona sipped on her orange juice at her lunch table. She was basking in the few moments of peace she got. She planned on calling Callie as soon as she'd be done with lunch. But then she saw a familiar purple colored stroller. And Callie walking after it. A smile appeared on her face. She saw one on Callie's face as well. She waited impatiently for Callie to get to her table before she dived in and took Elena out of the stroller. "Hi baby girl," Arizona cooed as she squeezed her child. Callie sat down next to her. Arizona smiled. "Hi," she told her and slightly leaned into Callie.

"Having fun back at work?" Callie gently asked. She's been feeling more than a little bored spending the day alone.

Arizona shrugged. "I was excited at first. But then so must started happening and I missed just lazing around and cuddling with you two." She pressed a kiss on the baby's head and took a deep breath, inhaling the baby scent. "Mommy missed you so much. And it's only lunch time."

Callie smiled. "Well we've been a little bored too. So I decided to swing by. Nothing's happening in the house during her naps," she pouted. It's not that she was asked for Elena to grow up but she was already dying to find out her first word and see her make the first steps. "Any cases?"

"Not really. I'm just mostly doing paper work and meeting new patients and their families. I did have a consult with Derek though."

"Interesting?" Callie wondered.

"Impossible," Arizona said with a sigh. "The kid is a 13 year old boy and his mom has visited every hospital possible and then she came here for the greatest Derek Shepherd. So we ran some scans. He has a spinal tumor. But his tumor has grown into the cord. If he was to cut the tumor out he would have to cut the cord. The mom said she'd do anything but Derek refused."

Callie's jaw dropped. "Derek refused to treat a patient? That's new."

"I think he's scared. Now that he has Zola, he turned into a softie. He's more careful with kids," Arizona said.

They both turned to look at Elena. Neither of them knew what they'd do if it was their child. Elena caught Callie's gaze and smiled, while chewing on her plush pacifier holder.

Derek entered the cafeteria, looking for some inspiration. He wanted to do the surgery, to make his patient better. And his eyes caught on the best orthopedic surgeon he knew. He grinned and walked to the table she was sharing with Arizona and the child. "Hi," he said. "Wow, you grew so much, haven't you?" he said in his baby voice to Elena. She hasn't smiled, but she hasn't hid either. Then Derek made a small talk with the two women. "Hey Torres, do you mind doing a consult with me?"

Callie's eyes widened in surprise. "Eh... I don't know. I'm not really working, you know."

"I know," Derek replied.

"What consult?" Callie asked. She had to admit she was intrigued. Even though she talked about returning to work after Arizona she hasn't really made any phone calls to get the job back.

Derek smiled. He knew he won. "I have the scans in the x-ray room," he said teasingly.

Callie turned to look at Arizona. She didn't want to be hopeful. But Arizona smiled. "It's fine. I'll go take Elena in my office and we'll have a blast putting papers in the paper shredder," she said and laughed.

Callie laughed too and placed a quick kiss on her to cheek. She kissed Elena on the forehead and stood up. She followed Derek in an elevator. It felt familiar walking around the hospital halls, yet somehow strange and different. The colors were still the same, the scent of medical supplies was just like she remembered and the sound of people talking chaotic as usually. "So what is this about?"

"It's a spine tumor," Derek said but got interrupted before he could continue.

"Oh, Arizona was just telling me about this," Callie said excitedly. They entered the room and Derek flipped on the lights. The scan films were already waiting. Callie stepped closer. "That's the tumor?" she asked. Her finger traced the lines of the tumor, up to the neck. She checked the scans from a few months earlier. "It's spread a lot."

Derek nodded. "He's been sick for a long time. Do you have any surgical plans on how you could remove this?"

"You can easily cut around the cord. If you can't reach it well you can remove the discs. I'd actually recommend it. There's a shadow on L4 and L5. They could do radiation by the time you cut out the tumor. You can cut off the blood supply with bovie around the cord. That way it wouldn't rapture. But I haven't cut in ages. And I don't remember what's it like to feel the veins and vessels in your hands anymore. Maybe it'd be different once you open him up."

Derek crossed his arms and nodded. "I see your point. Follow me."

Callie looked at him in confusion but he didn't say anything. Derek left the room and Callie followed him back to the elevators. They entered one and Derek pressed the button that lead to the lowest floor. "Morgue?"

"Mhm," Derek simply replied.

Callie shuddered. She wasn't feeling like seeing any dead people that day. Derek pushed the door open to the morgue and Callie suddenly felt a little breathless. She used to come here to practice when she was an intern. She used to live next to the morgue during her residency. "Why are we here?"

"Put on the gloves," Derek simply said and put on a pair of gloves himself. They walked to one of the tables and he pulled the sheet down. The body was laying on the stomach and exposed to the lower back. "He died only a few hours ago. He has spinal tumor. He died of a heart attack though. It's different than a body of a little boy and his tumor is built differently but we're gonna practice. Because I need you on my team. So are you in?"

Callie took a deep breath and slid on the gloves. "I-I'm in," she said. "But I'm probably gonna freak out. Because I haven't really held a scalpel since that day. And I want to change that."

Derek nodded. "Okay." He picked up a scalpel. "Here you go, doctor Torres."

With a shaky hand Callie reached out for the scalpel. At first she felt around with her other hand, trying to figure out where to cut. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Close your eyes. Don't look. Feel. There's a lump. And when you find it cut 10 centimeters vertically in each direction. You know this," Derek instructed.

Callie closed her eyes. She applied pressure on the spine and followed it's path. She found the lump and opened her eyes to look at it. She made a cut. It wasn't her best work but she cut. A smile appeared on her face but was hidden by the mask.

"What's next?" Derek asked, already holding the next tool Callie needed.

"Retractor please," Callie said. She placed it on the patient so that it held her incision apart. Derek turned on a big light for her so that she was able to see better. "Well the tumor is rather small and easy to remove."

Derek chuckled. "Don't you think I would have removed it if it was that simple? Consider the patient has heart issues and can't stand in anesthesia for a very long time. Your moves must be fast but perfect."

"Okay, doc. Twelve blade please," she said teasingly and held out her hand.

Arizona got a quick message from Derek saying that they would be gone for a while and that she should head home alone. Which was worrying because Arizona had no idea what they have been doing for the past five hours. She was holding on her crying baby, trying to sooth her. Apparently Elena didn't like it either. "Okay, sweetie. What's bothering you?" She kissed her on the forehead. "Your tummy is full, your diaper is dry, you're not feeling lonely. You don't have a fever. You're not gassy. Are you just tired because we skipped your nap?" Elena was wide awake at the hospital, everything was just so new and exciting that she never did take her nap. Arizona grabbed the bottle with warm baby tea, her pacifier and went upstairs. She settled in her bed with Elena cuddled on her chest. "Drink some tea. It's gonna calm you down." Elena sucked on the bottle for a few seconds before turning away. She accepted the pacifier and cuddled closer to Arizona. Arizona rubbed her back, her own eyes starting to close. She's been missing this the whole day. Just cuddling with her baby girl. She missed Callie too. More than she was willing to admit. With those thoughts she slowly drifted into her own sleep.

Callie entered the house very quietly. After she finished the procedure on the cadaver Derek took her in the skill's lab where they spent a few hours messing around and practicing some tecniques. But surgery was just like riding a bike. Once you get back that feeling you remember everything you've learned. She cringed when she saw the big clock in the hallway. It was past 6 pm. Everything was so dark and quiet. She tip-toed up the stairs and into Elena's bedroom. It was empty. So she went in Arizona's room and smiled. She kicked off her shoes and laid down next to them.

Arizona felt the bed move and she immediately opened her eyes, her heart pounding loudly. "Oh, it's just you," she breathed out, relaxing back into the pillows.

"It's just me," Callie repeated and leaned in for a kiss. Everything that has happened that day made her feel powerful and brave and confident. And she let it showed through the kiss. It was passionate. And Callie suddenly got the feeling of wanting Arizona under herself, writhing. She shuddered slightly at the thought and pulled from the kiss.

Arizona's jaw dropped. "I don't know what you did today but if it makes you kiss me that way.. Then God, I hope you'll do it every day."

Callie laughed and placed a softer kiss on her lips. "I did medicine today. Well on a corpse really. But it felt amazing. And holding a scalpel again made me feel like myself. And then I went in skill's lab and practiced stitches and other things. It was incredible." She laughed.

Arizona has never seen Callie with such spark in her eyes, with so much joy. And it made her love her even more. "You're incredible," she replied. "Why were you doing this today though?"

"That case you told me about," Callie started, watching Arizona nod. "I'm on it. With Derek. And I'm gonna practice like crazy for a while so that I can be ready by the time surgery's planned."

Arizona really wished Elena wouldn't be asleep on her right now because she wanted nothing more than to kiss the life out of Callie. Instead she slipped her hand into Callie's. "That is incredible."

Callie nodded, still smiling. "I'm sorry I left you with Ellie though."

"Don't worry, we had a blast. Until she started crying anyway. But then she fell asleep and has been ever since," Arizona said. "I missed her today." She locked her eyes with Callie's. "And I missed you too."

Callie felt a heat rushing in her cheeks. "I missed you too."

Arizona smiled but then let out a yawn. "I'm gonna go put Ellie in bed." She sat up, carefully holding Elena and then stood up. She went in the nursery and gently placed the sleeping baby in her crib. She made sure Elena was hugging the plush animal and she quietly left the room. She returned in her bedroom and flopped down on the bed next to Callie. She moved closer to her and dropped her arm over Callie's stomach. She nuzzled her nose in Callie's neck.

Callie felt warmth surrounding her body. She hugged Arizona back and sighed in content. This was home.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Happy belated holidays to all of you my lovely readers and a Happy New Year. And I'm so so sorry for late update. I guess it's gonna be like that for a while because even though I'm on vacation school's still hard and keeping me busy. But I'm sure you'll forgive me.

* * *

Callie shifted in bed. "She's awake," she mumbled. Elena's gurgles were heard through the baby monitor. It was Callie's official first day back at work. And she was only doing research with Derek for the surgery. She wanted it to be her first official surgery after returning.

Arizona sighed. "She'll go back to sleep." She pressed her face in her soft pillow and relaxed. She knew Elena wasn't going to fall back asleep without her morning feeding or at least a few cuddles. But the alarm was only minutes away from turning on and she didn't want to get up just yet. "You're going back today."

"I am," Callie confirmed.

"Are you excited?"

Callie took a deep breath. "In a way. I'm scared too. But I was promised to only spend time doing research so it's mostly part time. And I'll get to take Ellie home for dinner."

"Mhm," Arizona said and smiled. Spending time with Elena was something they were nearly fighting for. "I have back to back surgeries today and I won't make it back home until 4 pm. Hopefully there won't be any traumas coming in because I'm too tired." She slept quite peacefully and for a decent amount of time but it didn't make her feel any better.

"I understand that," Callie said and turned on her side. She briefly checked the alarm clock and groaned. "Four minutes left." Elena let out another loud gurgle. "Why is she up so early?"

Arizona sighed. "Because she was cranky yesterday and we put her to bed earlier."

Callie let out another groan. "Remind me to never do that again." She lifted one of Arizona's arms and snuggled in.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked. She ran her fingers through the dark silky hair, enjoy the closeness.

"Stealing cuddles," Callie murmured, her eyes closing.

Arizona laughed quietly. "You're a dork." She slipped her hand under Callie's t-shirt and gently scratched the soft skin. This was the favorite part of her mornings. Waking up with Callie. And then later cuddling with sleepy Elena. Callie shivered and squirmed a little. "Cold?" she teased, feeling goose bumps under her touch.

Callie opened her eyes and glared at Arizona. "You do this every morning," she complained. Secretly she enjoyed it.

"Because it wakes you up," Arizona said and shrugged. "Plus your skin is really warm so in a way I'm just preparing myself for the cold air that is outside the bed." She laughed when Callie groaned in her neck but the laughter died when she felt Callie's luscious lips graze her pulse point and she let out a gasp. "Calliope," she half whined, half moaned.

Callie grinned at the way Arizona's body was reacting. It was reckless, it was stupid. But it was also fun. And she felt Arizona's heart race beneath her lips. They had still yet to have a conversation about their relationship and about their feelings. But Callie was feeling everything. The alarm turned on making both of them jump a little and a loud cry was heard from the nursery. "She's like a clock," she whispered.

"Mhm," Arizona replied taking a few deep breaths. She noticed how Callie froze after her heart started to race and she was feeling guilty. "I'll go get her." She got out of the bed and into the Elena's bedroom. "Hi, sweetie." She pulled apart the window curtains and let some light in. "It's morning." She picked Elena up. "Are you hungry?" She placed her on the changing table and changed the diaper first and then put on a cute outfit. She pressed a kiss on the baby's belly earning a smile. "I'm hoping that one of these days you'll laugh." She picked Elena up and carried her downstairs. She prepared the formula and started warming the water for coffee. "You're going to daycare for the first time today. And you'll have fun I promise. Just don't go breaking any 3 month old baby's heart okay?" Arizona just shook her own head and pressed the bottle against Elena's lips. "Eat baby. Just a few more weeks before we can get you started on solid food. Lots of yummy vegetables and fruit."

Callie appeared in the kitchen, freshly washed, dressed and ready for the day. "I can take over now. You need to get ready." She took Elena in her arms and held the bottle for her.

"Okay. I'm boiling water for coffee," Arizona said and placed a quick kiss on Callie's cheek before rushing upstairs.

Callie smiled as she watched Arizona walk away. "Don't say this to anyone but I think your mommy's the prettiest woman on Earth." Elena's eyes turned to her face. "Well right after you, but you don't count. Because you're the prettiest girl in the whole universe." Elena smiled at her and Callie knew she had no idea what she was talking but she was just so darn cute. Once Elena drank the formula she was placed in the high chair that was just recently installed in the kitchen. Callie finished making coffee and poured it in two travel mugs while making faces at Elena to keep her entertained. She took a sip of her coffee and moaned. "Now that's good."

Arizona prepared the diaper bag. She made a brief research and even though the hospital daycare had everything the kids needed she wanted to be prepared. So she packed a pile of diapers and an extra pacifier and Elena's second favorite plush animal to cuddle. She also packed an extra outfit. "I think we're all set," she said to herself and headed downstairs. She met Callie in the kitchen. "Okay, her bag is prepared." She only then noticed that Callie was making food. "Why are you cooking?"

"I'm making breakfast," Callie pointed out. "Because we both need the energy. I hope you weren't trying to get through the morning without food."

Arizona smiled. She hasn't had anyone make breakfast for her before work in a really long time and she was usually too lazy to make it herself. "That actually sounds really inviting." She sat down next to Elena and pressed a kiss on the baby's chubby cheek. "Are you finished with your breakfast already?" She adored the gummy smile that appeared on Elena's face. Her mouth watered when Callie placed a breakfast in front of her.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I made bacon and eggs but I also have oatmeal with fruit if that's more of your thing," Callie spoke nervously. She had this need to impress Arizona.

Arizona laughed. "I'm more of a bacon kind of gal," she replied and dug in her breakfast. "Thanks by the way, It's amazing."

Callie sat down next to her and ate her own breakfast. She chose the oatmeal with fruit and yogurt. She was feeling a little bit nervous about the research. Because it meant she was a doctor again. She would get her own scrubs. Her own lab coat. Her own ID card. She took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

Callie licked her lips, to give herself some time to think about her answer. "Yeah. I'm just slightly nervous. And excited. I don't know. It's everything and nothing at the same time."

"And it's normal. Beside you'll have fun doing research. Hitting the books like in the old days. And searching on the Internet. And watching hours long clips of surgeries. And let's not forget the ever so popular lunch right in the hospital library." Callie laughed at Arizona's words making her laugh too.

"Now you make it sound very boring," Callie pointed out.

Arizona shrugged. "Well research is still an important part. And I kinda miss it." She stood up and placed the plates in the dishwasher. "You're ready?"

Callie nodded, taking Elena out of her high chair. "Hi Ellie," she said to the baby as the tiny legs kicked out. She got a smile and some drool in return. "You're too cute." She made sure she had everything and then slowly left the house with Arizona. "It feels different with all of us leaving at the same time."

"I know right," Arizona said. Callie voiced exactly what she was thinking about it. They buckled Elena in her car seat. "I still don't understand why can't you just drive with us."

"Because I'm leaving earlier and we need both cars," Callie said and kissed Elena's cheek. "I'll just move her in my car and it should be okay." She sat in her own car which she hasn't driven in a while. When Arizona was at home and they needed groceries they usually went together and Arizona drove. She couldn't help but laugh at how they parked their cars next to each other's in synchronization. Callie grabbed her purse and exited her car before locking it. Arizona was still getting Elena out of the car seat so she helped by picking up the diaper bag. "We'll probably spend most of the time visiting Ellie right?" she asked. Because she was already missing the chubby little baby in her arms just on her drive to the hospital.

Arizona looked at Elena. "Yeah. But I'll make sure I tell the staff to kick us out if we try doing it more than five times."

Callie shrugged. "That seems smart, I guess." They entered the hospital together and headed to the daycare location. On their way they met Derek and Meredith with Zola.

And while Callie thought of nothing Arizona was thinking everything. Because her relationship with Callie now was just the same to Derek and Meredith's. And it made her panic. Because since she woke up she realized that she needed to talk to Callie about their relationship. She kissed Elena on her forehead and watched Callie do the same while she was passed to the daycare keeper. She went to the changing room with Callie behind. She slipped her jeans off and quickly tugged on her scrubs. She was about to change her top as well but got just a little distracted when she saw Callie in nothing but red lacy underwear. She quickly turned away and blinked a few times. Sometimes it was hard dating, were they even dating, this goddess and not do anything about it. Arizona took a deep breath and finished changing in scrubs. And if she thought seeing Callie in underwear was bad enough she didn't expect her to look this gorgeous wearing hospital navy blue scrubs.

"What?" Callie asked, feeling Arizona's eyes on her. "Is something wrong?"

Arizona cleared her throat. "No. I just.. It's.. You look really beautiful in scrubs." More like hot. Sexy. But she would never tell her. So she went with beautiful.

"Thank you," Callie replied quietly, with a blush on her cheeks. "I guess I'll go and meet Derek in the conference room. I assume I'll see you by lunch time," she said.

"Yes. And I'll see you before you leave to say hi to Ellie," Arizona promised and watched Callie walk away before she headed in her own direction on rounds.

Callie entered the conference room and smiled at Derek. "Hi." She fixed her lab coat and sat down. She couldn't help but run her fingers over the writing on the coat. _Calliope I. Torres, MD._

"You ready?" Derek asked, already pulling the white board on wheels towards them. He moves some chairs away so they had more space. There was already a huge pile of books on the oval desk.

Callie took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Derek nodded. "Okay, here." He picked up a marker and started drawing. "This is our tumor." He drew it exactly like it was on the scans. "And we're gonna make sure that the kid doesn't die or ends up paralyzed on our table. I prepped a simulation in the skill's lab for later. But first we need to find an actual way on how to start with more than just scalpel."

"Okay." Callie stood up and walked over to him. "If we make an incision here," she said pointing on the picture, "we don't have to open him up in two parts. But if we open him here and here," she said pointing making two lines with her hands, "we might get around it easier."

Derek chuckled. "We're in for a long day."

Callie read through the books, went on the Internet, even looked through the quarter of a really long spinal tumor surgery. She was so focused on curing the boy that she didn't even notice the time. She and Derek skipped lunch, both too busy to at even grab a sandwich. Callie felt her phone vibrate several times but didn't dare to move her eyes from the lines she was wearing, afraid that she'd lose her focus and have to start from the start. She blinked a few times, her vision just a little blurry.

"What the hell?"

Callie jumped, looking up from the book while Derek, not so startled, looked from the computer. "Oh my god, Arizona. What are you doing here?"

Arizona looked at them, confused. "Me? I'm done with my shift. I'm just worried that I haven't heard from you all day and when you missed lunch I went to see Elena and you weren't there either."

"We spent the whole day here?" Callie asked, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

Arizona nodded. "And I'm worried. For both you. You haven't eaten anything yet."

Callie finally gave herself a moment to look at Arizona when noticing Elena on her hip. A smile spread over her lips and she stood up, taking her in her arms. "Hi baby."

"She was very upset when I showed up alone at lunch. Weren't you sweetie?" She nodded Elena's head to make a point.

"I'm really sorry," Callie said.

Derek chuckled. "It was really just my fault. She checked her phone for time during lunch but because I didn't leave neither did she. But good thing here is that we've made a lot of progress. So I'll clean this up and you can head home."

Callie's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure? If I stayed this long I'm sure I can help you clean it up."

"Go home Torres," Derek ordered.

Callie smiled and mouthed "thank you". With Elena in her arms and Arizona following her she made her way in the changing room. She passed Elena back to Arizona and took off her scrubs. "I am really sorry by the way. I was so focused on the research and didn't really have time to think about lunch," Callie said as she was dressing back in her street clothes.

"You uhm.. Really made me worried today," Arizona said suddenly, surprising both of them. Callie opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted. "No, wait. Just hear me out." She took a deep breath and sat on the bench, placing Elena in her lap. "When I woke up this morning I realized how comfortable everything us. With us. And before we went to work we have a stupid conversation about how many cars we should take and when we got to the hospital I saw Derek and Meredith doing everything we were. We dropped Elena in daycare and split our ways and it hit me. We're acting like this old married couple and I don't even know what we are. Are we girlfriends? Am I your girlfriend?"

A smile appeared on Callie's face. "Yeah," she whispered.

Arizona felt a rush of warmth and butterflies spread through her body. "Okay. Then from tomorrow on we're only taking one car and we're both gonna meet for lunch and you're not allowed to spend the whole day reading books. And you get to kiss me without being hesitant."

"But I'm not hesitant," Callie said.

Arizona's cheeks turned a shade pinker. "This morning. You froze. And we've been basically dating for months now, if we can say so, and haven't even discussed about it. And Elena's making this situation just a little harder because I want her to call you mom. And I want you with us."

Callie leaned down and pressed her lips against Arizona's. She sat next to her and mover her hands to Arizona's hips, deepening the kiss just slightly. She tugged on Arizona's lower lip with her teeth.

One of Arizona's hands was holding Elena, but the other one was running over Callie's bare arm. And she couldn't sit there kissing Callie wearing jeans and a bra. With a groan she pulled away and took a look at Callie's body. "You're almost naked."

Callie snorted and grabbed her t-shirt pulling it on. "Better?"

"Yes," Arizona replied, taking a look at Elena. The baby was uninterrupted sitting on her lap, trying to pull the fur out of the plush animal and sucking on her pacifier. "Let's go home," she said.

"Let's go home," Callie repeated. She slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse. She pressed a kiss on Elena's forehead and one to Arizona's cheek as they left the changing room.

Arizona smiled. "How was your first day though?"

"It was great really. We have almost everything figure it out. We're doing tests on the simulation machine tomorrow," Callie said, her dark eyes gaining a new spark that Arizona hasn't seen it yet.

"What part are you stuck at?" Arizona wondered. She was a pediatrician after all and maybe she could help.

Callie smiled. "Let's get home first and then I'll explain it. I'm also starving."

"I'd be too," Arizona said. Callie hasn't eaten in 10 hours and it made Arizona worried. But at the same time it made her smile because it meant pizza for dinner and there was nothing else she loved. She put Elena in the car seat in her car. "Are you going home with yours?"

Callie nodded. "I'll race ya," she cheekily said with a wink.

"Hey. I have a child in the car," Arizona argued.

Callie smirked. "Well I guess I'll be home first, ordering my own kind of pizza. With pineapple."

Arizona cringed. She hated pizza with fruit. "That's not fair," she weakly argued but Callie was already in her car. She made sure Elena was safely strapped in the car seat and jumped in her driver's seat. Callie waited for her and when Arizona started her car they both, slowly at first, sped down the parking lot on the street. And Arizona made sure no one was around as she tried to keep up with Callie. But Callie was so fast and she has never seen her this reckless. Arizona laughed to herself and by the time she got home, Callie's car was already parked and still. Callie got out and opened the door for her. "Can we please not get pineapple pizza?" Arizona requested.

Callie chuckled, and moved to the backseats and took Elena out of her car seat. "What do you think baby girl? Would you like pizza with pineapple?" Elena's eyes met hers and a toothless smile appeared on the chubby face. "Aw well looks like you're in luck because she doesn't want any," she said to Arizona with a wink. They went inside the house, Arizona carrying her and Callie's bag and Elena's diaper bag upstairs while Callie stayed with Elena and ordered pizza.

"So why don't you tell me what part you still need to work on for the surgery," Arizona asked.

Callie placed Elena in the high chair. "Uhm actually," she started looking around for something before smiling. She picked a marker from the pen holder they had. She turned towards the wall and drove the same sketch that Derek had.

"Oh my god Calliope! You're drawing on our kitchen wall," she said with a gasp.

Callie stopped for a second and then laughed. "I'm drawing on our kitchen wall."

Arizona shook her head, laughing as well. There was a drawing of a tumor on her kitchen wall. Those words rang in her head and the more she listened to them, the more she liked it. It was bizarre. But it was also them.

Arizona was glad there was a drawing of a tumor on her kitchen wall.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Just a little longer and Grey's Anatomy, Scandal and How To Get Away With Murder will be back on our screens. I absolutely love the TGIT Withdrawal videos. Sara is so beautiful. And I'm sorry about updating so late but school's kicking my butt. Quite important moment in this chapter. Enjoy it.

* * *

"I can't believe he did this," Arizona whined, throwing her clothes on the bed and sighing heavily. She was packing her suitcase.

Callie took a deep breath. "I know. And I'm not okay with it either but right now we have to finish packing." They had an early phone call from the Chief of surgery that told them he sent an e-mail about some medical conference. And of course Callie and Arizona both had to go. So they started packing.

Arizona was grumpy. "What about Ellie? We can't leave her alone. She's going to think we're terrible parents. Oh my god, we are terrible parents. We're leaving our 3 month old at home while we'll be in some fancy hotel in New York."

"We're not leaving her alone," Callie said. "Addison's going to stay here with Elena and even Addison's not going to be alone. And when Addison's on her night shift, Derek and Meredith will take over and they'll drop her and Zola in daycare and by the time their shift ends we will be home again."

Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder. "I don't want to leave our baby here for two days. What if she learns how to talk by the time we're back? What if she forgets us?"

Callie chuckled softly. "She won't. But what Addison is going to have to deal with is a cranky baby because Elena loves you so much and she's going to cry her pretty lungs out during bath time."

"Oh, I know," Arizona proudly stated. "But I will still miss her."

Callie pressed a kiss against Arizona's cheeks. "I will miss her too. But we really have to go. We have a flight in 4 hours and Addie's coming in twenty minutes and we still haven't packed everything." She stood up and put the clothes Arizona was throwing on the bed in her suitcase. "If you're really dreading this leave so much we can cut it short. Just leave tonight after representations and ignore the fancy dinner we have tomorrow."

"I'm not really dreading to go. Because in a way it's kind of like our first trip together. And we'll be alone. In an empty hotel room. For two nights in a row. I'm just not looking forward to leaving our beautiful baby girl."

Callie blushed. She hasn't really thought about sharing the hotel room with Arizona and what might possible come out of it. "Okay, but we need to finish packing now."

Arizona got up and made her way to the suitcase. "Why are we only taking one?"

"Because we will only be gone for a couple of days and don't really need that much," Callie stated. She went in the bathroom and took everything she needed. "Pack this," she instructed.

"You're bossy," Arizona said. "It's kind of hot," she mumbled under her breath. She knew they had a long day. First the flight then dropping the things in hotel and moving straight to Harvard Medical School where the first lectures would happen.

Callie picked up her speech cards and froze. "Oh my god, I'm going to have to give a speech."

"Yeah, you've been writing it all night and repeated about ten thousand times. I like it," Arizona said as if it was no big deal.

"But this was with you. I.. I can't talk in front of a large group of people. I'll say something wrong. Or panic." With a hopeless expression her eyes met Arizona's. "What if I do my pee-pee dance?"

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. She tried to cover it up but it didn't work. When Callie sent her a glare she sobered up. "Look, it's still going to be me. I'll be sitting in the front row and you can look at me the whole time and ignore everyone else. Or just picture everyone naked."

"There are gonna be old people there," Callie said with a cringe.

Arizona smiled, but held back her laugh. "Don't think about other people. Think about me. And think about what you and Derek have been working on for a really long time now. And think about that picture in our kitchen."

Callie has eventually even painted the tumor so now it looked even more real. Arizona would have to explain it to her parents when they would come to visit but that dumb drawing meant a lot to her.

"I guess," Callie said and sighed. "Let's just finish getting ready and say goodbye to Ellie."

Arizona smiled and left the bedroom. She never usually did this but she didn't want to leave Elena while the baby would be asleep so she woke her up. "Hi baby boo," she cooed and pressed kisses on Elena's face. She sat down for a while, rubbing baby's back. "You're going to stay with aunt Addie for a few days. She's really fun. But sometimes she says bad words and I don't want you to remember them." She waited for Elena's smile to know that she was really awake and stood up. She carried her in the bedroom where Callie was frantic looking around. "Here, hold her."

Callie stilled for a moment and accepted Elena in her arms. She inhaled the baby smell and sighed. "You're amazing," she whispered to Arizona. "Did you wake her though?"

"I might have. But she'll be fine." Arizona zipped the suitcase and lifted it to make sure it wasn't too heavy. "We have everything. Are you missing anything?"

Callie looked around the bedroom. "No. But don't forget phone chargers."

"I already packed that," Arizona replied with a smile. She walked towards Callie and kissed the side of her neck. "We're going to be okay and we'll call Addison when it's going to be Elena's bedtime."

Callie nodded. She turned around and placed a kiss on Arizona's lips. "We're going to be okay," she repeated. The doorbell rang and Arizona hurried downstairs.

After Addison showed up everything was happening quickly. They ran down the routine with Addison and had it written down to make sure nothing would be forgotten. They said their goodbyes to Elena and all three of them cried. They called a taxi and went to the airport. They made it on the plane in the last minute and Callie sat down with a deep sigh. "That was close," she said. Although the call about medical conference was very last minute the Chief made sure they got nice seats in business class.

"A 6 our flight. This is gonna be hell," Arizona pointed out. She was used to flying but it was so boring to her. "What even are we suppose to do in such long time?"

Callie laughed. "We can watch TV, eat and nap."

"Representations start at 6 pm and last until 9 pm. We've been going to bed at 9 o'clock since we brought Elena home," Arizona said. They were going to be exhausted by the time they would get in their hotel room and Arizona was really hoping it wouldn't ruin their plans.

Callie leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek. "We're going to find the energy," she replied. And when Arizona awkwardly cleared her throat she knew she answered her unspoken question. Callie pulled out her notes and started reading through them.

Arizona slipped her hand in Callie's, enjoying the moment of just being close to her. "You shouldn't be this nervous. You know the speech. I think even Elena knows it by now."

"I miss Elena," Callie said with a pout. "But you're right. I just.. I'm not good in front of large crowds. I panic."

Arizona yawned. The fact that they had to get up way too early for her liking made her exhausted. "I'll mouth it along with you. Beside you should ignore the notes and speak from the heart."

Callie nodded and placed the cards back in her purse. "I'll take your word for it." She leaned her head against Arizona's and sat there. She could tell Arizona fell asleep but she couldn't sleep. Too much was happening. Leaving Elena for the first time, her representation. Sharing a room in a hotel with Arizona. She was prepared for this moment. And she knew it would be something she wasn't going to forget. And for the same reason it made her nervous.

"Can I get you anything?" A flight attendant whispered to her, noticing the sleeping woman.

Callie smiled. "A glass of white wine please." She needed a glass, or two, to get herself under control. She smiled politely as she received the glass in her hand. "Thank you." She took a large sip. This was definitely going to help, she thought. After the second glass Callie felt a warmness surround her body. She felt her cheeks flush and she felt more relaxed. There were still 4 and a half hours of the flight left so she decided she might as well fall asleep too.

Arizona stirred when a smell of food invaded her senses. She stretched her arms and legs and smiled at Callie. She checked her watch. They were almost there. Arizona leaned on Callie. "Wake up," she whispered and gently nudged her.

"What?" Callie gasped, her eyes snapping open.

Arizona laughed. "Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up because we're getting our lunch."

"Oh," Callie said and relaxed. "I might puke if I eat now."

"And I'll hold back your hair. But you won't and you need to eat. We didn't even have breakfast."

Callie just grinned goofily.

"Are you drunk?" Arizona whisper yelled.

Callie laughed. "No, no. I'm not drunk." She leaned closer. "But I got two very big glasses of this yummy wine and I enjoyed it. I feel so warm."

Arizona laughed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable." She leaned over and pressed a quick but lingering kiss on Callie's lips. "Will you even be able to have your representation like this?"

"Absolutely," Callie replied and giggled.

Arizona found it absolutely adorable. She's never heard Callie giggle before and it made her feel warm. She stayed quiet for the rest of the flight and sighed in relief when they finally made it. They only had enough time to go to the hotel and for Callie to change her clothes before they had to be at Harvard. She really wanted to know what Callie was going to wear. They waited for their suitcase and picked it up. "We need to get a cab."

Callie, feeling just a little more sober, smiled. "That shouldn't be a problem in New York city." They exited the airport and stepped outside. Callie waved with her hand to the nearest taxi driver. "See, problem solved."

Arizona shook her head and helped the driver put the suitcase in the trunk. She told him the address of the hotel and they were on their way. Callie was noticeably nervous and Arizona slipped her hand in Callie's and laced their fingers together. "You don't have to worry. You'll do great."

"I only have like 6 minutes to change," Callie said with a sigh.

"We'll make it there on time," Arizona promised. She really wished she had more wine to get Callie back to the relaxing one but that could have been risky because of the representation. The taxi stopped in front of the hotel and the driver helped them get their suitcase out. Arizona rushed to the check in desk and left Callie behind with the suitcase. "Hi, we have reservations for Doctor Torres and doctor Robbins," she said.

The lady behind the counter typed something in the computer. "Oh yes," she replied. She handed Arizona two hotel key cards. "Your room number is 308. Enjoy the stay."

"We will, thank you," Arizona replied politely and met Callie by the elevators. She passed her one of the cards. "See, now we have a minute more," she replied with a smile.

Callie felt herself relax. Why was she worried when Arizona was going to be with her the entire time? They rode the elevator to their floor and Callie opened the door to their hotel room. "This is quite nice," she commented. The bed was huge, they hair their own bathroom and a big TV.

"It is," Arizona replied. Her eyes were glued on the mini fridge and she couldn't wait to open it. It would have to wait though. "Get dressed. I have to use the bathroom anyway." She lied. She didn't really have to go but she wanted it to be a surprise. She knew Callie was going to wear something formal and she couldn't wait to see it.

Callie quickly unzipped the suitcase and took out the clothes she prepared for the representation. She quickly changed and brushed her hair. She needed to look professional. "Are you done? We have to leave."

Arizona took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Her jaw dropped slightly. Callie was wearing a black skirt that made her ass look delicious and a white top that didn't show any cleavage but wasn't up to her neck. To top it off she had on a black blazer.

"Does it look okay?" Callie wondered insecurely. Arizona was looking at her so intensely she felt herself blush.

Arizona nodded. "It looks absolutely perfect." She couldn't say anything else because Callie pulled her by her hand and out of the hotel room. She could only hope Callie had key cards in her hand. They had to take another taxi to get to Harvard.

"I'm not ready," Callie choked out once they were outside of the lecture hall. They could hear faint voices of the students and other people.

"Yes you are!" Arizona encouraged her. "You're ready. You know the words. I'll be sitting in front row."

Callie nodded, her gaze dropping on the ground. "I'm going on first."

"You're going first," Arizona said. She lifted Callie's chin with her hand. "And you're gonna do great. Talk about why you chose to do that with Derek. Talk about what got you to that point. Talk about how awesome you are. Be you. Don't worry about them."

A sigh escaped Callie's lips but she agreed anyway. "Okay," she whispered. She wasn't convinced though.

Arizona stepped closer and pressed her lips against Callie's. She felt her strong grip on her sides and smiled against the kiss. Her own hands went in curly dark hair.

"Don't mess my hair," Callie whispered against her lips, each word making Arizona shiver as her warm breath washed her face. Arizona just smiled. "Thank you," Callie said softly. She didn't know what she would do if Arizona wasn't here.

"Go rock your representation baby," Arizona said with a smile. She stepped away from Callie. "I'll be in the first row." She walked on stage and down the stairs to the first row. She had to admit there were a lot of people sitting and waiting.

Callie heard dead silence which meant that the lead speaker has walked on the stage. She took deep breaths and then her name was announced. Her hands were shaky, and she could barely remember a word. She walked on stage and forced a smile on her lips. She stepped towards the microphone. "Hi," she said awkwardly. "I'm doctor Callie Torres from Seattle and I'm an orthopedic surgeon." She paused after that. She forgot every single line from her cards and she forgot them in the hotel room so now she couldn't take a peek at them. Her eyes nervously searched for Arizona's. She kept her promise and was sitting in the first row. And then Arizona smiled at her. Callie didn't need to have a clinical lecture about the research. She could just speak from the heart. Speak from her point of view. She gave Arizona s light nod. "And in the past year I have went from being terrified of going in the operating room to doing research for one of the most important surgeries in my life." She saw a raised hand in the back. She wasn't expecting questions, especially not after the first sentence but this was a lecture hall after all. Medical students were occupying most of the seats. "Yes?"

"Why were you scared of going in the OR?" A male voice asked.

Callie didn't expect to be asked about that part of her life. Once again searching for Arizona's gaze she fell conflicted. But Arizona's eyes were telling her to be honest. "A few years ago I watched two of my very close people die in one of the operating room. I felt useless. I couldn't do anything. And after that operating rooms just reminded me of all the bad things."

"How did you manage to get back?"

"Did you quit surgery?"

"What happened then?"

Callie couldn't help but smile at all the questions. She answered them honestly. "Something good happened in the operating room. I got a daughter. I got a family. And it gave me the strength to start the process of slowly returning to work. We've been doing research for this boy for quite a while now and I find his surgery to be my returning surgery." The scans were projected on the big monitor behind her. Callie felt herself relaxing. And she talked about the boy, his condition, the research she and Derek have been doing. And she talked about family.

Two hours later her and Arizona finally managed to pull away from the boring champagne talk after representations and drove to the hotel. "It wasn't too bad was it?" Callie asked.

"I think we can say it went pretty awesome," Arizona replied, grinning.

"Awesome," Callie repeated and laughed. She opened the hotel door and stepped inside. "God, I just want to shower and watch a dumb movie with you," she confessed. Her eyes moved over the hotel clock. "Should we call Addie?"

"Later," Arizona replied smiling. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

Arizona stepped closer, her fingers taking a grip of Callie's blazer. "That you deserve a relaxing, hot bath," she breathed out. She felt Callie shudder and it made her smile.

"R-really?" Callie stuttered. She shut her eyes and grimaced. She was being so unsexy.

Arizona only smiled. "Really. Are you up for it?"

"Depends," Callie replied. She gained back some self composure. "Am I taking it alone or are you joining me?" Her fingers trailed over Arizona's arm.

"Whatever you wish."

Callie smirked. "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes." She gave Arizona a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the bathroom.

Arizona stood there wondering when she lost control of the situation. She planned on relaxing Callie in the bath and then move to the bed. This was their night and there was no need to rush. She waited impatiently and as soon as 5 minutes have passed she opened the door to the bathroom. Her breath caught in her throat. Callie was laying in the bath, water haven't even reached to her waist. "Oh god," Arizona gasped.

"Join me," Callie requested with a smile. Water was pouring in the bathtub by her feet. Arizona rushed out of her clothes and it made Callie laugh but once she saw nothing but creamy skin she couldn't form another world. She didn't want this to be sexual just yet though. She lifted her arm from the water and motioned Arizona to get closer with her point finger. Arizona blushed but sat down in the tub, her legs on the right side from Callie. Suddenly they were both feeling nervous. "You are really beautiful," Callie said.

Arizona scooted closer, her wet hands ending on each side of Callie's face. "So are you." She placed a kiss on the full lips and leaned back. Her hand moving over Callie's smooth leg. Everything seemed so new yet familiar. "Where do you want me?" she whispered.

Callie reached for her hand and pulled Arizona against her front. Arizona was now sitting in her lap and Callie felt herself becoming aroused. "For now, just here." Her hands were brushing against Arizona's back. They just sat there, getting to know each other's bodies without intimate touching. Arizona's head dropped on her shoulder. They were so close and Callie's heart was racing and so was Arizona's. Callie soaped Arizona's back, legs and arms but intentionally left the rest for Arizona herself.

"The water's getting cold," Arizona complained but didn't move. The safety Callie provided made her feel too much. She didn't want to leave.

"Let's go to bed," Callie said.

An hour later they found themselves in a familiar position. Both curled on bed, naked. Arizona couldn't get enough of Callie. The moans, writhing, gasps of pleasure. Even after they were both finished she could still hear it in her head. She placed a soft kiss on Callie's collarbone. "We should have done this a long time ago."

Callie laughed, her eyes meeting Arizona's. "Honestly, I kind of liked the waiting. And it's been absolutely perfect. So I don't really want to change this. Our first time together."

"It was pretty awesome," Arizona said confidently.

"What is it with you and this word?" Callie wondered, her hand trailing over Arizona's spine causing goose bumps to appear.

Arizona smiled. "It's a PEDs word."

"I wasn't aware that something like that existed," Callie teased and held back her laughter. She wanted to tease Arizona and would fail if she laughed.

"It totally does," Arizona argued, leaning over and right before her lips connected with Callie's she whispered "ortho".

Callie chuckled and flipped them over so she was on top. "I will totally show you what ortho is." Her lips moved over Arizona's neck and down to her collarbones. Arizona let out a throaty groan which made her smile. Arizona was right. This is pretty awesome.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Doing my best to keep you guys updated. I know it takes forever and it makes me frustrated too. Also every mistake is made because I haven't had enough time to do complete research. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and private messages.  
Also this is a fictional story. I can't control the actual TV show and I've been getting a lot of angry reviews saying that I'm doing things too differently from Grey's Anatomy. I am aware of that and I'm sorry if it bothers you. After all it is MY story.

* * *

It was the day of surgery. Callie couldn't sleep no matter how tired she was and not even looking at Arizona sleeping could help. Elena was still fast asleep. Now at 4 months old she was very good at sleeping at night. Callie quietly entered Elena's bedroom. Her baby was sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to disturb her. So she left her room and did the only thing left for her to do. Cook. She tried to do it as quietly as possible but taking a pan from the bottom of the pile of pans wasn't as easy as she thought. She cringed at the loud sound and waited for a second to make sure Arizona and Elena were still asleep. She cracked a few eggs and scrambled them. She added some ham and cheese.

Arizona woke up to the smell of cooking and fresh homemade coffee. No coffee machine could make it smell this delicious. She blinked at the alarm clock to make sure it was showing correctly. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning and she had no idea why Callie was cooking this early. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Calliope?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

Callie nearly dropped her spatula at the unexpected sound. "Arizona," she gasped. "You scared me." She turned around and smiled at the sight. Arizona looked absolutely adorable in her still sleepy state and curly messy hair.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said. "Why are you cooking in such early hour?" she asked, her arms wrapping around Callie's hips.

Callie leaned her chin on top of Arizona's head as her arms curled around Arizona's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just couldn't sleep." She was feeling so warm on the inside while holding Arizona so close and it made her think of how many times she has wanted to say the 'love' word but failed. She didn't want to be the first one to say it. So she bit her tongue and just stayed wrapped against Arizona.

"Is it because of the surgery?" Arizona asked softly. She felt Callie nod against her. "You don't have to worry. You and Derek have done so much research for this surgery and you're ready."

Callie let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah."

"Would morning cuddles with Ellie make you feel better?" Arizona asked with a smile. She already knew the answer. There wasn't a problem in the world that a snuggle by their little girl couldn't fix.

Callie just smiled shyly. She didn't want to say it out loud that she wanted to wake up the baby just to cuddle her. "She's sleeping," she managed to say after a while.

"She'll sleep in the hospital," Arizona chimed in. With a kiss on the cheek she went upstairs in Elena's bedroom. Elena was still asleep but she was moving her toes which usually meant she would wake up soon. Arizona adored the tiny little colorful pants but she learned not to buy too many because Elena was growing rapidly and they didn't use a lot of the clothes they bought at all. She gently picked her up and smiled when Elena only stirred a little. She definitely had Callie's sleeping habits."Wake up my little princess. Mommy is having a rough day and you need to make her feel better." She gently rocked her and then grabbed the pacifier. She moved downstairs and into the kitchen.

Callie had already placed breakfast on the dining table. "Eat," she said and took Elena in her arms. She placed a kiss on top of her head and inhaling the sweet baby smell. "I wish I could take her with me in the operating room today," Callie confessed. As she gently stroked the soft hair Elena started to wake up. Sleepy toothless grin was one of her favorite sights. Her baby girl was everything. "Hi Ellie," she whispered.

Arizona smiled at her two most important girls and sat down at the table. "Calliope you need to eat too," she said.

Callie's stomach filled with butterflies every time Arizona said her long name. She loved it when it came from her. "I will," she said and sat down, propping Elena in a sitting position on her lap. They ate their breakfast together, Elena satisfied with just sitting close to her mommies. "So unless the surgery runs long I should be off around the same time as you."

Arizona nodded. "And if it runs long we'll wait for you won't we baby boo?" She leaned over and kissed an adorable chubby cheek.

Elena giggled making both of them stop from what they were doing. "Did she just?" Callie questioned and never really finishing her sentence.

Arizona eagerly nodded. "She did." She repeated the kiss earning another sweet giggle. "Oh my god you're laughing."

Callie leaned down to kiss another cheek and Elena giggled even harder, squirming over her lap. "She's incredible," Callie stated.

"She is." Arizona couldn't get enough of her. And she knew how lucky she was that her baby has been perfectly healthy so far and that she slept peacefully through most of her nights. That might change now that they were getting ready to start Elena on solid food. "Come on let's get ready." She grabbed the now empty plates and put them in the sink.

Callie took Elena upstairs in her room and changed her from her adorable onesie. "You are such a beautiful baby aren't you?" Elena blinked at her a few times and she leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead. Recently Arizona had started using headbands on Elena's head and Callie found it ridiculously cute but also a waste of time. Elena always ended tugging it down. Once she got the baby ready she took her in their bedroom and placed her down on the mat where Elena could play. She changed her clothes and kept glancing at Arizona doing the same. They heard Elena giggle from her play mat and both turned their eyes on her.

"What's going on little miss princess?" Arizona asked and bent down in front of her. "Are you having fun?" She tickled Elena's stomach and kissed her cheek. "Mommy and I need to get ready so don't move too much." Arizona quickly brushed her hair. She had a few basic procedures scheduled for the day and knew her hair would end up in a ponytail sometime through the day. "Are you ready?"

"No," Callie breathed out but shrugged. "Me and Derek will figure it out and if we are going to need a hand you'll be paged."

Arizona smiled. "I hope I'll get to work with you in the operating room soon," she said with a wink.

Callie laughed and picked up their little girl. "Her smile is so beautiful," Callie stated, absolutely in love. She settled Elena on her hip and picked up her purse.

"You're both beautiful," Arizona said with a smile. Her eyes met Callie's but no one said anything. Arizona was holding her own purse and baby's diaper bag. She picked up her car keys and they left the home. Callie buckled Elena in her car seat and Arizona sat on the driver's seat. "Everyone ready to go?" She checked the review mirror and saw Elena sucking on her pacifier and Callie was holding her hand. The drive to the hospital was quiet, Arizona focused on the driving and Callie going through the surgery in her head. Arizona parked the car and took a deep breath. "When's your surgery?"

Callie sighed. "At 10. Derek and I still need to go through some details and talk with the parents but after that we go in the surgery. It should take 9 hours top," she explained. She was not looking forward to standing for nine hours but if it meant saving the child's life she would do anything.

"Good. I'm off at six so me and Ellie will make some dinner and wait for you at home," Arizona said and leaned over to press a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. "And now I will walk you and Elena to the daycare before going to rounds." Callie chuckled at her and they gathered their things and Callie picked up Elena. Elena was took to daycare and placed on the soft rug on the floor where a few other babies her age already were. Elena was smiling the whole time while they were there but when Arizona and Callie slowly started walking away they could see Elena's lip quiver and tears well up in her eyes.

Callie pouted. "It breaks my heart when she's like that."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at Callie's face. She looked so beautiful and cute. "I know. But she's going to be okay and right now you have another kid to worry about." She paused in the hall and took Callie's hands in hers. "You are an unbelievably good doctor. My girlfriend's the doctor that is going to make a child tumor free today and give him his whole future back. She's that good." She saw Callie's nervous smile turn into a real one which made her smile back. "You are outstanding," she added.

Callie cupped Arizona's cheek and leaned down for a kiss not caring that they were in the middle of the hall and that people were passing by. She had Arizona and Elena and that's what all that mattered. She was going to become a surgeon again. She parted the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "I'll see you when I'm finished."

A few hours later Callie and Derek were standing in the operating room. Their gloved hands bloody, their foreheads sweaty and their patient still. The only sound was coming from the heart monitor. "How did we miss this?" Callie asked herself more than anyone else. There was another mass wrapped around the spinal cord.

"It must have grown fast," Derek mumbled. "I can cut around it but there's always going to be some of it left unless we cut the cord."

Callie shook her head. "He's too young. We'd do nothing good if we just cut it. There has to be another plan." She was fighting for this too hard even though she knew Derek was right. "Okay, let's remove the rest of it and get back to this mass later." They cut, suctioned and burned the flesh until the mass was the only part of the tumor left. She grabbed a bovie and made sure the blood vessels she was able to reach without damaging the cord were disconnected.

Derek put down the scalpel. "Callie," he said softly.

"No," Callie fought back. She knew what Derek wanted and she wasn't giving up just yet. "No," she repeated.

"We have done everything to keep the boy alive and not paralyzed. If we take this out we might compromise that. You know that." Derek's words were slow and gentle, like he was explaining to a medical student.

Callie shook her head. "This is my first surgery back. We spent weeks on this. We're not giving up. _I _am not giving up." She did however leaned back a little and lowered her scalpel.

"We are not giving up," Derek stated. "We can close and wait until we find a different approach. Just because we don't cut it all out today doesn't meant that you're a bad surgeon. You're gifted Torres. The parents knew what they're getting themselves into."

Callie glanced at the big clock. They have been in the operating room for five hours. If they close they would only need a skin graft and be done in twenty minutes. "No, we'll wait some more."

"The longer he stays open, the more compromised his vital organs are."

"I've got this," Callie said. She raised her scalpel again and although Derek deeply exhaled, he followed her with bovie.

Arizona was just returning from the cafeteria when she caught a glimpse of Derek in the hallway. It has only been six hours. Maybe he was giving the family and update? But then he took off his scrub cap. Arizona looked around, searching for Callie but she didn't see her. Either the surgery was a massive success or they ran into a problem and cut it short. She saw the boy's mom break down in the waiting room. The surgery was not a success. Arizona turned around and rushed down the hall to the nearest on-call room. She opened it and it was empty. So she took an elevator and searched through every single on-call room. She couldn't find Callie. She went in her office and paged Callie. And then texted. But Callie didn't reply. Arizona was worried but she knew from her own experiences that sometimes she just wanted to be left alone. So Arizona waited. And after checking her post op patients her phone signalized she got a message.

**I'm sorry. **

Arizona wasn't satisfied with the short text she got but wanted to hear the explanation first.

**Where are you?**

Arizona waited for the reply feeling anxious. She took a deep breath when her phone vibrated.

**I'm breaking plaster casts**

Arizona arched her eyebrows in confusion. It took her a few minutes to realize what Callie meant until she darted towards the orthopedic floor, ignoring the elevator and taking the stairs. She reached the plaster room and immediately heard the smashing sound. "Callie?"

Callie didn't flinch nor did she blink. "I," she started smashing hammer hard against the plaster, "don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Arizona said softly. She scrunched her nose. "It smells like sweat in here." One of Callie's flawless eyebrows lifted. "Not that you're sweaty, it's just people usually wear casts for a long time and yea," Arizona stammered.

Callie laughed. "You get used to it." She placed the hammer on the table. "Want to try?"

Arizona shrugged, stepping closer. She dragged her lab coat sleeves to her elbows and grabbed the hammer. "I just smash it?" Callie only hummed in agreement. "Okay." Her first hit was careful, barely breaking the cast. The more she hit, the more pieces flew around.

Callie leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched Arizona for a while. "I did something really dumb in the OR today," she said just loud enough for Arizona to hear.

Arizona stood still for a moment. "Yeah?" she breathed out. She was afraid that any wrong move would scare Callie from talking.

"He had another mass. If we were to cut it out we would injure his spinal cord. Worst case scenario kill him." Silence took over them. "He didn't die. But he's... He's not well. And his body was so tiny, Arizona." Callie felt a lump in her throat and tears burning in her eyes.

Arizona carefully turned around. "So he's alive," Arizona pointed out.

"In a coma," Callie corrected, her words just a whisper.

"Patients wake up from comas." Arizona stepped closer, her hands finding Callie's. "Kids are a lot more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. These are the tiny humans. These are children. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They hope, and they cross their fingers, and they make wishes. They believe."

Callie shakily nodded. "They survive worse," she quietly repeated. "I put him in coma Arizona," she said. "He could have been fine. But I just... I wanted him to be completely tumor free. And even now we still have to put him through radiation and chemo if he even wakes up."

"He will wake up," Arizona insisted. "Want me to go see him with you?"

Callie quickly shook her head. "No. Me and Derek have paperwork to do. I'll meet you at home okay."

Arizona didn't want to be too clingy so she nodded. "Okay, I'll meet you at home." She knew Callie planned on staying longer than she was needed. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She leaned up and locked her eyes with Callie's for a moment. Callie's were a little blurred from the tears she refused to shed but she looked determined. Arizona just smiled sadly and left Callie alone. She still had some time left before her shift would end and Arizona spent it checking on her patients, doing paperwork and bossing her students around. When the clock signalized she was able to go home she changed out of her scrubs and went in the daycare to pick up Elena. She wanted to call Callie but decided it was better to leave her alone. "Hi, princess," she said excitedly and picked Elena from her crib. She got an unhappy whine in reply. "I know, you're tired and hungry. Let's go home." She smiled at the daycare workers as she gathered Elena's things and went to the car. "I wonder how mommy will get home since we're taking the car." Elena smiled and reached out to tangle her fingers in the blonde curls. "I agree," Arizona replied with a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. She drove them home and set Elena in her bouncing chair, which was a routine before dinner while she prepared bottle and tried to think of a dinner for her and Callie. "Should we order in baby girl?" Elena bounced and gurgled. "So Italian?" A smile from her precious baby made Arizona nod her head. She ordered Callie's favorite dish she often craved when she was pregnant and just hoped she'd be home soon.

When Callie unlocked the front door she was met with darkness. It was also very quiet. She should have known they were asleep, since she hit the bar after work and was very late. She saw plastic food containers on the counter and peeked in. It smelled so good and Callie licked her lips. She needed to make things right with Arizona first before digging in this. After a few shots of tequila and a glass of wine she was feeling a lot better. She walked upstairs and dumped her purse in the hall. She checked Elena's room first. The night light was on but the baby wasn't there. She turned around and went to the bedroom. "Arizona," she whispered. Callie smiled.

Arizona felt the bed dip and her eyes flew open, her grip on Elena sleeping on her chest tightening. She turned her head. "Callie," she said and yawned. "What's the time? Did you just get home?"

"I'm sorry," Callie replied. She leaned over and hid her face in the crook of Arizona's neck while her hand came up to rest on Elena's back over Arizona's hand. Elena's soft breaths were the only sound in the room.

"I was worried you wouldn't come home tonight," Arizona confessed, her eyes searching for Callie's.

Callie smiled sadly. "I will always come home to you." It was a promise she was willing to keep. "And I'm sorry for being so.. off today but I... I didn't want to be all emotional over a case that I knew was nearly impossible in the first place."

"You care like crazy," Arizona said. "And I love that about you. And I will continue to love that whether your surgeries are successful or not." She leaned her head over, careful not to wake up Elena and pursed her lips. Callie got the message and softly placed her lips on Arizona's. Their eyes closed and Arizona's free hand came to rest on Callie's cheek. "I love you," she breathed out, her lips brushing against Callie's with every word.

Callie's breath hitched and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing for a moment before opening widely. "You do?"

"I do," Arizona said, nodding softly.

Callie felt tears welling in her eyes for the second time that day but this time those were happy tears. And she felt free. "I love you too." Her lips met Arizona's and she tightened the hold on Arizona's hand on Elena's back. She was home.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm sorry for the irregular updates but school's kicking my butt and I really don't want to fail. Hopefully things will get better. I do not understand why so many people hate Arizona. She has made a lot of mistakes, I understand that, but Callie isn't flawless either. And this is coming from a person that would die for both of them. Yup, I'm that shipper.

Also you might not get another update for a while so I was being a nice writer during the vacation instead of focusing on school work. I'm happy you are all still enjoying this. The story is coming to an end soon though. It has been an incredible journey.

* * *

Arizona yawned and rubbed her face. It was the first week both she and Callie have been on the night shift since Elena was born and to say it was stressful was an understanding. They couldn't compromise Elena's schedule just because they wanted to sleep so they took turns. Arizona poured herself some coffee while she waited for Callie to wake up. It was their weekend off and Arizona was grateful. A knock on the door brought her out of her daydreaming and she opened the door. Her smile faltered.

"Hi," a familiar voice said. Julie stood in front of the house with a nervous smile on her face.

Arizona wrapped her robe tighter around herself. "What are you doing here?" She turned her head around to see if Callie was maybe standing somewhere. She didn't see her anywhere.

"Uhm, I finished the first book and decided to take a break before returning to Africa." Julie paused awkwardly. "I know we uhm.. broke up but I was wondering if maybe I could... I don't know, see the baby."

"I don't know Julie," Arizona replied hesitantly. "You can't just come here anytime you feel like it just to see her. You signed your rights away. She's not yours."

Julie felt a sting at that comment but knew she deserved it. "I know, I'm sorry. Can you at least tell me her name?"

Arizona opened the door wider, sighing. "Just come inside first."

Julie couldn't help but noticed a pair of black boots in the hallway that were definitely not Arizona's. And a leather jacket wasn't hers either. "I didn't know you would still be asleep."

"Night shift," Arizona replied with a somewhat forced smile. "And it's Elena Brooke Robbins."

"Beautiful name," Julie mumbled. Arizona nodded. "Are you getting by alright? I can give you some money. Baby accessories are expensive. And do you have a nanny? You know a friend of mine used to babysat."

Arizona closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about us Julie. Not anymore. Ellie and I are doing great. And I'm a surgeon so money is not something I worry about. And I do not need a nanny. Look, why are you here?"

Julie shrugged. "Wanted to check on you."

"You don't owe us anything. Don't feel guilty. Well actually you should because you left us. But I'm not mad. If anything I'm grateful," Arizona said confidently.

"Grateful?" Julie wondered.

Arizona nodded. "I'm not alone. Elena has two wonderful mothers." Julie frowned. Arizona has moved on so quickly? "I loved you. I did. And I thought you were the one. But then you weren't home as much anymore and my work's practically 24/7 when I'm on call and we decided to have a baby. So you left. It was too soon and I understand. When Ellie's going to be old enough I'll tell her about you if she would want to know."

"So you're involved?" Julie asked.

"Yes," came Arizona's short reply.

Julie forced a smile. "I'm happy for you." She looked around, surprised at how much the house has changed. It was childproof, the stairs had a little gate. A baby bouncer in the kitchen.

"Thank you. And I hope you'll find what you're missing too."

"It's the surrogate isn't it?"

Arizona's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"The one you're involved. It's her isn't she? I could tell you liked her, you know. And I guess it makes sense. She's been here since the start," Julie said mostly thinking out loud to herself.

Arizona heard the footsteps and couldn't help but smile. Callie yawned as she turned the corner, equally sleepy Elena in her arms.

"I'm so glad it's our day off, this night shifts alm-" Callie started but stopped talking, her eyes going wide. "Oh," she said, a little shocked and surprised. She looked at Arizona feeling almost hurt but Arizona's blue eyes were shining with nothing but love. Love for her. "I'm sorry," she said and cringed.

Julie managed to smile. "It's okay. I was just leaving." She awkwardly looked between Callie and Arizona and nodded her head.

"While you're here, do you want to meet her?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona for confirmation. The blonde nodded her head. "Say hi Ellie." The almost 5 month old baby looked at the stranger with wide eyes. But then her lower lip started to quivering and she let out a cry which Callie immediately started to sooth by rocking her.

Julie made a step backwards. "Well I see that you're busy so I'll go. It was nice seeing you again. And uhm.. Good luck." She rushed out of the house as fast as her feet carried her.

Arizona laughed taking Elena in her arms which calmed the baby almost in a second. "You scared the lady away," she said in her baby voice while tickling Elena's tiny foot.

Callie chuckled. "What was she doing here anyway?"

"She's back in town because her first book was finished earlier and is here on a break. Honestly I think she was feeling guilty for believing that I'm going to raise Ellie alone." Arizona opened the cupboard where they stocked baby food.

"So uhm.. She knows about us?"

Arizona nodded. "I mean I haven't talked to her since she left if that's what you're wondering but I told her today. Or well she figured it out." She picked a jar. "Summer vegetables and rice for lunch?" she wondered. Elena got a bottle when they got home from work and managed to put the baby back to sleep even if she was squeezed between them in their bed.

"That sounds bleh. Don't we have anything better?" Callie wondered. She placed Elena in her high chair. The baby was mostly playing with her food, only a couple of spoons landing in her mouth but it was a part of the process.

Arizona laughed. "We do have others but I think we should finish with vegetables first." She opened the jar and sniffed. "It doesn't smell that bad." She didn't dare to try it though, done that before and it made her gag. She placed the jar's content in a small bowl and took a spoon. It was a cute matching set made especially for Elena.

Callie fed her a few spoons and then just left the spoon there for Elena to play with. She made sure the bib was on and that the clothes weren't too nice. "Dig in baby girl," she said with a smile.

Arizona laughed. "She's quite something," she stated softly. Elena got a hold of the spoon but the food never made it to her mouth, sliding down her chin instead.

"She's precious. But we do need to bathe her later because she's gonna smell like those stinking vegetables," Callie commented. She didn't understand how babies could eat that but Elena seemed quite satisfied with her first solid food. "Wait till we get her to eat my chicken piccata."

"Not for a while," Arizona warned, laughing. The sound of the tiny spoon hitting the floor made them turn their attention to Elena. Their baby has stuck her whole fist in the bowl and was now sucking the food off her hand. "That's not how you do it princess," Arizona said with an amused smile. She knew that Elena wouldn't be eating from the spoon anytime soon but they let her taste and play with food once every day to get familiar and they were always around for that meal. "I'm hungry too," she commented, watching Elena sucking on her tiny fist reminded her of her stomach growling.

Callie laughed. "Grilled sandwiches?"

"The greasy kind," Arizona said with a playful wink.

"How unhealthy of you, doctor Robbins," Callie teased and opened the fridge. She took out the ingredients and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Arizona laughed. "Well doctor Torres I've seen you have a midnight snack before and I can assure you that I'm not the only one."

"That was when I was pregnant," Callie argued. She made the sandwiches and grabbed a pan. An unhappy grunt from their daughter brought their attention at her. Elena managed to pick the jar and the content was now sprawled over her face and her bib and even her clothes. "Oh wow," Callie said and laughed.

Arizona tore open a package of baby wipes. "I'll clean her face and hands but we're gonna need a bath or she'll smell like vegetables for the whole day." A cry came from Elena when Arizona tried to get her tiny hands clean and even a louder one when Arizona reached her face. "Don't be fussy, princess. We need you nice and clean." She picked Elena up, careful not to get food stains from her. "I'll be as quick as possible."

Callie finished making the sandwiches and placed them on a plate just in time for Arizona to return from the bathroom with Elena wrapped in an adorable green frog hoodie towel. "She smells much better," she commented and took Elena in her arms.

"She does. And I started the washing machine because it's full," Arizona said and sat down on a stool. She took a bite and moaned when the cheese melted in her mouth. "This is so good," she mumbled not even caring that her mouth was full.

Callie laughed. "Your momma is silly isn't she?" She kissed Elena's cheek. "I'll dress her, you eat in peace." They had nowhere to be that day and it was a calm, warm day. She took Elena upstairs and since Arizona already put on the diaper she just had to pick an outfit. Comfortable polka dot pants, cute red Mickey Mouse t-shirt and tiny red socks later and Elena was ready. "You're beautiful," Callie said and kissed her forehead. She wanted her daughter to grow up surrounded in positivity. And that brought her back to the conversation she has been meaning to have with Arizona. Future. She settled Elena on her hip and returned in the kitchen.

"Can we have a movie day?" Arizona requested.

Callie hummed. "We can but I'm not putting the fort together. I'm too tired." She placed Elena in her bouncer and watched her play while she dug in her own breakfast.

Arizona leaned closer to Callie, her lips moving to her neck. "I'd help you." She gently bit on Callie's neck.

Callie swallowed shakily. "You and I both know that I will be the one putting it together and then we would sleep here for a week until the fort is in a bad shape and again it would be me cleaning it up."

"I see your point," Arizona replied without missing a beat. "But I swear I will help."

Callie took a deep breath and moved slightly away. "I have a better idea." Arizona didn't say anything just looked at her in expectation. "We can go on a baby class with Elena. Meet some other parents. See Elena interact with other kids."

"That sounds lovely," Arizona said, amazed she hasn't thought of that. She let Callie finish her sandwich when the sound of a pager rang from the living room. Arizona ran there and checked the coffee table. Her pager was silent but Callie's was shaking against the glass coffee table. "It's yours."

Callie whined, accepting it. "But we're suppose to have a day off." She checked it and her eyes widened. "It's Wes." Her spinal tumor patient. He has been in a coma since the surgery and after a painful conversation with his parents her and Derek tried different things to wake him up but nothing has worked.

"Go," Arizona said seriously.

"A-are you sure? I can call in and someone else can check what's wrong," Callie argued. She didn't know if it was because she wanted to stay with them or because she was simply dreading to face the reality.

Arizona let out a breath. "Calliope, you should go. We can still go to that baby class some other time. Go be a rockstar."

Callie quickly kissed Arizona on the lips and Elena on her forehead before rushing upstairs. She changed in a record time and rushed back. "See you later!" she yelled from the door and left.

Arizona frowned but then heard the door open again.

"I love you both!" yelled Callie again and this time left for real.

Arizona leaned back against the counter, a goofy smile on her lips. "Mommy loves us and she's going to save a life today." She picked Elena up and loved the giggle she got in return. "I think mommy deserves a fort," she said. "Can you keep a secret?" She placed Elena on her play mat in the living room and started setting up the pillows and blankets.

Callie got to the hospital and nearly ran to Wes's room. Derek was standing there. Callie wasn't wearing scrubs but she did put on her lab coat. "What is going on?" Derek nodded towards the glass window in the room. "Is he waking up?" Callie wondered.

"He is," Derek confirmed. "I was running some tests and he moved his fingers and shook his head. We need to wait some more to see if he can move his legs but I thought you should be here to see this."

"Thank you," Callie replied sincerely. "Have you contacted his mom?"

"She is on her way," Derek replied. "You can get some coffee by the way because I know you've been on a night shift this week."

Callie smiled and went outside to the coffee cart, finding the coffee in the cafeteria not as good. The hot liquid burned down her throat but in a good way. She smiled as she walked back to Wes's room. "Anything new?" Derek shook his head. He was standing in front of the window, his hands in his lab coat's pocket. "So you plan to stand here all day?"

He chuckled. "Pretty much. I hope you don't have better plans."

"Well I was planning on going to this baby class with Ellie and Arizona today but, yeah you're right, this is much better," Callie teased, leaning against the nurse's station desk that overlooked the room.

Derek shook his head. "Welcome back Torres," he muttered.

Callie laughed. "Thanks Derek." It wasn't until much later that Wes actually started to wake up. His mom was in the room and they wanted to give them some privacy and a moment to talk. "I really hope I didn't mess this up," she admitted.

"You didn't. You went a little overboard I'm not going to lie, but I think you were just trying to save him from the painful radiation, chemo and possibly another surgery. It was wrong. He might be okay though."

And Callie understood that Derek didn't support her choices but what they did in the OR was on both of them and he had her back. Callie nodded and let out a breath. Derek made eye contact with the mom and nodded. "Hello," Callie said trying to sound cheerful. "We're just going to run some tests if that's okay with you Wes." The boy nodded. Derek made sure he could talk and move his neck and follow his flashlight. Callie moved to his legs. She placed her hands on his feet. "Can you feel that?"

Wes shrugged. "It's weird. It's like a pressure"

Callie held her breath. So he did feel something. She started to move his ankles a little and placed her hands back on his feet. "Can you try and push your feet against by hands" Wes closed his eyes and concentrated and Callie did feel his feet pushing against her palms. "That's really good. Can you do wiggle your toes?" Slowly and barely his toes moved but it was enough for now. "That's great," Callie breathed out.

"So my back won't hurt anymore?" Wes asked curiously.

"It shouldn't," Derek said. "But we will need to talk to your mom first and while we do that I want you to wiggle your toes as much as you can."

They left his room. "Did you got the tumor?" his mom asked, tears in her eyes.

"Doctor Torres and I ran into some trouble during the surgery as we told you so some of the tumor it's still there attached to his spinal cord. But I believe that with a high dose of radiation and chemo he is going to be okay," Derek explained.

Callie brought the lady a cup of coffee and they set up a cot in Wes's room so she was able to stay with him. Callie yawned, the long week and the lack of sleep catching up with her. She thought of Arizona and Elena and smiled.

"Torres, you can go home now," Derek said with a smile. "Just wanted you here to see this. Your first surgery did not fail. You're still a great surgeon. Don't let it go to your head."

Callie laughed, throwing her head back. "I'll keep that in mind Shepherd." She practically skipped to the changing room, grateful that she was able to return home to her girls. She rushed to her car and barely stayed within the speed limit on the road. Car accident was the last thing she needed. She parked her car and went inside. The hallway was dark and quiet but she could hear noises from the living room. "Hi," she said and then stopped. "What did you do?"

Arizona emerged from inside the fort with a sheepish smile. "I made us a fort. And I will clean it up. Maybe not today. Or tomorrow. But sometime next week, I promise."

"I love you," Callie said happily and started shimmying out of her jeans.

"What are you doing?" Arizona wondered.

Callie grinned. "Getting inside the fort." She was wearing very nice red lacy panties and when she climbed inside her butt was right in front of Arizona's face.

"Oh god," Arizona moaned to herself. Then she smiled mischievously and got rid of her sweat pants too.

Callie settled down and put Elena in her lap, hugging and smooching her precious baby. "Hi little one. Did you have fun today?" Elena smiled at her and settled against her chest but her focus turned to the television. Even if she didn't understand the animation was good enough for her. "You got naked," she stated dumbly when she saw Arizona.

"Pant-less. Just like you," Arizona teased. "Chinese?" she offered, her hand reaching out for the box of noodles.

"You brought food in here?" Callie questioned, accepting it. Then she laughed. "Of course you brought food inside the fort."

Arizona shrugged. "I also have pizza and chocolate covered strawberries and of course bottles for Elena. I have everything in here."

"And what are we watching?"

"The Lion King," Arizona said. "We really just started half an hour ago because she was bored and cranky. How's the patient by the way?"

Callie took a bite of her noodles. "I think he might actually be okay. He's going to need a lot of treatment but we'll see."

Arizona smiled. "That's really great. I'm glad he is okay. So your first surgery after return didn't go as bad as it could," she teased.

Callie playfully shoved her in the shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" She watched Arizona nod. "Do you want Elena to have more siblings."

A little taken back by the question but not surprised Arizona nodded. "Yes. I mean eventually. I grew up with a brother and although he got us hurt a lot it was still wonderful. I want Elena to have that. Why asking?"

"I was just wondering," Callie replied, pressing a kiss against Arizona's temple. "I want her to have siblings too. She's going to be a great older sister." Elena squirmed against her a little.

"She will," Arizona said, leaning closer to Callie and stealing a bite of her noodles before settling her head on her shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: OH MY GOD SO I'M PRETTY UPSET WITH THE NEW PROMO VIDEO *SIGH*. WHY IS CALLIE TORRES KISSING ANOTHER WOMAN AND WHY IS ARIZONA WATCHING THEM? ALSO I'M CURIOUS AS TO WHAT CALLIE WILL SAY TO ARIZONA SINCE SHE CAUGHT HER LOOKING, ALTHOUGH I KNOW SHE DOESN'T OWE HER AN EXPLANATION. As the episodes pass by I'm getting more and more afraid of them not being each other's happy ending.

**I thank Sara Ramirez for her incredible speech at the Human Rights Campaign and I thank Callie Torres for teaching me to accept myself. Be kind to yourself. **

* * *

Callie took Wes for a walk around the hall after his chemo session. She made sure he wasn't too nauseous and still got some daily exercise. They got him on his feet and after a few scans also moving. Callie was relieved she surgery didn't fail. They did their best and now it was on Wes and how he was going to handle chemo and radiation.

"Good morning Wes," Arizona perkily replied, doing her morning rounds on her peds ward. "How have you been?"

He smiled, her energy infectious and he wasn't feeling sick yet. "Morning doctor Robbins," he replied politely. "Doctor Torres just took me for my morning walk after chemo."

Arizona laughed. The boy has never seemed happier. "I'm glad you're feeling better but you need to get in bed now so me and my interns can check on you."

Wes looked at Callie who nodded. "Aw man. I was hoping I'd get to the vending machines today."

"If you get in bed I'll bring you some chocolate pudding by later," Arizona said with a wink.

Callie couldn't help but fall a little bit more in love with Arizona. She was being absolutely amazing with her patients. Their patient. Although Arizona was not with them during the surgery it was her that Derek did a consult with first. So now they were both excited to see his progress. "As long as he doesn't feel sick," she pointed out, mostly teasing her girlfriend.

Arizona smirked. "Well I'm sure he won't." She smiled lovingly at Callie and then watched her leave the room before her focus was solemnly on Wes. She went through her rounds and then met with Callie in the attending's lounge, drinking coffee. She leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Are you busy right now?"

"I have a hip replacement at 11 but until then I'm free," Callie replied. "Why?"

Arizona licked her lips. "What do you say about some old fashioned on call room make out session?"

Callie's eyebrows rose. "I like the way you think doctor Robbins," she said, standing up and winking at her girlfriend.

"After you doctor Torres," Arizona said, holding the door open for Callie. She couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous they were being but also at how good it felt to act like a teenager again. They slipped into an on call room and Arizona immediately pushed Callie against the wall, claiming her lips while one of her hands slid to the door lock to lock it. Callie moaned in the kiss making her body tingle. Hands tangled in her hair and this time it was her turn to moan. She ran her hands over Callie's sides, grazing her breasts as her lips moved down Callie's neck. The low groans and moans were making her feel like she was on fire. "God Calliope." Arizona pulled slightly away to take deep breaths. She took in Callie's flushed appearance and scrunched her face. She was barely getting started. Her hands came up to rest on her cheeks and she felt her forehead. "You're hot," she managed to say before Callie leaned in for another kiss.

"You're hot too," Callie replied.

Arizona slid her hands down and under Callie's shirt. "No, you're hot hot." Something was wrong.

"Mm.. Thanks."

When her gaze landed on Callie's collar, she tugged it a little and saw bright red spots which caused her to gently push Callie away. "Pox! You've got chicken pox."

"Wha-?" Callie stopped in the middle of the word, her eyes landing on her arm where Arizona raised her sleeve. She was covered in red dots. "Okay, that could be something else than just chicken pox," she argued but then her eyes widened. "Ellie. We have to make sure she didn't get it either. And notify the day care." Suddenly she was feeling guilty. Arizona leaned closer but Callie stopped her. "You're going to catch them too."

Arizona smiled softly. "I've had chicken pox when I started school. Got them on the very first day." She took Callie's hand. "We're going to get you admitted and make sure you're isolated. I'll go check on Ellie. She probably caught them too." She placed a soft kiss on Callie's swollen full lips and had to hold back. Callie was just so sexy with her messy long hair and pink lips.

Callie let herself be admitted on Arizona's peds floor but only because they were most specialized for contagious diseases. It was a little humiliating but she accepted the hospital gown. She was also furious about how everything was itching and she was feeling weak from the fever. Laying on the bed helped but it was hard to completely relax while she was worrying about Elena and the other babies.

Arizona had to deal with a very cranky and tired baby. Of course Elena started showing symptoms as well and she could only soothe skin with a cold lotion. The fever with Elena wasn't high but her pox were much redder than Callie's, probably caused by her long nails so baby mittens were a must. Arizona even stole a crib on wheels from the PICU to keep Elena laying. She rolled the bed in the room where Callie was staying and couldn't help but smile. Callie was curled on the bed looking miserable, but still beautiful. "Hi, I thought this one could keep you company. How are you?"

"Itchy. And so tired. I feel like everything's on fire. Why does it burn?" she couldn't help but whine.

Arizona stepped closer, lightly raising Callie's gown and frowning. "Because you hurt yourself." She grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in warm water. "You're gonna get some mittens too. It's really bad. It's gonna scar." She gently pressed it against the spot where Callie scratched herself to blood.

"I don't care. Scars are hot. Scars are bad-ass," Callie replied confidently. Anything to not be seen wearing any mittens or gauze paws. Arizona's lips on her forehead suddenly seemed really cool and she enjoyed the lingering kiss. "Why are your lips so cold?"

"You have a really high fever. Have you eaten anything?" Arizona was worried. Because Elena's case wasn't as bad.

Callie shrugged. "I had banana for breakfast. I just didn't feel hungry."

"You're probably dehydrated. We'll hook you on an IV and you and Ellie can watch TV for a while and then we're going home and you're not leaving the house until all the spots are clear."

Callie grimaced but nodded. Ellie was napping in the crib, covered with a tiny blanket. "Is she okay though?"

Arizona nodded. "Better than you. And she barely has a fever so I think she's going to be better sooner or it's going to get worse first. How long have you had these?"

Callie shrugged. "I didn't really notice. I had a headache yesterday and I was itchy a little but nothing that was worth mentioning." She pouted when a nurse came in, dragging a pole with an IV bag after her. "I feel well enough to not need that," she said and stood up from the bed before she stumbled and Arizona had to grab her.

"I can see that," Arizona replied, pushing Callie gently back on the bed. She smiled at the nurse and nodded gratefully. She picked a little rounded gauze and soaked it in disinfectant to wash the space around Callie's vein. Then she picked up the needle and slid it in. "There." She gently kissed the spot above and smiled. "I'll finish my shift and make sure the rest of the kids are okay. Also I need to talk with Owen to cancel the surgery and make sure Wes had vaccination for pox."

Callie nodded. "Kiss me first," she demanded.

"Only if you won't scratch yourself anymore." Arizona sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss Callie. It was a brief one but only because she had so much more to do. "Do you want me to put Ellie in your bed?"

"No, she'll probably just get bored and upset. She's going to be hungry soon though," Callie replied.

"I've got it covered," Arizona said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you and Elena." It was a promise she was willing to keep for the rest of her life. She made sure Elena had a pacifier with her so that she wouldn't get cranky too soon.

Six hours later Arizona quietly as possible slid open the door to the room Callie and Elena were staying. She has skipped lunch in order to finish with her work sooner and went across the street to pick some good burgers and fries. She smiled and placed the bags on the table. Callie was laying on her side, her eyes closed. Elena was awake, her hands squeezing the plush animal while she sucked on her pacifier. "Hi princess," Arizona said quietly and picked her up. Elena got some medication too and her fever was down completely. "You look ridiculously cute with chicken pox." She kissed her cheeks and then sat down on the chair. She grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag and fed Elena. She played with Elena's tiny feet while feeding her.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice was raspy and barely a whisper.

Arizona turned her head and smiled. "Hi sleepy head. How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to scratch," Callie replied. She rubbed her shoulder against the bed and sighed. "How's Ellie?"

"She's okay. Her fever is down and she doesn't seem to have as many pox as you," Arizona teased. She kissed the top of Elena's hair. "You should eat something. I brought burgers and fries."

Callie's eyes found the paper bags and immediately reached for one. "I'm so hungry," she moaned, her hand already grabbing the fries and shoving them in her mouth.

"We can go home after you finish eating by the way. And then you're both taking a bath and get covered in lotion," Arizona said. She knew they would have the bath problem with Elena and figured Callie would be against the lotion, claiming it's not needed.

Callie sighed and quickly munched on her cheese burger. "I haven't looked in the mirror yet. Do I have any on my face?" She cringed at the thought of any ugly red dots around her face.

"A few so far. I wonder how you caught them. And they're not that bad looking. You're still gorgeous," Arizona confessed.

Callie groaned. "I bet I got them from hanging on the PEDs floor for so long. It's all your fault."

Arizona held back a laugh. "I'm really sorry. But it's better you have them now than when Ellie starts school. The younger you are the easier it is to get through them without complications."

"Are you calling me old?" Callie asked with a gasp.

"No, I'm just saying you're not a child anymore Calliope," Arizona gently explained. She could tell Callie was frustrated with situation and was trying to pick a fight. "Chicken pox can be a very dangerous disease to older people as well as to newborns. But Ellie's not that little anymore and you're not old so I'm just saying that it's better to be sick now than in few years when it might be harder to get through such simple illness."

Callie frowned. "I'm sorry. You're right I just... This," she said, gesturing to her hospital gown and itchy arms, "is out of my comfort zone."

"A hot bath will help," Arizona said with a smile. She reached for Callie's hand. "Come on, go get dressed and I'll roll back the crib before they start missing it." She placed Elena on the bed and surrounded her by pillows before rolling the crib back. When she returned Callie has changed out of the hospital gown. "Are you ready?"

Rubbing her arms along her sides Callie made a frustrated noise but nodded. She picked up Elena to distract herself and bounced her daughter. "We're going home."

The drive home was quiet, Arizona driving while Callie rested her head on the window next to her. She tried to keep her mind of the itching and instead played games on the phone. Elena was asleep in the car seat, worn out from the medicine and some angry crying she did before the car started. When Arizona parked the car and sat still for a moment. "Are you feeling alright?"

Callie hummed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to distract myself."

"Come on, the warm bath will help." She exited the car and picked up Elena, careful not to jolt her and wake her up. They quietly moved inside of the dark house. Arizona raised the thermostat to get the house warmer. "I'll get Elena in her crib and you can start the bath. She'll probably wake up soon and we can feed her another jar of that smelly baby food before settling on the couch and play with her."

"That sounds good," Callie breathed out. She pressed a kiss on the tip of Arizona's nose and rushed upstairs to the bedroom and then bathroom.

Arizona took Elena upstairs as well but slower and undressed her down to the cute one-sie and placed in the crib. She covered her with a soft yellow blanket and gently kissed Elena on the forehead, glad she hasn't woken up. She then took the chicken pox lotion she got from the hospital and went in the bathroom where she knew Callie was. She quietly entered and smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

Callie slowly opened her eyes, a lazy smile spreading on her face. "Yeah. You were right. This is pretty great." She felt some stinging on her side and knew she would have to explain the angry red marks later to Arizona but for right now she enjoyed soaking in the water. "Want to join me?"

"As much as I would love that I don't think we should. Not while you have the pox anyway. I don't want to take any risks and have you ending up with an infection," Arizona replied, leaning against the bathtub. "Be ready to get out of here soon though because I'm covering you in lotion and cream tonight."

Callie cringed slightly. "That is very unsexy you know."

Arizona laughed. "You still look beautiful," she promised. "And it's good that you've had them now so when there's more kids and more chicken pox you'll be able to see it from my point of view and not as someone who has pox as well."

"More kids?"

"Oh uhm," Arizona stuttered, taken back. "I... I've always thought I'd have more than just one child you know. I wouldn't want Ellie to grow up alone. I know we haven't really talked about this. Or anything about future really."

Callie grinned, her wet hand moving out of the water to Arizona's cheek. "I think at some point Elena should have siblings as well. And I know we haven't really done things the way we should but I'm really happy with our relationship so far. You make me happy."

"You make me happy too," Arizona replied placing a kiss on the palm of Callie's wet hand. "Get out now though."

Callie sighed and moved the bubbles away before standing up. She could feel Arizona's eyes on her and looking down she noticed them a shade darker. It made her feel powerful knowing she was able to get this reaction from Arizona even while feeling gross. "Eyes up here," she whispered.

Arizona's eyes ranked over Callie's body before widening. "Oh my god." She was immediately on her feet and touching the side of Callie's stomach. "You hurt yourself."

"I didn't even notice until I sat down in the water. But I promise you that it looks a lot worse than it is." Callie flinched a little when Arizona gingerly touched the scratches.

"You're lucky if it doesn't inflame," Arizona said and then leaned down to gently kiss it. "But this should help."

Callie couldn't help but smile. "It feels perfect now." She stepped out of the tub and even though she complained Arizona helped her get dry and then she lead them to the bedroom and gently pushed Callie on the bed. "I thought you said this wasn't happening while I still have chicken pox," she said with a smirk.

Arizona only glared. She picked up the cream and started putting it on the red spots. "You're going to look funny for a few days now. And also staying at home with Ellie. I can take a few days off if you want me."

"That won't be needed. Maybe Elena and I can have some mommy and me time or invite your parents over. They haven't been here in a while I'm sure they'd like it," Callie pointed out, her lips twitching into a smile when she noticed how focused Arizona was on applying the cream on the pox on her face.

"I guess that's fair," Arizona whispered. "And my parents will be thrilled to come visit Elena. My mom has been emailing me and asking for pictures and videos. And while Elena is cute nothing she does is really interesting for a video." She leaned and kissed Callie softly on the lips, the only part of her face not covered by red dots. And then the cries from the baby monitor filled the room. "I'll go get her. And you can get dressed."

Callie slipped into pajamas, fighting the urge to itch or smudge the disgusting white cream away from her dots. She knew Arizona only meant well. So she walked downstairs and picked the jar of baby food for Elena and placed it in the bowl. Arizona came down not even a minute later. "Hi little goose," Callie cooed, taking Elena in her arms and squeezing her gently, careful to not smudge her cream covered chicken pox either. Elena gave her a drooling smile and a squeal of happiness. Callie sat her in the high chair and let Elena feed herself. "She makes the pox worth it," she said with a smile.

"She is pretty incredible," Arizona agreed and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, hugging her from behind. She leaned her head between Callie's shoulder blades and smiled. "I love you."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's over her mid section and laughed. "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: The story ends in one more chapter, maybe in two, if I decide to also write the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have had a blast writing it.  
ALSO ABOUT CALLIE AND ARIZONA: I didn't dare to hope anymore but then they entered the elevator together and they both smiled and I just know that one day things will work out for them.

* * *

Callie was finally able to return to work. Elena has gotten better a week before her and Callie was obviously frustrated at spending so much time home and not being able to do anything. Every time she thought she was getting better, fever stroke. Happily back in her scrubs now, she rolled her sleeves up.

"Welcome back Torres," Mark said with a smirk. "That must have been some hell of chicken pox."

Callie shook her head. "It was hell. Almost three weeks of itching hell and Arizona putting that dumb cream on every single dot. I'm looking forward to some nasty breaks today."

"You're in luck. Broken ankle, bed 4. Might need surgery," Owen said as he rushed passed them in the pit.

Callie smiled and walked to the bed when her pager interrupted her. It was Arizona paging her to the daycare. She couldn't understand why because she only parted with them a few minutes ago. Thinking something was wrong she rushed to the daycare and froze when she reached the corner. There was a woman standing next to Arizona in front of the daycare. Callie straightened her lab coat and slowly made her way towards them. She gently brushed her hand against Arizona's back to let her know she was there. "Hi. I'm doctor Torres and I've been paged."

"Yes, hi. We have actually met before. Dana Wilson. From social services. I have visited a few months ago while we discussed the case about you and the baby. The papers have been sent to the court and there's a hearing on the 24th about the adoption," the woman explained.

Arizona nervously licked her lips. Twenty-fourth. That was in less than a week. "Okay, well thank you for telling us that. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

Dana smiled. "I hope not. Considering you are still together and in a committed relationship I do not see any problems. I dared to take a look through Elena's medical records and saw that she just got over chicken pox. She's otherwise a healthy baby, she doesn't seem to have any problems in day care." Callie and Arizona both nodded to let her know they were listening and paying attention. "However we still have to do a check up at home in the next few days. I understand you're busy as surgeons but this is important if we want it to go as smoothly as possible."

"We both have pretty light days today, so unless any emergency comes in we should be free by 5pm if that is alright with you?" Callie suggested. Since it was the beginning of the week they mostly had paperwork and routine surgeries. It was after Wednesday that days were the busiest.

Dana wrote it down in her pad. "That will work for me. I have other errands to run now so 5.15pm at the latest," she confirmed with a smile.

After she left Arizona got a panicky expression on her face. "What? What's wrong?" Callie stuttered, suddenly feeling anxious as well.

"I just.. I haven't done laundry yet. There's not that many clothes in Elena's closet. I don't want them to think she doesn't have anything to wear. I need to go home. I need to do laundry. And cook a meal. Do you know how long it's been since we actually used the oven? It's always take out for us," Arizona rambled nervously.

Callie chuckled and placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders. "Sweetie, I did the laundry. I put it in the dryer this morning so after we get home we only have to fold it and place it in the closet. And I know we should live healthier but we're both surgeons. And I promise that I'll cook tonight. Chicken piccata or mushroom risotto?"

Arizona took a deep breath. "I fold the clothes and you cook. And I was thinking something like grilled chicken breasts and vegetables and that amazing melting mash potato you do?"

A smile appeared on Callie's face. "Okay. You're also lucky I went grocery shopping." She pressed a kiss on Arizona's nose. "I love you and I'll see you at lunch if not sooner."

"If not sooner," Arizona said with a matching grin. Sometimes she just couldn't walk away from Callie. Not when she was smiling like that and her eyes shining in that way that made her stomach tingle. "I love you too."

Callie chuckled and walked backwards a few stops. "I know." Then she turned around and made her way to the pit where they needed her assistance.

Both Callie and Arizona were somewhat busy for the rest of the day. Arizona had back to back routine surgeries on tiny humans and when she wasn't in the operating room she spent her time stealing puddings from the cafeteria to feed her sweet tooth patients. And Callie spent her day in the pit fixing broken and sprained limbs. The highlight of her day was putting a man under anesthesia to fix his dislocated shoulder. At exactly 4.30 pm they met in front of the daycare to pick up Elena and go home. Callie took the opportunity of Arizona walking in front of her to brush her hand against her butt.

"Calliope," Arizona said shocked, turning around to look at her girlfriend.

Callie just shrugged. "Oops?" she offered.

Arizona shook her head and laughed. "You're hopeless."

"You have a really great ass," Callie said quietly in her defense to make sure no one else heard her. "I couldn't help myself."

Arizona playfully shoved her in the shoulder and then her eyes landed on Elena sitting on the play rug with some other kids and gnawing on one of the soft toys while one of the daycare workers sat with them and was reading them a book. "Hello princess," Arizona cooed enjoying the smile and the soft giggle it got from Elena.

Callie leaned over and picked her up, snuggling her closely. "You look really happy to go home," she said and kissed her on the forehead. "We're gonna have a lady coming over later so you have to behave nicely."

Arizona picked up Elena's neatly folded diaper bag. "Anything happened today that we should know?"

"No, she was an angel as usual," the daycare worker said with a smile. "She ate like a champ and napped. And she also took a great interest in playing with the toys. She likes the ones..."

"That make noise," Arizona finished with a laugh. "Yeah, when she had chicken pox Callie spent a few days to get her interested in holding and moving the toys but now she can't seem to stop," she finished proudly.

Callie grinned and tickled Elena's belly. They said their goodbyes and went to the car. Callie buckled Elena in her seat and smiled. They had recently converted the infant car seat to the baby one. Callie made sure Elena had her pacifier before moving in the driver's seat. "And why are you not driving today?"

"I don't want to rush and go over the speed limit," Arizona admitted.

"Ah. Too slow of a day?" Callie guessed. She remembered bailing Arizona out of jail when she was still pregnant. "I've missed driving. You're a car hog," Callie said with a smile.

Arizona laughed. "I am. And if you don't go just a tad bit faster I will make you change the seats."

Callie chuckled and sped up but stayed in the speeding limit. She parked the car in front of the house. Her and Arizona fell into a routine. One put the baby in the car seat and the other took her out. So now it was Arizona's turn while Callie grabbed the diaper bag. "Do I start dinner now or wait?"

"I guess you can start it now and I'll make sure Elena's room is clean and fold the clothes. Meet you here in half an hour?" Arizona requested when they entered the house and nearing the kitchen.

Callie leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's cheek. In moments like this she realized how much things have changed since they first met and how much she loved her. "Meet you here in half an hour," she softly confirmed. She unpacked the bottles from the diaper bag, placed the toys on the high chair tray. She went upstairs and dropped the bag in Elena's room and went back in the kitchen to start dinner. She knew they'd have to feed Elena soon as well to keep her in the routine. She started with dinner and half an hour later Arizona was in the kitchen with Elena like she promised. "Is everything socially acceptable for the social worker?"

Arizona nodded and placed Elena in the high chair. "I folded her tiny little clothes and placed the toys in the box. I also picked up all the pieces of legos from the floor."

"I believe that you used those lego-blocks yesterday to built a castle," Callie said with a smile. They spent their afternoon playing with Elena who fell asleep in the process.

Arizona just shrugged. "I can't wait until she's just a little bigger so we can play together." At six months Elena loved to sit near her mothers and play with toys that made a lot of noise. But building or stacking toys were not her favorite and it took a great deal to get her interested. Arizona turned her attention to Elena who was pressing the buttons on the talking plush animal. Callie insisted that Elena knows Spanish as well so the toy was bilingual. And Elena always babbled along with it. "You're almost as good as mommy already," Arizona teased and watched in amusement as Elena's smile widened.

"Stop being a baby whisperer and come here," Callie ordered, holding out the spoon for Arizona. She watched the blonde leaned closer and put the spoon in her mouth. A groan of appreciation escaped her throat and she released the spoon. "Is it good?"

Arizona stepped in Callie's personal space and connected their lips. Callie's tongue entered her mouth and they both moaned. They didn't break apart until Elena's babble registered in their heads. "I think it's good. You?"

"Tease," Callie muttered breathlessly. "But it does taste good."

Arizona winked. "Maybe tonight we can have some play time on our own as well."

"I'd really like that," Callie replied and took a deep breath to get her body back under control.

Arizona knelt next to Elena and pressed the button which made music. Elena whined when she saw Arizona pressing the button but immediately perked up when the music came on. Arizona sang along and Elena bubbled and made bubbles. Arizona clapped a few times and Elena was amazed by the simple noise and tried to copy it but her hands weren't as skilled. So Arizona helped and clapped her tiny hands together. "It's just that easy," Arizona said happily and kissed her on the forehead. The doorbell went off and Elena didn't even budge, going right back to pressing buttons on the toy. "I'll get it," Arizona said and stood up. She hurried to the door and took a deep breath. "Hi," she said opening the door.

"Hello. I really hope I'm not interrupting," Dana said, holding a notepad in her hands.

"No, of course not. We're just making dinner and it's the right time for Elena's meal if you're interested," Arizona replied politely, taking the woman's coat and hanging it in the hallway. "Oh and you can keep your shoes on." She lead her to the kitchen. "If you need to sit down somewhere, the table is clean and set."

"Thank you," Dana simply replied.

Callie opened the cardboard above her and took out the jar of baby food and the small bowl. "We usually just let her play with food. She gets enough nutritious from the milk but soon she's going to need more than just that." She placed the bowl and the spoon in front of Elena. "Can mommy get the cute plush puppy please?"

Elena seemed torn. Deciding between her favorite toy and her favorite daily activity. She didn't even notice that the toy was taken away and her hands being washed with a wet cloth before she was able to stuck her hand in the bowl, grinning proudly.

"She's really beautiful," Dana said softly.

Arizona exchanged the looks with Callie and smiled. "Thank you."

"May I just ask you if you ever considered more than just one child?"

Arizona sat at the table next to Dana. "We've talked about future. We both come from families where there were 2 children. I loved having a brother and I know Callie's not as close with her sister as I was with my brother but we don't want Ellie to be an only child."

Dana nodded. "Was close with your brother?"

"My brother was a Marine. He died serving for this country. But it was something he loved," Arizona said in a small voice. She still missed her brother. She had so much to tell him.

Callie walked over and placed a soft kiss behind Arizona's ear. She knew Arizona hated talking about it and that it always made her sad. "Do you wish to eat dinner with us? I made plenty. Or if not we can just give you a tour again."

Dana smiled politely. "Just the tour please. Need to get home to my family for dinner. I promised."

Callie turned off the stove. "I'll be here with Elena, Arizona will walk you through the house," she said.

Arizona first lead her to the living room. It was different than the last time. More toys. A lot more baby friendly. When Elena was an infant some things weren't needed yet but now there was playing space in the corner. "We practically have toys everywhere except for in the office." They haven't used the office in a long time. Since Julie left Arizona let Callie use it as her Arizona-free space if they would ever get into an argument or sick of each other. She lead Dana upstairs into Elena's room. "If the couch ever gets in the way we can always remove it but for now it's easier to crash here if Elena is dreading sleep or if we just want to take a nap together," she explained.

"Is it used often?" Dana asked and Arizona assumed she was trying to figure it out if her and Callie were sleeping separately.

Arizona shook her head. "It was used maybe twice at the beginning when Elena seemed to be hungry all the time and Callie accidentally fell asleep here." She saw Dana writing things down and it made her wonder what exactly will be told to social services. She always thought Callie and her were capable parents but all of this made her feel insecure. "We have recently started to read bed time stories to her and short audio books. It helps her make more sounds and she seems to love it."

"Financially Elena is being taken care of very well," Dana said after they finished the tour and were nearing the kitchen again.

"It's not just money," Arizona said in defense. "Callie and I both love and adore her and will always support her. And our shifts won't be as long anymore once she gets older. We'll be here for her first word, her first steps, her first day to school. Her high school graduation. Her wedding. I know they won't take Ellie away from me but even if Callie doesn't get full custody she will still remain here, in this house, with us and love us just like she does now. Nothing will change this. Nothing will change us." Arizona's voice got louder and she spoke in nothing but confidence.

Dana was surprised by the small outburst but just nodded and continued writing things down. She had nothing against this family. They were beautiful in her eyes. But she needed to make sure everything was covered in order to go as smoothly as possible. "I understand that. I really wish you the best of luck and we'll contact you when that will be needed. Elena is obviously a happy little girl."

"Thank you for your visit," Arizona said politely when she walked Dana to the door. She closed it after her and sighed. She went back in the kitchen, sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands. "I blew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"She said something about Ellie being financially supported and I almost screamed at her that she's loved and emotionally supported as well and that even if you don't get full custody you will stay here and raise our baby with me. That it wouldn't change anything." Arizona groaned. "What if they decline it now?"

Callie took Arizona's hands in hers. "Look at me honey," she said softly and waited for Arizona's eyes to meet hers. When it happened she smiled. "You are absolutely incredible and we're great moms and I love you so much for saying that. And if anything they'll only like us more. It means we're not expecting for me to get full custody. You're both my family. Nothing can change that."

Arizona nodded, her eyes just slightly watering when Callie's words took in. No matter what they had each other. "I love you," she murmured quietly.

"And I love you," Callie replied. "How about this? Whenever we get the call or letter or whatever and get to the court after that we go on vacation?"

"We?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"You, Ellie and me. We can go somewhere sunny for a week and we can swim and Ellie can soak in the water as well. Or go somewhere not too far and just enjoy fresh air. Or if you want to go somewhere really cold we can always go in the mountains and ski or well in our case sleigh."

Arizona nodded. "So in that case if you get it we can celebrate and if you don't, which will not happen, we can take a few days to go away from everything?" she guessed.

"Exactly."

"I really like the way you think," Arizona said and smiled. "And it will not only be our first trip ever but also our first vacation as a family."

Callie nodded. "And it's going to be great. But you have to decide where to go so I can make reservations as soon as we find out the date."

"I say somewhere hot because I need to see you in a bikini," Arizona said with a smirk.

Callie grinned. "I request the same wardrobe from you."

* * *

A/N: I don't really know how this works legally but as Callie signed away her rights when she agreed to do the surrogacy so she needs to find a way to get them back I assume. I hope I didn't mess this up and it's why I uploaded the chapter twice.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I have always thought wisdom teeth are something you get later on in life but in about 4 weeks I got both lower wisdom teeth and one is being really painful so yay to that. I hope all of you are well.

* * *

Callie and Arizona were nothing but patient during the waiting. Their love for Elena hasn't changed, if anything it was only growing. At the beginning Arizona was frustrated everyday when the phone didn't ring and all they got in the mail was bills and newspaper. But as the days passed she realized it won't take a week or two. It was a long wait.

"Hey, we have a surgery together," Arizona pointed out happily as she checked the surgical board.

Callie laughed. "Yeah. A 15 year old girl was brought in last night. She broke like 50 bones because she jumped off the roof. Turns out she tried mushrooms and things ended up not so great."

"The mushrooms that make you hallucinate?" Arizona asked, shocked. She knew she was a rebellious teenager for a short while but magic mushrooms? Teenagers these days. "That's pretty insane but I'm glad I can spend a few hours with you." So far they haven't had the opportunity to really work together. Callie sometimes worked on kids and teenagers but it was rarely surgical and Arizona wasn't around for those times.

"I'm excited too. Want to meet our A student who fell off the roof?"

Arizona looked at Callie. "Are you kidding with me? She's an A student?"

Callie chuckled. "My reaction as well. But yes, she's smart. I guess she just fell under the high stands made by society."

"What were you like when you were a teenager?" Arizona asked, curiously. They discussed their childhoods and families but somehow teenager years haven't came up yet.

"I was a really weird kid," Callie said with a cringe. "I sat in the back of the class and ate my hair. I didn't really make that many friends until I entered college. I was smart but one time intentionally failed my class for this boy I thought I liked. I spent my free time reading books and my nana used to teach me how to play a piano when she was still alive. I've just always been different," she admitted.

Arizona smiled and gently bumped their shoulders together. "I think you were adorable."

"Thank you," came Callie's quiet reply. "What were you like?"

"I got hurt a lot," Arizona said and laughed. "Me and Tim spent time after school playing soldiers so I was covered in mud and dirt all the time. I did play some soccer in high school but I got kicked out after I tried to flirt with the coach. I just thought she was coming on to me because she said something about my technique," Arizona said and laughed. "Luckily we moved quickly after that. Most of my friends were actually just Tim's friends so I was surrounded by boys. But I was included in this school play one time and wore a dress and everything and my mom was delighted. Unfortunately the dress was ruined because I tried to climb a tree with it on the same day."

Callie laughed. "You must have been a real player."

"I was mostly awkward. I mean I knew I was attractive but I flirted with every single girl and just ended up being creepy and unwelcomed. I didn't really get any game until senior year." Arizona smirked. Prom night was a very good night for her.

"I shouldn't be jealous but I totally am," Callie admitted.

Arizona shrugged. "If it makes you feel better I cried afterwards."

Callie burst out laughing, her head falling back. "Really? Oh my god, I didn't peg you as a crying after first time type." She sobered a little. "Erica cried on me after our first time. She said something about glasses and leaves and it just completely freaked me out and I ran out of the room."

"Well really I just slightly welled up," Arizona brushed it off. "Why did you freak out?" Arizona loved learning new things about Callie. Erica was a subject she never brought on in fear of making Callie upset or miss that part of her life.

"I guess it's because she realized she was a lesbian. That men will just never be able to do to her. And I was scared because while it was great, it didn't feel different from having sex with a guy." Callie understood Arizona was an A star lesbian and she hoped that her bisexuality wasn't a problem for her.

"I guess since you're bi I can understand that," Arizona replied. "Do you ever miss... the down there part.. of a guy?" she stuttered in embarrassment.

"What?" Callie's reply was a few pitches too high.

Arizona scratched her face nervously. "You know... The penis..." Even the word made her cringe.

"Oh my god, no. I mean I'm with you and I love your .. not penis... And I'm very satisfied if that's what you're asking." Callie could have face palmed herself. They were in the hospital hallway talking about their sex life.

"Good, good," Arizona quickly replied. "I'm sorry, I asked."

Callie sighed. "Are you worried that I've been with men before and that I'll suddenly change my mind?"

"No! I mean, I know you love me and I love you and I believe you when you say that you're satisfied I was just wondering. Because if you want.. There are toys.. For those things these days."

Callie's brown eyes were wide and staring right down in Arizona's blue ones. "I don't need any... toys, thank you very much. But if do want to spice things up I would be open to that. But Arizona, really I love you and you make me feel good just by kissing me."

Arizona blushed deeply, her blush spreading down her neck as well. "This was quite a conversation huh?"

"Next time warn me," Callie said and laughed. They met their patient and after a short conversation with her parents they prepared the operating room. The patient was rolled in and they scrubbed in comfortable silence. Everything seemed like they have been doing it for years already.

Arizona had to admit that watching Callie work the bone drill and the hammer was in a way very sexy even if orthopedic surgery was never her thing. Or maybe it was just because Callie was rocking it. She even had a playlist and they were both bobbing their heads along the beat. Arizona enjoyed assisting Callie in the surgery. The way their fingers occasionally brushed together, stolen glances, smiles hidden by the surgical mask. They were successful and repaired her fractures. A very long recovery was ahead of her though.

"This was nice," Callie commented as she tore off her gown, gloves and mask and placed them in the bin.

Arizona grinned. "It was. Hopefully we'll have more cases together."

April entered the scrub room. "Hi, sorry to interrupt but there's a phone call waiting for you. For both of you actually. But there's only one call. I mean they want both of you on the phone," she stammered.

Callie chuckled. "And do you know who they are?"

"Some woman. Dana Wilsen, or Wilson."

Arizona's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you." And suddenly she was on the move, the wheels of her shoes kicking out and sliding against the smooth surface.

Callie fell behind, the surprise of seeing Arizona wheeling making her stop for a while. Then she shook her head and raced behind her girlfriend, catching the elevator just in time. "You rolled," she stated.

"I did. I wear Heelys. I haven't actually used them in a while, the wheels anyway but the kids love it and honestly, it's fun too."

"You're a 35 year old woman with skates on your feet," Callie said and laughed to herself. "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

Arizona laughed too. "Of course. I don't usually wear them in the winter or when it rains," she pointed out.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't." The elevator stopped in the lobby and Arizona beat Callie to the desk and answered the phone so Callie just leaned her ear closer.

"Doctor Robbins speaking," Arizona said. "Yes, she's with me," she said and looked at Callie who had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "We just finished a surgery so we have some time yes," Arizona confirmed. "Now? You want us to meet you at the court?" She felt Callie's hand on her back. "Yes, we'll be there right away. Thank you so much for calling." Arizona smiled politely at the administrator behind the desk. "Calliope we have to go right now," she blurted out.

"Wait today?"

Arizona smiled. "Today."

They changed quickly out of scrubs and rushed to the car. Callie reached behind for the laptop bag and took the laptop out. She opened it and went online. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked, glancing quickly at Callie before focusing back on the road.

"Making reservations," Callie replied. "We might be able to get a cheap but still very modest and family friendly bungalow or something cute yet romantic." Her fingers danced over the keyboard and she grinned after she pressed enter. The destination was unknown to Arizona but they only had 10 days for their vacation so she didn't plan to go very far.

"I'm sure I'll love it wherever we're going," Arizona promised. Not having Elena was out of the question. She glanced in the review mirror and smiled. Elena always loved car rides and slept through all of them. They weren't sure what the protocol was but they couldn't leave her in the hospital daycare. Arizona parked in front of the court and stilled for a second. "They can't take her away right?"

"They can't," Callie replied softly. "She's your baby even if things don't go as planned today."

Arizona took Elena out of her car seat while Callie took the stroller out of the trunk. They haven't used it as much as they wanted so far but this was a great opportunity to flaunt their little baby around. Arizona strapped Elena in the stroller and then pushed her up the slope next to the stairs. Callie rushed pass them to open the door for them. Both of their lawyers were already there and so was Frank from the clinic with his lawyer. He was a part of their story so he was needed there. "Well hello cutie pie," Frank said to the baby. "She's beautiful."

Arizona smiled proudly. "Thank you. Can we take her with us or is that not appropriate?" she wondered.

"As long as someone is watching her I don't think why not. This is family court. Everything is more intimate and there's no judging," Arizona's lawyer spoke.

They entered the room and sat down. Callie nervously gripped Arizona's hand. She wasn't sure if she would have to speak up at some point and she was not looking forward to that. Arizona briefly squeezed Callie's hand. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. They kept taking turns in reassuring each other until the judge entered and they all stood up.

There wasn't much said until the social worker came and spoke about what she's seen at home and what she was told in the hospital daycare. Callie and Arizona were both very responsible, loving and made sure their daughter didn't miss anything. Chicken pox were mentioned and Arizona cringed, hoping it wouldn't ne her fault for hanging around sick children. And then the judge only nodded and Frank spoke about what Arizona's and Julie's relationship seemed and how things changed when Callie entered the picture. And then Arizona was asked to speak. She wasn't prepared for that moment.

"At what point did you pursue your relationship with Callie?"

Arizona's eyes widened. She would have been fine if it wasn't for the authority issues the judge brought out of her. "Uh.. We kissed for the first time the day Elena was born."

"Before or after the birth?"

"It was before," Arizona replied. "But we didn't go on a date until a while later. We were both aware of how this could complicate things and bringing Elena into this was not our idea. But we also couldn't deny our feelings for each other."

"Do you think if Julie wouldn't have left your relationship with Callie wouldn't happen?"

Arizona sighed. "I think that me and Julie would grow unhappy with each other. We had different plans for the future and she wanted a child much later on in life but I think I pressured her into this decision. I don't regret it though. Elena is the best thing that has happened to me and I told Callie before that she was always welcomed to visit Elena and I think after a while we would end up together."

"Thank you miss Robbins," was all that was said to Arizona.

Callie's name wasn't called which meant she didn't have to speak. And she wasn't sure if that soothed her nerves or made it even worse. They were told to leave the room and Callie held tightly on Arizona's hand while her other hand gripped the stroller. She couldn't bare losing any of them. They were her family. "I love you," she weakly.

Arizona took both of Callie's hands in her own. "Calliope, I love you too and you know that. And you don't have to be afraid. We're going to get you full custody and after that we're going on our first family vacation. Everything will work out."

Callie nodded and reached in the stroller for Elena to calm her nerves. She placed her on her lap, gently bouncing her knees because she knew it was something Elena enjoyed. Her cheek was resting on top of soft messy hair as she breathed in the comforting smell of a baby. She smiled when Elena's untamed hair tickled her nose. Elena's hair was just so curly and soft and she knew that they would have to cut it soon to prevent it from falling over her eyes but for now none of them had a heart to do it. "We're gonna be just fine baby girl," Callie said softly. "I know we will."

Arizona noticed their lawyers opening the door and nodding to someone else. She gently nudged Callie. "We might be going back now," she said. "You can keep her in your lap if you want but placing her back in the stroller might be better."

Elena put up some fight when she was forced back in the safety of her stroller but then Arizona placed a toy in her lap and Elena's fingers went to press the buttons, grinning at the noise she was making. Callie sighed and stood up. They slowly went back inside.

"Take a seat anywhere you want, we shouldn't be too long," the judge said with a small smile. He did try to make them as comfortable as possible. "After a talk with the lawyers and social worker I think we both agreed quickly. I've been told you are both wonderful parents and that your future relationship would not affect badly on your little girl. We trust you that you do this right. She is a very happy baby and I'm happy to say that both of you are now equally parents. You only have to sign some papers with your lawyers and head home."

Callie relaxed for the first time since they received the call, her face breaking in a huge smile. This was her family now. Everything she needed was right there. She leaned over and kissed Arizona on the cheek and then smiled at Elena. "You hear that princess? You're completely ours now." Elena smiled and hit the toy against the stroller. "Oh so you're saying we should hurry up and get going on our vacation? I agree." They rushed to sign the papers and their lawyers shook their heads, laughing. And just like that they were out of the court, pushing the stroller as fast as possible. They settled in the SUV and Callie leaned behind Arizona's seat into the cooler. She took out a champagne and two plastic cups.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, amused. She was not expecting for Callie to be hiding a celebration drink in the cooler she insisted to bring.

Callie popped open the champagne and poured it in a cup half way, passing it to Arizona. "We are celebrating. With one glass only because you're driving and well I plan on celebrating in a different way tonight." She winked and then poured herself some champagne. She gently touched her cup with Arizona's to make sure they wouldn't spill anything.

"Will you tell me where we're going though?" Arizona wondered once she started the car. Callie has been so secretive about their trip and Arizona didn't even know if they had an actual week off. "What about work?"

Callie placed one hand on Arizona's thigh. "We're driving to the store and then changing seats. I want to surprise you, plus this is Ellie's first vacation ever. And we have 10 days off from work so we're good."

Arizona drove them to the store and they entered it. Arizona placed Elena in the seat on shopping cart. "What are we buying?"

"Fruits, vegetables, baby food, diapers, formula, milk. Maybe some meat. Depends on what we'll need."

"Are we stopping at home? We need clothes and set up the security system," Arizona pointed out.

Callie nodded. "I almost forgot. We should do that. But luckily we have suitcases prepared. Ellie's probably gonna be cranky from the travel but I think it would be fun." Callie was really excited. She was going to show Arizona a side of her no one has seen it before.

"Will I know where we are going?"

Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Soon." They bought a decent supply of everything Callie listed and more. Then they drove home to pick up their suitcases and Arizona set up the security system. They got back in the car and Callie drove them to the airport.

"I thought you said we weren't going to fly on a plane," Arizona wondered. She was growing confused. Callie took out the stroller while Arizona picked up the car seat with sleeping Elena.

Callie chuckled nervously. "It's not really a plane." She saw a man she knew very well walk towards her. "I wanted to surprise you so we're taking my father's private jet. It literally costs us nothing and dad said it needs to be used every once in a while." She smiled at the man. "Hi Miguel. Arizona this is Miguel, dad's co-pilot." Callie passed two suitcases to Miguel while she pushed the stroller with shopping bags and a cooler.

"Wow," was all Arizona said.

"You're not mad are you? I just wanted us to do something care free and it's easier this way. Plus I have never really used the jet before and I wanted you to be my first guest," Callie rambled.

"Calliope," Arizona breathed. "I love you. And god, I love this idea. We don't have to drive or spend hours on a public plane with a baby. It's perfect. You're perfect."

Callie smiled. "I'm glad you like the idea and I really hope you'll enjoy it. And it's absolutely safe." They loaded their belongings on the jet and it didn't hit Arizona on how wealthy Callie really was until she was sitting in the private plane. Elena was still sleeping in the car seat, her hand clutching tightly to her plush animal and her pacifier. She leaned into Callie and sighed. "I love you, you know?"

Callie placed a gentle kiss on the top of Arizona's head. "I love you as well. And I'm so happy to be here with you today. I know this probably isn't what you expected but on such short notice it was the best I could do. And where we are staying have a nice place for walks with stroller and some fresh air for all of us."

"I love this. Me, you and Ellie just going somewhere unknown. And I never realized how much money your family has but for this once I'm glad because it means we get to relax and spend our vacation like royalty," Arizona said with a grin.

"Royalty?"

Arizona's eyes comically widened. "Uhm yes. We are on a private airplane! Royalty I say."

Callie only laughed. Her girlfriend was a dork. But an incredibly hot, gorgeous, smart and funny dork.

* * *

A/N: Had to split the chapter in half. You will soon find out where they are going and how they're spending their vacation. I hope you enjoy. One chapter and an epilogue left! And of course I have many other Calzona stories prepared for you, just have to write them first.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: The continuing of the previous chapter. AFTER THIS THERE IS ONLY AN EPILOGUE. Still deciding whether to include wedding or not so near future. Or maybe both.

There are days when I miss Mark, Lexie, Teddy and Cristina on the show like crazy. I mean Mark could help Callie and Arizona get their shit together, Lexie would probably ace her boarding exams and become an incredible neuro surgeon. And Teddy and Cristina would be winning Harper Averys like the queens they are. And Arizona would still have her best friend aka Teddy and maybe wouldn't done some of the things she did.

* * *

Callie placed down the book she brought with herself and looked at Arizona who was sleeping on the couch across from Callie. She tried to make Arizona move to the bedroom that was at the end but Arizona refused to leave her and Elena alone. She assumed it was because of Arizona's fear of flying. Callie smiled at how adorable her girlfriend looked while sleeping, scrunching her nose every once in a while. Then she turned her head to Elena. She was still safely in her car seat that was installed on the fancy plane chair. Her hands were busy with the music phone toy she was playing with. Callie was thankful that they will be landing soon because she could tell Elena was getting bored of not crawling and moving around. She also got aware of the time difference and that the first two days will probably be very confusing to Elena. She was hoping for a walk to the beach that would maybe wore Elena out.

Callie stood up from the seat and walked to the cabin, knocking softly. After hearing a faint 'come in' she entered. "Hi, I was just wondering if it's time to wake up the sleeping beauty. We should be landing soon."

The pilot grinned. "You're right. We can already see the runway."

"Thanks," Callie said. It has been so long since she was on her father's plane and yet it felt normal. It wasn't the life she wanted to live but she did enjoy spoiling her girls. She returned to the couch and knelt in front of Arizona. "Arizona," she said softly, her hand moving over her exposed arms making Arizona shiver.

"Mmm ten more minutes," Arizona mumbled, trying to cover herself and get rid of the shivering.

Callie laughed. "We're landing in ten minutes."

Arizona sighed heavily, her eyes fluttering open before she squinted at Callie. "Are we still flying?"

"We are," Callie confirmed, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Arizona's pink lips. She felt them curl in a smile which made her smile as well. They pulled away giggling at each other. "Come on. You can go freshen up in the bathroom. It's on the left."

Arizona stood up and stretched, cracking her neck and knuckles on the hands. She smiled innocently at the pointed look she got from Callie before going to the bathroom. Her mouth opened wide. "Holy shit." The bathroom was almost better than the one they had at home. She picked up the hair brush she found in the drawer and quickly brushed her hair and washed her face and hands afterwards. Deciding she looked presentable she went back and sat on the chair next to Callie's, buckling her seat. Her hand clasped Callie's and she laced their fingers. She was grateful that she slept through most of the flight. "Was Ellie good while I slept?"

"Mhm. She slept for a while too and then we had a bottle and well now it's playtime," Callie replied and they both turned to their daughter. She was still occupied with her toy, pressing the buttons and kicking the car seat. "See, she's good."

"She's perfect," Arizona pointed out. Her head came to rest on Callie's shoulder and her face turning in her neck as the plane started lowering and then jumped a few times while hitting the ground.

"We're all good. We landed," Callie said softly. She didn't understand Arizona's fear of planes and flying. But she never questioned it. "Come on. We've got quite a ride to our destination. I hope traffic won't be that bad." She remembered how she always had to leave half an hour earlier to get to places because of the traffic.

Arizona stood up. "Where are we going?" she asked as she un-installed Elena's car seat and took the phone toy so they wouldn't lose it.

"I guess now that we're almost there I could tell you. My parents have a house in Miami but they also own a bungalow or well more of a beach house here. It's really beautiful and I remember playing in the sand. I have good memories here," Callie said. They managed to gather as many belongings as possible and Arizona held onto Elena. They got some help from Miguel.

"Do you need a driver?" he offered.

Callie smiled. "No, thank you. We'll just get a cab from here. Thanks for everything."

"It's no problem," Miguel said as he helped them with their suitcases. "Have a wonderful vacation."

"Thank you," Arizona said politely. They stopped in front of the line of taxis and craned their necks to search for one that wasn't about to drive away. Arizona squealed. "There's one!" she nearly screamed, the excitement getting the best of her, and almost dragged Callie with her. They both struggled a little with luggage and carrying Elena but got to the taxi. "Hi, are you waiting for anyone?"

The lady smiled. "No." She helped them with their luggage. "Cute kid," she commented. "Where to ladies?" Callie searched for the address in her phone and read it out loud. "Oooh fancy stuff," the woman commented. "Are you on your honeymoon?"

Callie chuckled and shook her head. "No. Just going on vacation. It's actually my parent's I'm just taking my girls on a little trip." She spoke with pride and confidence. Maybe it was the fact that this was Miami, home, or maybe because she was finally feeling like this is where she belongs. They both held onto Elena's car seat, looking forward to finally being able to set her back on the ground soon. The drive took longer than it would usually. They arrived just in time, Elena already on the verge of tears. Arizona and Callie were both hungry and quite tired as they paid for taxi and dragged the suitcases and folded baby stroller away from the road.

Arizona looked around, searching for a bungalow of some sort. "Uhm Calliope, are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yeah," Callie squeaked out. The beach house was a lot bigger than she remembered. Or maybe it was because she didn't know how to appreciate things back then. "This is it. Come on." Callie reached inside her jeans pocket and pulled out the key. She unlocked the door and opened it widely. It was almost 9 o'clock in the evening. Most of the day they spent traveling but the sunset was still happening and the weather was nicely warm.

They were behind the schedule with Elena but they would get to that as soon as they could settle in. Arizona set up a pack n play in the living room, anxious to get Elena out of the car seat. She placed her daughter in it and returned her toy. Afterwards she took a deep breath and decided to look around. The beach house was very bright, thanks to the windows. It was very modern and clean. It might not be used often but someone definitely had to come once a week to clean the dust. She went up the stairwell. She had no idea where Callie was and she was hoping to find her here. There were 3 doors in the upper floor and Arizona went for the ones that were already open. "Hi," she said, when she saw Callie unzipping the suitcases. "This is all very beautiful."

Callie turned around and smiled. "I know. I forgot how incredible this place was. It almost felt more of a home than our actual house." She went to hug Arizona, her chin resting on top of the blonde hair. "I hope you're not too overwhelmed."

"No. A little anxious because we still need to feed Elena and then actually get her to bed," Arizona replied honestly.

Callie took her hand and lead them to the large window, which had slide door and Callie opened it. "This used to be my parents' bedroom but they said we can use it. I always loved the balcony. You can see the ocean." She stayed embraced with Arizona, hugging her from behind. "When I was a teenager I was always here reading books while my sister was out partying with college boys."

Arizona laughed. "I love you and your nerd-iness."

"I love you too." She kissed the side of Arizona's head. They stayed like that for a few minutes. "Okay, I'm going to make us something to eat and you feed Elena. She won't be happy but I hope there won't be a puke situation."

Arizona cringed. "Her sleeping's schedule is off though."

"We'll sleep in tomorrow. And skip a nap and she'll be tired by the time her real bed time is here," Callie said. "I wanna show you the rest of the house but I'm so hungry." They ran downstairs, laughing and playfully shoving each other. Elena was gurgling to herself, not moved from her pack n play. Arizona picked her up and blew a raspberry against her tummy. "Hey little princess. We're going to eat." Elena giggled, just happy with attention.

"Okay since we don't have a high chair we are going to improvise," Callie said placing the jar of baby food they already tested and knew Elena somewhat enjoyed. Arizona sat down at the table with Elena on her lap. "Bon appétit," Callie teased. "I was told that the fridge was stocked but I was thinking pizza tonight?"

"Extra cheese?"

"Is there really any other kind?" Callie replied.

Arizona laughed and slowly fed Elena who was swallowing quickly. "Ah my poor baby. You must be very hungry. I'm really sorry that mama and mommy have been sloppy today. We'll do better tomorrow." Elena leaned back on Arizona with a soft sigh and the blonde understood it as 'it's okay mama'. "Thank you for being so kind."

Callie lived to see them interact so beautifully. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the pizza delivery she knew worked late hours and their pizzas were the best if she remembered correctly. She did go in the kitchen anyway and looked around. She ran her hand over the smooth surface and shook her head when a vase caught her eyes. Her dad used it to set money under it for her and Aria if him and their mom wasn't anywhere near. She picked up the heavy glass and groaned. Of course her dad would set up the money. Now that she was back at work she had plenty of money as well as Arizona and she still had her trust fund that she never used. Next to the money was a piece of paper.

_Dear Calliope!_

_I hope you and Arizona have plenty of fun. Don't feel shy about using the money, it's for you after all. The fridge should be stocked and I know you enjoy your so called "junk" food so that should be there as well. Same place as always. Call me when you see the message. _

_Love,  
Carlos _

Callie squinted her eyes as the phone was in her hands once again. Were her parents still traveling? Were they in Miami? Shrugging, Callie decided to call her dad anyway. After a few rings he picked up. "Hi daddy," she said. "Arizona and I just got settled and I saw the message."

"Ah Calliope," Carlos said. "Did all go well? I can call my lawyer, he can convince the judge to give you another chance."

"No, no! It's okay. Elena's officially all mine. Thank you for the message by the way. And for the money even though you didn't have to. Arizona and I are not exactly broke," Callie said and laughed slightly.

"You can spend it on Elena's first set of beach toys or something," Carlos said. "Or go in the city. There are many clubs there if you young people are into that."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Arizona and I have a child dad. We're not exactly in the mood to go clubbing."

"Well if you want to go sightseeing or just spend a day without my nieta your mother and I would absolutely love to come over and watch her for a few hours," Carlos said. "You're on your first vacation after all."

"That sounds lovely," Callie admitted. "Maybe a date night with Arizona. We are here for around 10 days so there should be time. Also we wouldn't mind if you dropped by for dinner or something."

Carlos chuckled. "Deal. Now go back to your family. I love you."

"Love you too daddy," Callie said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're my child. I'm glad I could help."

And with that the phone call ended and Callie couldn't stop smiling. Sometime she still felt like things have been a little rocky between her and her family but then at moments like this there was no doubt. She went back to Arizona and Elena who's eyes were drooping. "Is she done?"

"Not yet. I think this is the first time we're actually getting her to eat everything," Arizona replied with a smile.

Callie nodded. "She must be exhausted." She licked her lips. "Do you mind if I move the pack n play upstairs in the other room? I want her closer and it just seems weird that she would sleep downstairs while we'd be in the bedroom. Well I would move her to ours but..." She didn't finish the sentence but wiggled her eyebrows to let Arizona know what she meant.

Arizona laughed. "Of course it's okay. But no sexy times tonight I'm too tired and I don't want to fall asleep on you."

"Noted," Callie replied. "So I called my dad and he said that he and mom are in Miami so if we ever want to like get away from the domestic activities we can call them and they'd be glad to watch our little monkey."

Arizona nodded, understanding. "Speaking of monkeys. I heard they have a Monkey Jungle somewhere around here." She spent days listening about it from her very excited patients.

"There is," Callie replied. "Is that what you want to do?"

With a blush Arizona nodded. "And maybe go around with that super speed boat."

"So monkeys and adrenaline. Got it," Callie teased. "So that's one day. We can have a date night too. Just you and me and some fancy Cuban restaurant. To show you how I grew up."

"I'd love that," Arizona replied.

Callie grinned. "Good. I'll move Elena's bed and you can take change her in pajamas in the meantime. The middle door on the upper floor is the bathroom. It's night really a changing table but with a blanket over the island we can pretend it is." With that Callie moved in the living room and folded the pack n play before taking it, more like dragging it, upstairs. She set it up in the bedroom she and Aria used to use. There used to be a bunk bed but once they reached their teenage years they constantly fought over who gets the top bunk so they got each own bed. The room did have a balcony but it didn't oversea the ocean. You did see the city though and Aria often used the balcony to escape. She closed the curtains so that the light wouldn't bother Elena.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Arizona said quietly. She placed the now sleeping Elena in her bed and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't forget to put the pacifier with her plush toy next to her.

"Mhm. It's always been gorgeous here." Callie cringed when the doorbell ring but Elena didn't even flinch. "It's pizza," she added before rushing downstairs and grabbing some of the money her dad placed before opening the door. She paid and sniffed the pizza box. "God this is good." She put it on the coffee table. "Arizona!" she yelled, but only loud enough for Arizona to hear and that it wouldn't wake up Elena.

Arizona slowly went downstairs, a baby monitor in her hand. She set it on the coffee table next to the pizza and eagerly opened the box. "Extra cheesy for sure," she stated.

Callie nodded. "Just grab a napkin and a slice of pizza. I want to show you something." She did the same and then turned on the lights outside on the patio. They stepped outside and Callie inhaled deeply.

"Wow," Arizona breathed out. She looked around. "Is that a pool?"

"Yes. My dad was never big on the beaches so he got a pool built. So him and mom usually stayed here and suntanned and swam while me and my sister preferred the actual water," Callie explained. "There's also a swing set and I'm sure my dad still has the seat somewhere in the garage."

"There's a garage?"

Callie laughed. "Yeah. The entrance is on the other side and it's actually build under the house. During the summer we used to have family picnics here so we needed space. And trust me I have a lot of cousins." They ate their pizza and after that showered quickly. They were both very tired so falling asleep that night was no problem.

Their vacation days passed a lot quicker than they both wanted to. They loved their family moments on the beach where Elena was digging tiny holes in the sand and going in the water with her for the first time. Elena and Arizona buried Callie in the sand, Arizona said it was her fault for falling asleep in the first place. They also spent some time with Callie's family. Arizona loved learning new things about her girlfriend. Most of their favorite moments were managed to be captured on the phone or on photo camera they took with them. Callie and Arizona managed to get some alone time and they did visit the monkey jungle. They were saving their date night for the last day. Callie had it all planned out.

Callie put on one of her favorite dresses she owned. It was red, reached her mid thighs and tight but not uncomfortable and she hoped it would make Arizona speechless. She added her black leather boots and grabbed a light jacket. She was hoping it won't be needed but nights were still chilly. She was getting dressed in the office her father had in the first floor. She wanted to surprise Arizona, who was getting dressed in the bedroom. Callie's parents should be there any minute to spend the evening with Elena who was for now happily playing and scooting around on her bottom. Callie and Arizona found it absolutely adorable and always got a good laugh out of it.

Arizona was wearing a blue dress, the one she felt it matched her eyes the best. She was slightly nervous and she didn't know why because dates with Callie and spending time with her was nothing new and it was always a comfortable thing. Once she was ready she went downstairs, ruffling Elena's hair on the way and knocking on the office door. It was slightly open but she didn't want to invade Callie's privacy.

"I'll be out in a sec," Callie replied, checking herself in the mirror. Satisfied she opened the door and smiled. Her eyes moved from Arizona's high heels to her perfect blonde curls. "You look really beautiful."

Arizona felt a little speechless but managed to shake it off. "You are so gorgeous," was her reply. She leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Now that we're over with the kiss I can apply my lipstick," Callie teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes but laughed. "I hope you're joking because I plan on kissing you more than just now."

"I hope so," Callie mumbled.

Nearly 45 minutes later they were in the Cuban restaurant Callie has been looking forward to the whole vacation. Callie made reservations in a private booth. "My lady," Callie teased, as she moved the chair for Arizona before sitting down in her own.

"Thank you," Arizona replied with a slight blush. There was something big happening and she could feel it. It made her feel giddy and shy.

Callie smiled. "Have you ever had a sangria?" With Arizona' s shook of head Callie decided what they were drinking. She ordered two sangrias for now. Their conversation was easy, both telling their favorite moments of their first vacation.

Arizona's mouth watered slightly when the food was brought to them. It was her first experience with Cuban food and she was enjoying it. But the desert was especially amazing looking. The first bite of the soft caramel flan nearly melted her.

Callie nervously looked at Arizona, forgetting about her own dessert. She was planning this for days now. It was the only reason she was postponing their date until the last two days. "Is it good?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's heavenly," Arizona replied. "Eat yours or I'll have to eat it too." The next dig of her spoon was blocked by something not so soft. Arizona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure it out. And then a gasp left her mouth. "Calliope," she said softly.

Callie smiled nervously. "Arizona," was her reply.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Her hand was no longer steady but whatever the hard thing was it was too hard for her to see through the chocolate layer.

Callie scooted closer and took a deep breath. "That's actually an edible chocolate ring. I most definitely didn't want to put a real one inside of a well made dessert," she pointed out. Arizona let a gasp fall from her mouth. "I know this may seem sudden and I honestly have no idea if it's too soon but I'm really hoping I chose the right timing. I found this ring in the city a few days ago when you insisted on buying those swimming diapers for Elena. The second I saw it I knew it was meant to be for you." Callie's own hands were shaking as she reached inside her jacket to pull out a black ring box and slowly opened it. "I would go on one knee but I'm not wearing appropriate clothes."

"I like what you're wearing," Arizona interrupted, her voice light and teasing.

Callie laughed, some of her nerves disappearing. "Arizona Robbins, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Arizona was only nodding at first, her voice failing her before she muttered a soft "yes". As Callie reached inside the box for the ring her eyes started watering.

"I love you," Callie said once the ring was on Arizona's finger. "And I really hope you said it because you want to spend the rest of your life with me and not because I put you on spot."

Arizona was now sitting almost in Callie's lap. "I love you so very much. And I want nothing more but to spend my life with you and Ellie." She captured Callie's lips in a short but searing kiss. "I'm still dizzy."

"Well you can finish your dessert and we can head home and I'll try to make you even dizzier," Callie said, her voice somehow huskier. "By the way that ring's chocolate and totally eatable."

Arizona laughed breaking the ring in half with her spoon before she fed one half to Callie and ate the other one herself. "I might take your offer for making my world spin now," she added with a wink.

* * *

ALMOST THE END.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. It's an epilogue. I've had an incredible time writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it with me. Honestly I think it's the story I'm the most proud about for now. Follow me for more Calzona stories and I promise you'll get another one soon.

ALSO REALLY SHONDA? BRINGING UP THE WORST SEASON FINALE OF GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON FINALES? Well I shouldn't be surprised really, she's known for breaking my heart but the promo for 11x20 really hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Callie's knees nervously bounced as she was sitting in the chair. She couldn't keep still no matter how hard she tried. Her hairdresser kept moving her head which made her laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said each time. She was nervous but she was also excited. It was the day her life was finally beginning. She was going to promise her eternal love to Arizona in front of her favorite people and then some more. Callie and Arizona tried to convince their parents for a small ceremony only but there was always an aunt Cecilia who wanted to bring everyone she knew with her and uncle Bob who would get drunk if they'd be alone. And somehow their small guest list turned into a much larger one.

"Mija," Carlos said. "You need to stop fidgeting. It will all go well."

Callie nodded and laughed when she heard the hairdresser take a deep breath. "I know it will. I'm not really that nervous. I'm just excited. Have you seen her yet? And how is Ellie doing?"

"I have not seen her yet Calliope," he replied. "And Ellie's with your mother and Barbara. I think they're showing her where she has to walk. She's the cutest flower girl I've seen."

A proud smile washed Callie's face. Elena has been growing up so quickly. She has recently mastered the art of running and was now constantly ahead of everyone. It took her longer than most of the toddlers her age, her walking was slow and clumsy and barely lasted a minute before falling back on her bottom. And then one morning she was chanting "ma-ma-ma-ma" and when she was let down she nearly flied to the stairwell. "She's going to be hungry soon though so make sure she's not wearing her dress yet. Because trust me there will be a mess." Elena's favorite hobby now was throwing bowls and plates on the floor. She just loved the horrified looks it got from her mothers.

"I know," Carlos replied. "Do you want Aria to come in and help you with your make up?"

Callie looked in the mirror. "Sure." Her relationship with secret has slightly improved since she announced she was getting married. It made her feel hopeful.

Arizona was having a similar problem of keeping still. Her dad was keeping a serious face but she could see his pale blue eyes getting blurry. He grumbled something and left the room. "Mom," Arizona called out softly.

Barbara turned around, a smile on her face. "Yes honey?"

"Can you make sure we have a minute of silence for Tim? I know the Colonel said that there's no time but..," her words died and she wasn't able to finish the sentence. "Please?"

"Of course," Barbara replied sadly. "There's already a minute for him scheduled but I just lied to your father that everything was filled and he was happy to find out there was no space."

Arizona nodded. She understood her dad was different when it came to grief. He wanted to be alone and forget about it. But they couldn't forget her brother, his son, their child. Their friend. Her best friend. "Oh and is Elena ready yet? I wanna hold her for a while."

"Oh, that child does not want to be hold. She's running around with Lucia but I can bring her here for a few minutes. I'm sure Callie would like the same later." Barbara was proud and so incredibly happy. Her little girl was getting married and she couldn't find a better person for her than Callie.

"Okay," Arizona replied softly. Her hair was being curled the way she liked it. She didn't want to have too much make up applied so she went with the natural look. "Do you think Calliope's going to like it?"

Barbara laughed heartedly. "Arizona, honey, you're marrying this girl today. You could wear a potato sack and she would still like it."

"I'm just nervous," Arizona admitted. "But like good kind of nervous. I have butterflies and I'm also super excited. I just I'm going to be half as beautiful as her."

"She is very beautiful, your Callie, but honey so are you. And I bet Callie thinks the same way about you as you do about her. After all you are the one she's marrying. How she'll put up with you I have no idea," she teased.

Arizona glared at her mom but couldn't stay angry for too long. She was too happy. She managed to stay still when makeup was applied and her hair was being stylized. Her dress was sleeveless and white. She didn't want a veil but her mom convinced her to wear a white flower in her hair which were simply framing her face. She only wore a gold bracelet. Her father stood proudly in his Marine uniform and a soft smile on his face. He was proud. She knew it.

Callie's white dress was longer and she had a veil. Only a few curls around her face. Her dress had lace sleeves. She was nervous about tearing it or getting it dirty on accident before actually making down the aisle. Which would be any second now. She gave Elena a tight hug. "Send one to mama as well okay," she said softly. Elena giggled and nodded.

Arizona was going first. "Hey princess," she said to Elena when the toddler emerged from the room she knew Callie was in. "How does mommy look?"

"Pretty. Like you," Elena replied in her adorable voice that always made Arizona melt. Of course her 'r's were pronounced as 'w's which made it even cuter. Arizona held back her urge to kiss Elena's cheek. "That's good. Are you ready to go princess?" Elena eagerly nodded. "Good," she said softly. "I love you."

"Luf you too," Elena replied.

And suddenly Elena was walking And the music started. Arizona acknowledged her dad linking his arm with hers as she started moving. People were standing, all eyes on her. Her hands were trembling, something that didn't usually happen to the best pediatric surgeons. She kissed her that on the cheek and turned around. A gasp escaped her mouth. Calliope. Her Calliope.

"Don't fall, don't fall," Callie nervously chanted to herself. She has yet to look up at Arizona.

"Mija, you're not going to fall," Carlos said softly. "Look at her."

With a deep breath Callie raised her gaze, her breath catching in her throat. Arizona was so beautiful. The white flower in her hair. The dress. The smile. Callie's steps fastened making Carlos chuckle. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped forward taking Arizona's hands in hers. "Hi," she whispered. She hasn't seen Arizona since the day before both deciding to spend the night before with their families.

"Hi," Arizona replied in a whisper as well. The second she laid her eyes on Callie the nerves disappeared. She couldn't help but smile. "You look really beautiful."

"You look breathtaking," Callie replied honestly. They both turned to a minister that agreed to do their wedding with small smiles on their faces. The priest said a prayer, then a moment of silence followed for Timothy - at which Daniel grumbled something but his eyes were soft and sad looking. Arizona and Callie decided not to write their own long vows. Everything the other one needed to know was already known.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister requested.

Arizona went first, her hand now steady and her voice confident. "I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife." At first she wanted to add her middle name as well but decided against it. Her words were spoken slowly as she slid a ring on Callie's finger. "I love you," she added.

"I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life," Callie said and slid her ring on Arizona's finger. "I love you," was her reply. They were both smiling now and eagerly waiting for their first kiss as wives.

After the minister cleared his throat he said "I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Arizona giggled, Callie's hand on her cheek. Their lips met and her arms came to rest on Callie's biceps. It was a perfect kiss. Slow but short. Passionate but chaste enough for the public. It was perfect. And they were now wife and wife. With their fingers intertwined they walked down the aisle.

An hour later they were dancing. Their first slow dance. Gently swaying in their own bubble. "I really love you," Arizona commented softly, her head coming to rest on Callie's shoulder.

"I really love you too," Callie replied, pulling her even closer if that was possible. "Did today meet my expectations?" Not even the lights and sounds of cameras were able to pull them apart.

"No," Arizona replied smiling. "It was even better. I was so worried I would do something wrong, or say something wrong. But right now, here with you, it couldn't be more perfect." And with that there was a tug on her dress making her look down. "I was wrong." She lifted Elena in her arms and threw her in the air just slightly earning a loud laughter. "This is perfect." They went back to swaying, Elena happily sandwiched between her loving mothers.

* * *

**3 years later**

Callie paced around the private hospital room. Her heart was beating faster than it should be.

"Calliope stop," Arizona begged weakly. "My contractions barely started."

Here they were three years later with a second child on its way. This time the process was much longer and harder. Now the science has improved enough for same sex couples to have biological kids. It was risky on both infant and the mom. But Arizona and Callie were willing to give it a try. So they used Arizona's egg and Callie's bone marrow to create stem cells. It took nearly a year to get a positive pregnancy test. Arizona's pregnancy was monitored very very carefully. Every step they made was written down to help other same sex couples. They were basically test rabbits. But willing ones. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm not, really. I'm just uncomfortable and tired. Ooh and hungry," Arizona complained.

Callie took her hand and sat down. She planted a kiss on the back of her hand where her wedding bend was. Arizona was so beautiful when pregnant. She was glowing from the start. Barely any sickness and trouble in the first trimester. But then the second one hit harder. She started shoving, Elena got more curious as to why her mama was so sick. Arizona had to take a few weeks off from work because she was puking constantly. She was even brought to hospital for dehydration. Callie was worried that they gotten this far and now something would go wrong. It's why they decided not to know the gender. It was all experimental. Addison was there though and it made them feel slightly better. Until now the baby was healthy and happy, kicking Arizona most of the night and crushing her bladder during surgeries.

"I can get you some ice chips," Callie said softly.

Arizona sighed shaking her head. "That's okay." She reached up and tangled her hand in Callie's dark hair. "It's all going to be alright. I'll be okay and we'll have two beautiful children."

"Yeah," Callie whispered. She raised Arizona's hospital gown and kissed the swollen baby bump. "Hi there little one. So you're right on time I think and we're really excited to meet you. Don't cause any trouble please. Your big sister, Elena, is also very excited to meet you. She thinks you're her Christmas present. Come soon." She leaned down and kissed the belly. She saw a kick happening and gently rubbed her hand over it. She saw Arizona shifting uncomfortably. "What's wrong'"

"I think they're moving. You smug baby whisperer is going to make the baby want to jump out of me," Arizona replied and moved her hand to rest on top of Callie's. "I don't know if I'm ready."

Callie moved to sit on the bed by Arizona's side. "We are ready. The nursery is ready, Elena's ready to be a big sister. We are ready to have another child. We're doing it all together now."

Arizona smiled remembering how this unborn baby was made. First few clinical tries didn't work so Callie attempted to do it at home, in the privacy of their bedroom. And it worked. "I love you."

"I love you more," Callie replied. "Try and get some rest before the fun stuff starts happening," she teased and kissed her forehead. "I'll go in the waiting room and spend some time with Ellie so she won't feel like we're just dumping her there with our family."

Arizona yawned. "Okay. Just stay until I fall asleep please."

Callie nodded, kissing her on the forehead. She felt Arizona's body tense in a few more contractions before her breathing evened out and she relaxed. She didn't know how long the labor would be and she didn't want it to be too hard on Arizona. So far it was okay. She went in the living room. Elena now at 5 years old just couldn't stop babbling and giggling. "Hello princess."

"Mommy," Elena jumped. "Has mama had the baby yet?"

Callie laughed and lifted Elena in her arms. "Not yet sweetie. She's sleeping now. It might take a while."

"I don't want it to happen when I'm sleeping or in school," the little girl complained.

Callie laughed. "I can't promise that it won't happen when you're asleep but until the baby's born you don't have to go to school. And I promise I'll come wake you when it happens."

Elena satisfied with the answer climbed on her grandpa's lap. Daniel picked up the book and started reading where he left off. Callie has never saw him as the gentle person but around Elena his soft side came out. "I'll keep you all updated on how it goes. She's sleeping for now but Addison said it's only gonna get worse."

"Are you excited?" Lucia wondered.

Callie smiled goofily. "Of course I am. We have always wanted for Elena to have a sibling. I'm just hoping it will go well."

"We can send a prayer in the chapel," Carlos said softly.

"We'd love to join if we can," Barbara added. She wanted to show support and bring the family closer. She knew Daniel would be more closed off but so far they worked well together to keep their daughters and granddaughter happy.

Lucia smiled kindly. "We would enjoy that."

Callie let out a sigh of relief. There were misunderstandings at the beginning of course. Both families came from different environments, raised differently. And she enjoyed watching them do things together. "Thank you." She paused slightly. "If we're still going to be here in four hours please go home. We'll call as soon as Arizona goes into actual labor and not just sitting around in contractions."

"Home?" Elena heard and wanted to know more. "Am I not getting a little sister or a brother?"

Callie knelt down and brushed the dark, untamed hair away from her daughter's face. "Of course you are. But if it's past your bed time and he or she's not here yet you'll go home. And me and mommy will call the second the baby's here."

"Promise?" Elena asked, mastering her pout face.

"Promise," Callie said, linking her pinky finger with Elena's small one.

And five hours later things were finally starting to move along. Arizona's contractions were getting closer but she was still not dialed enough for the birth to actually begin. "Fuck this hurts," Arizona moaned, squeezing Callie's hand. "When can I get some drugs?"

"Whenever you wish. Do you want it now?" Callie asked. Arizona's IV was hooked up and ready. Arizona nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'll tell a nurse." She kissed Arizona's forehead and went for a nurse. Epidural was pushed in Arizona's system and after five minutes she relaxed. "Better?"

Arizona nodded. "So much better. God I feel like a whale."

"Hey, no! You look beautiful."

"I'm sweating so badly. And I smell. And I'm really uncomfortable." Arizona didn't want to whine but she couldn't stop herself. Birth might be a beautiful thing but she just wanted to get over with this.

Callie sighed. "What can I do?"

"Massage my back?"

Callie smiled and moved on the bed, behind Arizona. She gently worked on her muscles feeling Arizona relax in her arms before she moved to the swollen baby and rubbing it. "I hope the baby will be here soon. I don't like seeing you in pain. And really I would hate to have to wake up Ellie at 3 am just because I promised her I'll call."

"I'm not in pain anymore," Arizona said, holding tight on Callie's hands. "And I was thinking we should call them in the morning because the baby's still going to be small and wrinkly."

Callie laughed but nodded in agreement. And they were grateful for it when things didn't really start progressing until two in the morning. Both were tired and slightly cranky but then Arizona was dilated 10 centimeters and Addison was ready. "Okay girls. There was fun for me only during the first time but now both of you get something as well," Addison teased. "When I count to three you push."

Arizona took a deep breath. She waited for the 'three' to come while she held tightly on Callie's hand. The first push was strong but nothing happened.

It took long minutes till Addison finally made another sound. "Okay, I see the head. As soon as the shoulders are out it should be easy."

"I can't," Arizona gasped. "I'm too tired." She has only taken a short nap, not counting that she has been awake for over 24 hours. She wanted a break. "Let Callie push for now," she said through gritted teeth.

"I totally would if I could baby," Callie said, kissing Arizona's temple and brushing sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. "But right now you have to do it. The baby's almost here."

Arizona groaned and pushed again. "Good, just a little more," Addison encouraged. "Almost there. Here come the shoulders."

With another push Arizona screamed, her voice cracking. She has almost lost her voice already. "You're doing great baby," Callie said. She was able to ignore the pain in her hand whenever Arizona squeezed it really tightly.

And then Arizona slumped back against the bed a loud cry filling the room. Brown eyes filled with tears when she caught a glimpse of her second born. Arizona tugged on her hand and looked at her with panicky eyes. Callie realized that the doctor in Arizona was probably gone and she was just a scared parent. "They're just cleaning her up," Callie said softly.

"Her?" Apparently Arizona also missed Addison announcing it was a girl.

Callie smiled widely. "Yes. And she's so beautiful."

The baby was covered in a blanket and placed in Arizona's arms. Arizona choked up a little. "Hi sweet girl," she whispered, afraid that the baby would get scared. "We've been waiting for you." She motioned for Callie to move closer. "Your big sister Elena will be very excited to meet you." The baby was bigger than Elena at birth and her head only had a few light hair.

"Look at her cute pouty lips," Callie said softly. "We need a name."

Arizona smiled, gently brushing the baby's soft cheek. "Let's wait for Elena," she said. "I feel like she deserves to pick the name. But we do need a middle one."

The next morning their families were there bright and early. Callie and Arizona got some needed rest but Callie felt like Arizona needed more. Their baby girl still didn't have a name but they were patiently waiting for Elena to pick one.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT," Elena nothing but yelled, too excited. Luckily the baby barely stirred, too tired to care about the sudden loud noise.

"What is it?" Callie asked, lifting Elena in her lap on the chair. They both knew there would be struggled with showing Elena she was just as important as her tiny sister.

Elena snuggled in her mommy. "Sofia. Want to know after who I named her?"

Callie and Arizona shared a look and smiled. They already knew the answer. "After who, baby?"

"Sofia the first! And I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big sister now," Elena pointed out.

Arizona smiled, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. Her family was perfect. She looked down at Sofia. "Welcome to our crazy world, Sofia Elizabeth Torres."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
